


Nintendo Academy

by redrebellion



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - High School, Español | Spanish, F/M, Friendship, Multi, Romance, Translation soon, long chapters
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 67,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29200245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redrebellion/pseuds/redrebellion
Summary: Únete a los grandes personajes de Nintendo y a los de Super Smash Bros en su aventura en el High-School / Escuela preparatoria de la ciudad. Habrá suspensos, bromas, enfados, misterios y ¿romances? ¡Lee el diario del 5º Curso de la Nintendo Academy y sus aventuras y dramas! Inspirado en un fic anterior.(A medida que progrese la historia, añadiré las tags que hagan falta. El escenario no es un High School exacto. English translation on its way)
Relationships: Dark Pit (Kid Icarus)/Lucina (Fire Emblem), Fox McCloud / Princess Rosalina, Mario/Peach-hime | Peach Toadstool, Princess Daisy/Luigi





	1. Introducción

-Venga, léelo ya.

-Tranquila, aún falta gente.

-¡Hola! ¿Llegamos tarde?

-Te dije que no era por la derecha. Nunca cambias...

-Je...

-¿Ya estamos todos? ¡Genial! Sentaos, por favor.

-¡Quita de en medio!

-¡Búscate otro sitio!

-Qué hambre…

-Calma, calma... Bien. Creo que no hace falta decir nada, y que todos estamos ardiendo por leerlo. Buf... 10 años ya. Cómo pasa el tiempo. Bien, ¿quién empieza leyendo?

-Cada uno el suyo, ¿no?

-Entonces empieza el primero.

-¡Soy yo!

-Muy bien. Empieza a leer.

\- Allá voy:

* * *

Futuros Nosotros:

No podemos prever el futuro, pero si podemos escribir el presente y recordar el pasado. Esperamos que para cuando nos hayamos acordado de este cuaderno, no se haya descompuesto. Por si nos os queda claro qué es esto, los que escribimos esto somos los alumnos de 5º curso de la Nintendo Academy. Estamos escribiendo este diario para poder leerlo cuando seamos mayores, y así recordar viejos tiempos. Sin más dilación, ¡que comiencen las aventuras!

-Los alumnos de 5º curso. 


	2. Capítulo 1: ¡La Academia Encantada!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucina resuelve en su primer día un misterio y los engranajes de la NA empiezan a girar...

Lucina

¡Hola! Soy Lucina, la última adición al 5º curso de la Nintendo Academy. Mis compañeros y yo hemos decidido hacer un diario ahora para poder leerlo de mayores. ¿La razón? ¿Acaso hace falta alguna? No queremos olvidar los momentos que pasaremos aquí, todos juntos. Me están pidiendo que empiece a contar mi historia ya, así que no me enrollo más.

Como ya he dicho, me llamo Lucina. Lucina Bailey. He venido nueva a la ciudad este año, y me he instaurado en la Nintendo Academy. No tenía muchos amigos antes, ya que soy tímida, demasiado para mi gusto. Me gustaría ser como aquellas chicas que pueden ir con chicos y hablar con ellos de lo que sea, mientras mantienen su apariencia y personalidad afeminada. Se ve que no he tenido mucha suerte. Pero este año voy a cambiar. Voy a intentar hacer amigos y tener experiencias inolvidables. Acababa de venir a la ciudad y no tenía nada que temer. Bueno... Sí que había una cosa que temer. Llegar a tiempo a la escuela.

Seré sincera, duermo mucho. No tanto como otros de mis compañeros (fijaos en cierto italiano con gorra roja en el transcurso de este diario), pero sí que duermo mis buenas horas. La noche anterior había revisado tres veces que tenía todo, había seleccionado y preparado mi ropa cuidadosamente y me había acostado temprano. Pero entre acostarse y dormirse hay una gran diferencia. Los nervios me consumían, y no conseguí dormirme hasta bien entrada la noche. Dormí en torno a las cinco horas máximo, y que el reloj comenzara su insoportable pitido a las siete de la mañana un lunes no fue muy de mi agrado. Finalmente, cuando me desperté, me dieron ganas de viajar al pasado y pegarme una patada en la boca. Eran las nueve menos cuarto, quince minutos para el inicio de las clases, y me acababa de levantar. Me vestí como pude con lo primero que vi (haciendo caso omiso al conjunto que había estado preparando por dos horas la noche anterior), desayuné... algo. Lo hice tan deprisa que ni me acuerdo de lo que comí. Y salí corriendo en dirección a la escuela. Mire mi reloj a la vez que sorteaba peatones y señales y giraba esquinas a velocidad de vértigo. Quedaban cinco minutos. Unos pasos más y pude vislumbrar el castillo. ¿Castillo? Sí, castillo. A mí también me pilló por sorpresa. Al parecer, la Nintendo Academy era un castillo. No me preguntéis por qué, ni siquiera los profesores los saben, prueba de su antigüedad (la del castillo. Aunque los profesores puede que también...). Bueno, el caso es que no llegaba. Quedaba un minuto cuando ya había llegado a la puerta. Di gracias al cielo y al dios de los panfletos por tener uno. En el panfleto, venía un mapa con un plano de la escuela, el cual había memorizado hacía semanas. Corrí por los pasillos, haciendo un mapa mental hasta que llegué a la puerta del 5º curso. En la puerta había un cartel en el que ponía: Bienvenido al 5º curso, reza todo lo que sepas si llegas tarde.

Recé todo lo que sabía, y entré en clase. Me esperaba un nuevo curso.

La clase era sorprendentemente normal. Pero no sus ocupantes. Miré rápidamente a mi alrededor. Varios humanos, un zorro, un pájaro un... algo rosa, una figura imponente con forma de tortuga diabólica que miraba en mi dirección. Genial.

-Ya era hora. Usted es la nueva alumna, ¿no? La Srta. Baila. Beile. ¿Bailó?

Lucina: Bailey, Lucina Bailey, señor...

Bowser. Señor Bowser.

Lucina: Señor Bowser.

La tortuga, ahora llamada Sr. Bowser, no tenía cara de muchos amigos.

Sr. Bowser: Y ¿se podría saber el motivo de su tardanza?

Lucina: Esto... Para qué mentirle, no pude dormir apenas por los nervios, y acabé cansadísima por la mañana.

Sr. Bowser: Al menos es honesta, no como otros.

Miró al pájaro mencionado antes. Tenía los pies encima de la mesa y estaba recostado en la silla. Bastante cómodo para alguien que está siendo regañado por una tortuga gigante.

\- Lo siento señor, pero los aliens eran más que yo.

Sr. Bowser: Cállese Lombardi. Y baje los pies de la mesa.

Lombardi: Usted manda.

Sr. Bowser: Ojalá fuera así... Emm... Luquina, siéntese al lado de el Sr. Robot. El... robot de azul en el fondo.

Lucina: Lucina, señor.

Me hizo con la mano un gesto para que me sentara, quitándole importancia a lo que le dije. No protesté más y fui a sentarme. Mi sitio estaba al lado de la pared, rodeado al completo excepto a mi derecha. A mi izquierda estaba el ya mencionado Sr. Robot. En frente tenía al zorro, y detrás tenía a un chico con una gorra roja. Miré al robot.

Lucina: Hola, encantada, soy Lucina.

El robot me miró con los ojos a punto de salirse de las órbitas, o lo que tenga un robot. Luego miró al suelo. Luego a mi otra vez, al zorro delante de mí y luego al suelo otra vez, con pinta de estar muy nervioso.

El zorro suspiró.

\- Discúlpale, Luquina.

Lucina: Lucina.

-Perdón. Lucina. Él es Megaman Robot. Es muy tímido.

Megaman nos miró de reojo, para luego volver rápidamente la vista al suelo.

\- Presentaré a toda la clase. Yo soy Fox. Fox McCloud.

Fox me tendió la mano. Se la di. A lo mejor conseguía hacerme amiga de todos. Con un poco de suerte.

Fox: El que está detrás de ti roncando es Mario Jumpan. Déjale, ya se despertará. Detrás del dormilón está Falco Lombardi.

Lucina: El bromista, ¿no?

Fox: Algo así.

Falco: Mozilla FireFox, te puedo oír.

Fox: No me digas que no lo eres.

Falco: Bueno, no lo negaré.

Falco me sonrió. Volvía a tener los pies encima de la mesa. Parecía que Fox y él eran muy buenos amigos.

Fox: Enfrente tengo a Marth Lowell. A su lado está un nuevo, solo que este ha venido pronto.

Lucina: Gracias.

Fox: Se llama... Esto... Eh, Marth.

Marth se giró. Parecía que había estado atendiendo al Sr. Bowser todo este rato. El resto de mis compañeros no parecían igual de entusiasmados con la explicación del recreo.

Marth: ¿Qué?

Fox: ¿Cómo se llamaba el nuevo, el que repitió este año?

Marth: Little Mac.

Fox: ¿Y de apellido?

Marth: Mac.

Lucina: ¿Se llama Little?

Marth: ¿Qué pasa?

Fox: ¿Eso no es "pequeño" en inglés?

Marth: ¿Disculpa, "zorro"?

Fox: Vale, gracias...

Marth se giró y siguió poniendo atención al Sr. Bowser, ignorando todo cuanto le rodeaba.

Fox: Bien, sigamos. Little Mac, el niño de detrás es Pit Icarus. No le llames Kid, que le molesta mucho. Aquí tienes al charlatán de Megaman. Detrás está Link.

Lucina: ¿Link qué más?

Fox: Link asecas.

Lucina: ¿Y eso?

Link: Mi familia no tiene apellidos. Es raro aquí, pero de donde yo vengo no lo es.

Lucina: ¿De dónde vienes?

A Link de le iluminó la cara.

Link: ¡De Hyrule!

Sr. Bowser: Sr. Sin Apellido, o se calla o le mando a hacer trabajos forzados para el colegio.

Link: ¿Eso no es ilegal?

Sr. Bowser: Mientras la policía no se entere... No. Ahora cállese.

Link: Perdón...

Fox: Al lado de Link está Kirby Dream. No le compares con un Jigglypuff. O un Chansey. O un Blissey. O un... Bueno, lo pillas. Detrás de él está Rosalina Star. Es un tanto extraña, pero es muy amigable. Eso sí, no hagas que empiece a hablar sobre las constelaciones o el horóscopo porque te arrepentirás. Delante de Kirby está Samus Aran.

Fox suspiró.

Lucina: ¿Qué pasa?

Fox: Es que... Digamos que ella no es fácil de tratar.

Lucina: ¿Y eso?

Link: Es la más malvada de este curso. Y también la más estúpida.

Fox: No le hagas caso. Él y Samus nunca se han llevado bien. Se odian. Aunque sí que es un poco malvada, pero…

Link: La odio porque es estúpida. Y muy borde con todos. ¿Sabías que...

Link no pudo terminar su frase. Una goma salió volando de la nada y le dio en la cabeza a Link de lleno con una fuerza abrumadora. Tras la sorpresa inicial, miré de dónde vino. Venía del sitio de Samus. Ella misma estaba mirando a Link con cara de odio, los ojos llenos de fuego.

Samus: ¡Cállate, imbécil!

Ahí aprendí varias cosas sobre Samus: 1. No la molestes. 2. NO la molestes. más lista de lo que parece. ¿Por qué digo esto? Porque gritó, pero en un susurro. Para desgracia de Link, él no lo pensó tanto.

Link: ¡Oye!

El Sr. Bowser se giró de golpe de la pizarra, en la que había escrito un horario. Estaba bastante bien hecho para las manazas que tenía. Le salía humo por la nariz y boca.

Sr. Bowser: Sr. Sin Apellido. ¿Sería usted tan amable de decirme QUÉ OCURRE?

Link: Samus me tiró una goma a la cabeza.

Samus: ¡Mentira! ¡Embustero!

Link: ¡Serás..!

El Sr. Bowser dio un pisotón al suelo. Todo el mundo se cayó, y un poco de polvo cayó del techo.

Sr. Bowser: ¡SILENCIO! Y luego se preguntan por qué odio este curso... Sr. Sin Apellido, una más y estar en Guantánamo será un paseo comparado con lo que le haré hacer. Srta. Aran, cállese e ignore al Sr. Sin Apellido.

Link: ¡Favoritismo!

La mirada que el Sr. Bowser le echó a Link fue suficiente para hacerle enmudecer.

Fox: Emmm... Continuemos... Delante de Samus está Sonic Hedgehog. Es un poco chulo, pero puede serte de gran ayuda, corre muy rápido. Delante está Zelda Hyrule. Es una buena chica, aunque tiene un hobby bastante raro.

Lucina: ¿Qué hobby tiene?

Fox: Hace crossdressing. Le gusta disfrazarse de un personaje inventado, un tal Sheik. Es un chico. Trátalo como si fuera Zelda, pero en masculino. Se enfada si no le seguimos el rollo. Al lado de Zelda está...

\- ¡Eh! ¡Oye!

Miramos a quien nos llamaba. Un chico muy parecido a Mario, solo que más alto y con gorra verde nos miraba con ojos llorosos.

-¿A mí no me presentas, Fox? Estoy en la misma fila...

Fox: Vaya, lo siento Luigi, se me había olvidado que estabas ahí.

Lugi: No me digas eso tu también...

Fox: Él es Luigi Jumpman. Es el hermano de Mario. Le dejan estar aquí porque no hay más clases.

Ahí me susurró algo.

Fox: Es un poco... llorón. Aparte, su presencia pasa desapercibida.

Ahí tenía razón. Ni siquiera me había inmutado de que estaba ahí.

Lucina: Pobre...

Fox: No te creas, para escapar de los profesores ayuda mucho... Al lado de Zelda está Toad Kinodpio. Es el niño listo junto con Marth. Solo que él es un poco más majo...

Marth se giró, pero no dijo nada. Ya debía de estar algo harto. Volvió su vista a las... ¿tortuguitas dibujadas por el Sr. Bowser? ¿En qué momento había tomado ese rumbo la explicación?

Fox: Detrás de Toad está Peach Toadstool. Es la niña pija, y siempre está maquillándose, incluso delante de los profesores, aunque es buena persona en el fondo. Luego está Cloud Strife. Él es rebelde. No cae bien a casi nadie, es más, Link y Marth le odian a muerte y viceversa. Es mayor que nosotros y, por tanto, se cree superior. A mí tampoco es que me caiga muy bien. Sus amigos son Sonic, y en parte Dark Pit, aunque no por ello son como él.

Miré a Cloud. Su lenguaje corporal, su mirada, su expresión, sus pintas... Algo me decía que yo tampoco me llevaría muy bien con él. Qué se le va a hacer, una no puede ser amiga de todo el mundo.

Fox: Detrás de él está Yoshi. Un detalle importante que se me olvidó. Tanto Yoshi como Kirby tienen un agujero negro como estómago. Son capaces de comerse la reserva de alimentos del país. No les des un bocado de tu comida, podrías quedarte sin mano. O sin cuerpo. Por eso son tan amigos. Bueno, detrás de Yoshi está Pit Pandora, pero le llamamos Dark Pit.

Lucina: ¿Tiene alguna relación con Pit?

Fox: Creo que son primos segundos o algún tipo de parientes lejanos. No sé mucho, también ha venido nuevo este año, y también ha llegado a tiempo.

... Basta ya, ¿no?

Y por último, detrás de él está Malon Lon-Lon. Es probablemente la más normal de este curso. Es buena, amigable, lista, pero no mucho y... eso, normal. Algo raro en este curso.

Lucina: Parecéis todos un poco...

Fox: ¿Inmaduros? ¿Infantiles? ¿Tontos? ¿Raros? Sí, nos dicen un poco de todo, y tienen un poco de razón en todo.

Lucina: Iba a decir especiales, pero lo otro también vale.

Falco: Uf, esa es nueva.

Link: Como sea, Lucina, somos tus compañeros.

Pit: Sí. ¡Todos somos compañeros y amigos!

Link: Todos, todos...

Samus: Cállate y no molestes a la nueva, idiota.

Link: Tsk...

Fox: Bienvenida a tu nuevo curso, Lucina. Bienvenida al 5º curso de la Nintendo Academy.

Un terremoto surgió de la nada. Nos sotuvimos a las mesas para no caer al suelo, excepto Mario, que cayó y siguió durmiendo en el suelo.

Sr. Bowser: ¡CÁLLENSE POR EL AMOR DE DIOS, GUARDEN SILENCIO, LLEVAN TODO EL DÍA HABLANDO, ODIO ESTE CURSO, SILENCIOOOOO!

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING

Sonó la campana. La hora había pasado.

Sr. Bowser: ¡Pasad un horripilante día!

Se fue dando un portazo y pisotones. El nuevo año no parecía tan malo.

Falco: Por fin se fue...

Pit: ¿Qué tortura tenemos ahora?

Fox: Gimna...

Un grito que probablemente dejó sin garganta a quienquiera que lo hizo calló a la clase.

Mario: ¿Quién ha sido? Me han despertado...

Kirby: Ha sido Peach, pero...

Miramos todos a Peach. Estaba temblando y los ojos los tenía abiertos de par en par.

Samus: A saber qué mosca le ha picado a la tonta esta...

Link: Calla. ¿Qué ha pasado, Peach?

Peach: ¿No lo habéis visto?

Yoshi: ¿Ver qué?

Peach: Ahí había...

Peach estaba señalando temblorosamente por la ventana, directamente a un árbol.

Sonic: ¿Qué había? Dilo ya, me estoy impacientando.

Cloud: Seguro que es una estupidez, como todo lo que dice...

Peach miró mal a Cloud. No, definitivamente no me iba a caer bien.

Peach: Había...

En ese instante la puerta se abrió de un golpe. La cara más terrorífica que vi en mi vida entró por la puerta, seguido de un cuerpo musculoso que podría partir en dos a un oso de un golpe.

-¿Qué escándalo es este? ¿Qué demonios pasa?

Link: ¡Sr. Gannon!

Sr. Gannondorf: Sr. Gannondorf para ti Link. No me puedo creer que te tenga de nuevo en mi clase. Bueno, tú al menos corres...

El nuevo profesor miró de reojo a Fox.

Fox: Es que dar veinte vueltas al colegio en una hora es un poco excesivo, Sr. Gannondorf.

Sr. Gannondorf: Cuando estudiaba aquí, las hacía perfectamente, con vuestra misma edad.

El Sr. Gannondorf reparó en mí entonces. Luego escaneó la clase y se fijó en Little Mac, Dark Pit y Cloud.

Sr. Gannondorf: Veo que hay nuevos. ¿Vuestros nombres?

Dark Pit: Pit Pandora.

Lucina: Lucina Bailey, señor.

Little Mac: Ya me conoce, Sr. Gannondorf.

Sr. Gannondorf: Tranquilo, Little, y lo siento porque hayas tenido que repetir. Intenta aprobar este año.

Little Mac miró al suelo desanimado. Parecía que no le sentaba muy bien eso de repetir curso.

Sr. Gannondorf: Cloud.

Cloud hizo caso omiso y siguió mirando por la ventana, sin ningún tipo de expresión.

Sr. Gannondorf: Veo que sigues igual. No sé ni qué haces aquí, ¿no ibas a "irte a un lugar mucho mejor lejos de aquí y de todos nosotros"? Eso dijiste cuando te suspendí y te hice repetir curso. Otra vez.

Cloud miró al Sr. Gannon con odio. La clase se rio por lo bajo, enfureciendo más a Cloud, quien lanzó miradas asesinas a todos. El Sr. Gannondorf.

Sr. Gannondorf: Es igual.

El Sr. Gannondorf se dirigió hacia la pizarra. Cogió una tiza e hizo un esquema del exterior de la academia. Acto seguido, miró a sus alumnos. Se le puso una cara de enfado, su ojo crsipando irregularmente. Puso su brazo como si fuera a tirar una pelota, apuntó, y lanzó, solo que no estaba lanzando una pelota. Estaba lanzando la tiza a una velocidad vertiginosa. El terrible proyectil se dirigía hacia un bulto rojo a dos sitios de mí... No, espera, se dirigía hacia Mario, que estaba durmiendo de nuevo. Cuando la tiza impactó, la fuerza fue suficiente como para lanzarle hacia atrás y tirarle de la silla. Mario rápidamente se levantó, ira en sus ojos. Cuando vio al Sr. Gannodorf, se sentó, sin ninguna expresión en su cara y sin mediar palabra alguna,

Sr. Gannondorf: No hace falta que te lo diga, ¿no, Jumpman?

Mario negó con la cabeza. El poder del Sr. Gannondorf realmente era temible. Miré a la tiza, que ahora estaba en el suelo. Estaba echando humo.

Sr. Gannodorf: Bien. Continuemos.

Se dirigió a la pizarra. Con una vara de metal que parecía inimaginablemente dolorosa que sacó del cinturón, la señaló. La parte que señalaba era una elipse, ubicada en la parte de atrás de la Academia.

Sr. Gannondorf: Esta es la tan amada pista de carreras de la Academia. En Gimnasia haremos diferentes deportes, pero vais a tener que acostumbraros a correr. Normalmente pongo un número mínimo de vueltas que tenéis que hacer por año, el cual, en este curso, es 50.

50 vueltas a la pista en un año no parecían tanto, incluso para mí, que era la flaqueza hecha persona.

Sr. Gannondorf: Pero, como esta clase NUNCA ha cumplido ese número...

Espera...

Sr Gannondorf: Tendréis que cumplir todas las que os faltan cada uno, un total de 1500 vueltas cada uno de vosotros. Aunque seáis nuevos. Aquí se reparte equitativamente.

Hijo de...

Sr. Gannondorf: Y si no las cumplís, vuestra nota bajará más rápido que las ventas de Wii U.

Link: ¡No insulte a la Wii U!

Sr. Gannondorf: A callar. ¿Alguna pregunta?

Luigi levantó la mano tembloroso

Sr. Gannondorf: ¿Sí, Luigi?

Luigi: ¿Po-Por qué lle-lleva una vara e-en el cinturón?

Sr. Gannondorf: Por si tengo que usarla para castigar a algún alumno en una situación express. Y tendré que hacerlo si no os veo en chándal y corriendo en cinco minutos. ¡Vamos!

Tan sólo llevaba cuatro vueltas y ya estaba medio muerta. Hacía un calor implacable y la pista era enorme. Al menos yo iba mejor que otros. El pobre Toad se había desmayado a la vuelta y media, y, para que no le castigaran, Link le había puesto sobre sus hombros y corría con él. Desde mi posición les escuchaba...

Link: Vamos, pequeño amigo, no te rindas ahora... ¡Lucha!

Toad: ¿A quién... lla... mas... pequeño..?

Aquellas clases de educación física eran un desmadre. Más de lo que solían ser todas las clases, quiero decir (y eso que sólo llevo una). Había gente como Toad, que se desmayaba nada más empezar, o como Peach, quien sólo llevaba una vuelta por ir maquillándose mientras "corría", algo poco práctico, en mi opinión. Luego, gente como Sonic, que era rapidísimo, se ganaba el odio de la clase, y, por eso, cuando Falco le puso la zancadilla, fue él el que corrió para escapar del erizo. Todo esto mientras el Sr. Gannondorf gritaba que fuéramos más rápido y se reía de nosotros mientras bebía té al limón tumbado en su hamaca el muy...

\- O-Oye, Lucina...

Miré a quien me hablaba: era Luigi.

Lucina: ¿Sí?

Luigi: ¿Sa-Sabes qué le pasó a Peach antes?

Pensé a qué se podía estar refiriendo. Entonces recordé el (molesto) grito que pegó antes de empezar la clase. Nunca llegó a decirnos qué pasó

Lucina: No, ¿tú?

Luigi: Pu-Pues se lo pregunté a-antes, y resulta que había visto algo horrible por la ventana.

Lucina: ¿Algo horrible? ¿Qué vio? ¿Un cartel de aumento de los precios de maquillaje?

Luigi: Pe-Peor...

... ¿Qué?

Lucina: Ah... ¿Qué vio?

Luigi: Se-Según ella, en el árbol más cercano había...

Lucina: ¡Suéltalo ya!

Luigi: Va-Vale... Según ella, había u-un cuerpo ahorcado.

Vaya.

Lucina: Un cuerpo ahorcado.

Luigi: Sí. Y ta-también dice que ese cuerpo la miró fijamente a los ojos y le regaló la-la sonrisa ma-más espantosa que ha visto en s-su vida. ¡Y-Y luego desapareció!

Vaya, desde luego.

Lucina: Osea, que ha visto un fantasma.

Luigi: S-Sí, pe-pero no lo digas en alto. Algo ma-malo podría pasar...

Lucina: Luigi, ¿tú te crees eso?

Luigi pausó durante unos momentos, como si estuviera pensando seriamente sobre aquello. Mientras, un sonriente Falco y un enfadado Sonic nos adelantaron.

Luigi: Peach nunca me ha da-dado razones para no creerla.

Lucina: Aún así... ¿No crees que es un poco extraño que jure que ha visto un fantasma? Es como los avistamientos de OVNIs pero más estúpido. Como esas personas de la tele que van a lugares abandonados y dicen que hablan con... bueno, con los fantasmas. Perdón, "fantasmas".

Hice el gesto de las comillas al pronunciar la última palabra.

Luigi: ¿Pe-Pero qué programas ve-ves tú?

Lucina: Da igual, el caso es que se lo ha imaginado. Seguro que no pudo dormir bien, o algo...

Luigi: Sí que du-durmió bien, ella no ha lle-llegado tarde...

Lucina: ¿Cuántas veces me lo vais a recordar?

Dark Pit nos adelantó mientras nos miraba con una sonrisa afectada en su cara. ¿Habría estado escuchando lo que decíamos?

Dark Pit: No sois muy listos si creéis en historias de fantasmas. Son sólo estupideces que la gente se inventa para vender libros o para hacer películas malas.

Lucina: Eso díselo a Peach.

Dark Pit: ¿Por eso gritó antes? ¿Porque vio un fantasma? Qué tontería...

Dark Pit parecía del tipo muy escéptico. Tenía pinta de que aquellas cosas no le interesaban en lo más mínimo. Una voz interrumpió nuestra conversación. el Sr. Gannondorf tenía un megáfono en la mano. Seguí tumbado en la hamaca e iba por su tercer té al limón.

Sr. Gannondorf: ¡Muy bien, se acabó la clase? Poneos en fila y decidme las vueltas que habéis dado. Luego os iréis a clase, al recreo.

Hicimos como nos dijo. Yo estaba detrás de Luigi, esperando. En total, entre tanto hablar sobre el supuesto fantasma, habíamos dado únicamente cuatro vueltas.

Sr. Gannondorf: ¿Cuántas vueltas, Link?

Link: ¡Diez!

Sr. Gannondorf: Di la verdad.

Link: Siete, Sr. Gannon...

El Sr. Gannondorf intimidaba tanto que sólo con decirte lo que quería que hicieras, te veías obligado a hacerlo. Llamadlo respeto, llamadlo miedo, pero funcionaba.

Sr. Gannondorf: Sr. Gannondorf .¿Y cuántas ha hecho Toad?

Pit: ¿Por sí mismo o gracias a Link?

Sr. Gannondorf: Por sí mismo.

Falco: Una y media, pues.

El Sr. Gannondorf gruñó y anotó su resultado. Mientras, yo seguía dándole vueltas al asunto del fantasma. No era posible que hubiera pasado de verdad. Me decidí a hablar con Peach a ver qué podía contarme sobre aquello. La fila seguía avanzando.

Sr. Gannondorf: ¿Cuántas vueltas, Lucina?

Lucina: Cuatro, señor.

Sr. Gannondorf: Esperaba un poco más de ti... La próxima vez no hables tanto con tus compañeros y céntrate en correr.

Un rápido pensamiento iluminó mi mente. Si había fantasmas aquí, ¿quien lo iba a saber mejor que un profesor?

Lucina: Sr. Gannon...

Sr. Gannondorf: Gannondorf. ¿Sí?

Lucina: …dorf ¿Sabe usted algo sobre fantasmas o entes sobrenaturales en esta escuela? ¿Hay algún tipo de... maldición?

El Sr. Gannondorf se quedó mirándome, la mirada muy seria. Ya me empezaba a esperar lo peor cuando rio a carcajadas.

Sr: Gannondorf: ¿Fantasmas? Sí, algo de eso hay, pero son todo leyendas, aunque cuando uno lleva ocho horas seguidas trabajando, puede imaginarse cosas... Puede que haya alguna cosa, pero dudo mucho que sea verídico. Si quieres saber más detalles, habla con Mr. Game & Watch, tu profesor de historia. Tiene muchos años encima, y te será más útil que yo en estos temas. Ahora, a clase.

Mr. Game & Watch... Si ese hombre nos daba historia, tenía suerte, porque lo teníamos después del recreo. En el camino de vuelta a clase, no pude evitar continuar pensando en aquel asunto. Me vi sorprendida de que yo, que solía quedar para con mis amigos para reírme de los programas de misterio, que le echaban la culpa de todo lo que no les gustaba a los alienígenas ("¡La culpa de que los impuestos suban es de los Aliens!"), estuviera pensando tanto en una situación tan ridícula. Admito y confieso que soy una fanática de los misterios. Cuando era pequeña devoraba los libros de Sherlock Holmes, pero una cosa es un asesinato o un crimen sin resolver y otra muy distinta, un fantasma. Aun así…

Estaba subiendo las escaleras para ir a clase tras correr en EF cuando me encontré a Peach bajando para ir al recreo. Miraba a todos lados y temblaba. Bajaba agarrada fuertemente a la barandilla. Ya le había pasado cuando decidí preguntarle sobre el tema.

Lucina: Peach.

Peach soltó un gritito. Me sorprendí. Realmente estaba aterrada. Se giró lentamente, temblando. Su frente estaba manchada de sudor, aunque dudo que fuera de correr. Al mirarme, se calmó un poco, y me dedicó una sonrisa.

Peach: Dime, Lucina. Jeje... Me has asustado...

Lucina: Peach, Luigi me ha contado lo que has visto antes. Ya sabes, el tema del fantasma. Y...

La sonrisa de Peach desapareció. Veloz como un rayo, me encontré con su cara, agobiada y nerviosa, sus ojos azules revoloteando por toda mi cara y las escaleras, frente a mí, demasiado cerca como para que una esté cómoda. Me cogió de los hombros tan fuerte como agarraba antes la barandilla y empezó a zarandearme hacia delante y hacia atrás frenéticamente.

Peach: Lucina, tú me crees, ¿verdad? ¿VERDAD? Sé que nos acabamos de conocer, y que no te he dicho nada hasta ahora, pero parece que eres buena persona. Estoy asustada. Se lo he contado a algunos: a Mario, a Luigi, a Toad... Ninguno excepto Luigi me hace caso... Necesito ayuda, Lucina. He vuelto a ver algo mientras corríamos... Sentado en la silla que tenía Gannondorf mientras dormía en su hamaca, estaba ahí, ¡otra vez! El mismo cuerpo, sólo que ahora translúcido. ¡Era un fantasma! He salido corriendo en cuanto he podido.

Me vi abrumada por la cantidad de cosas que acababa de escuchar, y el constante zarandeo que sufría no ayudaba. Peach había soltado aquellas palabras como una ametralladora suelta balas, y tardé varios segundos en reaccionar. Viendo esto, Peach me soltó.

Peach: ¿Lucina?

Me incorporé, y pensé sobre qué decir. No me creía lo del fantasma. En absoluto. Pero saltaba a la vista que Peach estaba completaba aterrorizada, y Fox había dicho que Peach era buena persona, y por lo que decía Luigi, parecía que él creía lo mismo. ¿Podía yo dejarla tal como estaba? Al fin y al cabo, mi objetivo principal este año era hacer todos los amigos que pudiera (y aprobar de paso), y esto era una oportunidad perfecta. Peach parecía tener muchos amigos. Además, el tema de las leyendas y los fantasmas me había comenzado a interesar. En fin, qué demonios. ¿Por qué no? A ayudarla, pues.

Lucina: Peach.

Fijé mi mirada en la suya. Me era imposible decir que no.

Lucina: Te ayudaré.

Sus ojos se iluminaron, y sonrió, y comenzó a reír de manera casi maniática. Me abrazó fuertemente y comenzó a dar vueltas.

Peach: ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias! ¡Gracias, Lucina!

Dejó de dar vueltas. Nos separamos, ella un poco avergonzada y yo más bien mareada.

Peach: Ejem... Y ¿ahora qué?

Lucina: Antes de nada, tengo que hablar con un profesor, Mr Game&Watch. Tenemos clase con él ahora, pero viendo las circunstancias, esto deberá ser rápido.

Subí las escaleras para llegar al baño. Tanto ejercicio y sudor me había dado ganas de lavarme la cara. Peach continuó su camino hacia abajo, menos estresada, algo que sé que las barandillas me agradecieron, hartas de ser aplastadas por las sorprendentemente fuertes manos de Peach. Llegué al baño y encendí el grifo. Me empecé a lavar la cara hasta que, de repente, sentí que alguien me agarró de la parte de atrás de la cabeza y me empujó hacia el grifo, mojándome toda la cara y la ropa que pudo. Su mano estaba muy fría. Cuando pude resistirme, me di la vuelta solo para ver a una figura con sudadera blanca y alas huyendo del baño.

Lucina: Pit…

Enfurecida, volví a clase, donde estaban todos hablando antes de que tocara empezar de nuevo con las clases. Busqué con la mirada a Pit. Estaba hablando con Malon, Yoshi y Kirby, seguramente contándoles su "gran hazaña". Fui hacia él.

Lucina: Ey, Pit.

Pit: ¡Lucina! Dime, hombre

Lucina: Encima de buenas… Te parecerá graciosa tu "gran hazaña", ¿no? ¿Tratáis así a todos los nuevos?

Pit: ¿De qué me estás hablando? ¿¡M-me estás acusando de algo!? Si he hecho algo… ¡Perdón!

Pit se había puesto de rodillas, rogándome que le perdonara.

Yoshi: ¿Qué te ha hecho?

Lucina: Ahora mismo, me acaba de meter la cabeza en el grifo porque sí. Hará unos 5 minutos.

Kirby: Pero si hemos venido con Pit de los primeros a clase. No se ha movido de aquí

Lucina: ¿En serio?

Pit, llorando: ¿En serio?

Yoshi: En serio…

Kirby: Habrá sido otra persona. ¿Cómo era?

Lucina: Solo le vi la espalda y vi que tenía alas.

Malon: Pues como no haya sido Dark Pit…

Dark Pit: Me habéis pillado.

Pit: ¡Confesión!

Dark Pit: Era broma, tonto.

Pit: Ya, seguro…

Lucina: No, no fue él. Las alas eran blancas.

Ahí Dark Pit sonrió maliciosamente.

Dark Pit: Pues como no haya sido el fant…

RIIIIIIIIIIIING

Mario, despertándose: ¡QUÉ! ¡¿FUEGO?!

Falco: No, tonto, toca historia

Mario: ¡PEOR AÚN!

Todos se fueron a sus sitios y sacaron sus cuadernos. Antes de hacer lo mismo fui con Pit y le pedí disculpas. Se las tomó bien, y me aseguró que no era mi culpa, aunque me dijo que estaba bastante pálida. Le dije que estaba bien y me senté, pero no estaba bien. Estaba 100% segura de que había visto a Pit. Pero, ¿y si, como dijo o intentó decir Dark Pit, había visto al fantasma..? En eso llegó Mr. Game & Watch, el profesor de historia, y un problema de matemáticas en sí mismo (no sabía bien si era 2d o 3d).

La clase pasó con lo que ya estaba sumiendo que era típico: Link y Samus lanzándose bolitas de papel con insultos, Yoshi y Kirby comiendo en secreto, Peach usando el móvil y llorando porque el profesor se lo quitó y esas imágenes a las que me acabaré acostumbrando.

Cuando acabó la clase. Fui a hablar con Luigi.

Lucina: Luigi, voy a preguntarle al profesor sobre el fantasma de Peach.

Luigi: Vaya, ¿y e-eso?

Lucina: He decidido que voy a ayudarla a resolver al misterio, además, creo que yo también he visto algo en el baño.

Dark Pit, uniéndose a la conversación: ¿Tu reflejo? Eso sí que debe dar miedo. Es broma.

Lucina: Muy gracioso… Pero no, creo que he visto un fantasma que había tomado la apariencia de Pit.

Luigi: ¿Eso es lo que he oído del baño?

Lucina: Sí, pero quiero hacerte una pregunta. Dos, de hecho.

Luigi parece que se puso nervioso.

Luigi: Di-dime.

Lucina: ¿Por qué me has contado lo del fantasma? Apenas nos conocemos.

Luigi: Pues… E-Eras la única que me hizo caso. Sonic estaba muy ocupado persiguiendo a Falco, y Falco huyendo de Sonic. Mario ya sabía, pero no se lo creyó… Megaman pasó a correr a 50km por hora cuando me acerqué a él, y Fox estaba muy ocupado pensando en… Bueno, mejor lo dejo. La cosa es que eras la única que me hizo caso en un principio, y, además, creí que sería buena idea integrarte en el grupo.

Me quedé impactada. Luigi tenía un buen corazón, solo que entre tartamudeo y lloro no lo sacaba a la luz.

Lucina: Luigi… Muchas gracias, muy considerado. Ahora la otra pregunta: ¿Quieres cazar el fantasma con nosotros?

Luigi: No.

Me sobresalté un poco.

Lucina: ¿N-no?

Luigi, sudando: No.

Ya sabía lo que pasaba. Luigi estaba asustado y no quería ir conmigo. Parece que era un poco cobarde. Aunque bueno, tratándose de literalmente un fantasma, no pasaba nada, estaba en su derecho. Aun así, quería que nos acompañara.

Lucina: Por favor, Luigi… Creo que así Peach estaría más a gusto. Además, no nos comunicamos mucho con ella.

Dark Pit: ¿Nos? Dirás te.

Lucina: No, digo nos. Tú también vas a averiguar qué pasa con el fantasma. No puedo hacer esto yo sola.

Dark Pit: ¡Ja! No pienso unirme a estas tonterías. No me interesa este "fantasma".

Luigi: Pero sí que te interesa…

Dark Pit, sudando: ¿Q-Qué?

Luigi: Te he visto dibujando en el cuaderno al fantasma. Había varias notas y tenías un libro de la biblioteca de historia de la Nintendo Academy. He visto eso y el dibujo de…

Dark Pit: ¡Vale, vale! ¡Ya basta! Me interesa un poco, ¿y qué?

Dark Pit estaba sonrojado. Por qué, no sabía, pero sí sabía que lo podía usar a mi favor.

Lucina: Muy bien. Dark Pit, o nos ayudas con el fantasma o mi amigo Luigi le dirá el secreto de tu dibujo a todo el mundo. ¿Y bien?

Luigi: ¿Nos?

Lucina: Y si tú no aceptas se lo diré a Peach.

Luigi, tragando saliva: D-de acuerdo…

Dark Pit, mirando al suelo y sonrojado: Acepto a regañadientes…

Lucina: Muy bien, ¡vamos a hablar con Mr. Game & Watch!

Nos acercamos los tres al profesor, que estaba recogiendo sus cosas.

Lucina: Señor…

G&W: Ah, sí. La señorita Lucina y comp-compa-co…

El profesor, como era tan mayor, se quedaba atascado en las palabras difíciles. Mis compañeros alguna vez lo han usado para no tener clase, pero esto era algo importante. Luigi se acercó al profesor.

Luigi: Ya lo arreglo yo. ¡Link!

Link: ¡Diga!

Luigi: Dile algo a Samus para ayudar al profesor

Link: Marchando. ¡Sonic, cuidado, una araña! Ah, no, que es Samus.

Samus: Maldito…

Samus cogió un bolígrafo y se lo lanzó a Link cual flecha.

Link: ¡Al suelo!

Luigi: Ya habéis oído.

Nos agachamos los tres y Link. El boli fue a dar al profesor. De tanta fuerza que tenía le desatascó (se estaba quedadnos ion formas de intentar decir "compañía"), aunque le manchó entero de tinta.

G&W: ¡Compañía! ¿Qué ha pasado?

Link: Samus lanzó un boli.

Samus: Maldito…

G&W: No pasa nada, señorita Aran… Al menos ya no estoy atascado.

Link: Casi la castigan… Casi…

G&W: ¿Qué querían?

Lucina: Señor nos preguntábamos si sabía algo acerca de fantasmas en este instituto.

G&W: Ah… Sí…

Mr. Game & Watch se quedó petrificado por unos instantes.

Dark Pit: ¿Se ha vuelto a atascar? ¿Tan rápido? Los estragos de la edad.

G&W: Fantasmas… Sí…

Ahí ya empezó a asustarnos un poco, sobre todo a Luigi. Se quedó mirándonos unos segundos más hasta que de repente…

G&W: ¡BU!

Luigi: AAAAA

Y Luigi se quedó petrificado.

G&W: Jajajajajaja. Buenísimo, nunca falla. Subli-m subl-subl…

Le pegué un tortazo al profesor, enfadada por el susto que nos acababa de dar.

G&W…ime. Gracias, señorita Bailey. ¿Qué le pasa al señorito Jumpman?

Lucina: Ignórelo. ¿Puede contestar a nuestra pregunta, por favor?

G&W: Ah, sí, claro. ¿Fantasmas?

Dark Pit, perdiendo la paciencia: Fantasmas.

G&W: Sí, yo conozco uno, jeje.

Lucina y Dark Pit: ¿¡QUÉ!?

Luigi: …

G&W: Sí, lo que oyen, señoritos. Se llama…

Pusimos atención. Mucha atención.

G&W: ¡Pues no me acuerdo! Jajajaja.

Dark Pit parecía que iba a suicidarse. Yo, mientras tanto, quería matar al señor Mr. Game & Watch. Para lo aburridas que eran sus clases, bien que se divertía vacilándonos.

Lucina: Señor, por favor…

G&W: Jeje, sí, voy. Mmmm… Recuerdo a un alumno. Hay, digamos, leyendas sobre él. Se llamaba como llaman a las cenizas…

Dark Pit y yo nos miramos.

Lucina y Dark Pit: ¿Ceniza?

G&W: Jeje… Señorita Bailey he visto libros de Sherlock Holmes que lleva en la mochila. Un buen misterio es mejor resolverlo que recibirlo resuelto, ¿no cree? Lo único que les voy a decir es que tienen que volverse sus amigos.

Y con eso se fue.

G&W: Ay… Lo que me gusta a mí leer en la biblioteca… Señorito Falco, suelte al pobre señorito Toad, por favor, que se está mareando… Vaya, ya ha vomitado. Debería ir a darme un baño… Y el señorito Toad también.

Dark Pit y yo nos volvimos a mirar.

Lucina: Está claro, ¿no?

Dark Pit: ¿Está claro? Ese viejo solo ha soltado tonterías. Delirios de la edad.

Lucina: No, tonto, no te has fijado bien. Atento: nos dio una pista sobre el nombre; Ceniza…

Dark Pit: Ajá…

Lucina: Y nos dijo que miráramos en la biblioteca.

Dark Pit: ¿Dijo eso? A ver si vas a estar delirando tú también…

Lucina: ¡Cabeza de alcornoque!

Dark Pit: ¿Eso es un insulto?

Lucina: Claro que sí. Cuando ha dicho que le encanta leer, nos ha dicho que busquemos en la biblioteca.

Dark Pit: Y cuando ha dicho que tenía que lavarse, ¿qué? ¿Nos ha dicho que busquemos en el baño de profesores? ¿O que busquemos en el vómito de Toad?

Lucina: No, es que seguía manchado de tinta y tenía que lavarse.

Dark Pit pensó un rato y se dio cuenta de que tenía razón (obviamente).

Dark Pit: De acuerdo. Eres bastante lista, Lucina. Pero ¿eres fuerte?

Lucina: Hombre, pues lo normal… ¿Por qué?

Dark Pit: Porque nos va a tocar empujar a Luigi hasta la biblioteca…

Lucina: Ve yendo tú, yo tengo que hacer una cosa rápida.

Ahí dejé a Dark Pit solo y fui a hablar con Peach. Le dije que estábamos trabajando en el caso y que pillaríamos al fantasma. Intentó abrazarme, por lo que, por experiencia, huí del lugar para ir a la biblioteca. Ahí me encontré a Dark Pit empujando a Luigi, aún petrificado.

Lucina: ¿Sigue así? ¿Qué hacemos?

Dark Pit: No sé…

Ahí pasó a nuestro lado el Sr. Bowser.

Lucina: ¡Señor!

Sr. Bowser: Luquina, dígame.

Lucina: Lucina, señor. ¿Nos puede ayudar con Luigi? Está petrificado.

Sr. Bowser: Sí, claro, sin problema.

El Sr. Bowser echó un poco de fuego por la nariz a la vez que hablaba.

Sr. Bowser: Me huelo un suspenso en Matemáticas…

Luigi de repente pegó un salto increíblemente alto y cayó de culo acto seguido, haciendo temblar un poco el edificio. El Sr. Bowser se rio. Me agaché junto a Luigi.

Lucina: ¿Estás bien? ¿Te has enterado de todo?

Luigi: Sí, gracias, Lucina… Estaba consciente, así que me he enterado de todo, jeje.

Dark Pit: Conque estabas consciente…

Luigi, enfadado: Sí, he oído tus insultos.

Dark Pit: Que peses tanto no es mi culpa. A lo mejor hay que recortar los gastos en pizza en casa…

Sr. Bowser: Jajajaj. Me hacen reír con sus tonterías, muchachos. ¿Adónde van?

Lucina: A la biblioteca.

Sr. Bowser: Vaya suerte, justo me toca a mí estar al cargo. El profesor Sócrates ha faltado hoy.

Lucina: ¿Quién?

Luigi: Nuestro profesor de ciencias.

Lucina: Ah… Entonces, ¿nos podría buscar un libro?

Bowser: No.

Nos quedamos mudos.

Bowser: Es broma, díganme.

Nos dirigimos al despacho del bibliotecario. El Sr. Bowser encendió un ordenador para buscar nuestro libro.

Lucina: Eh… No sabemos cuál es aún.

Sr. Bowser ¿Y cómo pretendían que lo buscara?

Dark Pit: Buscamos… Algo antiguo. Donde puedan salir los alumnos de hace mucho. Un anuario o un trabajo…

Sr. Bowser: Hmm… En ese caso, supongo que el libro de historia de la Nintendo Academy les valdrá. Pero parece que solo había uno y lo han retirado.

Dark Pit: ¿Es este? Lo había sacado para...

Miré a Dark Pit extrañada.

Dark Pit: Informarme... No me di cuenta.

Luigi: jiji...

Dark Pit: Calla...

Al Sr. Bowser se le crispó un ojo.

Sr. Bowser: Sí…

Lucina: ¡Genial! ¡Bien hecho, Dark!

Dark (Pit) se sonrojó.

Dark: ¡¿D-d-ark?!

Luigi empezó a reírse.

Dark: ¿Por qué me lla-llamas eso?

Lucina: Creo que es un apodo guay. Además, es más fácil que Dark Pit. Llamarte Pit me confunde con el otro Pit. ¿Algún problema?

Dark: No…

Luigi: Juju.

Dark: Cállate…

Sr. Bowser: ¡LARGO DE AQUÍ! ¿ME TIENE ENTRETENIDO PARA COGER UN LIBRO QUE YA TENÍAN Y MONTAN ESTE ROMANCE ADOLESCENTE FRENTE A MÍ? FUERA, YA.

Nos fuimos corriendo. Solo podía pensar en esas últimas palabras. ¿Romance adolescente? A saber a qué se refería. Fuimos a clase, lo más lejos que estábamos dispuestos a estar de la biblioteca y abrimos el libro.

Lucina: Buscamos algo con cenizas…

Nos fuimos pasando el libro entre nosotros mientras la profesora de lengua, Mss. Bayonneta, nos introducía a su clase. En toda la hora no encontramos nada, aunque estuviéramos los tres juntos. Al sonar el timbre y acabar la clase, estábamos cansados. Suspirando y pasando las mismas páginas por tercera vez con desgana, Marth pasó por mi asiento.

Marth: Tardáis demasiado. Es irritante. Página 208, tercer alumno.

Extrañada, intenté decirle algo, pero ya se había ido. Me asomé por la puerta al pasillo y vi que se dirigía a la biblioteca. Acordándome de darle las gracias luego, fui a la página que me indicó. Había ahí una fotografía de curso de una clase. No cualquier clase: la primera clase graduada de la Nintendo Academy. Fui a ver al tercer alumno, como me dijo Marth, Era un chico bajito, de 19 años. Tenía un pelo negro puntiagudo y despeinado que estallaba en todas direcciones y unas marcas como zetas en sus mejillas. Miré su nombre. Ash Ketchum… ¡Claro!

Lucina: ¡Chicos!

Ninguno me hizo caso. Estaban dormidos. Al final Luigi sí que se parecía a Mario… Cogí el libro y les di a ambos en la cabeza.

Lucina: He dicho: ¡Chicos!

Dark y Luigi, con dolor: Qué pasa…

Lucina: Lo he encontrado. Es este chaval de aquí.

Dark: Ash Ketchum… Ash… Ceniza…

Luigi: ¡Ash es ceniza en inglés! ¡Claro! Vaya detective estás hecha, Lucina…

Lucina: Jeje…

Me sentí mal por no darle crédito a Marth, pero tampoco sé si él me lo agradecería o si me llamaría irritante otra vez…

Dark: Genial. Y… ¿Ahora qué?

Miré una pequeña anotación que había en una esquina. Lo señalé. Leímos todos. "Página 311". Me estaba hartando del jueguecito de las páginas… Fuimos a la página indicada y ahí encontramos un pequeño cuaderno escrito. En la portada se leía: Diario del 5º curso…

Luigi: ¿Qué es esto?

Dark: Un diario del 5º Curso…

Luigi: Qué listo. Pero, ¿por qué está aquí?

Dark: A lo mejor tiene algo que ver con el misterio.

Lucina: Busquemos a ver si tiene algo escrito sobre Ash…

Después de pasar un rato leyendo, concluimos nuestro análisis. Ash Ketchum fue un chico que entró en su primer y último curso en la Nintendo Academy. Según el diario, era un chico obsesionado con los Pokémon. Tenía un Pikachu de mascota y adoraba combatir con él. Al parecer, su juego favorito era Pokémon Colloseum, un simulador de batallas de Pokémon.

Aparte de eso, no había nada más de importancia. El 5º curso antiguo era parecido al nuestro, pero mucho menos loco. Decidimos que le preguntaríamos mañana al profesor Mr. Game & Watch, viendo que nuestro día estaba acabando finalmente. Desde luego, menudo primer día… Tan solo quedaba nuestra última clase de aquel día: Programación. Nuestro profesor, Ivo Robotnik, siempre tenía un pequeño robot-pájaro alado revoloteando a su alrededor, el cual usaba para aterrorizar a sus alumnos.

Fuimos a la clase de ordenadores. Lo que parecían cientos de ordenadores nuevos de alta gama estaba puestos impecablemente en fila, uno detrás de otro, formando una fortaleza de tecnología. En seguida vi que todos mis compañeros se movieron a la velocidad de luz, menos Dark y yo.

Lucina y Dark, sorprendidos: ¿Eh?

Dr Eggman (el señor Robotnik nos pidió que le llamáramos así): ¡Jaja! Un clásico, jeje. De todos los ordenadores el único que nunca ha sido reemplazado es aquel antiguo y destartalado del fondo. ¡Al ser más lento que Toad en educación física, todo el mundo evita cogerlo, jaja!

Toad: ¡Oiga!

Samus: Razón tiene…

Dark y yo nos miramos. Ambos fruncimos el ceño.

Rosalina: Tres…

Sonic: Dos…

Pit: Uno…

Una breve pausa y…

Zelda: ¡YA!

Dark y yo corrimos hacia el último ordenador. Una breve e intensa carrera puso a Dark como vencedor, sentado en su gran y potente ordenador el muy…

Dark, sonriendo maliciosamente: La próxima vez será, Lucina.

Lucina: Ya verás…

Me dirigí penosamente al ordenador del fondo, al lado de Rosalina.

Rosalina: ¡Buena carrera!

Lucina: He perdido.

Rosalina: No le quita que haya sido divertida. Al menos, desde fuera.

Rosalina me sonrió. Ya me estaba acostumbrando a mis nuevos compañeros y haciéndome una imagen de ellos. Vayamos en orden alfabético:

Samus era una chica combativa y lista, pero con muy mal humor. No me caía ni mal ni bien. Desde luego, me caía mejor que a Link. Hablando de Link, Blanco (se le llama así porque, al no tener apellido, deja un espacio en blanco en la lista), le vi como un chico amigable, responsable e inteligente, pero sin pasarse y que le encantaba exagerar y divertirse.

Link: ¿Cómo se hace para que la imagen no me arruine el documento?

Samus: Alt+F4

Link, sospechando: Vale… ¿Qué? ¡SAMUS! Me las vas a pagar… ¡Esta afrenta no quedará impune!

Samus: Seguro, tonto, jajaja…

Kirby era una persona amigable y muy centrado en la comida. Por lo que pude observar, se le daba muy bien imitar a la gente, confundiendo muchas veces a la gente con imitaciones de voz. Yoshi, mejor amigo de Kirby era un chico más bien perezoso y bastante competitivo en ciertos aspectos. Ambos comían sin parar y arriesgarían lo que fuera por comer.

Yoshi, para sí mismo: ¿Si lo mastico mucho, me podría comer ese cable?

Kirby, imitando al Dr. Eggman: ¡Claro que sí, jaja! Pero apuesto a que no puedes.

Yoshi: Gracias. ¡Ja, ya verá, señor!

Yoshi devoró el cable en un santiamén.

Yoshi: ¡Se me ha apagado el ordenador! Kirby, esta te la devuelvo

Kirby: Jajajaja, ya te invitaré algún día a comer.

Yoshi, sonriendo: Ah, entonces no pasa nada…

Sonic era un chaval muy rápido en ingenio y en carrera, aunque eso le salía mal, pues decía las cosas sin pensar por ser tan rápido y, o decía estupideces y se ganaba algún castigo. Zelda se preocupaba mucho por las personas, y, aunque me habría encantado hablar más con ella, no pude. Apenas la había visto, pero, bueno, ya habría tiempo para eso. Pude ver que Pit era algo inmaduro y nervioso, pero igualmente, de buen corazón.

Sonic: ¿Vosotros nunca habéis pensado que, aparte de tener forma de huevo, el Dr. Eggman también huele como un huevo? Pero no un huevo estándar, sino uno podrido, que lleva unos días al sol… Yo sí, varias veces.

Pit: Ay madre… ¡Ataque aéreo!

El robot del Dr. Eggman atacó, tirándole un huevo a Sonic, y, de rebote, a Pit. Pit estaba llorando en el suelo y Sonic corriendo de un lado para otro.

Sonic: ¡Qué mal huele, que alguien me lo quiteee!

Zelda: Vamos, Pit, no llores, jeje. Seguro que si te lavas se va el olor. Además, no huele tan mal.

Pit, llorando y en posición fetal en el suelo: Entonces, ¿por qué te estás tapando la nariz, Zelda?

Zelda: Jeje… Ignora eso.

Luigi es demasiado asustadizo y tímido, pero me ha demostrado ser muy buena persona. Mario, sin embargo, parecía más enfocado en dormir y en ligar con Peach (se veía desde muy lejos, que se cree, ¿que Peach es tonta?).

Mario: zzZZZzz

Luigi: Mario, el Dr. Eggman se acerca… ¡Levanta!

Mario: zzZZZzz

Luigi: Mi-Mira, ¡Peach está coqueteando con Megaman!

Mario, levantándose de golpe: ¡CÓMO!

Luig: Era broma. Ponte a trabajar, hermanito.

Mario, llorando: Mientras dormía borré mi trabajo sin querer…

Dr. Eggman, saliendo de entre las sombras y sonriendo malévolamente: Buenas…

Luigi: AAAAAAAA

Toad estaba siempre concentrado en sus estudios, pero también era algo infantil, teniendo rabietas y gustos algo… infantiles. Falco, aunque bastante listo y perspicaz, en verz de usar su inteligencia para algo bueno como los estudios, se dedicaba a gastar bromas a todo el que viera, junto con su amigo Fox. Al menos siempre estaba Malon, la chica más amable a la que he conocido para pararles los pies si algo se pasaba de la raya.

Toad: ¡Terminé!

Malon: ¿Tan rápido? Muy bien, Toad.

Falco: Toad, que tengo que darte si me haces el trabajo.

Toad: Si quieres la hago, pero tendrás que comprarme gominolas.

Falco: ¿Sólo eso? ¿Y si te la pido durante un año?

Toad: Hmmm… Diez bolsas de gominolas.

Falco: Tengo que ir a la tienda un segundo…

Malon: Falco, no. Toad, ayúdale, pero que haga su trabajo, por favor.

Falco: Malon…

Malon: Tengo razón.

Falco, sonriendo y rascándose la cabeza: Sí, como siempre, jeje.

Sobre Marth y Little Mac no sabía demasiado como personas. Marth parecía ser arrogante y un poco malo, pero, a decir verdad, me ayudó con lo de Ash cuando no tenía por qué. Little Mac, por otro lado, era muy callado, siempre escuchando música y pegando puñetazos al aire. Tenía un aire totalmente distinto al de Cloud, pese a ser ambos repetidores.

Marth: Profesor, ya he finalizado mi tarea.

Dr. Eggman: ¡Jaja, ya veo! Ayuda a Little ahora.

Marth: Pero señor…

Dr. Eggman: Sin peros. Little.

El Dr. Eggman le quitó los cascos a Little Mac.

Little Mac: AAA. ¡Qué susto!

Sin querer, le pegó unos de sus puñetazos de práctica al profesor.

Dr. Eggman: ¡Ay!

Little: Disculpe, profesor.

Dr. Eggman: No pasa nada. Tienes una buena izquierda, chaval. Podrías mejorarla si teclearas un poco. Marth va a ayudarte.

Little: Jeje, muchas gracias… Y siento ser una carga Marth…

Marth: …

A Fox McCloud parecía gustarle mucho las apuestas y los videojuegos. Era muy amigable y gracioso. Dark era un chico burlón y escéptico, pero buena persona. Parecía que habían congeniado muy bien esos dos.

Fox: Ya verás, este año el campeonato mundial lo ganan las Águilas Negras.

Dark: Si tú lo dices, "Mr. Experto". Pero fijo que ganan los Ciervos Dorados.

Fox: Iluso… ¿Quieres apostar?

Dark: ¿El qué?

Fox le susurró algo.

Dark, nervioso: ¡De dónde sa-sacas eso! ¡Mentira!

Fox: Ajá…

De Megaman no puedo decir nada. Ojalá, pero el chico-robot tiene una increíble capacidad para desaparecer. Sin embargo, tenía que estar en clase, y tuve que aguantar a Rosalina soltándole una chapa sobre su horóscopo y las relaciones Virgo-Acuario (podía oírlos porque estaban a mi lado ambos).

Rosalina: ¿Sabías que los Virgos y los Acuarios se odian?

Megaman: …

Rosalina: Sí, yo tampoco. Flipas. Aun así, aquí pone que muy en el fondo, están hechos el uno para el otro. Qué curioso. No sé cómo funcionaría una relación así, pero, igualmente, si lo dice mi horóscopo, será por algo.

Megaman: …

Cloud era un chico que me ponía de mal humor: pasota y engreído por ser mayor pese a haber repetidor. Al menos, Peach, que estaba a su lado, me acomodó un poco la vista. Peach era una chica un tanto nerviosa, pero en cuanto pillaba el maquillaje o un móvil o cualquier cosa con conexión a internet y sus redes sociales, cambiaba completamente.

Peach: ¡Bien! Llegué a los 15.000 seguidores. Tengo que contárselo a Daisy…

Cloud: Pesada…

Peach: ¿Dijiste algo?

Cloud: No… Enhorabuena…

Peach: Ajá… ¿Daisy? Sí, soy yo. ¡Adivina qué!

Y, por último, estaba yo. Lucina Bailey. La chica nueva del curso obsesionada con los misterios que está persiguiendo un fantasma. Desde luego, si se escribiera algo sobre este curso, sería una historia muy extraña, pero, probablemente, muy entretenida. Lo colgaría en algún lugar de internet…

Sin embargo, la situación en la que estaba yo, no era muy entretenida. Mientras esperaba a que el ordenador pudiera cargar mi documento en mi correo, me puse a leer el diario del 5º curso que habíamos encontrado. Me fijé de repente en una pequeña anotación, escrita en letra minúscula, que estaba cerca de una de las partes que había escrito Ash. Escudriñé aquella mala letra marcada por el paso del tiempo y descubrí que ponía una página web. ¿Había internet en esa época? Pues ni idea, pero sé que aquello era una página web. La metí en el ordenador y, tras unos minutos de carga, apareció ante mí una misteriosa imagen. Era un plano de la Nintendo Academy de la época de Ash, y, por tanto, con muchas menos cosas. Escudriñé la imagen y vi que ponía en una parte "sala secreta". ¿De qué me sonaba? Rebusqué en el diario y caí. Según Ash, él siempre organizaba campeonatos clandestinos de Pokémon Colloseum en una supuesta "sala secreta". Me puse a pensar y encajé todas las piezas. ¡El puzle estaba resuelto!

Ash Ketchum era un chico que quería ser el mejor, el mejor que habrá jamás. Quería ser entrenador Pokémon y, mientras era menor de edad, practicaba en el simulador Pokémon Colloseum. Como no podía jugar a todas horas, acabó haciendo una base en la Nintendo Academy para jugar con sus amigos, que acabó siendo usada por muchos otros alumnos con propósitos muy distintos. Ash murió en un año indeterminado, seguramente hace mucho. No cumplió su sueño, pues después de su Graduación, como se ve en el libro de la historia de la Nintendo Academy, desaparece totalmente. Es posible que hubiera muerto ahí, pero eso da igual. Ahora… Ahora puede que ronde la Nintendo Academy para vengarse de… ¿De quién? ¿De aquel que le arruinó los sueños? Eso no estaba claro, pero, seguramente, si iba a la sala secreta, averiguaría más. Miré el plano. La sala secreta estaría escondida debajo de la actual sala de profesores. Mier…coles. ¿Cómo llegaría hasta ahí?

Mientras pensaba en una solución, sonó el timbre que puso fin a la clase. Mientras nos dirigíamos a la salida, les expliqué mis deducciones a Luigi y Dark.

Entre los gritos de Sonic huyendo de una tal Amy, Link y Samus insultándose, con Malon intentando calmarlos, Falco animando a Fox a hacer no sé muy bien qué durante el curso, Peach hablando con Mario, quien estaba embobado con ella y el Sr. Gannondorf riéndose de cómo Bowsy Jr. (el hijo del señor Bowser) había vomitado encima del Sr. Bowser, conseguimos hablar un poco antes de ir cada uno a su casa.

Lucina: Mañana quedamos en la sala de profesores en el recreo e intentamos hacer un plan para entrar en la sala secreta.

Luigi: No te digo yo que se-sea mala idea, Lucina, pe-pero enrar ahí va a ser una cosa muy difí-fícil.

Lucina: Ya se nos ocurrirá algo… Por ahora, cada uno a su casa.

Luigi y Dark: ¡Hasta luego!

Lucina: ¡Adióoos!

Luigi: Mario, va-vamos, que llegamos tarde.

Mario: ¿Qué dices, Peach?

Luigi: Soy tu hermano, idiota. Peach ya se ha ido.

Los hermanos se fueron.

Pit: ¡Pit2!

Dark: No me llames eso. Dime.

Pit: Hoy nos recoge a los dos Palutena.

Dark: ¿Tía Palutena? ¿Ir contigo en el coche? Prefiero estar muerto como Ash…

Pit: ¿Quién?

Dark: Déjalo…

Me fui a mi casa. Antes de que diera cuenta, ya me había despertado al día siguiente. Esta vez no llegaría tarde. Ah, sí, y resolvería el misterio del fantasma de Ash, o algo así… Llegué a mi clase. 5º, curso, reza todo lo que sepas… Bla, bla, bla. No llegaba tarde esta vez, mis compañeros pararían con sus bromas. Entré en la sala y vi a quien estaba presente. Falco, Rosalina, Kirby y Link ya habían llegado.

Kirby: Hola, Lucina.

Lucina: Buenos días…

Link se me acercó muy rápido. Tenía su cara emocionada, con sus ojos brillando. A escasos centímetros de la mía.

Link: Venga, Lucina, ¿qué estáis tramando Dark Pit, Luigi y tú?

Lucina: ¿Qué...?

Falco: Se ve a la legua que estáis haciendo algo sospechoso. Bueno, eso y…

Lucina: ¿Y?

Falco: Nada, nada, jeje…

Rosalina: Mi horóscopo me decía esta mañana que hoy descubriría un gran secreto. ¡Puede que sea esto!

Kirby: ¿Y el mío qué decía? Soy Tau…

Rosalina: Ya sé que eres Tauro.

Kirby: ¿Cómo...?

Rosalina: El tuyo dice que hoy vas a tener que entrenarte a fondo.

Kirby: Ajá… Comprendo.

Kirby no lo comprendía.

Falco: Bueno. Desembucha, Lucina. O hago que Rosalina te cuente el horóscopo de todos y que te lea el futuro.

Rosalina, sonriendo: A mí no me importaría

Lucina: Vale, vale… No hay que ponerse agresivos… Hmmm… Estamos investigando un GRAN secreto

Link, ilusionado: ¿Sí?

Lucina: Sí… Nunca se ha resuelto…

Rosalina: ¿Nunca?

Lucina: Nunca… Pero…

Kirby: ¿Pero..?

Lucina: Tendréis que esperar hasta que lo descubramos del todo. Si os lo cuento ahora os quedaréis con hambre.

Kirby: Yo siempre tengo hambre.

Falco: Vamos, Lucina. ¿No nos puedes decir nada?

Lucina: Nada.

Link: ¿Nada de nada?

Lucina: Paciencia… Ya me lo agradeceréis.

Rosalina: Mi horóscopo también decía que alguien me traicionaría…

Ahí entró Samus.

Samus: ¿Qué pasa?

Link: Nada que te importe…

Samus: Si tiene algo que ver contigo, desde luego que no.

Falco: Lucina nos está contando sobre su misteriosa aventura.

Samus: ¿Misteriosa aventura?

Link: Sí. ¿No te has fijado? Están hablando mucho entre susurros escondidos en clase. Están pasándose un libro y se fueron a la biblioteca ayer.

Rosalina: Ir a la biblioteca no es raro. Yo también fui ayer.

Link: ¿A qué?

Rosalina: A buscar un hechizo…

Kirby: ¿Hechizo?

Rosalina: Déjalo…

Samus: ¿Y qué estás haciendo?

Falco: No nos lo dice.

Samus: Ajá…

Ahí entraron Sonic hablando con un amigo suyo (un zorro amarillo parecido a Fox) y Yoshi, Toad y Little Mac.

Sonic: ¡Hasta luego, Tails! ¡Buenos días!

Yoshi: Buenas, ¿qué se cuece en la cocina?

Kirby: ¡Yoshi! ¿Has traído el kit de práctica?

Yoshi: La duda ofende.

Link: ¿Kit de práctica?

Kirby: Sí, para el próximo campeonato de comida. Vamos a ganar.

Toad: ¿Y eso cuándo es?

Yoshi: En unos capítulos.

Samus: ¿Eh?

Yoshi: Nada, nada…

Falco: ¡BUENO! Que nos enrollamos. Lucina, ¿hasta cuándo nos vas a obligar a tener paciencia?

Lucina: Vamos a intentar resolverlo hoy, pero… ¡Claro! Kirby, Sonic, ¿os puedo pedir un favor?

Kirby y Sonic, uno ilusionado y el otro extrañado: Dime.

Lucina: Necesito colarme en la sala de profesores, pero asumo que estará llena de profesores. Viendo nuestro horario, asumo que en ella estarán Dr. Eggman, el señor Gannondorf y el señor Bowser. ¿Podéis encargaros de que salgan?

Sonic: Yo me ocupo de Eggman.

Kirby: ¡Y yo de Bowser!

Link: ¿Para qué te hace falta?

Luicna: Para el misterio.

Yoshi: ¿Misterio?

Kirby: Luego te explico, después de comer…

Lucina: Alguien más me ayuda con el señor Gannondorf. Link, tú le conoces bien, ¿no? Eso parece, vamos.

Link: Sí, bueno, un poco… Podría intentarlo, pero no te confíes.

Lucina: ¡Genial!

Toad: Esto es muy extraño.

Ahí entró Megaman.

Falco: Hablando de…

Ahí entraron Malon, Peach, Zelda, Fox, Pit y Dark.

Malon: No seas malo, Falco. Discúlpale, Megaman, está de broma…

Megaman negó con la cabeza, no sé si de nervios, diciendo que no pasaba nada o por algún motivo que la mente humana no comprendía.

Zelda: Buenos días, todos.

Rosalina: Zelda, tenemos que hablar de…

Zelda: Ajá…

Entraron Marth y Cloud.

Toad: ¡Marth! Tengo una pregunta sobre la tarea.

Todos: ¡TAREA!

Toad: De historia.

Link: Yo creo que he hecho la mitad…

Link rebuscó en su mochila. Al cabo de un rato, sacó una media hoja de papel arrugada.

Link: Literalmente…

Falco: Vale, ¿cuál es el plan?

Fox: ¿Nadie menos Toad y Marth?

Falco: Buenísima idea, querido amigo peludo…

Fox: Jeje…

Marth: Cómo no.

Toad: Marth, ¿tienes un momento?

Marth: Claro, dime…

Entró Peach corriendo de repente. Resbaló al intentar frenar al llegar a la clase y se cayó.

Peach: Au…

Malon: ¿Qué pasa, Peach?

Peach: Es que… Él… Está ahí…

Ya empecé a prepararme para una nueva mención o incluso aparición del temido fantasma de Ash Ketchum cuando, de repente, apareció por la puerta algo mucho peor…

Sr. Bowser, sudando y cansado: Se ha… salvado por los… pelos, señorita… Peach…

Fox: ¿Qué ha pasado?

Peach: El profesor vio que casi llegaba tarde y empezó a correr para ponerme una falta por llegar después de él…

Cloud: Jajajaja, vaya cabr…

Sr. Bowser: Cuídese esa boca, Strife.

Cloud: Jeje…

Falco: Es la primera vez que te veo correr en serio. Eres muy rápida. Compite en los 50 metros lisos en las próximas carreras. Si es contra Toad, hasta apostaría por ti.

Toad: Muy gracioso… Si compitieras en inteligencia contra un slowbro, me pensaría dos veces apostar por el slowbro…

Link: Uf… Buena, Toad.

Falco: Jajaja, esa es buena.

Toad: Gracias.

Sr. Bowser: Bueno, ya basta. Suficientes tonterías. Siéntense. Lombardi, pies fuera de la mesa.

Falco: Pies fuera de la mesa.

Sr. Bowser: Ajá… Puede que usted se haya salvado, Peach, pero quien no se va a salvar es su amigo Jumpman y su otro amigo Jumpan… 3..

Entonces se oyó un gran ruido en los pasillos de afuera, como si un millar de soldados de un gran ejército marchasen unidos en una sola pisada hacia nuestra clase.

Sr. Bowser: 2…

Los pasos siguieron, aumentando en claridad y potencia, como si de un trueno se tratase. Temblaba el suelo.

Sr. Bowser: 1…

Y entonces se abrió la puerta para mostrar…

Sr. Bowser, enfadado: ¡LLEGAN TARDE! ¡JAJAJAJAJA!

A Mario y a Luigi tumbados en el suelo y exhaustos

Luigi: ¡Po-por qué se ríe?

Sr. Bowser: Porque he conseguido que al menos un alumno llegue tar… ¡Da igual! ¡Llegan tarde! Esto va en su parte académico.

Mario: Viejo gruñón…

Sr. Bowser: ¿Qué?

Mario: Digo… Zzzzzzz…

Sr. Bowser: Ajá… Bueno. Si estamos todos, les comunico que… Que no hay nada que comunicar. Pasen un horrendo dí

Link: Tranquilo, Sr. Bowser, lo haremos por usted.

Sr. Bowser: Eso espero…

El señor Bowser se marchó de nuestra clase. Nos tocaba Historia y Matemáticas, dos increíbles clases… Lo único en lo que podía pensar era en manipular a mis… Digo, recibir la ayuda de mis compañeros para colarnos en la sala de profesores y encontrar la sala secreta y ahí, algo relacionado con el fantasma de Ash Ketchum.

Pasaron las horas de Historia y Matemáticas. Llegado el recreo, me reuní con Luigi y Dark Pit.

Kirby y Yoshi se nos acercaron con un saco de comida cada uno. Tras ellos, vinieron Link, Sonic, Little Mac, Samus y Zelda.

Kirby: ¿Vamos ya, Lucina?

Asentí con la cabeza. Miré a mis compañeros. Kirby iba a usar sus imitaciones para distraer al Sr. Bowser. Pensaba usar el truco de ayer de Sonic para sacar al Dr. Eggman, y a Link le pediría que usara algunas de sus locas ideas para sacar al Sr. Gannondorf. Entonces, Luigi, Dark y yo nos colaríamos en la sala secreta. Plan perfecto. Les explique este mismo plan a los de mi alrededor.

Kirby: Entiendo… Podría imitar a su hijo.

Zelda: Eso funcionaría bastante bien.

Kirby, en la voz de Bowsy: Papá, voy a poner los dedos en un enchufe, me han dicho en clase que si lo hago me teletransportaré a casa, jajaja.

Lucina: Sonic, ¿te puedo pedir que hagas algo similar a lo de ayer con el huevo?

Sonic: Oh, tranquila, tengo algo mejor.

Sonic cogió un trozo de papel de aluminio.

Dark: ¿Qué..?

Sonic: Es difícil de explicar.

Lucina: ¿Y tú, Link?

Link: Le diré al Sr. Gannon que su madre Nabooru le llama.

Samus: ¿Vas a confiar en Link? ¿No sabes aún que está loco?

Link: ¿A ti no te había dicho que este misterio no te importaba?

Samus: Pues sí que me importa, por algo estoy aquí.

Link, silbando al aire: Yo creo que es porque no tienes amigos…

Samus: Idiota… ¿Y qué pasa si alguno falla, Lucina?

Lucina: ¿Falla?

Samus: No supondrás que algo como esto con gente como esta va a salir a la perfección.

Zelda: Samus tiene razón. Conociéndonos (y a los profesores), seguro que algo va mal.

Lucina: Hmmm

Little Mac: Yo puedo ayudar con Gannondorf.

Todos le miramos sorprendidos. Ninguno nos habíamos dado cuenta de que estaba ahí, salvo yo, que estoy narrando este episodio y me acuerdo. Sin embargo, Little Mac, el chico solitario y que siempre parecía triste estaba ofreciendo su ayuda.

Little Mac, nervioso: Si eso está bien…

Lucina: No, no. Osea sí. Quiero decir… Ayúdanos.

Little Mac, sonriendo: De acuerdo, jeje…

Zelda y Yoshi: ¿Nosotros podemos mirar?

Luigi: S-sí, claro.

Samus: Gracias.

Link: Tú no lo preguntaste…

Samus: Cállate.

Lucina: Bueno, id yendo a la sala de profesores, que tengo que hace una cosa.

Todos mis compañeros se dirigieron por el pasillo hacia la sala de profesores. ME dirigí hacia Peach, que estaba con un Mario con cara de embobado.

Luicna: ¿Peach?

Peach: Lucina, cariño, dime.

Lucina: Vamos a ver por fin el final del fantasma.

Mario: ¿Fantasma?

Peach: Luego te digo, cielo. Pero… Lucina.

Lucina: Dime.

Peach: Es solo que… Gracias. Me has ayudado mucho a calmarme y ahora ver que estáis todos decididos a resolver esto por mí es… Se siente muy bien, ¿sabes? Saber que te aprecian… No nos conocemos prácticamente nada, pero eres una buena persona.

Lucina: Peach… No es nada…

Peach: Sí lo es. Gracias, amiga.

Sonreí. Amiga…

Lucina: De nada, amiga.

Peach: Bien… Ahora…

Se acercó a mí, mirándome a los ojos intensamente.

Lucina: ¿Qué..?

Peach: ¡TE VOY A DAR MI NÚMERO DE TELÉFONO!

Peach cogió mi móvil, uno un poco viejo y feo pero que cumplía su cometido. Tecleó en él a la velocidad de la luz y cuando me lo devolvió, ya la tenía en mis contactos con el nombre "Peach 3"

Lucina, impresionada: Gra-gracias…

Peach, sonriendo: De nada. Y ahora… ¡A cazar fantasmas!

Mario: ¿Fantasmas?

Al llegar a la sala de profesores, una gran sala en el centro del castillo, me encontré una muchedumbre reunida ahí. Dark, Falco, Luigi, Kirby, Yoshi, Sonic y Little Mac estaban escondidos, apoyados en las paredes exteriores de la sala. Me extrañó no ver a Link.

Lucina: ¿Y Link?

Sonic: Pues… Estaba discutiendo con Samus y creó que &Watch los vio, se enfadó porque estaba harto de que pelearan y les castigó.

Lucina: ¿Qué..? Venga ya… Menos mal que estás aquí, Little Mac, menos mal que estás aquí.

Little Mac: Llamadme Mac solo, jeje…

Falco: Entonces, ¿cuál es el plan?

Lucina: Pues… Que cada uno haga lo suyo. ¿Tú qué vas a hacer?

Falco: Yo mirar.

Lucina: Puedes unirte si quieres, eh.

Falco: No hace falta, gracias. No quiero arruinarle la diversión a…

Dark, enfadado: ¿A?

Falco: El fantasma… Seguro que le caigo mal.

Dark: Ajá…

Sr. Bowser, desde la sala de profesores: ¡Ivo! ¡Has vuelto a confundir la sal y el azúcar! ¡Qué asco de café!

Dr. Eggman: No llores, viejo reptil.

Ahí llamó Sonic a la puerta.

Sonic: Ahora veréis.

Se puso el papel de hojalata en torno a la nariz y en las partes no azules de su cuerpo. Nos dijo que nos escondiéramos, cosa que hicimos, y adoptó una postura robótica.

Dr. Eggman: Voy yo…

El Dr. Eggman abrió la puerta de golpe. Se encontró frente a frente con Sonic, que aún seguía en su postura robótica. Tras unos segundos mudos, sus ojos se llenaron de alegría.

Dr. Eggman: ¿Metal?

Sonic: ¿Padre?

Dr. Eggman, con estrellas en los ojos: ¡Metal!

El profesor se abalanzó hacia Sonic para darle un abrazo. Sonic, temiendo que el Dr. Eggman se diera cuenta de que no era el robot que parecía ser, echó a correr.

Dr. Eggman: Así que quieres volver a los viejos tiempos, ¿eh? ¡Jaja, te vas a enterar, he estado entrenando mucho! ¡Ven aquí!

El Dr. Eggman comenzó a perseguir a Sonic a una velocidad vertiginosa, superior a lo que cualquiera se esperaría. Nos quedamos anonadados con aquella escena surrealista. Con todo el alboroto, el profesor Bowser salió.

Falco: Primera parte hecha…

Sr. Bowser: ¿Qué dice, Lombardía?

Falco: Lombardi, señor Bowser… ¡Sr. Bowser!

Sr. Bowser: ¿Qué hacen todos aquí fuera? ¿Dónde está el tarado de Ivo? No será que tienen algo que ver con esto…

El Sr. Bowser empezó a echar humo por la nariz. Ya me temía lo peor cuando entró Mac a salvarnos.

Mac: ¡Sr. Bowser! A usted le buscaba yo…

Sr. Bowser: ¿Mac?

Mac: ¿Sabe usted dónde está el señor Gannondorf?

Sr. Bowser: ¿Para?

Mac: Es que… Hmmm… Quería ver su opinión sobre unos nuevos movimientos de boxeo que he creado. Ya sabe, como es profesor de Educación Física…

Sr. Bowser: ¿Boxeo? Puedo ayudarke yo, Mac.

Mac: ¿Usted puede ayudarme?

Sr. Bowser: Sí, así es. He empezado a hacer boxeo hace poco.

Falco: ¿Desde cuándo hace usted boxeo, señor?

Sr. Bowser: Desde mi último juego. Jeje… Toda una odisea. Mac, vaya al gimnasio, en seguida voy.

Kirby: ¿Qué?

Sr. Bowser: Nada…

El Sr. Bowser volvió a la sala de profesores. Mac se fue al gimnasio, bastante confuso, pero nos deseó suerte. Al rato, el Sr. Bowser volvió en un chándal blanco, con sombrero de copa y guantes de boxeo. Nos miramos extrañados.

Sr. Bowser: Veo que Mac se ha ido… Eso me recuerda…

Nos miró con una amenazadora mirada, sus ojos brillando rojos y fuego saliéndole de la nariz y boca.

Sr. Bowser: ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?

Tragamos saliva todos a la vez.

Dark: Yo iba a la biblioteca.

Yoshi y Kirby: Buscábamos a alguien con comida de sobra.

Lucina: Iba al baño.

Falco: Me he perdido.

Luigi: ¿Pasa algo si le digo que no lo sé?

Sr. Bowser: Hmph… Tienen suerte de que vaya a pegarme con Mac…

El Sr. Bowser se fue, dejándonos asustados, pero esperanzados de poder acabar este capítulo de una vez… Digo, de resolver el misterio… Sí, eso. El misterio. Solo nos quedaba por echar de la sala de profesores al señor Gannondorf, aunque sin Mac ni Link, no sabíamos bien qué hacer.

Lucina: ¿Algún plan para el Sr. Gannondorf?

Kirby: Con Bowser pensaba imitar a su hijo, Bowsy, pero con Gannondorf, ni idea…

Link: Si pudiera, os ayudaría, pero estoy atascado con el equivalente de Hades en la tierra.

Samus: Idiota, esto ha sido por tu culpa…

Lucina: ¿Link? ¿Samus?

Link: Ha dicho mi nombre primero, se preocupa más por mí. ¡Ja!

Samus se llevó la palma a la frente. Link sostenía una escoba y Samus un recogedor.

Luigi: ¿Qué estáis haciendo?

Samus: Estamos castigados barriendo el instituto, ¿acaso no se ve?

Falco: Verse se ve, pero se ve ridículo.

Link: Ni te lo imaginas. Mr. Game&Watch estaba cansado de vernos peleados durante todos los años, y nos ha mandado hacer trabajos juntos. No sé qué pretende ese viejo…

Samus: Pretende volverme loca.

Link: Calla.

Lucina: Link, cómo sacamos a Gannondorf de la sala de profesores. ¿Cómo ibas a sacarle tú?

Link: ¿Y Little Mac?

Yoshi: Se ha ido a boxear con Bowser.

Samus, riendo: No me imagino a ese viejo peleándose con nadie.

Dark: Ni tú ni nadie.

Falco: Bueno, Link, ilústranos con tu sabiduría.

Samus: Sabiduría…

Link: Pues… Kirby podría imitar a Nabooru.

Luigi: ¿Nabooru?

Link: La madre del señor Gannon. ¿Sabéis esa señora pelirroja que viene a veces en Navidad o cuando el señor Gannon está malo?

Falco: ¿La señora alta que le llama Gannincito?

Link: Sí.

Lucina: Gannincito… Jiji…

Falco: Creía que era su novia.

Link: Parece joven, pero los gerudo viven mucho.

Kirby: Entonces creo que sé imitarla. SI pudiéramos llamarle por teléfono…

Link: Yo tengo su móvil. Ya se sabe mi número, pero no creo que se sepa el de ninguno de vosotros,

Yoshi: ¿Por qué tienes su número?

Link: Pues…

…

Link: No me acuerdo, jeje…

Samus: Tonto, no crees tensión para nada.

Lucina: No tengo mi móvil aquí, recórcholis.

Luigi: ¿Recórcholis? ¿Cuántos años tienes?

Kirby: Yo tampoco… ¿Alguien lo tiene?

Samus: Yo.

Link: Trae, que añado al señor Gannon.

Samus: Ah,no, ni loca dejo que toques mi móvil.

Link: Ya estás loca, así que qué más da…

Samus, preparando para pegar a Link, que estaba intentando coger su móvil: Link…

Lucina: Samus, por favor, dáselo.

Samus: …

Le pusimos todos ojos de cachorrito y pucheros a Samus. En seguida se vio sobrepasada, y hasta se sonrojó un poco, aunque no sé por qué…

Samus: ¡AAH! ¡Vale, está bien! Toma, bobo.

Link: Vale… Déjame que lo apunto. Ok, ya está. Toma, Kirby, dile que…

Falco: Te has caído por las escaleras y que te han llevado al hospital.

Luigi: Falco, e-eres un bruto. Queremos sacarle de la sala de profesores, no da-darle un infarto.

Falco: Jeje… Él nos obliga a correr sin parar. Creo que no está mal que se lleve un susto o dos.

Dark: Ahí tiene razón…

Yoshi: Vamos, Kirby.

Kirby llamó al teléfono del señor Gannondorf.

Luigi: Recuerda llamarle Ga-gannincito.

Cuando el teléfono empezó a comunicar, sonó en la sala de profesores una música de Hello Kitty.

Samus: ¿El señor Gannondorf tiene como tono de llamada una canción de Hello Kitty?

Kirby: Sh, lo ha cogido. ¿Aló, Gannincito? Sí, soy yo… Me he tropezado por las escaleritas, Gannincito mío.

Lucina: Gannincito, jiji…

Kirby: Sí bueno, estoy bien, pero estoy en el hospital. ¿Puedes venir a verme? Ok, aquí te espero… Adiós.

Yoshi: ¿Ya está?

Kirby: Sí, no sé. Parecía muy tranquilo.

Justo entonces, la puerta estalló, y el Sr. Gannondorf salió corriendo, incendiando allá por donde corría.

Sr. Gannondorf: ¡MAMÁAAA! ¡YA VOOOOOY!

Quedamos todos con los ojos como platos.

Lucina: Bueno, ya podemos entrar en la sala secreta.

Samus: Nosotros, desgraciadamente, tenemos que continuar barriendo. Suerte, chicos.

Link: ¿Ah?

Samus cogió a Link de la capucha y se lo llevó restregándolo contra el suelo.

Samus: ¡Vamos, idiota! Te voy a usar como escoba a ti por un rato.

Link: ¡SOCORROO! Y suerte, chicos… ¡AYUDA!

Yoshi y Kirby: Nosotros nos vamos a ver si aún hay comida en la cafetería. ¡Suerte!

Falco: Yo voy a pelearme con los niños de primer año. Con suerte puedo cargarme a la vez a 15.

Lucina: Falco…

Falco: Es broma, jeje… Voy al baño. ¡Que tengáis suerte!

Estando Dark, Luigi y yo, con la sala de profesores vacía, entramos en ella. Había una gran mesa circular larga en el centro, y un montón de estanterías repletas de papeles e informes. Había también algunos trofeos ahí.

Luigi: Trofeo al más malvado de una sa-saga, para Bowser. Ahí tienen razón…

Dark: ¿Trofeo al personaje de Smash más plano, para Mr. Game&Watch?

Lucina: Chicos, si no me equivoco, la trampilla para entrar a la sala secreta debería estar…

Quité el polvo de una vieja parte de la pared de madera para descubrir una pequeña manecilla.

Lucina: ¡Aquí! ¡Vamos!

Abrimos la puerta, y entramos en un pequeño pasadizo que descendía. A cada paso que dábamos, había menos luz, pero es no desalentó nuestras ganas de resolver el misterio de Ash Ketchum. ¿Por qué habría fallecido? ¡Qué había pasado? Qué nervios… Al cabo de unos minutos llegamos a una sala más grande. Había mesas y botellas de refrescos vacías de hacía mucho tiempo. EL polvo lo cubría todo menos una Game Cube y una televisión antigua.

Dark: ¿Qué?

Luigi: Pues tampoco es para tanto la sali-lita secreta…

Lucina: ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

Luigi: No sé, pero mirad. Está el Pokémon Colloseum encendido. Y hay dos mandos.

Dark: A Ash Ketchum le gustaba jugar, ¿no? Pues algo habrá que hacer con la consola.

Luigi se sentó y cogió un mando. Oímos de repente cómo algo caía al suelo a nuestras espaldas. El fantasma había vuelto… Me giré y cogí lo que estaba en el suelo. Era otro mando de la Game Cube. Ahí entendí todo. Mis engranajes mentales empezaron a girar. Sabía hacer aparecer a fantasma.

Lucina: Luigi, pon un combate jugador contra jugador.

Luigi: ¿Qué planeas?

Lucina: Hazlo, tú contra mí.

Luigi: Mejor que lo haga Dark Pit…

Dark: Glups…

Luigi le guiñó el ojo.

Dark: Hmmmm… Cogeré este equipo.

Lucina: Vamos a jugar a ganar, ¿vale?

Dark: Sí, claro…

Empezamops la partida y, después de cinco minutos, mi último Pokémon, un Pikachu, ganó al último Pokémon de Dark, un Raichu. Cuando sonaba la canción que indicaba mi victoria, se apagó la consola. Entonces, en la televisión, salió un rostro familiar. Era Ash Ketchum…

Ash: Gracias chicos. Hacía décadas que nadie entraba aquí, y hacía más tiempo aún que nadie usaba esta sala para lo que la construimos.

Luigi: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAA!

Lucina: ¡Luigi, no te paralices!

Dark: ¡Déjale! Así podemos dejarle de distracción mientras huimos.

Ash: Jajajajaja, sois de lo que no hay…

La imagen de Ash fui saliendo lentamente de la pantalla hasta que me lo encontré justo enfrente de mí, vivito y coleando. Bueno, no, muerto y asustándonos.

Lucina: Osea que eres real…

Ash: Vamos, Luicna, tú ya sabías eso. ¿O has estado siguiendo mi rastro tanto tiempo sin creer en mí?

Luigi: ¿Por qué has estado asustando a mi a-amiga?

Dark: ¿Cómo es que eres un fantasma de verdad?

Lucina: ¿Cómo moriste, Ash?

Ash: A ver, a ver. Intentaré responderos a todos… Yo morí hace mucho tiempo. Veréis, yo quería ser el mejor, el mejor que habrá jamás…

Lucina: Esa parte nos la sabemos.

Ash: Jeje… Lo siento, a veces me emociono demasiado. Hmmm… Pues… Después de graduarme… Viajé por un sinfín de regiones: Galar, Teselia, Kanto… Y después de haberlo visto todo, de Pokémon legendarios y variocolores hasta, literalmente, dioses, me cansé y…

Lucina: ¿Y?

Ash: Decidí empezar de nuevo.

Luigi: ¿Empezar de nuevo?

Ash: Sí, veréis… De dónde yo vengo, tenemos una creencia de que, cuando uno está cansado de su vida, puede recomenzarlo todo, como otra persona distinta. Otras memorias, otra familia y otras aventuras…

Dark: Entonces, ¿qué hiciste? ¿Cómo has llegado a ser fantasma?

Ash: Tranquilo… Cuando decidí recomenzar, hicimos el rito de mi pueblo, Pueblo Paleta, de eliminar partida y crear una nueva. Es complicado explicarlo, pero algo salió mal. Mi amigo, Pikachu, no quería que yo me fuera. Al final, recapacité, y decidí llevármelo conmigo, pero los Pokémon no pueden ser parte de este rito. Así que, como ya había comenzado el rito, tuve que quedarme entre la vida y la muerte con mi compañero…

Pikachu: ¡Pika, pikachu!

Un Pikachu espectral salió corriendo desde una pared, jugueteando con nosotros hasta acabar en el hombro de Ash. Se los veía muy contentos.

Dark: ¿Renunciaste a tu sueño por tu Pikachu?

Ash: Sí.

Dark: ¿No te arrepientes? ¿Nunca piensas en lo que podría haber pasado?

Ash: A veces me lo imagino, pero… No puedo imaginarme ni la vida ni la muerte sin Pikachu.

En ese conmovedor instante, Pikachu le soltó una descarga a Ash, dejándole quemado y con un pelo afro que le quedaba regular.

Lucina: Wow… No me esperaba nada así… Yo creía que te habían asesinado…

Ash: ¡Ja! Nadie puede conmigo.

Pikachu le soltó otra descarga.

Ash: Vale, vale, a lo mejor sí que pueden conmigo…

Pikachu sonrió y acarició a Ash.

Luigi, secándose las lágrimas: Muy bonito, sí señor, pe-pero, ¿por qué nos has estado asustando?

Ash: Esta sala lleva vacía mucho tiempo. Aún recuerdo las partidas que nos echábamos aquí los de mi clase… Solo Mr. Game&Watch me conoce, y no es que le sobren años de vida, así que… Quería ver si alguien podía conocerme a mí y a mi legado antes de que todo el mundo se olvidase. Quería… llamar vuestra atención.

Luigi: Po-podrías haberte presentado ante nosotros co-como una persona normal…

Ash: Anda, pues sí…

Dark, frustrado: Vaya idiota…

Ash: Jeje… Pero bueno, admitid que los gritos de esa chica han sido divertidos. Y la broma que te gasté, Lucina… Deberíais hasta agradecérmelo.

Lucina: Sí, bueno, no tenemos que agradecerte solo eso.

Dark y Luigi: Ah, ¿no?

Lucina, sonriendo: No… Sin él… No nos habríamos hecho tan amigos.

Luigi y Dark, llorando: LUCINAAAA, NO TE MERECEMOS.

Ash: Bueno, ya está. Dejaré de asustar a los alumnos. Al menos, hasta que seáis unos viejos.

Dark: Ajá… Y ahora, ¿qué?

Luigi: ¿Eh?

Dark: Ya hemos resuelto el gran misterio. ¿Ahora qué hacemos?

Lucina: Es obvio, ¿no?

Luigi y Dark se miraron.

Luigi y Dark: No…

Lucina: Cabezas de alcornoque… ¡Se lo contamos a todo el mundo! Al menos, a nuestra clase.

Ash: ¿Cómo?

Lucina: Claro, Ash, así nunca estarás solo.

Ash, llorando: LUCINAAAAA NOS ACABAMOS DE CONOCER; PERO NO TE MEREZCO.

Lucina: Venga, chicos… ¡Vamos!

Reunimos a todos los alumnos que quisieron quedarse (todos salvo Cloud, Megaman y Marth) después d clases en nuestra clase y les contamos todo.

Rosalina: Entonces… ¿Lo que vio Peach ayer era real?

Lucina: Sí. Era un fantasma de verdad.

Fox: Wow… No hubiera podido resolver un misterio como ese…

Zelda: ¿Y ese tal Ash..? ¿Dónde está?

Ash, apareciendo desde debajo del suelo: ¡AQUÍ! ¡BU!

Peach y Luigi: AAAAAAAAAAAA

Ash: Jeje, lo siento.

Malon: Increíble…

Link: Un fantasma…

Toad: Los libros de texto nunca hablan sobre estas cosas…

Lucina: Vamos, preséntate.

Ash: Hola, quinto curso. Soy Ash Ketchumn, de Pueblo Paleta. Soy un fantasma y quiero ser tu amigo. Usadme para gastar bromas y para jugar a Pokémon Colloseum.

Fox: ¿Juega a Pokémon Colloseum? Seguro que puedo ganarle…

La clase estuvo hablando con el fantasma sobre todo tipo de cosas durante varios minutos, hasta que Ash dijo algo que cambió nuestro curso para siempre.

Ash: Oye, chicos. Nosotros cuando estudiábamos teníamos un diario.

Lucina: Sí, lo encontramos.

Ash: ¿Por qué no hacéis uno vosotros?

Samus: ¿Hacer uno nosotros? Vaya tontería.

Todos menos Samus: GRAN IDEA.

Link: Jeje… Te has quedado sola, pringada.

Samus, avergonzada: Cállate…

Malon: ¡Podremos contar un montón de cosas divertidas!

Zelda: Y un montón de cotilleos.

Peach: Es una buena idea, bien hecho, fantasma asqueroso.

Ash: Peach, ya te he dicho lo siento por asustarte.

Peach: ¡Un lo siento no vale!

Mario: ¡Eso!

Kirby: ¿Y cómo lo hacemos?

Ash: Que cada uno escriba un capítulo de algo que ha pasado, como en el nuestro.

Sonic: ¿Y quién empieza?

Dark: Pues está claro…

Luigi: Desde luego…

Dark: Empieza Lucina.

Pit: ¡Claro! Sin ella, Peach aún estaría gritando.

Peach: ¡Oye!

Falco: Parece ser que grita aunque ya sepa todo sobre el fantasma…

Mario: Falco…

Falco: Jeje… Es broma…

Lucina: Chicos…

Malon: Toma Lucina, usa este cuaderno. Escribe con todo lujo de detalles.

Todos: ¡Vamos, Lucina!

Lucina, sonriendo: Está bien…

Cogí un bolígrafo y empecé a escribir… Creo que el resto ya se sabe, ¿no?

"¡Hola! Soy Lucina, la última adición al 5º curso de la Nintendo Academy. Mis compañeros y yo hemos decidido hacer un diario ahora para poder leerlo de mayores. ¿La razón? ¿Acaso hace falta alguna? No queremos olvidar los momentos que pasaremos aquí, todos juntos. "

Link: Empieza a contar la historia ya…

Sonic: Me aburrooo…

Yoshi Pues cómprate un burro…

"Me están pidiendo que empiece a contar mi historia ya, así que no me enrollo más…"

Y así fue como resolví un gran misterio e hice amigos increíbles en mi… digamos… especial clase de quinto curso.

Se despide, Lucina Bailey. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, primer episodio hecho. Si habéis echado en falta algún (o varios) personaje de Smash Ultimate, tranquilos, lo sé. Escribí esto hace un tiempo y lo he retomado hace poco. Iré añadiendo personajes, pero no siempre de la manera más obvia. Espero que pilléis todas las referencias y que os riais o al menos resopléis ligeramente por la nariz. Se despide, Red.
> 
> En el siguiente capítulo: Peach nos cuenta una aventura menos misteriosa. ¿Una amiga suya está interesada en un chico de su clase? ¡¿LUIGI?! Quién sabe qué aventuras le esperan al quinto curso... Una primera cita llena de encontronazos con mafiosos y rivales... Capítulo 2: ¡La gran cita de Luigi!


	3. Capítulo 2: ¡La gran cita de Luigi!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peach pone en marcha un plan para juntar a dos de sus amigos... ¡Pero no sabe qué le va a pasar a ella! Mientras, una mafia anda haciendo estragos por la ciudad...

Peach

¡Holaaaaa! <3 <3 Me presento, aunque seguramente ya me conozcáis: soy Peach Toadstool, alumna de la Nintendo Academy e influencer profesional (seguidme en PeachThePrincess1985). Soy una veterana de la Nintendo Academy, estando en su 5º curso. Qué decir de mí, hay tantas cosas… Bueno, se supone que tengo que contar una cosa muy concreta, pero como soy yo la que está escribiendo esto, poco pueden hacer mis compañeros, jeje…

Igualmente, como sé que luego lo van a leer y me soltarán chapas para que cambie una cosa u otra (ya me imagino a Zelda, la fascista de la gramática, diciéndome no sé qué de los signos de puntuación y todas esas historias), vamos a contar la historia, ¿vale?

Pues mi historia comenzó un domingo por la tarde. Era un bonito día, y había quedado con mi amiga Daisy. Daisy era una chica parecida a mí: lista, guapa, glamurosa, increíble, etc… Estábamos en mi casa, y me estaba enseñando un nuevo peinado que había logrado hacerse, pensando que a mí también me gustaría. No sé si lo sabéis, pero en mi Instagram ( PeachThePrincess1985), soy una reconocida gurú de la moda, por lo que siempre estoy intentando cambiar de aspecto y traer cosas nuevas al plantel, por lo que, con toda mi sabiduría, puedo decir que el peinado de Daisy no estaba mal, aunque yo lo podría haber hecho mejor.

De todas maneras, estábamos en mi habitación. Llevábamos ya un par de semanas de curso, y recientemente nos habían hecho la fotografía de clase.

Peach: Buff…

Daisy: ¿Qué pasa?

Peach: Tía…

Puse cara seria. Iba a contarle algo realmente serio a mi mejor amiga.

Daisy: ¿Va todo bien?

Peach: La verdad es que no…

Nos sentamos ambas en mi cama.

Daisy: Me estás preocupando, Peach…

Peach: Es que…

Hice una breve pausa.

Peach, llorando: ¡NO QUIERO IR MÁS A CLASE! ¡BUAAA!

Daisy, entre mosqueada por haber hecho parecer mis quejas algo serio, y riéndose, me golpeó con la almohada.

Daisy: No seas boba, llorona. Acabas de empezar. Además, yo también estoy en las mismas.

Peach: Pero yo de veras de veritas que no quiero…

Daisy: Sí, se nota. Pero algo bueno habrá, ¿no? Algo puedes salvar de todas las cosas de la Academia.

Peach: Hmmm… Supongo que mi clase no está mal. Tengo buenos compañeros.

Daisy: Es verdad, tu clase… Tenéis una reputación de ser una clase un poco loca, incluso fuera de la Nintendo Academy.

Peach: Viniendo de una estudiante de la Virtual School, no me sorprendería que llamaseis loca a cualquier cosa. Sois una panda de pijos.

Daisy: Lo dice la modelo de Instagram que vive en una mansión heredada de su abuelo.

Peach: Touché…

La Virtual School era otro colegio de la ciudad, situado justo en la otra punta de la ciudad. Era un enorme edificio moderno, con todo tipo de instalaciones. Según me había contado Daisy, alumna veterana de ahí, había gimnasios de todo tipo, salas de simuladores virtuales, restaurantes, parques y, por algún motivo, un circo. Era el nova más de los centros educativos, y era repugnantemente caro. Solo la gente asquerosamente rica podía ir, como Daisy…

Daisy: ¿Por qué no quieres venir a la Virtual School, Peach?

… o yo.

Peach: Ya te lo he dicho muchas veces, pesada. No creo que cambiar en medio de curso sea buena idea.

Daisy: Y tú siempre dices lo mismo. ¿Por qué no te cambiaste antes de empezar el curso? Lo puedes pagar perfectamente, niña rica.

Ahí no supe qué responder. Si bien es cierto que no es que me encantara la Nintendo Academy, ni mucho menos, nunca había pensado siquiera en irme de allí. Era algo que ya tenía en mi ser. "Hola, soy Peach, alumna veterana de la Nintendo Academy". Era básicamente como pertenecer a una secta. Vale, a lo mejor ese es un mal ejemplo, pero se entiende el mensaje.

Peach, sonriendo: Bueno, eso no importa.

Daisy: Ajá…

Peach: De verdad, vamos a dejarlo. Mira, mira.

Le acerqué a Daisy la foto de clase que tenía enmarcada. Yo estaba a la izquierda, junto a Toad y Mario. Los veinte alumnos de pie divididos en tres filas, de 8, 6, y 7, dependiendo de nuestra altura.

Peach: ¿Conoces a alguno?

Daisy: A ver… Reconozco a…

Empezó nombrando a mis compañeros de izquierda a derecha.

Daisy: Fox, el de los videojuegos; Link, el que es muy dramático; alguien con el pelo azul…

Peach: Esa es Lucina, le van los misterios y ha descubierto a un fantasma en nuestra clase.

Daisy: ¿Fantasma?

Peach: Peach: Sí, se llama Ash. Es un poco travieso, pero es majo.

Daisy: Solo en la Nintendo Academy… Samuela, Marto…

Peach: Samus y Marth…

Daisy: ¿Zelda?

Peach: En realidad es Sheik. Quiero decir, es Zelda, pero vestido de chico.

Daisy: Pero es Zelda, ¿no?

Peach: Sí, pero es Sheik. ¿Entiendes?

Daisy: Sí, claro. Cómo no.

Yo sabía que Daisy no lo entendía. Mi amiga continuó nombrando, o, más bien, intentando nombrar a mis compañeros, fracasando en menos de los que me imaginaba. Tomó especial interés en dos en particular, los hermanos Jumpman.

Daisy: Ahhh… Este sé quién es... Pillina…

Me fijé en quién señalaba. Era Mario, que salía durmiendo de pie, de alguna manera.

Diasy: Este es… ¡El chico que te gusta!

Me sonrojé. Algún lector despistado se habrá sorprendido, pero, sí. Me gusta Mario Jumpman. Lo sé, tengo buen gusto. Qué decir de Mario… Sinceramente, no me acuerdo de cuándo me empezó a gustar. Creo que fue+ hace uno o dos años. Que yo recuerde, el profesor Bowser, el muy canalla, me había castigado porque Falco había dicho algo por lo bajo sobre su peso y, como no sabía quién había sido, me castigó a mí a barrer la clase encerrada en ella. ¿Cómo no distinguió la voz de Falco de la mía? No lo sé, pero creo que simplemente quería castigar a alguien. Seguro que ni siquiera había oído nada y justo coincidió que Falco dijera que pesaba más que un Snorlax en brazos conque el profesor "Tortuguita" decidiera castigarme. Sí, Bowser no es de mis profesores favoritos, pero, siendo sinceros, ninguno lo es. En todo caso, cuando estaba encerrada en clase porque Mr. Game & Watch había cerrado sin querer, apareció en la ventana, como mi príncipe azul y con un ligero sobrepeso y oliendo a pasta, Mario Jumpman, salvándome del malévolo Bowser. Desde entonces, me fijé más en Mario y en cómo me trataba. Siempre me ayudaba, y empecé a apreciarle mucho. Y bueno, una cosa llevó a la otra…

Peach: Shh… No lo grites, Daisy.

Daisy: ¿Por qué? Qué más da, si vive lejos de aquí, ¿no? Y tus padres no están en casa.

Peach: Sí, pero igualmente, cállate…

Me giré un segundo, creyendo oír algo. Al girarme de nuevo para hablar con Daisy, la vi, megáfono en mano, abriendo la ventana.

Peach: ¿De dónde has…?

Daisy, sacudiendo el megáfono: ¿Esto? No sé, de repente apareció en el suelo. Bastante conveniente, ¿no crees?

Peach: ¿Bastante conveniente para?

Daisy, asomándose a la ventana y llevándose el megáfono a la boca: PARA ESTO. UY, QUÉ ALTO SUENA ESTA COSA… ¡A PEACH LE GUSTA MARIO!

Peach: ¡Daisy!

Diasy: ES VERDAD, ME FALTAN LOS APELLIDOS. ¡A PEACH TOADSTOOL LE GUSTA MARIO JUMPMEN!

Peach: Es Jumpman…

Daisy: PERDÓN; MARIO JUMPMAN.

Peach: ¡Para ya! ¡Es tarde, vas a levantar a todo el barrio!

Le quité el megáfono de las manos y lo arrojé a la calle. Cerré la ventana de un golpe.

Peach: Eres idiota, de verdad…

Daisy: Oh, vamos, Peach, no ha pasado nada.

Peach: Si viene la policía con quejas de los vecinos, no pienso ayudarte.

Daisy: Lo tendré en cuenta, tranquila… Oye, ¿este quién es? ¿Mario ha conseguido duplicarse? ¿Se ha comido una cereza?

Peach: ¿Qué?

Daisy: Nada…

Peach: El clon de Mario es, sorprendentemente, su hermano, Luigi.

Daisy: Conque Luigi, ¿eh…?

Daisy estaba absorta en la foto de Luigi. Salía con cara de asustado. Probablemente porque el que estaba a su lado, Falco, le estaba enseñando una gran araña que se había encontrado, riéndose. No era ni de lejos la mejor manera de aparecer en una foto, pero a Daisy pareció llamarle la atención. Tanto, que estaba empezando a sonrojarse. ¿Qué?

Peach: Daisy…

Daisy: …

Peach: ¡Daisy! ¿Dónde están los megáfonos cuando los necesitas?

Daisy, nerviosa y sobresaltada: ¿Qué? ¿Q-Qué pasa?

Peach, con una sonrisa presumida: ¿Qué pasa con Luigi?

Daisy: Es mono…

Peach: ¿Sí?

Daisy: ¿Es majo?

Peach: Sí, es bastante majo y amable. Ayuda siempre que puede. Es un buen amigo.

Daisy: …

Peach: Si quieres que te lo presente, te lo presento.

Daisy, completamente seria: Sí, por favor.

Sonreí. No sabía muy bien por qué, pero a Daisy le interesaba Luigi. Ahí mi mente empezó a maquinar. Ya sé, querido lector, que un simple "es mono" o interesarse con alguien, no significa nada, pero os contaré un secretito que seguramente Lucina no os haya contado, pobre ignorante… Aquí donde me veis, con notas que dejan que desear y, en general, no muy avispada en clase, soy una excelente casamentera. Sé todo lo que hay que saber sobre relaciones. Vale, no he tenido novio, pero eso no quita validez a mi conocimiento. Yo fui la que consiguió juntar a Donkey Kong, un alumno un curso mayor que nosotros que era conocido como "El Imparejable" (se decía que era imposible encontrarle pareja) con la chica que le gustaba, una tal Candy Kong. Soy yo la que tiene que organizar el reparto de cartas de San Valentín en la escuela y a la que acuden los que no saben qué decirle a su crush.

Todo esto viene a que yo veía en la mirada de Daisy algo más que un "me interesa". Luigi y Daisy eran perfectos el uno para el otro. Podía darle a Luigi la autoestima que necesitaba y ponerle los pies en la tierra a Daisy, alejarla de tanto lujo y superficialidad que había en la Virtual School.

Peach: Muy bien. Puedo prepararos una cita…

Daisy: No he dicho que quiera salir con él.

Peach: Una cita con significa nada, cariño. Podéis simplemente conoceros, incluso quedar solo como amigos, aunque algo me dice que esa no es tu intención, jiji…

Daisy: ¡Peach! Osea que así te sientes cuando te digo lo de Mario…

Peach: Más o menos… Entonces, está decidido. Hablaré con Luigi y ya te daré los detalles.

Llamaron al timbre. Me asomé a la entrada de mi casa desde la ventana. Vi que en la puerta había un coche aparcado y una señora fuera, la madre de Daisy.

Daisy: Ya son las diez de la noche, me tengo que ir.

Peach: Sí, está tu madre fuera.

Acompañé a mi amiga hasta la puerta.

Daisy: Bueno, desde luego, ha sido un día intenso…

Peach: Sí, bastante. Bueno, ya sabes, amiga, ya te avisaré de tu cita.

Daisy: Más te vale. A ver cómo es ese Luigi.

Peach: ¿Aparte de mono?

Daisy: Calla, anda… ¡Hasta luego!

Peach: ¡Adiós, Daisy! ¡Ven guapa cuando tengas la cita!

Daisy: ¿Por quién me tomas? Yo siempre voy guapa.

Daisy acabó por irse. Fui a mi habitación de nuevo. Sus paredes de madera blanca por la mitad inferior y de yeso rosa por arriba me rodeaban. Mi cama, una gran cama en forma de corazón con muchas almohadas, era, aparte de muy cómoda, mi lugar favorito. Ahí siempre me quedaba a pensar o ponía algo de música. Esta vez hice las dos cosas, poniendo en mi móvil a Totakeke, también conocido como K.K. Slider. Era de mis músicos preferidos, junto con Pauline. Con el son de esa increíble guitarra de fondo, cogí la foto de mi curso que tantas sorpresas me había dado ese día. Salíamos todos los alumnos del 5º curso, de diversas maneras. Ya nos habían hecho una foto en la que el Profesor Bowser nos había obligado a adoptar poses muy serias, pues, según él, era la única manera de salir en un anuario. Como se te ocurriera parpadear, el Profesor Bowser te obligaba a repetir la foto. Por tanto, cuando, después de quince fotos con imperfecciones mínimas, nos dejó hacernos una como quisiéramos para tenerla de recuerdo (qué majo…) al ya tener la supuesta "foto perfecta", salimos todos de una manera un tanto… especial. Marca Nintendo Academy, supongo. O, al menos, marca 5º curso…

En la fila de los más altos, en la esquina izquierda, Fox salía jugando a la Switch, la mejor consola del mundo. Estaba mirando a la pantalla muy concentrado. A su lado, Link había decidido adoptar una postura que, seguramente, en su mente era increíble, pero quedaba un poco hortera, en mi opinión. Se había colocado de lateral y había puesto los dedos como pistolas, extendiendo los brazos hacia la derecha, con una presumida sonrisa en su cara. Lucina tenía una pose más socialmente aceptada como estándar, pero se había entretenido con una lupa investigando un trozo de tela que había encontrado en el suelo. Samus tenía cara de mosqueada (qué raro…) y parecía que le molestaba, no solo la foto, sino la extraña pose de Link; por lo que salía gritándole enfadada. Marth, por su parte, salía completamente serio, como si fuera el único presente. Zelda, o Shiek, salía en una pose ninja sentada encima de un taburete que tapaban los alumnos de abajo para parecer que flotaba. Rosalina aparecía con un catalejo, mirando no sé muy bien qué, porque era de día. Seguro que había hecho una de las suyas para ver no sé qué estrella que significaba no sé qué. Por último, Cloud, la gran oveja negra de la clase, se había remangado su camisa y estaba sacando músculo.

En la fila de en medio, Mario salía dormido de pie, y he de decir que también salía muy guapo. Luigi, como ya he contado, salía petrificado y asustado, por culpa de la araña que Falco le estaba enseñando. No sé muy bien si era de verdad o si era falsa. A su lado, en el medio, estaba yo. Llevaba un vestido blanco cómodo y moderno que había preparado para esa foto. Con mi mano izquierda haciendo el gesto de la victoria, guiñaba un ojo a la cámara y sonreía. Qué guapa soy, de verdad… Malon estaba sonriendo, pero miraba a su compañero de al lado, Yoshi, intentando tranquilizarlo. ¿Por qué? Porque estaba comiendo sin parar y casi se atragantaba. Estaba pasándole comida a su gran amigo Kirby, que estaba debajo de Yoshi en la esquina derecha, comiendo también.

Al comienzo de la fila de abajo, en el extremo izquierdo, Toad estaba paralizado. Como es tan infantil, el pobre se puso muy nervioso. Se puede apreciar con todo lujo de detalles todo su sudor. Little Mac, a su lado, como buen boxeador, estaba saltando a la comba. Creo que había una peli sobre eso… Sonic estaba haciendo breakdance a una velocidad vertiginosa, como es costumbre, por lo que, en vez de ver el cuerpo entero de Sonic, se veía un torbellino borroso azul del cual sobresalía la cabeza de Sonic. Megaman estaba paralizado como Toad, solo que como robot que es, estaba echando chispas, electrocutando a su compañero, Pit, del cual se veía el esqueleto según de dónde vieras la foto. Dark Pit se estaba riendo de él, tirado en el suelo. A su lado, Kirby el glotón.

Desde luego, vaya clase. Tenía de todo, desde momentos sorprendentemente amables y genuinos, hasta desmadres totales y peleas. Os diría que era como cualquier otra clase, solo que no era así. Había un sentimiento que sobrepasaba al de unidad que había en algunas clases. Algo que no sé bien poner en palabras. Totakeke dejó de sonar. Ya era tarde, y podía oír a mis padres, que habían vuelto de su visita a la ópera. Bajé a verlos.

Peach: ¡Hola, papi!

Papá: Peach, ¿qué tal, cielo?

Peach: ¿Qué tal la ópera?

Mamá: Fantástica. El teatro era impresionante…

Papá: Sí, y, además, nos atendió un señor muy muy atento. Se ve que dirige el teatro y el casino.

Mamá: Y el restaurante de lujo cerca de la Virtual School.

Papá: Y el restaurante de lujo cerca de la Virtual School. ¿Cómo se llamaba?

Mamá: El restaurante se llama Choque en el Castillo, y el señor… Creo que se hace llamar Triple D.

Papá: ¡Ja! No sé a qué vendrán tantos nombrecitos, pero ese señor era muy majo. Hablando de la Virtual School, ¿ya se ha ido Daisy?

Peach: No, está debajo de la mesa.

Mi padre levantó el mantel de la mesa para buscar a la supuesta Daisy. Ya sabía de dónde había sacado las aptitudes académicas…

Peach: Papá, era broma.

Papá: Jeje… Ya lo sabía. Cariño, recuérdame por qué nunca apuntamos a nuestra hija a la Virtual School.

Mamá: Porque no quería, cariño. Prefería quedarse en la Nintendo Academy.

Papá: Porque no quería, prefería quedarse en la Nintendo Academy. ¿Por qué no quería?

Mamá: Eso pregúntaselo a tu hija.

Papá: Eso pregúntaselo a tu hi… Je… ¿Por qué?

Peach: Pues… ¿Porque me gusta la Nintendo Academy?

Papá: Ya… Igualmente, aún estás a tiempo de cambiarte, que sepas. No oigo más que maravillas de boca de los padres. Al parecer tienen un circo…

Mamá: Qué cosas… Bueno, ¡a cenar!

Fue una cena un poco silenciosa. Yo estaba ocupada pensando en la cita de Daisy. Y en… Bueno, en la Virtual School. Seguramente si iba ahí, mis notas mejorarían. Era un lugar que hacía milagros con sus estudiantes, reformándolos y consiguiéndoles grandes plazas de trabajo. Pero igualmente…

Al terminar de cenar, fui a la planta de arriba de mi habitación. Elaboré un poco el plan de la cita venidera. No estaba segura de si Luigi iba a aceptar así de primeras. Le pedí a Daisy una foto suya para poder enseñársela a Luigi. Aunque era un chico amable, yo sabía que era muy nervioso, y seguramente una cita con una desconocida era demasiado para él. Ahí pensé en los consejos que podía darle. Yo tampoco sabía muy bien por dónde ir. A Donkey Kong y los innumerables alumnos a los que atendía en San Valentín les daba consejos generales, pero, ninguno tenía tantas dificultades como Luigi. Decidí irme a la cama para llegar mañana a clase a tiempo y con la cabeza despejada.

* * *

Mi tan amado despertador comenzó a reproducir mi música a las 8:30, hora a la que me levantaba para prepárame y llegar a tiempo a la escuela. A diferencia de otros como Lucina, Link o Fox, que, que yo supiera, eran los que más lejos vivían, yo vivía cerca de la Academia. Mi casa estaba situada en un complejo de viviendas (más bien caras) en la esquina sudeste de la ciudad, a pocos minutos de la NA. Cerca de mí vivían Zelda, Malon y Toad, aunque no solíamos encontrarnos mucho.

Comencé a prepararme. Me puse el uniforme de la escuela. Uno que, a decir verdad, para lo que había en algunas escuelas, no estaba tan mal. La variante que yo había escogido era una camisa blanca con toques azules decorada con un pañuelo rojo, que yo personalmente llevaba puesto en el cuello. Llevaba la falda mediana, también azul. Algunas compañeras como Rosalina o Lucina solían llevar la larga, y otras como Samus, llevaban pantalones. Cada uno podía decidir como vestirse (dentro de unas reglas), pero eso no significaba que todas fueran buenas opciones… Por ejemplo, Cloud, por mal que me cayera, he de admitir que sabía vestirse con su propio estilo, llevando la camisa suelta y remangada, con una chaqueta negra por encima. Otros, como Marth o Toad, llevaban todo lo posible siempre cuidado al detalle.

Para ese día en concreto, sintiendo inspiración de tanto pensar en moda, decidí (copiar) tomar prestado el look de Daisy que llevó en el pelo el otro día a mi casa. Me puse un flequillo recto que me tapaba parte la frente y una coleta, usando el pañuelo rojo del uniforme para ponerla bien. Aunque no fuera en la ropa, lo llevaba puesto, ¿no? Desayuné, y salí a la calle para dirigirme a clase. Ahí, tirado en medio de la calle, encontré el megáfono que Daisy había usado ayer para humillarme. Lo recogí y lo encendí, probando a ver si funcionaba pese a los golpes que había recibido. Ahí Malon gritó desde detrás de mí.

Malon: ¡Hola, Peach!

Peach, a través del megáfono: ¡AAAAA! ¡MALON!

Malon: Qué alto… ¿Qué es eso?

Peach: UN MEGA- Perdón. Un megáfono que estaba aquí. Ayer vino una amiga a casa y lo tiró por la ventana después de usarlo.

Malon: Conque era eso, eh…

Peach, confundida: ¿Qué?

Malon suspiró.

Malon: Ayer por la noche se oyó en todo el vecindario algo bastante… Digamos, curioso.

Peach: ¿Algo curioso?

Malon: Sí... Alguien gritó algo de ti y de Mario…

Peach: ¡QUÉ!

Grité lo más alto que pude. Mi secreto había salido a la luz por culpa de Daisy. No podía ser verdad…

Malon: ¡Qué alto! Y el megáfono está apagado…

Peach, seria: Malon.

Malon: Peach.

Peach: Lo sabes.

Malon: Sé el qué.

Peach: Lo has oído.

Malon: Puede que haya oído algo… Jeje…

Peach, medio llorando: Maloooooon.

Malon: Jajajaja, lo siento, pero es que es una cosa impactante. ¡El acontecimiento del año!

Peach: ¿Se oyó mucho?

Malon: Se oyó en mi casa, no sé si más allá, por donde Zelda.

Peach: BUAAAAAAAAAAAA

Malon: Peach, creo que ya hemos hecho mucho ruido…

Ahí se asomó una señora mayor de su balcón, justo a un lado de nuestra calle. Era una señora muy pequeña con muchas arrugas que apenas llegaba a asomarse. Cogió un taburete, se subió a él y empezó a gritarnos. Reconocí su voz de inmediato, era Impa, una anciana de la zona que había ayudado a la familia de Zelda cuando ella era un bebé.

Impa: ¡¿Se puede saber a qué viene tanto ruido?! ¡Una no puede dormir la siesta en paz! Ya me la dieron con el ruido ayer por la noche pero hoy…

Malon: Lo sentimos, señora…

Peach: ¿Siesta? Si son las ocho de la mañana.

Impa: ¿Quién te crees tú para criticar los hábitos de una anciana? ¡Irrespetuosa!

Peach: ¡Cállese, vieja! Se acaba de filtrar mi gran secreto. ¡Todos se reirán de mí!

Malon: Peach nadie se ha reído de…

Ahí la vieja asquerosa me tiró un plato. Se rompió a escasos metros de mí.

Impa: ¡Qué barbaridad! En mis tiempos nos preocupábamos de las invasiones del Rey de los Ladrones y de poder comer esa noche, ¡y no insultábamos a nuestros mayores!

Peach: ¡Vieja asesina! Me podría haber matado. (cogí el megáfono) ES USTED UNA VIEJA DESCARADA.

Malon me arrebató el megáfono y empezó a empujarme para que fuéramos a clase. De verdad, estaba harta de esa vieja y muy furiosa. Tendría que hablar con Zelda sobre a quién contratan sus padres…

Malon: LO SIENTO SEÑORA, DE VERDAD. NOS VAMOS A CLASE POR FAVOR, NO NOS DENUNCIE…

Malon continuó empujándome con una gran fuerza (se notaba que era una chica de campo) hasta casi llegar a la NA.

Peach: Gracias, Malon. Un poco más y entraba en casa de esa vieja, y no a llevarle la compra, precisamente…

Malon: Descuida, me había dado cuenta… Bueno, ¿me vas a dejar explicarte o vas a hacer que otro octogenario intente matarnos?

Peach: ¿Explicar qué?

Malon: Lo de Mario…

Peach: Ah, claro… Dime…

Nos fuimos acercando al castillo de la Nintendo Academy. Corrigiendo a Lucina, no era un castillo en el sentido exacto de la palabra. Solo la parte más antigua, que era la que albergaba los salones de clase. El resto de los edificios eran más o menos nuevos. Además, no era un castillo muy grande, sino más bien una pequeña fortaleza (la cual habían modernizado bastante bien).

Malon: Pues verás: no voy a decírselo a nadie. Para ser sincera, ya me lo intuía un poco, pero no estaba segura. Yo, y muchos más. Eres un poco cantosa, Peach…

Peach: ¿Lo soy?

Malon: Todos nos fijamos cómo sueles quedarte a hablar con él en la mayoría de los recreos. O como le miras cuando duerme. Da un poco de miedo…

Peach: Comprendo.

Malon: Pero, si no quieres, que parece ser el caso, no voy a decírselo a nadie. Asumo que no necesitas ayuda, gurú del amor.

Peach: Jeje, no, tranquila. Gracias, Malon, eres la persona más amable que conozco. Aparte de Mario…

Abracé a la chica hyliana hasta casi ahogarla. Es una pequeña manía mía, pero yo lo considero como un efecto secundario de mi excesivo cariño. Fuimos juntas hacia la clase, entrando en el edificio en nuestra clase. "5º curso, reza todo lo que sepas si llegas tarde." Entramos y ahí estaban Falco, Rosalina, Luigi y Link hablando.

Luigi: T-te lo juro… Cada vez hay más incidentes.

Falco: No digas tonterías, anda. Seguro que han sido cuatro borrachos y ya.

Link: No, Luigi tiene razón. A este paso, ¡destruirán la ciudad!

Rosalina: Ay… qué miedo…

Malon: ¡Hola!

Los presentes en la clase continuaron hablando, ignorándonos por completo. Malon me miró, y yo a ella. Sin mediar palabra, le di el megáfono.

Malon: ¡HOLA!

Falco, Link y Rosalina: ¡Aah, qué susto!

Luigi: AAAAAAAAAAA.

Malon me devolvió el micrófono. Dejamos nuestras mochilas en nuestros asientos y nos acercamos al grupito. Falco y Link se rascaban los oídos, Rosalina estaba calmándose y Luigi volvía poco a poco a su estado normal después de petrificarse.

Falco: Vaya manera de dar los buenos días…

Peach: Era la única manera de darlos.

Falco: Jeje… Lo sentimos.

Rosalina: ¿De dónde habéis sacado ese megáfono?

Peach: Es una larga historia.

Malon: ¿Qué tal?

Link: Bien, bueno, sin tímpanos. Por cierto, Peach, bonito peinado.

Peach: ¡Gracias!

Ahí me miraron todos sorprendidos. Hasta Malon, que tampoco se había dado cuenta de mi cambio de look. Link, por muy dramático y exagerado que pudiera ser en ocasiones, era siempre muy atento y amable, prueba de ello es su perspicacia.

Malon: Siento no haberme dado cuenta antes, Peach, te queda muy bien.

Rosalina: Tu horóscopo decía que ibas a cambiar de estilo. Desde luego, lo has hecho para bien.

Falco: Te queda bien. Me sé de alguien que…

Link: Falco…

Falco: Jeje…

Sentí curiosidad de qué hablaban, pero algo en mí me dijo que, aunque preguntara, no me dirían nada.

Peach: Bueno, ¿de qué hablabais antes?

Luigi: D-de los incidentes de la mafia… Son espeluzn-n-n-nantes…

Ahí entraron Samus, Sonic y Lucina.

Link: Hablando de espeluznante… ¡Samus!

Samus: Idiota… Buenos días a todos. Menos a ti, loco.

Todos menos Link: Buenos días.

Sonic: ¿Qué incidentes son esos, Luigi?

Luigi: Desde la semana pasada, ha habido enfrentamientos entre bandas que se rumo-morea que son parte de la m-mafia.

Link: Más bien, mafias.

Samus: ¿Y eso?

Luigi: Pa-parece ser, hay dos gra-grandes mafias enfrentadas en la ciudad.

Lucina: No sabía yo eso. Qué misterioso… Habría venido bien saberlo antes de mudarme.

Luigi: Se dedi-dican más bien a blanquear dinero y traficar, más que matar y e-eso, pero a este paso…

Peach y Malon: Qué miedo…

Falco: Bueno, seguro que no nos pasa nada.

Samus: Ni las mafias están tan locas como para meterse con la Nintendo Academy.

Link: No sé yo, hay rumores de una criminal en la academia… Es rubia, fea, gruñona de ojos azules y se llama Sa-

Ahí Samus le pegó con un libro en la cabeza.

Link: Ay…

Samus: Yo no me metería con esa "criminal". Tiene un cinturón negro en karate y muy buena puntería…

Lucina: ¿Haces karate?

Samus: Sí, no se me da mal.

Falco: Teniendo un padre militar no es difícil…

Peach: Luigi, ¿luego podemos hablar un rato?

Luigi: Cla-claro Peach.

Sonic: Por cierto, Luigi, ¿y Mario?

Peach: Es verdad, ¿dónde está Mario? ¿Por qué no está contigo?

Malon: Jiji…

Luigi: Pues se ha quedado dormido y no pensaba llegar tarde por su culpa otra vez.

Ahí llegaron Megaman, Pit, Dark Pit y Fox.

Fox y Pit: ¡Buenos días!

Dark Pit: Buenas.

Megaman: …

Falco: Fox, desgracia de persona, me debes dinero.

Fox: No mientas, eres tú el que me debe dinero.

Falco: Jeje… Es verdad. ¿Cuánto era?

Fox: 15…

Falco: ¿Alguien tiene 15?

Pit: ¡Yo!

Malon: Pit, no tienes que responder a estas cosas.

Pit: Ah…

Dark Pit: No hombre, dale el dinero, no dejes que eso te lo impida…

Falco: Gracias, Pit2.

Dark Pit: ¿Cómo me has…?

Ahí llegaron Toad, Kirby y Yoshi.

Kirby y Yoshi: Burp… Buenos días, jeje… Burp…

Toad: Llevan así desde que me los encontré en la calle. ¡Es horrible!

Peach: ¿Qué os pasa?

Yoshi: Nos hemos atiborrado a comida esta mañana para desayunar.

Kirby: Más de lo normal…

Luigi: ¿Para?

Yoshi: Para practicar para el campeonato de comida que toca en el capítulo siguiente…

Samus: ¿Qué?

Kirby: Para una competición. Llevamos practicando un rato.

Lucina: Es verdad. ¿Qué tal?

Yoshi: La senda de la gula es una senda dura…

Falco: Sí, de dolores inimaginables.

Link: ¡Pobres desgraciados, sentenciados a comer cosas ricas!

Ahí entró Marth.

Marth: Chicos, tengo que avisaros de-

Entonces una voz le interrumpió.

\- QUEDAOS QUIETOS, LA MAFIA DEL PINGÜINO VIENE A POR VOSOTROS.

Luigi: AAAAAAAAAA

Marth: …de que Cloud va a gastaros una broma.

Cloud entonces entró en clase, riéndose.

Cloud: Jajajaja, vaya caras.

Cloud era una persona difícil de tratar. Había mejorado su comportamiento (tampoco mucho) desde el primer día, pero aún mantenía una actitud de mala persona que presionaba mucho los nervios de varios, sobre todo de Marth y Link.

Link: Muy gracioso…

Cloud: Gracias.

Marth: Anda, Cloud, ve a sentarte.

Cloud: Como diga, su alteza…

Dark Pit: ¿Has dicho mafia del pingüino?

Cloud: Sí. Se rumorea que la dirige un pingüino gigante. También se dice que come niños y que rapta a chicas guapas.

Samus: Qué tontería…

Cloud: Tranquila, tú estarías a salvo.

Samus: ¡¿Qué?! Imbécil…

Link se debatía entre reírse de Samus o enfadarse con Cloud, pero su sentido común y su odio hacia Cloud le pudieron para no hacer nada.

Link: Olvídale, Samus.

Samus: Mira quién habla…

Link: Yo solo…

Ahí entraron Zelda vestida de Sheik y Little Mac llevando a Mario en brazos.

Falco: ¿Se murió?

Peach: ¡Falco!

Fox: A decir verdad, lo parece… Que descanse en paz…

Pit, arrodillándose: Amén.

Dark Pit: Tonto… ¿Qué pasa, Zelda?

Sheik: …

Luigi: Se nota que eres nuevo… ¿Qué ha pa-pasado, Sheik?

Sheik: Nos lo encontramos así en medio de la calle. Estaba dormido ahí tal cual…

Little Mac: Será bajito, pero pesa un montón…

Dark Pit: Es algo común en la familia…

Luigi: O-oye, cuidado…

Peach: ¡Mario!

Mario seguía roncando. Juraría que oí mi nombre entre sus murmullos en sueños, pero debí de imaginármelo.

Malon: No se despierta…

Falco: Peach, déjame el megáfono.

Falco: MARIO.

Mario: AAAA NOS ATACAN. ¿Dónde estoy?

Luigi: Estás en clase, bobo.

Mario: Prefiero que me ataquen… Muy buen peinado, Peach…

Me sonrojé ligeramente ante ese comentario, esperando que no se notara. Malon me miraba sonriendo. Lucina miraba a Mario también sonriendo misteriosamente. Iba a agradecerle el cumplido cuando…

Sr. Bowser: ¿Qué es este escándalo? Guarden silencio, son las nueve de la mañana. Hay gente que duerme la siesta a estas horas.

Peach: Gente estúpida.

Sr. Bowser: ¿Qué?

Peach: Digo… Uy, se me ha corrido el maquillaje.

Falco: SEÑOR BOWSER; BUENOS DÍAS. UY… Disculpe, señor.

Sr. Bowser: Buenos días, excusa de curso. Lombardía, pies fuera de la mesa.

Falco: Pies fuera de la mesa.

Sr. Bowser: Hoy tengo que informarles de…

Mario: ¿Se retira?

Rosalina: ¿Se muda?

Peach: ¿Se ha muerto?

Sr. Bowser: Tsk… ¡Silencio! El alcalde vino el otro día a hablar con el director y tiene algo que contarles. Vendrá en cualquier momento del día, así que más les vale comportarse bien… O si no…

Luigi: ¿N-nos quemará?

Cloud: Si no sabe hacer otra cosa…

Sr. Bowser: ¡Silencio!

RIIIIIIIING

Sr. Bowser: Pasen un horripilante día.

Pit: ¡Gracias!

El Sr. Bowser se marchó, dando un portazo como siempre.

Mario: ¿Qué toca?

Toad: Lengua con Bayonetta.

La mayoría de los chicos: VIVAAAA

Samus: Hombres…

Toad: Y había tarea…

Todos: NOOOOOOO

Vosotros, lectores de este diario, no habéis sido narrados las clases de la Sra. Bayonetta, nuestra profesora de Lengua. Ella es una mujer atractiva, quizá demasiado para la mente de unos adolescentes encerrados todo el día en clase. Además, tampoco es como si la profesora en sí ayudara mucho, pues era una señora muy dramática (actriz veterana), y adoptaba poses… digamos, complicadas, y usaba un vestuario sugerente.

Pasaron unos cinco minutos y nuestra profesora entró, dando tres volteretas y haciendo el pino para luego sentarse en su silla de manera elegante. Todos los chicos aplaudieron entusiasmados. No estoy segura de qué haría Sheik…

Sra. Bayonetta: _C'est magnifique. Bonjour, des élèves !_

Falco: ¡Como usted diga, profesora!

Sra. Bayonetta: _Thank you!_

Lucina: Si es maestra de lengua, ¿por qué habla de todo menos castellano?

Fox: Al menos la entendéis…

Peach: Es una diva, se lo puede permitir.

Sra. Bayonetta: ¿Tenéis mi tarea, queridos alumnos?

Clase: Emm…

Toad, Marth, Link y Malon: Nosotros sí.

Mario: ¡Y yo!

Clase: ¿QUÉ?

Mario: Es broma…

Yoshi: Ya decía yo…

La señora Bayonetta se fue paseando por la clase, recogiendo las pocas tareas que había en nuestra clase. Finalmente, llegó a mi sitio.

Sra. Bayonetta: ¿Peach?

Peach: Lo siento, profe… Se me olvidó…

Sra. Bayonetta: Cómo no… Sabes, si dedicaras la mitad del tiempo que le dedicas a arreglarte y a maquillarte a estudiar, serías la segunda de la clase.

Guardé sigilosamente el maquillaje que estaba poniéndome antes. Una tiene que estar guapa en todo momento.

Peach: ¿Segunda?

Sra. Bayonetta: Toad.

Peach: Ah… Claro…

Sra. Bayonetta: He oído que tienes amigos en la Virtual School. Fíjate en ellos, siempre con notas perfectas. Tal vez deberías ir allí para aclararte un poco ese lío que tienes en la cabeza.

Peach: ¡Eso es injusto! ¿Y qué pasa con casi el 90% de alumnos de esta clase?

Sra. Bayonetta: Ellos ya están perdidos, pero tú aún tienes algo de salvación… Tampoco mucha… Bueno, a empezar la clase.

Pensé en lo que me había dicho. Ir a la Virtual School era una oferta realmente tentadora… Excelentes notas, amigos, instalaciones de lujo y tecnología punta, un circo… Si lo pensaba muy a fondo, ¿qué perdería si me iba? Decidí distraerme, intentando quitar esos pensamientos de mi cabeza. Miré a Mario. Estaba somnoliento, pero aun así estaba tan guapo… Después a Luigi. Recordé mi trabajo aún por hacer. Tenía que hacer que Luigi accediera a su cita con Daisy.

La Sra. Bayonetta anunció que hoy trabajaríamos en grupos para crear una historia juntos. Recuerdo vagamente los gritos de Samus y Link al estar en el mismo grupo y los suspiros de Toad por estar en medio de esa guerra. También recuerdo que yo estaba con Malon, Mario, Fox, y, sobre todo, con Luigi. Iba a comentarle el tema de su cita, pero decidí que sería mejor hacerlo en privado, sin embargo, al castigarme la Sra. Bayonetta a fregar en el recreo por gritar cuando Falco me asustó con una lombriz que tenía (¿de dónde sacaba tantos insectos?), me vi obligada a hacerlo mientras trabajábamos.

Peach: Oye, Luigi…

Luigi: Di-dime.

Peach: Siento tener que hacer esto ahora, pero luego estoy castigada…

Lancé una mirada asesina a Falco.

Falco: Jeje… Perdón.

Luigi: ¿Qué pa-pasa?

Cogí mi móvil sin que me viera la profesora y le enseñé una foto de Daisy. Todo mi grupo miró esa foto.

Malon: Peach, ¿quién es?

Fox: Es guapa.

Mario: Esa es… Margarita, ¿no?

Peach: Sí, bueno, es Daisy. Luigi, ¿qué te parece?

Luigi: Pues… E-es guapa…

Me fijé en la cara de Luigi. Estaba ligeramente sonrojado y le brillaban los ojos. Sí, de manera definitiva, era exactamente la misma mirada que le había visto a Daisy cuando le enseñé la foto de Luigi. Desde luego, estaban hechos el uno para el otro.

Peach: ¿Te parece guapa?

Fox: No está mal, pero las hay mejores…

Miré a Fox seria.

Fox: Perdón…

Luigi: Bu-bueno, sí. ¿Qué esta-tás tramando?

Peach: Dime Luigi…

Puse cara seria y concentrada, cerrando los ojos.

Luigi: Glups…

Peach: ¿¡Te gustaría tener una cita con esta chica!?

Luigi se cayó de su silla como una estatua.

Mario, Fox y Malon: ¿QUÉ?

Peach: Se supone que la sorpresa era para Luigi…

Mario: Es sorpresa para todos. ¿Daisy lo sabe?

Peach: Sí, es más, se lo dije el otro día, y aceptó de inmediato. Quiere conocerte, Luigi…

Fox: ¿Luigi? Más bien, Don Juan Luigi.

Luigi: ¿A qué vi-viene esto?

Peach: A… Pues, no sé. ¿Quieres una cita con ella o no?

Luigi: Pues…

Luigi contempló la foto e Daisy una vez más. Tuve que guardar el móvil para que no me lo quitaran por usarlo en clase, pero Luigi continuó mirando el mismo punto de la mesa (ya no había móvil) durante un par de minutos.

Mario: Ya dinos, bobo, sabemos que te gusta.

Luigi: N-no me…

Malon: Disimulas muy mal… Como alguien que me sé.

Miré a Malon, diciéndole con la mirada Ahora no. Ni nunca.

Luigi: ¡Bu-bueno, vale! A lo mejor me... inte-teresa. Pero… No creo que tenga nada que hacer.

Fox: ¿Y eso?

Luigi: Peach, ¿cómo es esta chica?

Peach: Pues… Es una amiga mía de la Virtual School. Le encantan los deportes y viste muy bien. Es muy amigable, enérgca y lista.

Luigi: ¿Lo veis? Es imposi-sible que una cita entre nosotros salga bien.

Mario: ¡Venga ya, hermanito! Vale, no eres el chico más atlético. Ni el más valiente. Ni el más listo. Ni…

Luigi: Lo pillo.

Mario: Je… Puede que no seas el chico perfecto, pero tienes muchas cosas buenas. Seguro que puedes salir con ella, si te lo propones.

Luigi: Aún n-no he dicho que quiera sa-salir con ella…

Mario: Bueno, pues caerle bien… Pero, mi argumento sigue siendo el mismo.

Malon: Claro, Luigi. (con el pulgar hacia arriba) ¡Tú puedes!

Fox: ¡Eso!

Luigi: Chicos…

Peach: Venga, Luigi. Es una cita, ¿qué puede salir mal?

Luigi: Mu-muchas cosas…

Suspiré. Luigi no estaba siendo útil para nada…

Malon: Pero no saldrán mal, Luigi.

Malon me miró y me guiñó un ojo.

Malon: Porque nosotros… ¡Te vamos a ayudar!

Peach: Bien, pues está decidido. Mario, Fox, Malon y yo te ayudaremos a que tu cita sea un éxito.

Luigi: Gra-gracias, chicos…

Malon: A ver, Peach, cuéntanos sobre esa amiga tuya.

Fox: Un momento. ¿Y la tarea de clase?

Mario: Ya la hemos hecho.

Fox, impresionado: ¿Cuándo?

Mario: No te habrás fijado. Muy ocupado con otras cosas…

Fox: Ah, ¿sí? Porque tú también has estado ocupado con…

Malon y Peach: ¿Qué?

Mario y Fox: Glups… Nada…

Luigi suspiró. Debía de haber un código que solo los chicos entendían, porque siempre que se ponían a decir estas cosas, siempre acababa perdiéndome. Me pregunto de qué hablan…

Luigi: Ejem… D-daisy…

Peach: ¡Ah, sí! Pues es una chica rica, amable, competitiva y bastante lista. Es muy deportiva.

Malon: Suena un poco masculina.

Peach: Sí, es posible.

Malon: Entonces me sé de alguien que nos puede ayudar…

Fox: ¿A qué te refieres, Malon?

Malon: Daisy es una chica bastante distinta de la norma general. Peach ha dicho que es más masculina, por lo que, para poder entender a Daisy, tendremos que buscar a una chica que sea más masculina, deportiva y competitiva. Como…

Mario: ¿Cómo?

Malon y Peach: ¡Samus!

Fox y Mario: ¡¿Samus?!

Samus, desde lejos: ¿¡Qué!?

Peach: Nada, nada, disculpa…

Link: Ves, ni ellos quieren hablar contigo…

Samus, pegándole: Serás idiota…

Toad: Que alguien me saque de aquí…

Mario: ¿Por qué Samus?

Fox: Sí, ¿no es como la última persona que estaría interesada en una cita?

Malon: Que sea un poco más… directa que otras chicas no significa que no tenga sentimientos.

Fox: Sí, pero, quiero decir… ¡Es Samus! La que mandó al chaval que le confesó su amor volando de una patada hasta la otra punta del patio.

Mario: Jejejeje, es verdad… ¿Cómo se llamaba ese chaval?

Luigi: Cr-creo que se lla-llamaba Ike o algo así…

Fox, Mario y Luigi: Valiente soldado…

Peach: Chicos.

Fox: Ah, sí. Bueno, ¿qué pinta Samus en esto?

Malon: Pues, hemos pensado que si Daisy tira más al lado masculino y directo…

Mario: Más bien borde…

Malon: …no habría nadie mejor para que nos ayudara para saber cómo piensa una persona así que Samus, que es el epítome de esa personalidad.

Luigi: T-tiene sentido, p-pero ¿cómo vais a convence-ce-cerla?

Peach: Pues… Buena pregunta…

Samus era una persona difícil de convencer para que hiciera algo que no le interesaba, y menos, que odiara. Yo tenía una relación con ella parecida: no nos llevábamos mal, pero nuestras personalidades chocaban tanto que a veces era difícil hacer las cosas. Pensamos un rato para ver si se nos ocurría algo, la más mínima idea, cuando se me esclareció la mente.

Peach: ¿Y si la chantajeamos?

Fox: ¿Chantajear a Samus? Estás chalada.

Mario, mirando a Fox con odio: No te pases, Fox…

Malon: Chantajearla está un poco feo, pero a lo mejor… Podemos prometerle hacer algo por ella. Ya sabéis, endeudarnos con ella.

Luigi: Qué mi-miedo…

Fox: No tengas miedo, Luigi. Si fueras Link, todavía lo entiendo… Aún recuerdo cuando perdió su apuesta sobre si el Gengar que nos trajo el Profesor Oak era shiny o no y le hizo venir vestido de mujer gerudo durante una semana… Aún tengo las fotos, jiji…

Malon: La verdad es que, para ser un chico, Link es una chica bastante guapa.

Peach: El Profesor Oak… ¡Claro!

Se me iluminó la bombilla de mi cabeza por segunda vez. Una hora bastante productiva, la de Lengua. Y una mente bastante brillante la mía, al menos, fuera de los exámenes.

Luigi: ¿Qué pa-pasa?

Peach: Está un poco fuera de la conversación, pero… He estado pensando. Veréis, Daisy es una persona muy habladora y extrovertida, y valora mucho que sepas dar conversación, por tanto. También le encantan los Pokémon, en especial el tipo lucha y el fuego… Estaba pensando que, independientemente de que Samus nos ayude o no, hay que prepararte para la cita y que salga bien. Ya sabes, tendrías que aprender un poco de técnicas de conversación y diálogo, y sobre los Pokémon por si te quedas sin nada de qué hablar.

Mario: Tiene sentido. Muy bien pensando Peach… Voy a apuntar todo esto para que no se nos olvide.

Fox, Malon y Luigi: Jijiji….

Peach: Pues se me acaba de ocurrir que a lo mejor el Profesor Oak puede darte clases especiales sobre temas de Pokémon y su biología para que así vayas preparado.

Luigi: ¿Cla-clases especiales? Venga ya…

Mario: Es una buena idea. Así llenas esa laguna de conocimiento.

Luigi: Mira quién hab-bla… El que sacó un tres en el examen.

Mario: ¿¡Cómo se supone que voy a saber que tengo que hay que dar vueltas para evolucionar a Milcery en Alcremie!? No tiene ningún sentido…

Malon: El caso es que es una buena idea. También se me ocurre a alguien perfecto en quien usar para lo del diálogo…

Peach: ¿Quién?

Malon: ¿Quién se te ocurre para clases de diálogo?

Peach: Ya te dije que no sé.

Malon ¿En serio?

Peach, impacientándose: Que sí…

Fox: Mira a tu izquierda.

Hice lo que me dijeron, un poco molesta porque me trataran de tonta hasta que, al ver lo que estaba a mi izquierda, me di cuenta de que, de hecho, era tonta. Bayonetta estaba regañándole a Kirby porque había intentado comerse su papel. ¿Quién mejor para clases de DIÁLOGO Y CONVERSACIÓN que la profesora de LENGUA? Podéis borrar lo que puse antes de que era muy lista o no sé qué…

Peach: Oh, claro.

Malon: ¡Pues decidido! ¿Lo has pillado, Mario?

Mario: Sí, todo escrito a la perfección. Bayonetta y Oak dan clases a Luigi y Samus nos ayuda.

Fox: Conversación va con v, no con b. y Bayonetta lleva dos t.

Mario: Casi a la perfección…

Luigi: Bi-bien…

Fox: Lo que también podemos hacer nosotros es, aparte de ayudar a Luigi, es ir a la cita para que todo salga bien, ¿no?

Al oír eso me emocioné.

Peach: ¡Cómo en los equipos de operación CRETINO!

Mario: ¡Claro! ¡Bien visto, Peach!

Luigi, Malon: Jijiji…

Fox: La idea era mía…

Ignorando esas sospechosas risas, os comentaré qué son los equipos de operación C.R.E.T.I.N.O. En realidad, ese nombre es un acrónimo para "Citas Reguladas En (confianza de que no sean) Tediosas, Intolerables Nefastas u Obscenas". Seguramente os habréis dado cuenta de que es un nombre con poco decoro. Y estaríais en lo cierto, pero fue Falco el que le puso ese nombre (que ni siquiera está bien del todo porque mete palabras porque sí y las pone entre paréntesis para que el acrónimo tenga sentido) porque le hizo gracia y ahí se quedó. Los grupos de Operación CRETINO eran grupos de algunas personas que se aseguraban de que las primeras citas que tenían los miembros de nuestra clase salieran bien. Seguíamos a la pareja a escondidas y arreglábamos las cosas si algo salía mal. Desgraciadamente, el año pasado no hubo ninguna, pues nadie tuvo una primera cita. Una pena, porque me encantaban, pero al ver la oportunidad de tener una nueva operación CRETINO me hizo emocionarme como nuca lo había hecho en mucho tiempo…

Ahí llegó la profe Bayonetta para revisar nuestra tarea, cubierta de ceniza y con la cara quemada en forma de manchurrones negros.

Peach: ¿Qué ha pasado, profe?

Bayonetta: Se ve que he puesto a Megaman en una situación de estrés y se ha cortocircuitado y ha explotado algo. Y solo le he pedido que lea en voz alta la historia… _Mon dieu…_ ¡Bueno, _let's see_! ¿Qué habéis escrito aquí?

Mario le entregó nuestra historia ya terminada. La profe Bayonetta empezó a leer y, poco a poco, le cambió la cara de extrañada a muy extrañada a totalmente perdida.

Bayonetta: Chicos, os he pedido una historia, no un… "plan CRETINO", sea lo que sea. Vaya nombre más feo…

Malon: ¡Mario! Le has dado lo que no es.

Mario: Uy, perdón, jeje… Debo de estar un poco dormido.

Luigi: Có-co-como no…

Mario: Tome, señorita.

Bayonetta: Llámame Bayonetta, recuerda.

Bayonetta leyó nuestra historia.

Bayonetta: Está muy bien. Tenéis un 8, pero…

Malon: ¿Pero?

Bayonetta, tirando por la espalda nuestro folio sin mirar: La historia ya no me importa.

Fox: ¡Ey! Nos ha costado mucho escribirla…

Luigi: Si t-t-tú no has escrito nada…

Bayonetta, señalando a Luigi y gritando: _Toi_!

Luigi: ¿Ah?

Bayonetta: ¿Vas a tener una cita, eh, pequeño Luigi? Y, no solo eso… ¡Habéis pensado en mí para que os ayude! _Vous êtes les meilleures élèves que j'ai vus !_

Fox, susurrando: ¿Por qué está hablando idioma Pokémon?

Mario: A mí no me mires…

Peach: ¿Nos ayudará, profe?

Bayonetta: Bayonetta. Y…

La profe Bayonetta se puso a girar sobre sus pies como las bailarinas de ballet solo que a una velocidad muy grande, entonces saltó y cayó haciendo el pino, para dar otro salto y caer con estilo.

Bayonetta, con voz entrecortada debido al cansancio: (puf) Sí, (puf) os (puf) ayu… (puf) daré… (puf)

Malon, aplaudiendo: ¡Bien!

Bayonetta: Podemos empezar mañana mismo, Luigi. ¡Te haré la persona con el habla más interesante de la ciudad! También le puedo comentar este tema a Oak para que os ayude, si queréis. Peach, te quito el castigo por haber pensado en mí.

Peach: ¡Sí! ¡Por favor y gracias!

RIIIIIIINNNNG

Bayonetta: Vaya, se ha pasado la clase. Bueno, mucha suerte, chicos. ¡En especial tú, Luigi, la vas a necesitar si quieres pillar a esa chica!

Luigi: ¡Ey!

La profe Bayonetta se fue dando volteretas sucesivas a su siguiente clase. Repentinamente, se acercaron muchos compañeros a interrogar a Luigi.

Falco: ¿La Srta. Bayonetta ha dicho chica?

Link: Eso, eso. ¿Qué pasa, Luigi?

Samus: Idiota, qué va a pasar. Pues que tiene o va a tener novia.

Sheik: ¡¿Qué?! ¡Eso es increíble!

Dark Pit: Increíble es, desde luego. Nunca me lo hubiera imaginado, y no me lo creo del todo…

Luigi: Chi-chicos…

Rosalina: ¿Quién es?

Falco: ¿Es guapa?

Kirby: ¿Es cocinera?

Yoshi: ¿Sus padres llevan un restaurante?

Little Mac: ¡O un gimnasio de boxeo!

Luigi: Esto…

Peach, usando el megáfono: ¡PARAD YA!

Luigi: AAAAAAAAA

Peach: Perdón, Luigi… ¡Vosotros también deberíais disculparos! Le habéis atosigado.

Todos: Perdón, Luigi…

Luigi: N-no pasa nada, es normal. Inclu-cluso yo e-e-estoy aún un poco sorprend-d-dido…

Link: Jeje… Bueno, ¿qué pasa?

Peach: Luigi y una amiga mía van a tener una cita.

Cloud: ¿Está buena?

Peach: Cállate. Solamente van a conocerse, no sabemos qué intenciones tiene cada uno.

Mario: Sí, y vamos a hacer una operación CRETINO.

Link: Wow, hace mucho que no oía eso. ¿La última cual fue?

Toad: La de Roy y Zelda, hace dos años, nueve meses y cinco días.

Dark Pit: ¿Cómo…?

Toad: Memoria hiper-desarrollada.

Dark Pit: Increíble… Y yo tengo dos alas que ni siquiera funcionan…

Pit: ¡Las mías tampoco!

Dark Pit: Qué suerte la mía…

Lucina: ¿Operación cretino?

Mario: Es CRETINO, con mayúsculas.

Lucina: ¿Cómo has sabido que lo decía en minúsculas?

Mario: Pues la verdad, no sé…

Malon: Bueno, que nos enrollamos. El resumen es que Luigi va a tener una cita y ya. No es para tanto.

Sonic: Honestamente, sí que lo es. Quiero decir… ¡Es Luigi! No te ofendas, tío.

Luigi: …

Little Mac: Enhorabuena, Luigi. Vaya campeón.

Luigi: Jeje…

Ahí me acordé de que debíamos hablar con Samus y convencerla. Llamé a Malon y nos acercamos a ella. Estaba muy concentrada escribiendo en un cuaderno.

Peach: Hola, Samus.

Inmediatamente cerró su cuaderno de un golpe que hizo retumbar la sala. Un poco de polvo cayó del techo. Con la cantidad de golpes (Bowser, Gannondorf…) que se daban en esta clase, no sabía cómo seguía aguantando estas sacudidas. Parecía que ya la habíamos enfadado, y aún no le habíamos ofrecido nada…

Peach: ¿E-estás bien?

Samus, forzando una sonrisa: Sí, claro. ¿Qué queréis?

Malon: Asumimos que has oído todo el tema de Luigi.

Samus: Difícil no oírlo. Esta gente pega unos berridos…

Malon: Pues… Verás, su cita es una chica que parece ser se parece bastante a ti en cuanto a personalidad. Todo lo bueno, obviamente.

Samus: ¿Acaso tengo algo malo?

Peach: No, en absoluto.

Samus: ¿Soy perfecta?

Peach: ¿Qué? Bueno, ósea, no. Quiero decir; nadie es perfecto. Pero no eres mala, aunque tienes cosas malas… como todo el mundo. Esto… Malon…

Malon: Sí, claro. Eres una buena persona, con tus fallos y defectos. Pero eso no es lo importante. Esta chica es parecida a ti y, bueno, querríamos pedirte ayuda con todo el tema. Ya sabes, para ayudar a Luigi.

Samus: ¿Cómo ayudaría yo a Luigi? Ya sabéis que odio las operaciones CRETINO.

Peach: Sí, lo sabemos, pero… Simplemente te necesitamos.

Samus: ¿Qué saco yo?

Peach: Nuestra gratitud.

Samus: …

Malon: Te ofrecemos una deuda. Tú nos ayudas con esto y nosotras te ayudaremos en algo en el futuro. Lo que sea.

Samus: ¿Quiénes estáis en el grupo?

Peach: Nosotras, Fox y Mario.

Samus: Genial, quiero que cada uno me debáis un favor. Y Luigi también

Malon: ¿No es pasarse un poco?

Samus: Si no, no ayudo. Odio estas cursilerías.

Peach: Aceptamos.

Malon: No le hemos preguntado a los chicos.

Peach: ¡Mario!

Mario estaba medio dormido, pero al oír mi voz de repente escuchó atentamente. Qué amable es… Y qué guapo… Ejem.

Mario: ¡Diga!

Peach: ¿Puedes decir: "de parte de mí y los chicos: sí"?

Mario: Obviamente. De parte de mí y los chicos: sí.

Peach: ¡Gracias! Ya está.

Malon: Pero eso no…

Samus: Muy bien, os ayudaré. ¿Qué hace falta?

Malon: Pues queremos entrenar a Luigi, antes de nada. ¿Te importaría quedarte a las clases que le va a dar Bayonetta de diálogo?

Samus: ¿Bayonetta va a darle clases de diálogo? Sí que os estáis esforzando. Como le salga mal…

Peach: saldrá bien, gracias a ti.

Samus: Qué amable eres, Peach. Bueno, de acuerdo. Veré que puedo hacer.

Pasó la hora siguiente, matemáticas. Lo típico: casi nadie con tarea, incluida yo, Bowser regañando a Falco, que si pies fuera de la no sé qué, que si Jumpman despierta, etc, etc…

No diré que no hice caso a la lección. Solo diré que, si tengo que elegir entre integrales o mirar vestidos en tiendas de ropa, tengo muchos datos móviles para usar internet en cualquier lugar. Mientras buscaba conjuntos monísimos, me encontré un anuncio de la Virtual School. Parecía que últimamente me perseguía esa dichosa escuela. Ya sabía yo que mis padres querían trasladarme, se les había metido la idea en la cabeza desde hace un rato, pero no lo hacían porque yo no lo quería. Pero ¿realmente no quería? ¿No querer cambiar de escuela es lo mismo que querer quedarse en la mía? En papel, sí, pero no sabía si quería quedarme en la NA o si simplemente tenía miedo de cambiarme y acabar en un lugar peor. La cabeza me daba vueltas hasta que pasó la hora.

Estuve hablando e intentando ligar con Mario (énfasis en intentando), pero acabamos hablando sobre la cita de Luigi.

Mario: ¿De verdad crees que va a salir bien?

Peach: ¡Claro! Están hechos el uno para el otro.

Mario: ¿Por qué dices eso?

Peach: Bueno pues… Se complementan muy bien. Además, si están interesados el uno en el otro, yo que sé, a no ser que de repente empiece una guerra, no creo que vaya nada mal.

Mario: ¿Es suficiente que estén interesados mutuamente para que empiecen salir?

Peach: Bueno, lo de salir juntos aún no está confirmado, pero es bastante probable.

Mario: Y si, por ejemplo, ¿Daisy no estuviera interesada en él?

Peach: Pude ver bien dentro de ella que sí que lo estaba. Además, accedió a la cita primero así que…

Mario: Sí, pero imagínate que no.

Peach: Lo imagino.

Mario: ¿Qué probabilidades tienen de acabar juntos? ¿O de ser solo amigos?

Peach: Mario, cariño, es una situación difícil. Pues si no está interesada, a no ser que Luigi le demostrara que es el hombre ideal para ella, pues no creo que pasara nada.

Mario se quedó pensando un buen momento. Estaba extrañándome bastante este comportamiento suyo. Era la primera vez que entraba tan a fondo en un tema tan serio.

Mario: ¿Y qué debería hacer para demostrárselo?

Peach: Pues… Siendo Luigi… Mostrar coraje. Que se puede confiar en él.

Mario: Coraje, eh…

Peach: Sí, coraje. (a sí misma) Lo que me falta…

Muchas veces acababa en estas situaciones con Mario: estamos a solas y muy cómodos. Podría ser un buen momento para confesarme y decirle que me gusta, pero siempre me faltaba coraje… Bueno, podría ser peor. Podría ser como Luigi…

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNG

Pit: AAAAAAA. Dioses, qué susto.

… o Pit.

Dark Pit: No tienes remedio.

Lucina: No seas malo, Dark. ¿Qué toca?

Marth: Toca bio…

Link: ¡Toca biología! ¡Bien!

Falco: Nunca entenderé cómo es que te encanta tanto la biología. Entiendo que te molen los Pokémon, pero las clases de Oak son un poco…

Samus: No te molestes, Falco, es Link. Nadie entiende a ese idiota.

Link: Te puedo oír.

Samus: ¡Ya lo sé! Cómo odio tenerte al lado… Ojalá el viejo de Game & Watch nunca nos hubiera castigado a sentarnos al lado…

Link: Ojalá nunca hubiéramos estado en la misma clase…

Samus: Tsk, desde luego. Idiota.

Rosalina: Calmaos, chicos… Hoy es un buen día para Géminis, no se lo arruinemos.

Yoshi: ¿Buen día? Si se me ha quedado el almuerzo en casa.

Sonic: Yo he suspendido mates…

Rosalina: Jeje… Hay cosas que ni las estrellas pueden controlar…

Sheik: Está tardando bastante Oak en venir.

Little Mac: Jo, con lo majo que es… Espero que no haya pasado nada.

Samus: Llega solo cinco minutos tarde, no os pongáis así.

Sheik: Es que es el único majo…

Cloud: Mac, ¿te cae bien porque es el único que te aprobó?

Little Mac: Mira quien habla. El de los cinco exámenes suspensos seguidos.

Marth y Link se rieron de Cloud. Hay que admitir, que para lo subido que era Cloud, que un golpe como ese le sentaba bien.

Cloud: Capullo…

Peach: ¿Había deberes?

Todos miramos a Toad, rezando para que la respuesta fuera no.

Toad: Pues…

…

Toad: No me acuerdo, jeje…

Todos: ¡¿Qué?!

Mario: Zzzzz…

Toad: Es broma, jaja. No había.

Todos: Buf…

Falco: Toad se nos está volviendo un bromista.

Fox: A este paso, te supera.

Falco, alegre y luego totalmente serio: Jajaja… Ni de coña

Prof. Oak: Buenos días, clase.

Link: ¡Profesor!

Prof. Oak: Buenos días, Link. Un placer verte tan animado. Y es normal que lo estés. Es más, todos deberíais estarlo con la clase que nos toca hoy…

Biología se centraba en el estudio de los Pokémon, desde las especies hasta el funcionamiento de cada uno, aunque no cubría el tema de combates o concursos. Eso venía en carreras específicas después de estudiar, para lo cual nos quedaba un poco aún. Como hablaba de Pokémon y a todo el mundo le gustan los Pokémon, era una de las clases más populares. Incluso el profesor, el Profesor Oak, un veterano entrenador y estudioso de los Pokémon del país, era de los profesores de lo más normales, exceptuando su amnesia ocasional.

Falco: Ya dígalo, profesor. ¿Qué está preparando?

Toad: ¡Eso! Ojalá sea una prueba…

Kirby: No le haga caso, Profesor…

Link: ¡Seguro que es algo impresionante! ¡Algo que cambiará el mundo para siempre!

Samus: ¿Va a conseguir que te calles?

Pit: ¿Va a ser algo histórico? ¡Qué emoción!

Prof. Oak: Jeje, calma, calma… Bien, pues ahora lo traigo. ¡Podéis venir ya!

De repente, la puerta se abrió súbita y bruscamente. De ella se asomaron dos cabezas. Dos feas cabezas, la verdad. Luego entraron los dueños de esas cabezas, los conserjes de la Academia. Uno era alto y delgado, con una nariz respingona y casi afilada y largos brazos. El otro era gordo y bajo, casi en proporciones cómicas. Ambos llevaban un bigote erizado y ambos eran unas personas poco agradables…

\- Emmm… Señor…

\- Tenemos… un… ¿problema?

Prof. Oak: Wario, Waluigi, ¿qué ocurre?

Waluigi: Pues… Su bicho… Ha cambiado de forma.

Wario, dándole un codazo a Waluigi: Pero no hemos sido nosotros… De repente empezó a brillar el desgraciado y era como otro distinto. Y luego…

Waluigi: Luego se puso violento y nos atacó. Casi no logramos traerlo…

Prof. Oak: Oh, bueno, entonces no pasa nada. Decidle que estoy aquí al lado y que me verá en seguida.

Wario: Si usted…

Waluigi: …lo dice…

Los dos conserjes, el amarillo y el morado, se marcharon de nuevo. Wario y Waluigi eran exalumnos de la Nintendo Academy que fracasaron en la vida y se dedicaron a trabajar aquí pasándose el día fastidiando e insultando a todo el que pasara. Si tenías que ir a la biblioteca, pero estaban fregando el suelo, te ibas a quedar esperando hasta que saliera petróleo de él, pues "no se había secado". Se habían hecho enemigos de Mario y Luigi desde el día que les tiraron en un charco barroso un día sin querer. Desde entonces, se habían ofuscado con hacerles la vida imposible y, de rebote, a sus amigos, sobre todo a mí.

Waluig, desde fuera: ¡Imbécil, ten cuidado!

Wario, desde fuera también: ¡Y a ti cómo se te ocurre ponerte a acariciarlo!

Waluigi: Parecía que quería caricias…

Wario: ¡Si llamas caricias a quemarte el pelo y casi morderte una mano, entonces sí!

Waluigi: ¿Y si no?

Wario: Cállate y ayúdame a llevarlo, que el tal Oak nos está esperando…

Waluigi: Odio este trabajo…

Mario: Zzzz… ¿Eh? ¿Quién está gritando?

Fox: Wario y Waluigi…

Mario: ¿De todas las personas que me podrían haber despertado, tenían que ser esos dos? En fin… ¿En qué clase estamos?

Lucina: Biología…

Mario: Podría ser peor… Igualmente, me vuelvo a dormir…

Falco: Yo no haría eso, saltahombre.

Mario: ¿Ah?

Luigi: El pro-profesor Oak ha traído a-a-algo interesante... Aunque a este paso se va a acabar la clase antes de que venga…

El Profesor Oak oyó esa conversación.

Prof. Oak: No se duerma, Probopass. Tengan paciencia, alumnos… En seguida llega.

Mario: ¿Probopass?

Sonic: Será porque te pareces a él…

Prof. Oak: ¡Bien dicho, Sandslash!

Sonic: …

Entonces, se volvió a abrir la puerta de golpe. Desde mi sitio, pude ver cómo brillaba con una luz roja intensa. Comenzó a hacer mucho calor en clase. Era como si el propio Bowser hubiera sido capturado. Igual esa no era mala idea… Entonces, entraron los conserjes arrastrando una cadena que conectaba en la que estaba metido un…

Un Charizard.

La bestia estaba atada. Igualmente, eso no era nada para un dragón como él. Lo que se veía normalmente en esta ciudad eran Pidoves, Skittys, Meowths y hasta algún Kangashkan suelto… Pero un Charizard o cualquier Pokémon que fuera una gran bestia era algo extremadamente raro en la ciudad. Personalmente, no era la primera vez que veía uno. Mis padres me habían llevado al zoo una vez de pequeña, pero fue tal la ipresión que se me quedó un trauma. Los Pokémon grandes (en especial los Charizards) me asustaban un poco. Pero ver uno así de repente me resultó impactante y no supe bien cómo reaccionar hasta que…

Peach: AAAAAAAA. ¡Qué hace con eso aquí!

Malon: ¡Profesor! ¡Es muy peligroso!

Link: En realidad no lo es…

Samus: ¿Eres idiota? Claro que lo es. No es un Pokémon de compañía. Al evolucionar de Charmeleon, su temperamento cambia mucho, se vuelven más salvajes…

Cloud: Jaja, esto va a ser divertido. Me pregunto a quién quemará primero…

Waluigi: Ya rellenamos nosotros ese rol… Estas quemaduras cicatrizan fijo.

Wario: Al menos aún tienes todo tu bigote… ¡A mí me ha quemado la mitad del mío!

Link: Chicos… En realidad…

Toad: Ahora que me doy cuenta…

Marth: Está megaevolucionado, ¿verdad?

Prof. Oak: ¡Bingo!

Sheik: ¿Qué? ¿Qué más da que esté megaevolucionado?

Prof. Oak: De eso va la clase de hoy. Verán, queridos y asustadizos alumnos… Algunos Pokémon, cuando llegan a un nivel superior de conexión y amistad con su entrenador, pueden llegar a megaevolucionar. Este Charizard…

El Profesor Oak abrió la puerta de la jaula. Guardé mi maquillaje y móvil para que no se quemaran, por si pasaba algo. Más vale prevenir que curar… Vi cómo Luigi se escondía debajo de su pupitre, temblando. Espero que estuviera tomando notas para poder hablar de esto con Daisy.

Prof. Oak: …es ahora mismo un Mega-Charizard Y, de ahí que mantenga su color, pero cambie su forma. Como veis, es inofensivo. Es el Charizard de un entrenador que entrené hace años, pero le conozco muy bien y me tiene cariño.

Yoshi: ¿Qué entrenador?

Dark Pit, Luigi y Lucina: ¡¿Ash Ketchum?!

Prof. Oak: No, pero a ese también le ayudé yo.

Kirby: ¿Cuántos años tiene?

Yoshi: Mejor no preguntes, que se enfada…

Prof. Oak: El caso es que, la megaevolución es un proceso complicado y laborioso, pero si se consigue, se pueden conseguir resultados increíbles.

Link: Profesor, ¿Jolteon tiene megaevolución?

Prof. Oak: No, ¿por qué?

Link: Es mi favorito…

Sheik: ¿Y Ninetales?

Prof. Oak: Tampoco…

Cloud: ¿Y Garchomp?

Prof. Oak: Ese sí…

Toda la clase empezó a preguntar sobre las megaevoluciones. Se formó un caos que el Charizard frenó dando una llamarada al aire y rugiendo.

Luigi: AAAAAAAAAA

El grito de Luigi asustó al Charizard (se ve que a lo mejor no son tan fieros), lo cual llevó a su vez a que el Charizard expulsara otra llamarada sin querer que fue a parar… justo a mí. El golpe no se sintió como fuego, sino como un fuerte golpe. No recuerdo muy bien qué paso, pero de repente me encontré en una camilla blanca, rodeada de gente.

Luigi: Hermani-nito, tenemos que irnos…

Mario: No pienso irme.

Luigi: Ya te ha dicho el t-t-tío que estará bien, ha sido co-como un golpe de energía.

Mario: Sí, pero no pienso dejarla sola aquí.

Luigi: Mario, si seguramente te vas a dormir.

Mario: Gracioso…

Luigi: Bu-bueno, yo me voy a casa. Re-recuerda decirle los d-d-deberes de Ciencias a Peach, y dile que me alegro de que esté b-bien.

Mario: Descuida. Suerte estudiando sobre los Pokémon. Y aprendiéndote la mitad de las palabras del diccionario.

Luigi: Ni me lo re-recuerdes… Más le v-vale a Daisy ser m-maja…

Mario: ¿Sólo maja? ¿No quieres nada más?

Luigi: Anda que n-n-no podría d-decir yo cosas…

Mario: Jeje… Hasta luego…

Luigi: Hasta ahora, hermanito.

Luigi se marchó, y me quedé sola en silencio con Mario. No sé a qué se referían, pero esta era una oportunidad única. Mario se había quedado para esperarme en lo que parecía ser la enfermería. Las clases habían acabado y seguramente todos estaban en sus casas, pero él se había quedado, por mí.

Lentamente me incorporé. Mario estaba mirando preocupado el suelo. No queriendo hacer la situación demasiado tensa, decidí gastarle una pequeña broma.

Peach: Ma-mario…

Mario: ¡Peach! ¡Estás despierta!

Peach: No por mucho… Creo que me voy…

Mario: ¿Eh?

Peach: Ya sabes, que me voy al otro barrio…

Mario: ¿Te mudas?

Peach: Me voy a criar malvas…

Mario: ¿Te vas a hacer florista? Y yo que siempre te veía más bien cara de frutera…

Peach: ¡Que me muero, leche!

Mario: ¿QUÉ?

Peach: No me queda mucho tiempo con vida…

Mario: NO, PEACH NO.

Peach: Sí, Peach, sí…

Mario: ¡Enfermera Joy! ¡Tío Mario!

La Enfermera Joy y el Dr. Mario, el tío de los hermanos Jumpman y médico de la escuela, entraron rápidamente. El Dr. Era igualito a Mario, y no sólo en aspecto…

Dr. Mario, bostezando: ¿¡Q-qué pasa!?

Mario: ¡Peach se muere!

Dr. Mario: ¿Eh?

Mario: ¡Haga algo!

Enfermera Joy: Mario, Peach está perfectamente.

Mario: ¡Me dijo que se moría!

Miré y sonreí a la enfermera Joy.

Enfermera Joy: Si me está mirando ahora mismo, y sonriendo.

Dr. Mario: No, definitivamente está muerta….

Peach: Jeje, doctor, estoy bien. Mario, sólo quería gastarte una pequeña broma…

Mario: ¡Calla! ¡El médico ha dicho que estás muerta! ¿Te crees que sabes más que él?

Dr. Mario: Sobrino, Peach está bien. La fuerza del ataque del Charizard no era muy grande. Aunque la irresponsabilidad de su dueño…

El Profesor Oak y el Profesor Sócrates entraron en la sala.

Prof. Oak: Jeje… Lo admito y me arrepiento. Mis disculpas, Peach, no esperaba que las cosas fueran así…

Peach: No pasa nada, profesor, no fue su culpa.

Sócrates: Anda que, traer un Charizard a la escuela, ¡y con unos alumnos!

Prof. Oak: Sócrates, sé que no te gustan los animales, y menos los bichos, pero ya me ha echado la bronca el director.

Peach: ¡El director! Tenía que decirnos algo…

Mario: Cuando se enteró del incidente con el Charizard, lo pospuso a mañana, al menos a nuestra clase. Tuvo que llevarse al Charizard y ocuparse de bastante papeleo.

Peach: Ah, bueno, entonces no pasa nada… Aunque me quedo con las ganas de verle.

El director de la NA era una persona muy evasiva. Siendo una veterana de esta escuela, le he visto un triste total de 2 veces, las dos desde lejos, cuando hablaba con otros profesores. Generalmente, no se dejaba ver, pero una siempre podía escabullirse.

Dr. Mario: Bueno, Peach, si todo está bien, puedes irte a casa. Mario debería acompañarte por si acaso… Jiji…

Mario: ¡Tío!

Sócrates: ¡Lo secundo! Algo horrible podría pasar ahí fuera. ¡Bandidos, mafiosos, insectos!

Enfermera Joy: No sea dramático, profesor…

Prof. Oak: Por cierto, Peach. Me dijeron que te contara que voy a darle clases extra a Luigi. Se ve que le interesan mucho los Pokémon. Igual podría darle uno y hacerle entrenador…

Sócrates: Conociéndote, le darías un Tyranitar que arrasaría la ciudad.

Prof. Oak: Jeje…

Nos despedimos y salimos de la escuela. Las calles estaban vacías. Llamé a mis padres, quienes obviamente estaban preocupados, pero después de clamarlos y repetirles muchas veces que estaba bien, pude colgarles. No mentiré, estaba nerviosa. Estaba a solas en la calle con la persona que me gustaba: Mario Jumpman Mario. Intentando ser sutil ligando, empecé a hablar un poco.

Peach: Vaya día…

Mario: Desde luego…

Peach: ¿Algo más que destacar? Aparte de que casi muero…

Mario: Pues… Se nos ha ocurrido que, para ayudar a Luigi, deberíamos enseñarle a cocinar también. Ya sabes, para poder hacer la cita en la casa de alguien. Algo más… cercano, ¿sabes?

Peach: Entiendo… ¿Pero no será mucho lío para Luigi? Entre Lengua, Oak y la cocina…

Mario: Va a tener que aprender todo eso algún día…

Continuamos caminando hacia mi casa. Hacía un día preciosa.

Mario: ¿De verdad que estás bien?

Peach: Sí, Mario tranquilo. Gracias por quedarte a esperarme…

Mario, nervioso: N-no es nada…

Peach: Ha sido un gesto muy amable… Siempre tienes gestos así conmigo. Significa mucho para mí…

Mario: Bueno, es lo que hacen los… amigos…

Me armé de valor. Declararse a alguien es algo sencillo pero difícil. Aunque simplemente sea decir unas pocas palabras, cuesta mucho elegir las palabras, el lugar, el momento. Por experiencia, descubrí que al final esas cosas no importan. La espontaneidad en el amor era un arma muy útil. A veces, decir las cosas de repente resultaba más fácil que planear todo a su alrededor. Sabiduría de Peach, amigos.

Me armé de valor y me dispuse a decirle a Mario lo que sentía.

Peach: Mario, yo…

Mario: ¿Sí?

Peach: Yo…

Impa: ¡Ya estamos haciendo ruido! ¡Estoy intentando dormir!

Peach: No puede ser…

Impa: ¡Habrase visto! ¡Tú otra vez, mocosa insolente!

Peach: ¡La vieja!

Mario: Peach, ¿qué…?

Peach: ¡Vieja maldita, estoy intentando decir una cosa!

Impa: ¡Silencio! ¡Sólo quiero dormir!

Peach: ¡Y yo solo quiero hablar con mis amigos!

Mario, sacando el megáfono: ¿Quieres esto?

Peach: ¿De dónde lo has sacado?

Mario: Se lo había quedado Falco, pero me dijo que te lo devolviera.

Peach, encendiendo el megáfono: Gracias… CÁLLESE VIEJA O SUBO AHÍ A ROMPERLE TODAS LAS COSAS QUE HAYA COSIDO ESTA MAÑANA

Impa: ¡No toques mis costuras! ¡Voy a llamar a la policía!

Peach: ATRÉVASE, MOMIA.

Mario: Peach, ¡vámonos!

Mario me cogió de la mano, cosa que me ruborizó y puso nerviosa. Salimos corriendo de ahí, suponiendo que la policía no nos pillaría. Acabamos llegando a mi casa.

Mario: Siempre que veo tu casa, me quedo impactado. Es enorme… Y seguramente cara.

Peach: Sí, bueno. Un poco. Aunque otros lugares se sienten más como un hogar…

Mario: ¿Cómo?

Peach: Nuestra clase… Creo.

Mario: Supongo, aunque no es muy segura.

Peach: Jajajaja, desde luego que no. Muchas gracias por acompañarme, Mario.

Mario: De nada, hombre. Cualquier cosa que necesites me la dices.

Mario bostezó durante unos largos segundos.

Mario: Uy. Perdona, esta es la hora de mi siesta.

Peach: No pasa nada, cariño. Nos vemos mañana.

Mario: Sí, hasta mañana, Peach.

Entré a casa, y en seguida me atacaron. Mis padres estaban llorando y abrazándome fuertemente. Conque así se sintió Lucina aquel día, ¿eh?

Papá: PEAC HIJA MIAAAA

Mamá: NOS TENÍAS TAN PROCUPADOS

Peach: Papi, mami… Estoy bien, de verdad.

Papá: Me alegro, snif…

Mamá: Mi pobre hijita…

Papá: Mi pobre hijita…

Mamá: Hoy te voy a preparar tu comida favorita… ¡Mi superviviente!

Nos sentamos en la mesa de la cocina y mi madre empezó a cocinar setas al vapor. Eran mis favoritas, en especial la variedad verde.

Papá: ¿Sabes? Cada día me gusta menos esa escuela.

Peach: ¿Qué?

Papá: Suspendes, los profesores castigan constantemente y ahora pasa esto. De seguro que en la Virtual School no pasa esto.

Peach: Bueno, papá… Tampoco es que me ataque un Charizard constantemente. Y lo de suspender y los castigos es más bien culpa de nuestro curso, no de la escuela.

Mamá: Igualmente, no pasaría si estuvieras en la Virtual.

Papá: Igualmente no pasaría, desde luego.

Peach: Papá, mamá…

Mamá: Creo que voy a llamar a la Virtual School. A ver si con suerte nos eligen en el circo…

Papá: Yo me temo que tendré que hablar con tu director.

Peach: ¡No! ¡Por favor! Quiero quedarme…

Bien es cierto que estos dos últimos días había tenido la cabeza plagada de ideas sobre irme de la NA, pero no eran más que pensamientos pasajeros. ¿Cómo voy a abandonar a Mario, mi dormilón favorito? No podía dejarle atrás… Ni a él ni a nadie… Ni al listo de Toad que me solía hacer los deberes, ni al asustadizo Luigi a quien asustaba el primer año que estuvimos en la misma clase. Yoshi siempre me daba su almuerzo cuando yo no traía, Rosalina me leía el futuro gratis…

Pero al parecer mis padres no estaban por la labor. No podía culparles. Obviamente, estaban preocupados por mí. Pero tenía que haber alguna manera de convencerles.

Peach: Por favor… ¿Qué os convencería para que me dejarais quedarme?

Papá: Solo algo muy importante…

Mamá, enfadada: ¡Nada nos hará cambiar de opinión! Vamos a intentar cambiarte…

Peach: ¿Por qué? ¿De repente, la Nintendo Academy es horrible?

Papá: Pues…

Mamá: Cielo, nos preocupamos por ti…

Papá: Nos preocupamos por ti…

Peach: Ya, pero… Hay varias cosas que me gustan de la NA. No quiero cambiarme.

Papá: Creo que ya sé por dónde va esto…

Peach: Por favor, dadme tiempo al menos para… ¿demostraros que la NA vale la pena?  
Mis padres se miraron. Ojalá pudiera saber qué les pasaba por la cabeza. Sin hablar, dándome la impresión de que estaban manteniendo una conversación mental, acabaron suspirando ambos.

Mamá: Está bien… Nos lo pensaremos.

Papá: Pero no tengo muy claro por dónde irá esto, hijita.

Peach: ¡Gracias, papis!

De repente, un olor repugnante golpeó mi nariz.

Peach, tapándose la nariz: ¿Qué huele tan mal?

Mamá: ¡La comida! ¡Se está quemando!

Papá: ¡La comida! ¡Que se quema!

Mamá: ¡No me digas!

Peach: Jeje… Parece ser que no soy la única a quien le ha golpeado una llamarada hoy…

* * *

Desde el martes, pasamos directamente al viernes, el tan esperado día de la cita. Qué decir de los días que pasaron...

Luigi tuvo que ir a las clases extras, obviamente. Cuesta creerlo, pero fueron bastante bien. Luigi se aprendió todo al detalle, pero creo que acabó saturado de tanta información. El jueves, el día antes de la cita, Malon, Mario y yo acordamos el plan para enseñar a cocinar a Luigi.

La idea era que los tortolitos quedasen en casa de Luigi y Mario mientras Mario nos escondía a Malon, Fox y a mí en su habitación y nos comunicábamos secretamente con Luigi por teléfono para ayudarle por si las cosas se torcían. Por supuesto, para que no se torcieran en el sector de la comida, acordamos enseñarle a cocinar. Obviamente, los hermanos quisieron hacer pasta. Uno dormilón y otro miedoso, pero los dos glotones de comida italiana…

También acordamos llevar a Luigi a comprarle ropa elegante para la ocasión, pues se ve que lo único formal que tenía eran un set de tirantes azules sobre una camiseta verde (en serio, ¿quién se pondría algo así?). Por tanto, hicimos una pequeña excursión al centro comercial de la ciudad, donde compramos algo de ropa decente a Luigi: una camisa y una chaqueta con pantalones y pajarita. Mientras pensaba en lo guapo que se habría visto Mario en un traje así (aunque le quedaría mejor en blanco, la verdad. Tal vez incluso con un sombrero de copa…), acabamos siendo testigos de algo que marcaría nuestras vidas o, al menos, este episodio.

_Tal cual estábamos comprando, una panda de cocodrilos gigantes sin camiseta se nos acercó. En sus cuellos llevaban un colgante que leía: "Kritters". Temiéndonos lo peor, nos habló uno de ellos en un acento muy formal y adecuado._

_Kritter1: ¿Discúlpennos, pero no habrán visto por aquí a un grupo llamado los… Waddle Dees?_

_Fox: Emm… No, ¿por?_

_Kritter2: ¡Vamos a…!_

_El Kritter1 le pegó un golpe al Kritter2, tirándolo al suelo y callándolo del golpe. Habló como si no hubiera pasado nada._

_Kritter1: Simplemente somos unos grandes fans suyos. Son un grupo de música y apreciaríamos enormemente el hecho de verlos en carne y hueso._

_Mario: ¿Son esos?_

_Mario señalaba a un grupo de cuatro criaturas bajitas y redondas naranjas con cara de pocos amigos. Aunque con dificultad, pude ver que llevaban tatuajes en los brazos que decían "WaddleD's"._

_Kritter1: Oh, sí, muchas gracias. Os estamos muy agradecidos, de verdad. Ahora, si nos disculpan…_

_Uno de los Kritter cogió al Kritter que estaba noqueado y lo lanzó contra los Waddle Dees. El Kritter1 perdió su acento y educación._

_Kritter1: ¡Asquerosos pingüinos, os vamos a destrozar!_

_Kritter3: ¡Vais a ser mi merienda!_

_Kritter4: ¡Por el Rey Rool!_

_Todos los Kritters: ¡Por el rey!_

_En seguida comenzaron a pelearse entre ellos, insultándose y lanzándose los unos a los otros contra los escaparates. La policía llegó y paró la pelea. Un águila vestida de uniforme policial y con gafas de sol que se hacía llamar Apolo nos interrogó, pero vio que no teníamos nada que ver._

_Tras esa "excursión pacífica" (así lo había propuesto Malon), fuimos todos a casa de los hermanos Jumpman._

_Mario y Luigi: ¡Hola Papá!_

_Sr. Jumpman: ¡Hola, hijos!_

_El señor Jumpman era una mezcla entre Mario y Luigi de unos cuarenta años (sorprendente que sea como sus hijos, lo sé). La casa de los Jumpman era pequeña pero muy acogedora. El recibidor daba paso a un salón-comedor con un pasillo que llevaba a su vez a cuatro habitaciones más. En una esquina, estaba la cocina, de lejos la parte más moderna, cara y grande de la casa._

_Sr. Jumpman: Veo que traéis compañía. Supongo que estos serán los amigos de los que me habéis hablado… ¿Vosotros también queréis aprender a cocinar?_

_Peach: Bueno, más bien vamos a tomar notas para la cita de su hijo…_

_Sr. Jumpman: ¿Cita?_

_Mario, nervioso y hablando muy rápido: C-c-cita con el… con el… ¡Ya! ¡Cita con el juez del concurso!_

_Fox, Malon y yo miramos extrañados a Mario. Luigi nos susurró la explicación._

_Luigi: N-no les hemos contado n-n-nada a nuestros pa-padres… Se pondrían muy pesados y nos a-a-atosigarían constantemente con todo el tema… Les hemos dicho que es para un concurso. Seguidnos el rollo, ¿vale?_

_Malon: ¡El concurso! ¡Claro! Vamos a ganar…_

_Malon nos dio un codazo a Fox y a mí._

_Fox: ¡Ah, sí! Desde luego. El concurso._

_Peach: Muchas gracias por enseñarnos Sr. Jumpman. Sentimos quitarle un tiempo tan valioso a un chef tan importante como usted._

_El padre de la familia Jumpman dirigía un restaurante italiano en la ciudad, y era uno de los mejores. Según lo que me contó Mario una vez, Toda la familia Jumpman había sido siempre algo relacionado con la comida, en especial la italiana, menos un antepasado que fue fontanero._

_Sr. Jumpman: Vais a hacer que me ponga rojo, pero hoy os enseñará mi mujer. Ya vendréis a mí cuando aprendáis técnicas más avanzadas… Hablando de mi mujer…_

_En el salón se asomó una señora muy parecida a Mario y Luigi. Mientras que el padre tomaba más el físico bajito (y algo regordete) de Mario, la madre era esbelta y alta como Luigi. Era una mujer muy guapa que, a decir verdad, no destacaba nada excepto por una cosa… Que se parecía demasiado, tal vez, a los hermanos Jumpman. ¿En qué? Pues en que tenía un pronunciado y grande bigote como su padre._

_De por sí, esto no era malo, pero saltaba bastante a la vista. Miramos de nuevo a Mario extrañados, quien no parecía entender lo extraño de la situación._

_Mario: ¿Qué?_

_Luigi, susurrando: En nuestra familia es n-n-normal; cosa de nuestros antepasados. E-es la sangre Jumpman._

_Fox: ¿La sangre Jumpman la llevan los dos padres o…?_

_Malon: ¡Fox! ¡No digas esas cosas!_

_Fox: Pero…_

_Luigi: Es nuestra m-madre, obviamente. Nuestro p-p-padre se dejó el big-gote así hace bastante tiempo. A nosotros ya nos crecerá._

_Una imagen mental de Mario con bigote vino a mi cabeza. Realmente estaría guapo con algo así en la cara. Tan guapo…_

_Peach, para sí misma: Ojalá venga pronto…_

_Sra. Jumpman: ¡Bueno! ¡Qué bien sienta ver caras nuevas en esta casa!_

_Peach, Fox y Malon: Hola, Sra. Jumpman._

_Mario y Luigi: ¡Mamá!_

_Sra. Jumpman: Un placer conoceros. Bueno, ¡a cocinar se ha dicho!_

_La Sra. Jumpman empezó a repasar lo básico de la cocina, centrándose en la pasta obviamente. Luigi se ofreció como "voluntario" para empezar a cocinar. Tenía aspecto de cansado. No era muy tarde, pero parecía que la sobrecarga de información de las clases extras le estaban pasando factura._

_Sra. Jumpman: ¿Ves? La salsa ya está hecha._

_Luigi: Parece casi la sustancia de la que está hecha Muk, que consiste en…_

_Fox: Ahórranos las explicaciones, Profesor Pokémon, quiero probar esa salsa._

_Fox probó un poco de la salsa. Tras pasar unos segundos saboreándola, habló. Parecía altamente decepcionado._

_Fox: No está mal… Me esperaba algo peor, la verdad. Habría sido una historia graciosa que contarle a…_

_Mario: ¿A?_

_Fox: … Mis padres…_

_Sra. Jumpman: Luego echaremos la salsa a la pasta, así que por ahora me la quedo yo. ME alegro de que no esté envenenada ni nada parecido. Muy valiente, Fox._

_Fox: Jeje, gracias…_

_Sra. Jumpman: Bien, hijo, ahora simplemente metes los Farfalle en agua hirviendo…_

_Luigi: Meto los farfullar, verbo de la primera conjugación en el agua "participio de hervir" …_

_Sra. Jumpman: Farfalle, Luigi._

_Luigi: Eso…_

_Sra. Jumpman: Y ahora pones la temperatura del horno a 40_ _⁰_ _, una temperatura suave para la cocción de la carne…_

_Luigi: Entiendo, 3.600_ _⁰_ _…_

_Sra. Jumpman: Eso es, muy bien…_

…

_Sra. Jumpman: Espera, ¿qué?_

_Para cuando nos quisimos dar cuenta, era demasiado tarde. Luigi de alguna manera había subido la temperatura del horno al máximo, en la pegatina que salía una calavera con el aviso "NI SE TE OCURRA PONER NADA AQUÍ"._

_Sra. Jumpman: ¡Corred, salid de aquí!_

_Se ve que a Luigi no se le había ocurrido que esa pegatina estaba ahí por algo. Salimos todos corriendo hacia el salón menos Luigi, quien se había quedado atontado un rato mirando como el fuego subía. Mario fue a sacarlo de ahí y lo tiró con toda su fuerza hacia el slón, estampándolo contra la ventana. El Sr. Jumpman cerró la puerta de la cocina._

_Sr. Jumpman: No os preocupéis, la casa está hecha para soportar estas cosas._

_Sra. Jumpman: Los del seguro nos van a crujir…_

_BOOOOOOOOM_

_Una gran explosión retumbó en toda la casa. Milagrosamente, estábamos todos bien, y la casa también. Fuimos a la cocina y nos encontramos con que todo estaba cubierto de quemaduras negras, pero no parecía haber daños mayores. En un silencio que parecía eterno, Fox fue el primero en hablar._

_Fox: ¿¡Qué clase de horno del infierno es ese!?_

_Mario: Lo usamos para algunos platos muy especiales y siempre con extremo cuidado._

_Luigi: P-perdón…_

_Malon: ¿Qué ha pasado, Luigi?_

_Peach: El universo tiene muchas ganas de ver cómo me quemo viva…_

_Luigi: P-pues… La cabeza m-me da vueltas y he confundido la temperatura del horno con la temperatura delas bolas de fuego de un Magmortar al salir al exterior y entrar en contacto con la atmósfera, alrededor de 3.600 grados…_

_Fox: Bueno, desde luego, las clases extras están funcionando._

_Peach: Sí, pero para mal… Luigi tendrás que dejar de ir a esas clases…_

_Me di cuenta de que los padres de Mario y Luigi podían oírnos aún._

_Peach: …el examen seguro que te sale bien. Aunque el concurso, no sé yo…_

_Sr. Jumpman: Bueno, chicos, no pasa nada. Ya nos encargamos nosotros de limpiar esto._

_Sra. Jumpman: ¡Eso! Arriba esos ánimos. Algún día os invitamos a cenar al restaurante para compensar._

_Peach: Restaurante…_

_Esperé a que los padres se fueran a limpiar el infierno que era su cocina. Por algún motivo me imaginaba a Bowser riéndose en ese lugar, rodeado de fuego, piedras y lava. Ese pensamiento causó escalofríos en mí…_

_Peach: Chicos, ya que hacer la cita aquí está fuera de la cuestión…_

_Mario: Desde luego…_

_Peach: ¿Por qué no la celebramos en un restaurante?_

_Malon: ¿En el vuestro?_

_Mario: Nuestros padres no se pueden enterar de la cita…_

_Fox: ¿Entonces?_

_Peach: Mis padres me hablaron el otro día de un restaurante muy bueno. Es un poco caro, pero te puedo dejar algo de dinero, Luigi._

_Luigi: M-muchas gracias, Peach… Ni que fueras un M-meowth y usaras d-d-día de p-pago…_

_Mario: Si luego suspendes los exámenes te mato…_

_Malon: ¿Qué restaurante?_

_Peach: Se llama Choque en el Castillo. El dueño es el mismo que tiene también el teatro…_

_Mario: Qué lista eres, Peach…_

_Peach: Gracias…_

_Malon y Luigi: Jiji…_

_Fox: ¡Ey! El dueño ese es el que también tiene el casino. Y creo que también tiene el cine…_

_Malon: No, el cine es de otra persona… ¡Fox!_

_Fox: ¡Dime!_

_Malon: ¡Eres un genio!_

_Fox: ¿Lo soy?_

_Malon: ¡Claro! Podemos hacer la cita en el restaurante y después ir al cine. Es bastante barato…_

_Fox: ¡Claro! Si es que soy listísimo…_

_Mario: Ajá… Pues… Entonces tenemos plan, ¿no?_

_Peach, emocionada: ¡Sí! Luigi, tú y Daisy quedaréis en el restaurante después de las clases mañana viernes (irás vestido con tu ropa elegante) y comeréis ahí. Luego iréis al cine, ¡y que ahí pase lo que tenga que pasar!_

_Luigi: D-d-de acuerdo… Jo, ya estoy n-nervioso…_

_Peach: Luego nosotros nos dividiremos. La Operación CRETINO estará formada por dos grupos. Yo puedo ir con…_

_Malon: Fox, Samus y yo vamos juntos en un grupo y Mario y tú en el otro._

_Mario y Peach: Glups… Vale._

_Nos miramos y nos sonrojamos ambos. Malon estuvo muy rápida ahí. Desde luego, manteniendo el secreto y ahora ayudándome. Tendría que abrazarla muy muy fuerte luego…_

Y esas fueron las apasionantes lecciones de compra y cocina de Luigi. Y no situamos ahora de nuevo en el viernes, el día de la cita. Llegué temprano a clase y bien vestida (al fin y al cabo, yo también tenía una especie de "cita" con Mario ese día), y me encontré a Pit, Samus, Link, Falco y a Luigi. Estaban todos sentados a su alrededor, hablando con un tono calmado y tranquilizador.

Peach: ¡Buenos días! ¿Qué tal?

Link: Pues…

Falco: Parece que Luigi ha venido hoy con la cabeza dura…

Peach: ¿Ah?

Rosalina: Pues que el pobre está muy nervioso por la cita esa y…

Pit: Lleva todo la mañana paralizado…

Luigi: …

Peach: Ya veo… Tengo una idea.

Saqué le megáfono. Ya me había acostumbrado a llevarlo conmigo últimamente.

Peach: PASTA GRATIS, REPITO, PASTA GRATIS. EL PRIMERO QUE VENGA SE LLEVA PASTA GRATIS

Luigi: PASTAAAAAAAA.

Luigi salió de su parálisis, pegando un bote en el sitio y rebotando contra la silla.

Luigi: ¿D-dónde está la pasta?

Samus: Vaya tonto…

Link: Se supone que tienes que ayudarlo hoy, no seas cruel. Sé que te cuesta, pero…

Samus: Tú eres la razón de que siempre sea cruel, idiota, siempre enfadándome con esa cara de idiota. Idiota.

Pit: Chicos, calmaos… Y aumentad vuestro vocabulario…

Pit fue cortado por un terrible temblor. Parecía que varias bestias se acercaban y estaban dispuestas a liberarnos. Aunque fuera una metáfora, no estaba lejos de la realidad, pues Yoshi, Kirby y Mario habían entrado corriendo a la clase.

Mario, Kirby y Yoshi: ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ LA PASTA?

Samus: No puede ser…

Rosalina: Ni los astros pudieron predecir esto. ¡Mario llegando a tiempo!

Peach: Lo siento, chicos, no había pasta… Era para levantar a Luigi…

Mario: Esta me la pagas, hermanito… Hola, Peach.

Peach, sonriendo: Hola, Mario.

Kirby y Yoshi: Jo…

Kirby: Tanto correr me ha dado hambre…

Yoshi: Y que lo digas… Y encima ahora toca Gimnasia…

Kirby: Y luego Historia…

Kirby y Yoshi: ¡El mundo en nuestra contra!

Ahí llegaron Malon y Toad, en estado de shock.

Malon: Mario, Yoshi y Kirby, ¿desde cuándo corréis tan rápido?

Toad: ¡Ibais a una velocidad vertiginosa! ¡50 km por hora!

Mario: Jeje… El poder de la comida.

Ahí llegaron Sonic y Marth.

Sonic: Madre mía, vaya velocidad llevabas, Mario. Casi me ganas.

Mario: Podría ganarte perfectamente… Solo que no me apetece.

Falco: No te apetece nunca.

Sonic: Ya, claro, en tus sueños.

Toad: ¿Quién ganaría en una carrera: Mario hambriento o Sonic escapando de Amy? Hm… ¡Tengo que calcularlo!

Sonic, asustado: ¿Amy? ¿Dónde?

Kirby, imitando la voz de Amy: ¡Aquí!

Sonic: AAAAAA.

Ahí llegaron Dark Pit y Lucina.

Luigi: Jiji…

Dark Pit: ¿Os habéis enterado? Hay cada vez más enfrentamientos en la ciudad. Se ve que ayer un grupo de matones se colaron en el casino y destrozaron varias máquinas. Y también han estado en el centro comercial.

Malon, Mario, Luigi y yo nos miramos. ¿No será que…? Quitando ese pensamiento de la cabeza, esperé a que llegara Fox. Antes de irse cada uno a su casa ayer, le había mandado comprar unas flores para que Luigi pudiera dárselas a Daisy, pero no aparecía. Acabaron llegando todos los de la clase, incluido Bowser pero Fox seguía sin aparecer.

Bowser: Buenos días, alumnos ingratos.

Clase: Buenos días, Señor Bowser.

Bowser: Ojalá fueran así de educados siempre… Bueno, el director hablará con todos ustedes hoy, es algo muy importante, no se lo pierdan… Vaya, ¿dónde está McQueen?

Link: Es McCloud, señor.

Bowser: Como sea; ¿dónde está?

Cloud: Está aquí, solo que es invisible.

Bowser: Strike, cállese.

Cloud: Strife…

Falco: No ha podido venir hoy, profe.

Bowser: ¿Por? Y baje los pies de la mesa, Lombardía.

Falco: Parece ser que ayer comió una salsa que estaba en mal estado (mira a Luigi) y se ha puesto enfermo.

Bowser, sarcástico: Vaya, pobrecito… Bueno, si eso es todo, yo me voy.

Dark Pit: Sí aún quedan cinco minutos de la reunión de las mañanas.

Bowser: Ya, pero es que simplemente no les aguanto.

Marth: Si aún no hemos hecho nada…

Bowser: Es cuestión de tiempo… Bueno, hasta luego. Pasen el peor día de sus vidas.

El Sr. Bowser se fue dando un portazo, pero más suave esta vez, seguramente para que nadie le oyera y así no le pillasen saltándose clase. Esos cinco minutos libres antes de Gimnasia me vinieron bien. Reuní al grupo CRETINO y a Luigi y fuimos a hablar con Falco.

Peach: Falco, ¿lo de Fox es verdad?

Falco: Me temo que sí. ¿Qué demonios pusiste en esa salsa Luigi?

Luigi: P-pues a decir v-v-verdad, no me acuerd-do…

Samus: Genial, ahora nos falta un miembro. ¿Era muy necesario?

Malon: Hombre, llevaba en el grupo desde el principio… Y como es un chico pues podía dar algún consejo a Luigi.

Peach: ¿Y Mario? ¿No puede?

Mario: Eso…

Malon: Sí, claro, no pienses mal de mí. Es solo que Fox ya tenía experiencia en el amor, con la tal Krystal.

Mario: ¿Krystal? ¿Pero no acabaron mal?

Peach: La experiencia es experiencia, por mala que sea.

Mario: Sí, bueno… Entonces, ¿qué hacemos?

Luigi: P-pues habrá que enc-contrar un sustituto.

Peach: ¿Quién?

Malon: Pues algún chico, preferiblemente alguien a quien le haya gustado alguien.

Nos dedicamos a pregunta por toda la clase a los chicos a ver si alguno tenía el día libre. Yo tenía que preguntar a Cloud, Megaman y a Link. Fui a la mesa que estaba detrás de la mía. Tenía dudas sobre si preguntar algo así a Cloud era buena idea, pero tiempos desesperados requieren medidas desesperadas. Quién sabe, igual me sorprendía con una infinita sabiduría sobre el amor.

Peach: Cloud, ¿tienes un momento?

Cloud: ¿Qué?

Peach: ¿Estarías dispuesto a ayudarnos en la cita de Luigi?

Clud se rio.

Cloud: Paso, lo siento.

No me sorprendía para nada. Cloud parecía que mejoraba día por día, ya no era tan hostil hacia nosotros, pero seguía estando lejos de ser amable.

Cloud, mascullando para sí mismo: En realidad no…

Me fui a ver a Megaman.

Peach: Megaman, ¿nos podrías ayudar con…?

Megaman: …

Megaman me miró nervioso y acto seguido sacó en sus ojos digitales unas X rojas y negó con la cabeza muy rápida y violentamente. Luego paró y continuó con lo que estaba haciendo, escribiendo un tipo de código en un móvil que parecía del futuro. Megaman era una caja de secretos. Seguro que, si se abriera socialmente, conseguiría ser una gran persona, desde luego, al menos una muy interesante.

Frustrada por las dos personas que me había tocado preguntar, se me alegró el corazón cuando vi a Link. Link era un chico especialmente majo y atento. Un poco dramático y exagerado, sobre todo con Samus y Cloud, desde luego, pero yo sabía que tenía buen corazón. Además, me contó un pajarito que hace un par de años le gustaba Zelda (con quien estaba hablando ahora mismo), pero le había rechazado. Igual su experiencia intentando ligar siendo chico nos era útil. Quiero decir, yo sabía mucho sobre el amor, pero, como comprenderéis, lectores, me era difícil ponerme desde la situación de un chico. Había códigos para hombres y mujeres que solo hombres y mujeres entendían.

Peach: ¡Zelda, Link! ¿Qué tal?

Link: Bien, Bueno, sin ganas de hacer gimnasia.

Zelda: Bien, gracias Peach. ¿Y tú?

Peach: Pues… Como Fox estaba en la operación CRETINO y está enfermo…

Zelda: ¡Yo te ayudaré!

Peach: ¡Gracias! Espera, ¿qué?

Zelda: Vienes a pedirme que os ayude con Luigi, ¿no? Quiero decir, tengo experiencia y estoy con Roy.

Peach: Sí, claro. No te lo tomes a mal, pero venía a pedírselo a Link. Por todo eso de que es un chico y que también tiene experiencia… contigo.

Zelda, desilusionada: Ah, bueno…

Link: A mí no me importa. Además, tengo el día libre…

Peach: ¡Perfecto! Muchas gracias, Link. Ya te tocará algún día, Zelda…

Zelda: Ojalá… Estar con Roy está muy bien, pero quiero entrometerme… digo, ayudar a los demás en su vida amorosa…

Peach: Oye, ahora que lo pienso…

Zelda: ¡Yo te ayudaré!

Peach: No es eso… A ver, Link.

Link: Yo.

Peach: A ti te gustaba Zelda hace un par de años.

Link: Sí.

Peach, riéndose, pero intentando ocultarlo: Pero te dijo que no.

Link, molesto: Sí…

Peach: ¿Cómo lo habéis hecho para ser amigos después de eso?

Link y Zelda se miraron. Los dos hylianos eran muy amigos, junto con Malon. No llegaban al nivel Fox-Falco o Kirby-Yoshi, pero tenían una estrecha relación.

Link: Pues…

Zelda: Ya éramos amigos antes de lo que pasó, pero…

Link: Decidimos no darle importancia al tema. Quiero decir, por muy romántico que quede todo el tema del amor de la vida, simplemente le pedí salir, ya está.

Zelda: Exacto. Al fin y al cabo, es solo un novio o una novia. Y aún con eso, el novio es solo como… un amigo especial. Le dije que no pero que quería que siguiéramos siendo amigos y… y ya.

Link: ¿Por qué lo preguntas, Peach?

Peach: Pues… Es difícil decirlo…

Zelda: ¿Es por Mario?

Zelda se tapó la boca rápidamente.

Zelda: Perdón… No…

Me quedé impactada unos momentos, sin saber bien qué decir. Mi secreto, el secreto que con tanto esmero había guardado, parecía no ser un secreto para nada. Se lo había contado a Zelda hace dos años a cambio de que me ella me contara quién le gustaba (Roy), pero confiaba en que nunca lo dijera.

Peach: …

Zelda: Peach, lo siento…

Link nos miró confuso a ambas, primero a Zelda y luego a mí, luego a Zelda…

Link, confuso: ¿Qué pasa?

Peach, más confusa: Eso digo yo. ¿No te sorprende? ¿Qué me guste Mario?

Link: Si ya lo sabía.

Peach: Pero si… era un secreto…

Link: ¿Era un secreto? Vaya, perdona, pero lo habíamos deducido hace bastante.

Peach: ¿Habíamos?

Link: ¿Sí?

Zelda: Peach, igual no has sido tan sutil como creías…

Peach: Desde luego… Bueno, os veo después. Link, luego te digo si vienes al grupo…

Link: Vale… (a Zelda) ¿He hecho algo mal?

Zelda: No, tranquilo…

Me dirigí hacia el futuro grupo de operación CRETINO, sin pensar demasiado en lo que acababa de pasar.

Malon: Bueno, ¿qué resultados tenemos? Samus volverá ahora.

Peach: De los míos solo puede Link.

Mario: Pues has tenido suerte, ni Falco ni Kirby ni Yoshi pueden. Falco está castigado por cambiar el azúcar por sal en toda su casa y los dos comilones tienen que practicar para el torneo ese. A ver si llega ya…

Malon: Yo tampoco he tenido suerte… Marth tiene que estudiar, Pit está ocupado con prácticas de vuelo…

Mario: ¿Prácticas de vuelo?

Malon: Sé lo mismo que tú. Little Mac tiene que entrenar.

Ahí volvió Samus.

Samus: Dark Pit ya ha quedado para hacer algo "secreto", seguramente con Lucina, Sonic está castigado por romper uno de los robots del Dr. Eggman y a Toad no le dejan salir los viernes. ¿Vosotros habéis tenido suerte?

Peach: Yo…

Malon: ¡No! ¡No hemos tenido suerte NINGUNO! Peach, si me disculpas un momento…

Malon me cogió de la mano y me llevó a un lugar aparte para hablar.

Malon: No pensarás decirle a Samus que Link es el único que puede.

Peach: ¿Qué pasa?

Malon: Samus y Link.

Peach: Ah, claro. ¿Y qué hacemos? Es el único que puede.

Malon: Déjame a mí.

Fue el turno de Samus de ser llevada a parte por Malon. Vi cómo hablaban, y Samus pasó de enfadada ya indignada a calmada y luego a seria. Malon me dijo que fuera al grupo, junto con Luigi.

Luigi: ¿Q-quién es el nuevo integrante?

Malon: Link.

Luigi y Mario, confusos y mirando a Samus: ¿Qué?

Samus: No preguntéis…

Malon, susurrando a Peach: Le he convencido como antes: le debemos más favores.

Peach: Algo es algo…

Lo único que me causaba nervios era cómo se comportarían esos dos en la cita. Más les vale que fueran buenos, porque si no pensaba destrozarles y pegarles una paliza. Llamamos a Link.

Link: ¡Bien! Me alegro de que estemos todos en esto. ¿Tú qué haces aquí?

Samus: Tú lo has dicho, estamos todos en estos.

Link: Me quiero ir del grupo.

Peach: ¡Link!

Link: ¿Qué? No pienso estar con Samus.

Samus: Idiota…

Peach: Venga, Link…

Malon: Link, dependemos de ti. Hazlo por Luigi…

Link: …

Malon: Hazlo por mí…

Link: Hmmm… AG, bueno, supongo que podré aguantar.

Luigi: ¡Ey! No lo haces por mí.

Link: Jeje, no es eso… Entonces ¿cuál es el plan?

Peach: ¿Tienes flores en casa Link?

Link: En mi jardín, sí.

Mario: Pues entonces, sería coger las flores e ir todos al restaurante Choque en el Castillo y de ahí al cine acompañando a los tortolitos.

Peach: ¡Muy bien Mario!

Malon, Link y Luigi: Jiji…

Malon: Bueno, pues con todo planeado, nos vemos esta tar…

Ahí entró el Sr. Gannondorf.

Gannondorf: ¡Buenos días, panda de holgazanes!

Link: ¡Sr. Gannon!

Sr. Gannondorf: Sr. Gannondorf, Link.

Toad: Profe, hoy no puedo hacer gimnasia, me encuentro mal. Tengo una nota de mi madre.

Sr. Gannondorf: Entiendo…

Falco: Yo también, señor.

Sr. Gannondorf, leyendo: Falco el Grande y Supremo no puede ir a clase hoy porque le ha explotado el corazón…

Falco: Así es.

El Sr. Gannondorf cogió la pelota que traía al brazo y la lanzó contra Falco, tirándolo al suelo.

Falco: Ay…

Little Mac: ¡Menudo lanzamiento!

Sr. Gannondorf: Gracias, Little. Bien, clase, tranquilos. Hoy no va a haber gimnasia. El director tiene que decir unas cosas.

Dark Pit: ¿Director?

Kirby: Es verdad, aún no le has visto. Como no vino ayer…

Lucina: Yo tampoco le he visto. Qué misterio…

Marth: No es para tanto…

Cloud: A mí, mientras no me mande a casa me sobra…

Sr. Gannondorf, enfadado: ¡Callaos, hombre!

\- No hace falta ser tan brusco, Gannondorf…

Sr. Gannondorf: Disculpe, director.

\- ¿Qué honores son esos? Ya te he dicho que soy un colega de trabajo más, hombre, tutéame…

Sr. Gannondorf: Como usted… digo, como digas, Master.

Dark Pit: ¿Se llama Master?

Pit: No sólo Master, Pit2, se llama…

\- ¡M-M-M-M-M-MASTER HANDDD! Gracias por el megáfono, señorita Toadstool.

El director me lanzó el megáfono de una manera bastante suave para ser una mano gigante. ¿Cuándo lo había cogido? Ni me había enterado, la verdad…

Lucina: ¿Eh?

Master Hand: Buenos días, alumnos. Sé que no me veis mucho, pero tengo algo importante que deciros…

Lucina, a Falco: Psst, es una mano gigante…

Falco: Muy aguda…

Master Hand: Algunos ya sabréis sobre el torneo de comida mañana, algunos hasta participaréis.

Yoshi y Kirby: VAMOOS

Master Hand: Me encanta el entusiasmo que mostráis. Bueno, el caso: en el siguiente capítulo, digo, la siguiente semana… ¡Se organizará un torneo deportivo!

Samus: ¿Torneo deportivo?

Master Hand: Así es, señorita Aran. Pensamos hacerlo una tradición en la escuela. Habrá de todo, atletismo, fútbol, baloncesto, lucha… Pensamos llamarlo… ¡JUEGOS SMASH!

… La clase se quedó en silencio.

Sonic: El tema de la competición está bien, pero el nombre…

Little Mac: Eso, le falta sabor…

Link y Mario: Pues a mí me gusta…

Sonic: Algo como "Juegos Ultimate" quedaría mejor…

Zelda: Yo lo veo como algo más parecido a "Juegos Melee"…

Pit: ¿Y qué os parece "Juegos Brawl"?

Master Hand: ¡Bueno! No esperaba este linchamiento… La cosa es que se queda como JUEGOS SMASH.

Dark Pit: Ay… ¿Por qué grita tanto?

Zelda: Es una de sus manías… Anunciar todo…

Master Hand: La asistencia y participación es obligatoria.

¿Asistencia obligatoria? Eso tendría que verse… A ver si me podían obligar a participar.

Sr. Gannondorf: ¿Ya está?

Master Hand: Sí. ¿Esperabas algo más?

Sr. Gannondorf: Bueno, no sé… He cancelado mi clase…

Link: ¡El Sr. Gannon es un santo, nos ha dejado sin clase!

Master Hand: Bueno, yo me voy. Pasad un buen día.

Sr. Gannondorf: Ya que veo que aún queda mucho tiempo de clase… ¡A CORRER TODOS!

Lucina: O un demonio…

* * *

Acabó pasando el día de clase, con nada fuera de lo normal, que, para los estándares de la NA, estaba fuera de lo normal. Al final del día, Mario y Luigi se fueron a prepararse a casa. Cada uno se fue a su casa y le fuimos dando consejos a Luigi mediante el móvil. Llegué a casa y me arreglé con maquillaje y con la secadora para el pelo para estar lo más guapa posible. Un look refinado, pero natural. A las seis de la tarde, quedé con Malon y Samus para ir a casa de Link. La casa de Link era la más lejana a la NA. Estaba situada en un barrio normal de casas con jardines enromes. Malon vivía por esa zona también, pero ni de lejos tan alejado de todo. Smaus y yo llegamos a casa de Malon.

Malon: ¡Adiós Papá! ¡Adiós Ingo!

Talón, el padre de Malon: ¡Adiós hijita! Saluda a Link de mi parte y dile que mi propuesta sigue en pie.

Malon: Tranquilo, papá, lo haré. ¡Hola, chicas!

Samus y Peach: Buenas.

Peach: ¿De qué propuesta hablaba tu padre? ¿Quién es Ingo?

Malon: Hace mucho, cuando Lin éramos pequeños, le dijo a Link de casarse conmigo.

Samus: ¡¿Qué?!

Malon: ¿Qué pasa?

Samus: … Quiero decir, de dónde sale eso. ¿Y quién querría casarse con Link?

Malon: De pequeño era muy mono. Lo que pasa es que Link nos ayudó con una yegua hace tiempo cuando vivíamos en el rancho y a mi padre se le metió la idea de casarnos.

Peach: Qué bonito.

Malon: Obviamente, nos lo tomamos a broma. Bueno, a casa de Link. Seguidme.

Peach: ¡Vamos!

Samus, irónica: Bien…

Caminamos unos minutos más hasta llegar a casa de Link. Malon gritó hacia la casa, una casa estándar que parecía estar en medio del campo, aunque tenía varias casas cerca. Así eran los hogares en esa zona.

Malon: ¡Link!

Una chica parecida a Link pero más pequeña abrió la puerta.

\- ¿A qué vienen estos gritos? Tenemos timbre por algo…

Malon: Hola, Linkle.

Linkle: Hola, Malon Y…

Peach: Soy Peach. Un placer, Linkle.

Samus: Yo Samus.

Linkle: Hola, yo soy Linkle, la hermana pequeña del bobo de Link. Así que tú eres la Samus esa…

Samus: ¿Algún problema?

Linkle: No, nada, simplemente tengo curiosidad…

Samus: ¿Curiosidad?

Linkle: Sí, bueno, da igual. ¡Hermanito! Tus amigas.

Link: ¡Voy!

Desde dentro de la casa se pudo escuchar varios golpes seguidos y una caída.

Linkle: Pero ¿qué haces?

Link: Jeje… Me he tropezado.

Peach: ¿Las flores están bien?

Link: Sí, tranquila. Están perfectas.

Link llevaba un ramo de flores azules preciosas.

Samus: Son bonitas…

Malon: Sí, son reinas del silencio.

Link: Princesas de la calma…

Malon: Eso…

Link: Bueno, vamos yendo. El restaurante caro no queda muy lejos de aquí. Adiós, Linkle. Recuerda dar de comer a Epona.

Linkle: Tranquilo, hermano bobo. Ten cuidado. ¡Pasadlo bien! ¡Sé que estás rodeado de tres chicas, pero mantente calmado!

Link: ¡Linkle!

Link: Perdón, jeje… Hasta luego…

Caminamos un poco más (tuve que ir bastante rápido para seguir el ritmo de Link, cosa que Samus y Malon le reprochaban), pero acabamos llegando a tiempo al restaurante. Ahí nos encontramos con Mario y Luigi que no paraba de… ¿dar vueltas?

Link: ¡Hola, chicos!

Luigi: AAAAA.

Mario: Hola chicos, será mejor que bajéis la voz…

Peach: Luigi está muy nervioso por lo que veo. Había esperado que se le pasara, pero veo que es difícil…

Samus: Yo me encargo.

Samus se acercó a Luigi, con mirada desafiante. Luigi se acobardó. Samus era bastante más alta que Luigi, por lo que imponía bastante al chico asustadizo. Tras unos segundos de intensas miradas, le propinó una torta que le dejó dando más vueltas aún.

Peach: ¡Samus!

Samus: ¿Qué?

Malon: ¿Qué has hecho?

Mario: Ha sido divertido…

Link: Pues sí, por mucho que me cueste reconocerlo…

Samus: Le he ayudado. Mira, ya no está nervioso.

Luigi se reincorporó. Tenía una ligera marca roja en la mejilla, pero se le habían pasado los nervios.

Mario: Pues tiene razón, fíjate…

Luigi: S-sí, ya no est-toy nervioso, pero em d-duele la cara…

Samus: Efectos secundarios.

Link, dándole las flores: Toma, Luigi.

Luigi: S-son muchas…

Peach: ¿Has repasado los consejos que te hemos dado?

Luigi: Treinta veces.

Mario: En voz alta. El camino aquí ha sido horrible…

Samus: El fuera de juego es…

Luigi: Cuando el delantero está más adelantado que el defensa al recibir un pase.

Link: El sandslah de Alola es…

Luigi: La forma regional de Alola, siendo de tipo Hielo-Acero.

Malon: Dime las preposiciones.

Luigi: A, ante, bajo, con contra…

Mario: Pues sí que va preparado…

Peach: Desde luego.

Mario abrazó a Luigi llorando.

Mario: ¡Hermanito!

Luigi: M-Mario…

Mario: ¡Te va a salir genial!

Link y Malon: ¡Eso!

Samus: Buena suerte, listillo. Me aseguraré de que no tengas muchos fallos.

Link: Para eso mejor confía en mí.

Samus: Tsk…

Peach: Luigi, confío en ti. ¡Tú puedes! Bien… ¡Comienza la Operación CRETINO!

Entramos todos al restaurante. No había mucha gente, pero era algo normal. El lugar parecía un palacio, con retoques dorados en la madera y cristales de todo el lugar, mesas anchas y espaciosas y un olor delicioso que llegaba a todos los rincones.

Link: Wow… Menudo lugar…

Mario: Desde luego…

Malon: Seguramente, comer en el retrete de aquí sea más limpio que comer en mi casa…

Samus: Bueno, los hay mejores… pero no está mal el sitio.

Peach: Bien, vamos a dividirnos. Pediré dos mesas, ya que no hay mucha gente.

Link: ¿Con quién voy?

Malon: Conmigo y con Samus.

Link nos miró a Mario y a mí. En vez de enfadarse por ir con Samus como creía que iba a hacer, suspiró.

Link: Bueno, todo sea por la operación CRETINO.

Samus: Voy a conectar el comunicador que le di a Luigi.

Samus sacó su móvil y abrió una aplicación. Samus tenía todo tipo de tecnología avanzadísima en casa gracias al trabajo de su padre. Le había dado a Luigi un pinganillo oculto muy difícil de ver con el que nos comunicaríamos con él.

Samus: ¿Luigi?

Luigi: Chicos, ya la veo… Está viniend-do…

Peach: Vale, vamos a ponernos en unas mesas apartadas. Recordad, Daisy no puede vernos, o pensará que Luigi no vale para tener una cita normal. Mario, vamos a esa esquina.

Malon: Samus, Link, intentad no pelear y vamos a aquella mesa.

Link: Creo que me voy a pedir unas tortitas…

Samus: No es momento de comer, idiota, hay que estar atentos…

Malon: ¿Qué es lo que he dicho?

Link y Samus: Perdón.

Pasaron un par de minutos y entraron Daisy llevando el peinado que me había enseñado y Luigi, con postura robótica. Encendí el dispositivo extra que Samus me había dado para comunicarme con Luigi.

Peach: Luigi, ¿me oyes?

Luigi hizo una señal con la mano que Daisy no pudo ver. Me oía perfectamente.

Mario: Así no se hace, Peach.

Peach: ¿Qué?

Mario: Mira… Luigi, ¿me oyes?, cambio.

La voz de Samus resonó por el dispositivo.

Samus: Así no es como funciona, Mario, eso es solo en las películas…

Mario: Creo que no es verdad, cambio y corto.

Peach: ¿Samus?

Samus: Nosotros también nos podemos comunicar por aquí. Mola, ¿verdad?

Link, mientras come tortitas: Pero si eso es básicamente un móvil. Además, pobre Luigi, que tiene que hacer caso a tres distintas conversaciones a la vez.

Samus: Idiota, es más barato y útil que un móvil. También podemos escuchar a Luigi, pero va directo a su pinganillo.

Malon: Ánimo Luigi, no sé si podremos ayudarte a este paso…

La cita fue sorprendentemente bien. Alguna vez tuvimos que decirle a Luigi cómo responder a una pregunta, pero iba todo bien. Algo tenía que pasar…

Daisy: Bueno, Luigi… Me dijo Peach que tienes un hermano…

Luigi: Sí, se llama Mario. Es un d-d-dormilón, pero es muy amable c-cuando quiere.

Miré a Mario, que estaba sentado enfrente de mí. Se había dormido encima de la mesa.

Mario: Zzzzz

Peach: Es muy guapo…

Luigi, dudando: ¿Es muy guapo?

Peach, alterada: Luigi, no digas eso… Estaba hablando de broma…

Luigi: … Pero yo lo soy más, jeje…

Link: Bien seguido, Luigi.

Daisy: Seguro que sí, jiji.

Luigi: Jeje… P-por cierto, vienes muy guapa… Me encanta tu…

Malon: Su broche, te encanta su broche.

Link: Yo creo que es un poco feo…

Samus: Yo pienso lo mismo de ti y no digo nada.

Luigi: ¡Tu broche!

Daisy: Ay, qué majo, muchas gracias. Es una reliquia familiar…

Los tortolitos continuaron hablando. Llegó un momento en el que las cosas iban tan bien que empecé a pasar de su conversación y empecé a pensar en mi tortolito, el bello durmiente que tenía enfrente.

Realmente me gustaba Mario. Puede que el origen que os conté fuera un poco tonto, pero en ese tiempo me había dado cuenta de cómo era realmente. Alguien cariñosos, preocupado, amable y atento. Tenía que seguir el consejo de Zelda: el amor no es tan complicado. Simplemente es decir un par de palabras y de ahí, lo que salga. Pensé si lo que estábamos haciendo por Luigi realmente estaba bien, forzándole a ser una cosa que no era para conseguir algo que sí. Cada vez dudaba más. Me sentía como ese tiempo en el que pensé en irme a la Virtual School. Una quedada con Daisy realmente había generado muchos problemas…

Pasó un tiempo hasta que vino un camarero a servir la bebida que había pedido, un café con helado. Antes no estaba muy atenta al restaurante, solo a la cita, pero en ese momento me fijé en algo. Usé el comunicador.

Peach: Chicos, ¿me oís? Luigi, tu sigue con lo tuyo…

Malon: ¿Qué pasa, Peach?

Peach: Estos camareros y cocineros… ¿No os recuerdan a alguien?

Link: A mí me recuerdan a Kirby… ¿Qué pasa?

Samus: Es verdad… Son los de…

Malon: ¡Los del centro comercial!

Link: ¿Ah?

Malon: El otro día vimos como dos bandas se peleaban en el centro comercial, los camareros de aquí son los Waddle Dees, una de esas bandas… ¿Vendrán los Kritters esos?

Ahí la entrada al restaurante explotó. Todos los comensales nos quedamos petrificados, no solo Luigi. De entre el humo salió una figura enorme, rodeada de varias otras figuras. Eran todos cocodrilos. Kritters… La figura más grande llevaba una corona y una capa y era más gordo que los otros.

\- ¡DEDEDE! ¡Sal de ahí, cobarde!

Todos los Waddle Dees salieron de sus puestos y se reunieron en torno a la figura y sus acompañantes. Todos sacaron ametralladoras y cuchillos. Los Kritters hicieron lo mismo.

Link: Osea que este es el Rey Cocodrilo…

Samus: ¿Q-qué?

Link: Hay rumores de que el rey Cocodrilo lleva una de las mafias de la ciudad, parece ser que era verdad…

Malon: ¿Eso significa que lo que dijo Cloud el otro día es verdad? ¿La mafia del Pingüino está aquí?

Samus: Puede que estos Waddle Dees sean parte de ella… ¿Quién será el Pingüino?

Peach: Oh, no… Mis padres me dijeron que el que lleva el teatro y este restaurante se llamaba… Triple D, creo.

Link: ¿DDD?

Malon: ¡Dedede! ¡Es el nombre que ha dicho el Rey Cocodrilo!

Samus: Ay, madre…

De entre la cocina salió una figura igual de grande que el cocodrilo. Era un pingüino azul enorme que también llevaba corona y capa. A su lado llevaba un enorme martillo. El Rey Dedede…

Dedede, con asco: "King" K. Rool… Por fin te atreves a enseñar tu horrible cara…

K. Rool: Eso es porque vengo a partirte la tuya… ¡Esta ciudad es mía!

Dedede: Llevo aquí mucho más que tú. Yo dirijo el cotarro aquí, no tú, caimán asqueroso.

K. Rool: ¡Ja! Eso díselo a mis tropas… Kritters, yo me voy… ¡Enseñadles a estos pardillos quiénes somos!

Dedede: ¡Waddle Dees! La policía vendrá en nada, así que me voy… ¡Pero haced que esto reptiles se acuerden de quiénes somos!

Kritters y Waddle Dees: VAMOOOOS.

Mario, despertándose: ¿Ah?

Los líderes mafiosos se fueron a toda prisa, bastante cobardes para dirigir toda la mafia de la ciudad. Los asistentes no escondimos debajo de las mesas. Miré a Daisy y a Luigi. Luigi estaba paralizado, pero Daisy confusa.

Daisy: ¿Esto es una especie de actuación?

Luigi: S-sí, b-b-b-bueno, más o menos… Es una especie de obra de teatro…

Daisy: Entiendo… Parece bastante real…

Daisy podía sacar unas notas increíbles, pero también era bastante ingenua. Como parte del grupo de operación CRETINO, teníamos la misión de salvar esta cita. Usé el dispositivo.

Link: Samus, ocupas mucho, vete a otra mesa.

Samus: ¿Te crees que me gusta estar aquí tan apretada contigo? Vete tú a otra, idiota.

Malon: Lo siento, chicos, pero esta mesa es mía…

Peach: Tenemos que parar esto…

Link: No me digas. ¿Cómo? ¡Son la maldita mafia!

Peach: Daisy piensa que esto es una actuación.

Mario: Bendita ignorancia… Ojalá lo fuera, corto.

Samus: Tengo una idea, pero es arriesgada…

Malon: ¿Qué idea?

Samus, saliendo a gatas de la mesa: Ahora vuelvo…

Link: ¡Es peligroso!

Samus: Calla, anda, idiota…

Samus se fue un segundo y volvió con dos uniformes que llevaban un Waddle Dee y un Kritter.

Mario: ¿Cómo…?

Samus: Había un Waddle Dee y un Kritter noqueados en la cocina, los había visto entrar antes. Necesito que alguien se ponga uno de ellos. Malon o Link, no puedo arriesgarme llegar hasta Peach, está demasiado lejos…

Malon: Yo…

Link: Yo lo haré, es peligroso. Dame uno el de Waddle Dee.

Samus: Ni hablar, toma el de Kritter.

Link: ¿Por?

Samus: ¿Ves algún Kritter con camiseta?

Link: No… ¿Y?

Mario: Este chico es más tonto que yo, corto.

Samus: ¿¡Quieres que me quite la camiseta o qué, idiota!?

Link se puso muy rojo. La presión debía ser demasiado en este momento. Al menos aún podía moverse, no como Luigi. Mario estaba agarrado a mí, temblando conmigo del miedo. En otra situación, habría disfrutado del momento.

Link, nervioso y rojo: ¡P-p-perdón! Ya me pongo ese.

Mario, viendo como Link se quita la camiseta: Link, estás engordando… Cambio y corto.

Link: Mira quién habla…

Samus: Vale, ahora sígueme. Peach, lánzame el megáfono.

Peach: ¡Ahí va!

Lancé el megáfono lo más fuerte que pude a su posición. Gracias a las (excesivas clases de Gannondorf, conseguí llegar bien, aunque le di a Malon sin querer.

Mario: Buen lanzamiento…

Malon: Tampoco te pases, Mario… Ay…

Samus, con el megáfono: TE VOY A DESTROZAR, MALDITO REPTIL, DA GRACIAS QUE HAYA LLEGADO TARDE A LA PELEA.

Todos los Waddle Dees y Kritters pararon de pegarse. Gracias a Dios, no había ningún muerto, parecía que todas las balas habían fallado sus objetivos, aunque habían dejado la pared agujereada por completo.

Link: ¿Ah?

Samus, susurrando: Sígueme el rollo.

Link: Ah claro… ¿Qué vas a hacerme bola de grasa?

Samus, enfadada de verdad: Voy a matarte, pero… Un segundo…

Link: Ja, ¿lo ves? Tienes miedo…

Samus: Calla… ¿Por qué estamos peleando aquí?

Link: Pues… No sé, es un lugar bastante bonito, la verdad. Una pena arruinarlo…

Samus: No es eso… Antes de irse, el Rey Dedede me ha dicho que mejor que peleemos en el descampado al otro lado de la ciudad para no atraer a la policía…

Link: ¡Es verdad! King K. Rool me ha dicho lo mismo. Pues… Será mejor que nos vayamos para no enfadarles…

Samus: Pues sí… Dijo que nos castigaría él mismo si hacíamos otra cosa que no fuera lo que nos dijo.

Kritter1: ¿Eso es verdad?

Waddle Dee1: Cómo nos castigue el Rey Dedede… Glups…

Waddle Dee2: Sí, mejor vámonos…

Kritter2: Supongo que podemos poner nuestras diferencias a un lado, al menos en el camino…

Kritter3: ¿Alguien tiene comida? Me muero de hambre…

Waddle Dee3: ¡Yo!

Kritter3: ¡Gracias!

Samus y Link se escondieron un segundo y se quitaron los uniformes de mafiosos. Después de que todos los mafiosos se fueran como amigos (algunos cantaban, otros charlaban, otros jugaban al pilla-pilla…) Mario, Malon y yo nos pusimos a aplaudir.

Peach: ¡Menuda obra!

Mario: ¡Increíble!

Malon: ¡Magistral! Volveré para verla, desde luego…

El resto de los asistentes se pusieron a aplaudir, un poco confusos. Samus y Link, tapándose de la cara para que Daisy no les reconociera, se inclinaron ante el público.

Link, llorando: Gracias, gracias… Ha sido un honor actuar para ustedes.

Samus, suspirando: Ay… Idiota…

Diasy: No ha estado mal la obra. Ha salido un poco de la nada, pero los efectos especiales de las pistolas estaban muy bien, ¡parecían reales!

Luigi: Y q-que lo d-digas… B-bueno, ¿quieres ir al cine?

* * *

Seguimos a la pareja a una distancia prudente. Mario tuvo que pararme cuando intenté entrar en algunas tiendas de ropa inconscientemente, cosa que le agradezco. Había sido una semana tan loca que apenas había podido centrarme en mis gustos y aficiones. Mis pobres seguidores de Instagram ( PeachThePrincess1985), sin contenido durante días…

Al cabo de un rato, nos plantamos frente a los Cines Martillo. Si lo que habíamos oído era cierto, el Rey Dedede también manejaba este lugar, pero seguramente no pasaría nada, pues los mafiosos estaban en otro lugar peleándose. O eso esperaba…

Nos esperamos a que Daisy y Luigi entraran en una sala para ver una película de romance, cuando intentamos entrar y comprar las entradas. Vendiéndolas y vigilando que nadie se colara estaba Donkey Kong, el alumno más salvaje de la NA a quien ayudé a conseguir novia. Aunque habíamos empezado con mal pie, habíamos acabado siendo bastante amigos. Sin embargo, antes de que nos acercáramos a él, una voz nos interrumpió.

Fox: ¡Hombre, chicos!

Todos: ¿¡Fox!?

Fox: Jeje… Hola.

Mario: ¿Qué haces aquí?

Peach: ¿No se suponía que estabas enfermo?

Fox: Exacto, estaba. La salsa de tu hermano me ha hecho pasar toda la mañana y parte de la tarde en el baño.

Samus y Malon: Puaj…

Link: Ahórrate detalles, anda…

Fox: Sí, Bueno… estaba malo, pero ahora me encuentro mejor y quería venir al cine a ver la peli nueva de acción, pero no tengo dinero suficiente… Además, no sé cómo me encontraré los otros días, porque esto parece ser un alivio temporal, así que me he venido cuanto antes… ¿Estáis en la operación CRETINO?

Peach: Sí. Ya que no tienes dinero… ¿Te unes?

Fox: Pues…

Link: Venga ya, tío. Por tu culpa llevo aguantando a Samus toda la tarde. Me lo debes.

Malon: Pero tú te quedas aún, ¿no?

Link: Sí, claro. Qué remedio…

Fox: Bueno venga, es verdad. Debería haber estado todo el día, perdón. Y… perdonadme también si de repente tengo que ir al baño…

Mario: Tío, para.

Nos acercamos ahora con Fox en el grupo a Donkey Kong.

Peach: ¡DK!

DK: ¡Peach!

Mario: ¿Y estos desde cuando son tan amigos?

Link, susurrando: Tranquilo, que el mono tiene novia…

Malon: Jiji…

DK: Así que estáis en una operación CRETINO, ¿eh? Bueno, mucha suerte, pero…

Samus: ¿Qué pasa?

DK: Me temo que hoy justo tenemos una promoción especial. Acaban de sacar esta peli de romances y para celebrarlo, el cine ha dicho que solo pueden entrar a verla las parejas sentimentales…

Todos: ¡¿Qué?!

DK: Cómo lo oís, son órdenes del jefe… Y hacedme caso, no queréis llevarle la contraria al jefe.

Link: Tranquilo, te creemos…

Fox: Estoy confuso…

DK: Pues eso, que solo se aceptan parejas… Y creo que no lo sois…

Ahí se me ocurrió un plan maestro.

Peach: Jajaja, DK, ¡cómo se nota que hace mucho que no nos vemos!

Cogí a Mario de la mano en un acto de increíble valor y lo abracé.

Peach: ¿No ves que somos novios?

Mario, muy rojo y nervioso: Eh… Sí… Emmm… N-novios… Sí…

DK: ¡¿Ah sí?! Enhorabuena a vosotros dos. Podéis pasar.

Le di el dinero a DK para pagar la entrada y entramos al cine, esperando que mis compañeros hubieran pillado mi mensaje. Alcancé a escuchar un poco más mientras íbamos a la sala del cine. Mario iba tropezándose y yo miraba al suelo, increíblemente roja.

Fox, susurrando: Vale, ¿qué os parece Malon y yo y luego vosotros dos?

Samus y Link, susurrando: Ni hablar.

Fox: Venga, chicos, es una situación de emergencia… Ni Malon ni yo pegamos con vosotros, así Dokey Kong no se lo va a creer…

Samus, cogiendo de la mano a Malon: Tengo una idea mejor.

Malon: ¿Eh?

Samus: Oye, tú.

DK, sorprendido: ¿Sí?

Samus miró desafiante a DK sin pestañear y totalmente seria. Cuando vio que DK se estaba poniendo nervioso, habló.

Samus: Toma el dinero, déjanos entrar.

DK: ¿S-sois lesbianas?

Samus: Sí, ¿algún problema?

DK, asustado: N-no, para nada… Pasad…

Malon: Gracias… (susurrando) Suerte, chicos…

DK se repuso del susto de Samus. Vio a Link, confundidos y sin saber qué hacer y, seguramente para arreglar la anterior humillación, se puso estricto con los dos chicos perdidos.

DK: Y vosotros, ¿qué? ¿Sois gays?

Fox: P-ppues sí, mira, lo has adivinado.

Link: Llevamos saliendo u-unos… tres años… digo… ¡meses!

DK: ¿Tres años y tres meses?

Fox: Algo así…

DK: Resulta que no os creo… Pero un beso cambiaría eso…

Link y Fox: ¿¡UN B-BESO!?

DK: Ajá…

Link y Fox: Glups…

Justo ahí, en la parte más interesante, dejé de escuchar lo que decían, para bien o para mal. Entramos directamente a la sala de cine y nos pusimos al fondo. La sala no estaba muy llena, por lo que tuvimos que ser muy cuidadosos para que no nos vieran. Como no podíamos hacer ruido, no podíamos usar el dispositivo de Samus, así que le envié un mensaje de texto a Luigi a su móvil.

Vimos como Samus y Malon entraban. De repente, empecé a sentir el cansancio de todo el día. Los párpados me empezaron a pesar, y sentí como la energía somnolienta de Mario empezaba a rodearme. Sin darme cuenta, me dormí. Cuando la peli estaba a punto de acabar, me desperté. Samus y Malon también se habían dormido unos sitios más abajo. Aún había gente. Miré a mi alrededor para ver si Luigi y Daisy nos habían visto, pero no los encontré por ninguna parte. Me levanté rápidamente y le pregunté a una pareja de adultos si habían visto a una pareja con las descripciones de Luigi y Daisy. Me dijeron que habían visto cómo se iban a un pequeño parque a las afuras del cine. Fui a toda prisa a ver si les encontraba. No quería perderme qué ocurría. Los encontré sentados a solas en un banco, iluminados por la luz azul de una farola. Eran las nueve de la noche, y había poca gente en la calle. En el parque solo sonaba el agua de la fuente y las palabras de quienes estaban sentados frente a ella.

Luigi: Ha estado bien la p-película. Al menos, lo q-que he vist-to…

Diasy: Jeje… Lo siento, pero quería hablar de una cosa contigo… A solas.

Luigi: S-si llevamos todo el día a solas…

Daisy: Venga ya, Luigi. No mientes bien. ¿Crees que no he visto a Peach y a vuestros amigos intentando ayudarte en la cita?

Luigi: Así que l-lo has visto…

Daisy: Sí, pero tranquilo, no pasa nada… Sé que son cosas de la NA.

Luigi: Ya, p-pero…

Diasy: Mi único problema es que… No he podido ver al verdadero Luigi.

Luigi: ¿Qué?

Daisy: Lo que oyes. No sé qué habéis hecho, pero os habéis estado comunicando.

Luigi: P-puede ser…

Daisy rio. ¿Qué planeaba?

Daisy: No pasa nada, lo entiendo. Querías quedar bien… Pero no hace falta, de verdad.

Una voz grave los interrumpió.

\- Pero bueno, ¡si tenemos aquí a dos pichoncitos!

Unos matones Kritter salieron de las sombras, rodeando a Luigi y Daisy. Me esocndí, sin saber qué hacer. Empecé a enviarle un mensaje a Mario, pero acabé parando. ¿Y si le metía en problemas?

Luigi: ¿Q-qué queréis?

Kritter1: Pues, déjame pensar… ¡Vuestro dinero!

Kritter2: Sacadlo todo, y rapidito.

Daisy: Largaos de aquí, pringados.

Kritter3, sacando un cuchillo: ¡Vaya! La señorita es valiente.

Daisy, asustada: Por favor, no…

Luigi, susurrando: Mantente atrás, Diasy…

Luigi cerró los ojos un momento y los abrió, con un recién encontrado vigor y valor.

Luigi: A ver, ¿Qué estáis haciendo?

Kritter2: Pues… ¿robaros?

Luigi: ¿Robarme a mí? ¿Sabéis quién soy?

Kritter1: Un bocazas que…

Luig: No, tonto. Mirad…

Luigi metió su mano en el bolsillo y sacó una bala. Debía de haberla recogido en el tiroteo del restaurante.

Kritter3: ¿Eso no es…?

Kritter1: Ay madre…

Luigi: Exacto, es una bala del tiroteo de hoy mismo. Eso significa que yo he sobrevivido a la pelea y al tiroteo. ¿Cómo? ¡Pues ganándola! Así que será mejor que os larguéis cuanto antes si no queréis problemas… Soy el segundo al mando de Dedede.

Kritter2: ¡No le llama rey Dedede!

Kritter3: ¡Solo King K. Rool hace eso! Este tío no va en broma…

Kritter1: Será mejor que nos…

El Kritter1 miró a su alrededor solo para ver que estaba solo. Sus dos compañeros ya se habían marchado de ahí corriendo, y gritaban despavoridos al fondo.

Kritter1: Jeje…

El Kritter 1 también salió corriendo. Luigi se desplomó al suelo, resoplando.

Daisy, ayudando a Luigi a levantarse: ¡Luigi! Has estado genial.

Luigi: Gracias… Ha c-costado, la verdad. Todo gracias a esta b-b-bala que había recogido como recu-cuerdo.

Daisy: ¿Del tiroteo?

Luigi: De nuestra cita…

Daisy: Luigi… Esto quería ver yo… El valiente, inteligente y cariñoso Luigi…

Luigi: Jeje, t-te pasas… Qui-quita valiente de la lista.

Daisy : Si tú lo dices… Pero que sepas que… Mira hacia ahí un segundo…

Luigi: ¿Ah?

Llegó el tan ansiado momento. Diasy le dio un beso rápido a Luigi en la mejilla. Luigi se puso rojo como un tomate, con humo saliéndole de la cabeza.

Daisy, sonriendo: Bueno, será mejor que me vaya a casa, que es tarde… ¿Te espero en la segunda cita el viernes que viene?

Luigi, sonriendo y nervioso: S-sí, claro que sí… Muy bien…

Daisy se fue.

Luigi: Muy bien, desde luego…

Peach, sonriendo y susurrándose a sí misma: Y que lo digas…

* * *

El día acabó rápido. Nos reunimos todos ya despiertos en el parque. Asustamos a Luigi y nos contó todo. Les revelé que yo estaba ahí y Luigi se avergonzó bastante, pero las felicitaciones que le dimos todos fueron suficiente para que se le pasara. Samus parecía contenta de que todo saliera bien y de que ahora pudiera pedir varios favores a sus compañeros. Malon estaba alegre de haber ayudado a todo el mundo y de haber pasado una semana tan divertida. Luigi estaba alegre por motivos obvios. Link y Fox aún estaban nerviosos y no decían nada sobre lo que había pasado con DK, pensé a mis insistencias y a las de Luigi, que estaba confuso más que otra cosa. Al final del día, acabé como aquella tarde en la que fui atacada por el Charizard, qué recuerdos más bonitos…

Estaba caminando a solas con Mario hacia mi casa de nuevo. El Sr. Jumpman le esperaba unas calles más abajo, ya que había tenido el gesto de llevarme a casa junto con los hermanos. Link y Malon se habían ido a casa juntos, hablando de no sé qué de un caballo; Samus se marchaba a casa con los resultados del dispositivo de prueba de su padre y Fox estaba parcialmente contento de sentirse bien y solo haber tenido que ir al baño un par de veces.

La escena era muy similar a la anterior, solo que de noche. Las farolas iluminaban con una luz cálida que nos envolvía y me hacía sentir como que estábamos los dos solos, aislados del resto del mundo. Ya lo iba a hacer antes. Recordé las palabras de Zelda. El amor no es complicado. Solo son dos palabras…

Peach: Oye, Mario…

Mario: Dime, Peach.

Peach: Esta semana pensaba que iba a morir tres veces. Entre el Charizard y las dos veces con los mafiosos hoy, creo que he aprendido una lección…

Mario: Ah, ¿sí? ¿Y cuál es?

Peach: La vida es una cosa muy sencilla y corta. Y viendo como el tiempo es efímero, no quiero perder más tiempo sin hacer cosas que quiero…

Mario: Entiendo… ¿Sabes? Yo también he estado pensando. He visto el nuevo coraje de mi hermano, y bueno… No quería quedarme atrás.

…

Peach y Mario: Tengo algo que decirte…

Nos miramos, perplejos y sonrojados, y nos empezamos a reír.

Peach, entre risas: Dilo tú primero.

Mario: Nah, dilo tú.

Peach: ¡Tú!

Mario: Está bien, los dos a la vez… Tres, dos, uno…

Mario y Peach: ¡ME GUSTAS Y QUIERO SALIR CONTIGO!

Nos volvimos a mirar, está vez impactados.

Peach y Mario: ¿Te gusto?

Peach: ¡Sí! Desde hace mucho tiempo, cuando me salvaste de Bowser… Nunca sabía cómo decirlo…

Mario: A mí también me gustas, cómo eres la única que me tomó en serio cuando llegué a la NA y cómo siempre has estado a mi lado… No sabía que te gustaba… Me siento… Raro… Y feliz.

Peach: Y yo que tenía preparado un discurso que aprendí de Link y Zelda sobre cómo podíamos seguir siendo amigos si me decías que no…

Mario: Bueno… Ya no hace falta, ¿no?

Peach, sonriendo: No. Desde luego que no.

Copié a Daisy por última vez en todo el día, usando el truco que usó ella con Luigi, pero de una manera mejor…

Peach: Mario, mírame…

Mario: ¿S-sí?

Y ahí, queridos lectores, le di un beso.

Peach: ¿Nos vemos el lunes?

Mario: S-sí, claro… Aunque, por mí, puede ser mañana mismo…

Peach: Jeje, se verá… Buenas noches, novio.

Mario: Glups… Novio… Hasta mañana, novia…

Qué decir, lectores, qué decir. Lo único más famoso que mi Instagram ( PeachThePrincess1985) son mis historias amorosas; llenas de giros de guion, espectáculo y sorpresas que ni yo me espero… El resto de la noche fue agradable. Les conté el día a mis padres, y conseguí convencerlos para que me quedara de por vida en la NA, gracias a Mario. Obviamente, pensé en todos mis compañeros, pero una dama tiene derecho de favorecer a su caballero. Al parecer, también les había convencido a mis padres el hecho de que el director, Master Hand, se había presentado en mi casa y les había ofrecido un regalo a mis padres por los problemas causados, que habían aceptado gratamente (un set de vajilla nuevo y caro) y les había prometido que si algo me pasaba alguna vez, que él asumiría toda la culpa. En general, un día perfecto, menos por los tiroteos…

También hablé con Daisy por teléfono y nos contamos todo lo que había pasado. Me vaciló bastante con que había pillado nuestra operación CRETINO, pero, honestamente, a mí ya me daba igual, todo había salido bien. Miré por la ventana. Podía ver muy al fondo la luna llena, iluminando la noche, y menos al fondo, a un Waddle Dee persiguiendo a un Kritter gritando "¡Muerte!". Había cosas que nunca cambiarían. Como mi clase de la NA, la más loca de la ciudad. Puse a Totakeke de nuevo como música de fondo. Cogí la foto de curso. Ahí estaba yo, con novio y amigos por doquier (y una nueva vajilla) en el centro, guiñando un ojo y haciendo el símbolo de la paz con la mano con un conjunto de lo más mono. Desde luego, podía llamar hogar a esa clase…

Se despide, Peach Toadstool ( PeachThePrincess1985 en Instagram) <3<3<3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, segundo (o tercer) capítulo hecho. Sinceramente, me gusta mucho cómo ha quedado encajado todo, aunque se me ha hecho muy largo escribirlo. Había un momento en el que pensé que era demasiado largo, pero creo que ha quedado bien. Dadme vuestra opinión.
> 
> Bueno, está introducido todo el reparto de los personajes recurrentes, aunque a lo mejor aún quedan algunas sorpresas. Bueno, un placer escribiros esto. Se despide, Red.
> 
> En el siguiente capítulo: Es hora de los Juegos Smash, ¡competiciones deportivas parecidas a las Olimpiadas hechas por los peores atletas del mundo! Yoshi se ha visto envuelto en un conflicto entre Mario y Sonic. ¿Qué hará? Yoshi es muy pacífico y bonachón... ¿no? Quién sabe qué pasará, ¡o quién ganará! ¡El estadio ruge de emoción! Capítulo 3: ¡El 5º Curso en los Juegos Olímpicos!


	4. Capítulo 3: ¡El 5º Curso en los Juegos Olímpicos!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoshi y su clase participan en el torneo Smash de la Nintendo Academy, pero hay una brecha entre la clase. Para Yoshi, ganar lo es todo, ¡sea en el fútbol o en la comida! Pero, ¿podrá hacer todo a la vez?

¡Muy buena hora de la comida! Soy Green, Yoshi Green. Como ya parece que va siendo tradición, es el momento de contar mi historia en este diario de clase, así que, arrimaos y leed.

Antes de todo, supongo que tendré que presentarme un poco, porque no es que me haya pasado nada especial, al menos, hasta ahora. Veréis, yo pertenezco a la especie yoshi, una especie que viene de muy lejos, de una isla en medio del océano, pero mi familia y yo nos mudamos aquí, a la ciudad, poco después de que yo saliera de mi huevo por el trabajo de mi padre, director del almacén de comida principal de la ciudad. ¿Qué por qué me llamo como mi especie? Es una pregunta un poco personal, pero bueno, lo responderé: mis padres confundieron en el papeleo que tuvieron que rellenar cuando nací el apartado de nombre con el de especie, así que así me quedé (había que pagar mucho para cambiarlo, ¿vale? No todos somos millonarios como Peach…).

Como supongo que ya os habréis dado cuenta, como mucho. Os preguntaréis entonces ¿cómo lo haces para estar tan delgado, Yoshi? Pues veréis, el secreto está en comer la misma cantidad de comida sana que de la menos sana o basura. Eso, y hacer deporte. Yo personalmente hago tenis a menudo, pero, como vais a ver, eso puede que acabe cambiando…

Mi historia comienza un día martes por la tarde. Recientemente había hecho el examen del Profesor Sócrates de Ciencias. Fue un poco difícil. No porque no hubiera estudiado mucho, que también, sino porque cuando le pregunté en el examen sobre cómo representar las partes de un Ariados, le dio un ataque de nervios al pensar en el Pokémon de tipo bicho (se ve que les tiene pánico). ¿Por qué salía Ariados en el examen de Ciencias y no el de Naturales? Pues se lo preguntáis al Yoshi equivocado, porque no me estudié ese tema justo (ni ninguno de los que entró, casualmente…), pero según Toad era para explicar el mecanismo de fuerzas físicas en las poleas. O algo así. Tras entregarlo y rezar porque no me suspendiera, me despedí de todos mis compañeros, me caí después de que Falco me pusiera la zancadilla, le pegué en la cabeza a Falco, y me fui a casa. Yo vivo en pleno centro de la ciudad, no muy lejos de la Nintendo Academy, en un adosado de muchos colores junto con mis tres hermanos y mis padres, por lo que somos seis en casa. Es difícil distinguirnos, salvo por el hecho de que, por algún milagro, hemos nacido cada uno de un color distinto (parece que es conveniencia para narrar una historia, la verdad…), una cualidad que tenemos los yoshis. Mi padre es un yoshi verde oscuro, mi madre es de color azul oscuro. Por tanto, mis hermanos y yo somos distintas combinaciones de esos colores. Yo soy un verde puro, el mejor color de entre toda mi familia. Mi hermana pequeña Blue es azul claro, casualmente. Mi hermano mayor es de color turquesa, por lo que le llamaron Mare, de mar. Por último, tengo una hermana de un par de añitos solo, a la que llamamos White, que es de color morado.

Es broma, es totalmente blanca. Y por eso considero que solo mi color es el verdadero color de la familia, pues es el que se parece a nuestro apellido: Green. Se decía antiguamente que los colores de un Yoshi determinaban su personalidad y sus cualidades. Obviamente, no me lo creo. Tiene el mismo valor que los horóscopos (no le contéis a Rosalina que he dicho esto). Aunque, he de admitir, que, de vez en cuando (solo de vez en cuando), es divertido ver lo que dicen sobre ti y ver si algunas cosas son verdades. Solo de vez en cuando. De los rojos se dicen que son muy apasionados y alocados; de los azules, que son calmados e inteligentes; de los grises que son muy reservados; y de los verdes que somos equilibrados. Aunque parezca algo bueno, yo me lo tomo como "aburridos". Aunque claro, son solo tonterías que dicen los viejos.

Hablando de viejos, aún tengo que contar el origen de toda mi historia. Veréis, mi padre trabaja como gerente del mayor almacén de comida de la ciudad. De ahí que en nuestra familia se coma tanto, aunque, en general, los yoshis no tenemos rival en cuanto a comer. Aunque cierta bola rosa a la que llamo mejor amigo me hizo cambiar de opinión. De todas maneras, mi padre heredó ese conveniente trabajo de su padre, quien resulta que es mi abuelo. Mi abuelo era de todo. Fue piloto en el ejército hasta que se olvidó que los aviones vuelan y fue al combate conduciendo el avión, sin despegarse del suelo. Al menos tenía el factor sorpresa. Fue abogado hasta que un día, en medio de un juicio, se olvidó de que tenía que defender a su cliente y comenzó a acusarle, cosa que hizo que le despidieran. Finalmente, le contrataron en un almacén de comida donde era complicado que su, digamos, condición, le impidiera trabajar. Mi abuelo tiene una enfermedad que hace que se olvide de prácticamente todas las cosas. No es alzhéimer porque lleva pasándole toda la vida. Una vez se olvidó de quien era y se convirtió en un agente especial en Afganistán y desmontó a una organización criminal que usaba robots gigantes, todo porque se olvidó de su vida y unos niños le dijeron que era un soldado mientras paseaba por el parque. Actualmente, mi abuelo está jubilado. Los médicos siguen sin poder explicar su enfermedad, aunque, en palabras de mi madre, "es muy fácil: es tonto." Mi madre no se lleva muy bien con su suegro. A mi padre más bien le hace gracia todo el asunto, y mi abuela le llama viejo cuando se olvida de algo, a pesar de ser ella cinco años mayor. Somos una gran familia muy unida.

Bueno, que descarrilo. Después de hacer mi examen de Ciencias, fuimos a ver a mi abuelo para celebrar su cumpleaños, La casa de mis abuelos era bastante grande, y estaba en un barrio cercano de donde vivían Peach y Zelda. Vamos, que era de ricos. Mi abuelo nunca tuvo mucho dinero, y mi abuela llevó una panadería casera durante toda su vida, ósea que la casa no la compraron ellos a base de su trabajo. En realidad, el gobierno, temiendo que todo el asunto de mi abuelo en Afganistán saliese a la luz, habló con los octogenarios y les prometieron darles cualquier cosa que quisieran. Mi abuelo, que se había olvidado de quiénes eran los señores en trajes que le estaban hablando, pidió un bocadillo de cinco metros, mientras que mi abuela les dio un montón de documentos a las dos semanas sobre planes de inversión y compras con liquidez e impuestos para el resto de su vida. Básicamente, ahora son ricos a base de extorsionar al gobierno. Aparcamos en la entrada de su mansión. Mis hermanos llevaban un rato peleándose entre ellos, para el cansancio de mi padre y el enfado de mi madre.

Blue: ¡Mamáaaa!

Mamá: …

Blue: Mamá.

Mamá: …

Mare: No te oye, grita más alto…

Blue: MA-

Mamá: ¡QUÉ!

Blue: …

Papá: Vamos, cielo, no hables así a la niña. No queremos que mi madre la vea llorando…

Mamá: A este paso salgo llorando yo…

Blue: Mamá…

Papá: Dinos, Blue.

Blue: Hay un señor enfadado que viene hacia aquí…

Mamá: Pues que siga enfadado.

Mare: Es un policía…

Papá y Mamá: ¿¡QUÉ!?

Papá: Yoshi, esconde la comida.

Yoshi: ¿Por?

Papá: No sé si tiene algo ilegal, ¡tú escóndela!

Yoshi: Como tú digas…

Mientras escondía la comida, el policía llegó hasta nuestro coche. Era un águila calva con un uniforme de alto rango, llamado Apolo, según su placa. Se inclinó hacia la ventanilla del conducto, indicando a mi madre que la bajara para poder hablar. Mi madre, bastante nerviosa y sudando profundamente se giró robóticamente hacia el policía, aunque no bajó la ventanilla. El policía se quedó mirándola un buen rato hasta que gritó.

Agente Apolo: ¡Que baje la ventanilla, señora!

Mamá (mientras baja la ventanilla): Disculpe, señor agente, señor… Oficial…

Agente Apolo: Apolo.

Mamá: Apolo.

Agente Apolo: Para usted, agente Apolo.

Mamá: Sí, sí, por supuesto. Dígame, ¿qué ocurre?

Agente Apolo: ¿Residen ustedes aquí?

White: ¡No!

Agente Apolo: Entonces, ¿por qué aparcan en plaza privada?

White: ¡No!

Agente Apolo: ¿Qué?

Yoshi: Acaba de aprender a hablar…

White: ¡No!

Blue: Sí, acabas de aprender.

White: ¡N-

Mare le tapó la boca a White. Mi madre, incluso más nerviosa por el espectáculo que estábamos montando, respondió al policía.

Mamá: Agente, señor Apolo. Agente. Venimos a visitar familia. Esta es la casa de mis suegros…

Agente Apolo: ¿Es eso verdad?

White: ¡No!

Papá: ¡Sí! Mis padres viven aquí. Son yoshis como nosotros.

El Agente Apolo se giró repentinamente, observando con terror la casa de mis abuelos. Temblando, habló entrecortadamente, sin despegar la vista de la puerta de entrada.

Agente Apolo: ¿Esta es la casa de su familia?

Papá: Sí…

Agente Apolo: ¡Es usted familia de ese viejo loco!

Papá: ¡Oiga!

\- ¿¡Qué está pasando aquí!? Menudo jaleo, no se puede ni tener paz en la propia casa. Poochy, perro holgazán, a ver si haces algo.

\- Guau… Zzzzz…

Agente Apolo: ¡Ay, Dios! ¡Está aquí!

De la puerta salió mi abuelo, un yoshi marrón con una larga barba gris. Andaba con bastón, y llevaba puesta su bata de siempre, peluda y vieja (como él). Su perro, o más bien mascota (pues no era exactamente un perro), Poochy, estaba durmiendo en el garaje, sin montar la guardia que debería estar haciendo.

Abuelo: ¡Usted! Le dije que no volviera por mi casa, maldito infiltrado.

Agente Apolo: ¡Cállese viejo! ¡Debería estar usted en la cárcel o en un manicomio, chiflado! Tiene suerte de tener al gobierno en su bolsillo.

Abuelo: Cuando estuve en Hyrule, a los policías como tú los mandábamos fregar los baños con un cepillo de dientes. ¡Pero ahora vas a tener que recoger tus dientes de la paliza que te voy a dar!

Papá: ¡Papá! No te pases. Y tampoco estuviste en Hyrule. Lo siento agente…

Agente Apolo: No me hable usted si es familia de este tarado. Aparquen aquí, pero no se me acerquen, que aún estoy pagando la factura del médico de la última vez…

Abuelo: ¡Y más facturas va a pagar como no se vaya, rufián!

El policía se fue apresuradamente, montándose en su moto y saliendo de allí a toda velocidad. No es que pudiera culparle, la verdad. Salimos todos del coche, entrando en la mansión de mis abuelos.

Papá: Hola, papá…

Mamá: Hola…

Abuelo: Buenas tardes, hijo y mujer de mi hijo.

Mamá, susurrando: ¿Se acuerda de nuestros nombres?

Papá: Se acuerda de que soy su hijo… Algo es algo.

Abuelo: White, Mare, Blue, ¿qué tal? ¿Todo bien?

Mare y Blue: Sí, todo bien.

White: ¡No!

Abuelo: Me apena oír eso…

Mi abuelo me miró seriamente, sin mediar palabra. Miré a mi alrededor, esperando a que parara, pero no paró.

Abuelo: …

Yoshi: …

Abuelo: Tú… ¿Quién eres?

Yoshi: Abuelo, soy tu nieto, Yoshi.

Papá: Es mi hijo…

Abuelo: Ya, claro.

Llegamos a salón donde solían pasar el día mis abuelos. Mi abuela estaba sentada en su silla de oro macizo, haciendo las cuentas de sus inversiones en bolsa gracias al gobierno. Mi abuelo se tumbó en el suelo y volvió a ver la tele.

Mamá: Abuelo, el sillón está ahí mismo.

Abuelo: ¿Sillón? ¿Qué es eso?

Mamá: Déjalo…

Abuela: Hola, chicos. ¿Qué tal?

Blue, Mare, Papá y Mamá: ¡Bien!

White: ¡No!

Yoshi: El abuelo se ha olvidado de mí…

Abuela: No le des importancia, cielito. Ya sabes, la estupidez aún no tiene cura.

Abuelo: Espero que la descubran pronto…

Abuela y Mamá: Desde luego…

Papá: Jeje… Bueno, vamos a celebrar, ¿no? ¡Papá, es tu cumpleaños!

Abuelo: ¿Eh?

Todos: ¡FELICIDADES!

Abuelo: ¿Qué? ¡Ah, gracias! ¿Qué tenéis de regalo?

Papá: Toma, papá, una corbata nueva.

Abuela: Genial, las pondré con las otras…

Mientras el resto de la familia hablábamos, la abuela abrió el armario de su habitación y puso la corbata junto con las otras treinta que le habíamos regalado a mi abuelo. Poco original y un poco irrespetuoso, sí, pero hasta ahora no se había quejado. También es verdad que ni siquiera sabíamos si se acordaba de que las tenía. De todas maneras, continuamos celebrando su cumpleaños, con pocas complicaciones. Llegado el momento de la cena, tuvimos el mayor percance.

Papá: Muy bien, hora de comer. Yoshi, hijo, saca la comida de donde la escondiste.

Yoshi: Sobre eso…

Mamá: ¿Qué?

Yoshi: Como no podía esconderla porque estábamos en el coche tan pequeño que tenemos… Pues decidí esconderla de la única manera que sé.

Mamá: Te la has comido toda, ¿verdad?

Yoshi: Sí…

White: ¡No!

Yoshi: White, que sí. Pero pensadlo bien: esto es solo entrenamiento para mi campeonato. Ya sabéis, el que tengo en unos días. Deberías apoyarme en estas cosas.

Mare: ¿Lo dices en serio? ¡Me acabas de dejar sin tarta!

Blue: ¡Eso!

Yoshi: Chicos, ¿no queréis apoyarme?

White: ¡No!

Yoshi: Me estoy empezando a cansar de que no tengas puesto el chupete…

Papá: Bueno, familia, haya paz… Yoshi, deberías haberlo dicho, pero vamos, no pasa nada. Aquí hay comida de sobra, ¿verdad mamá?

Abuela: Sí, así es… Tengo una tarta de verduras buenísima.

Blue, Mare, Papá y Abuelo: ¿VERDURAS? PUAJ

Mamá y Yoshi: ¡Qué rico!

Abuela: ¡Me da igual que no os guste, os la vais a comer igual u os demando por evasión fiscal!

Papá: Mamá, nosotros pagamos nuestros impuestos…

Abuela: No si le digo al gobierno que cambie vuestras cuentas…

Papá: Glups…

Mamá: Cariño, más te vale comerte la tarta. No puedo ir a la cárcel. ¿Sabes lo sucios que están esos sitios?

Papá: Sí, claro…

Abuela: ¡A comer!

Mientras todos generábamos un terremoto de comida, engullendo todo lo posible, sacando nuestros instintos más primitivos por comer (un martes cualquiera), el abuelo se acercó a mí, susurrando, aunque con el ruido de mi familia comiendo, tampoco es que hiciera falta. Mi abuelo estaba serio, como si por fin hubiera recordado… algo, con cualquier cosa me valía, la verdad.

Abuelo: Eh, chico, ¿qué es eso de un campeonato?

Yoshi: Me llamo Yoshi, abuelo.

Abuelo: Vale, Yosho, ¿pero qué campeonato es?

Yoshi: Pues es parte de unos juegos llamados Smash, como con distintas competiciones, ¿sabes? Consiste en ver quién puede comer más y más rápido. Y me llamo Yoshi.

Abuelo: Conque es eso, ¿eh?

Yoshi: Abuelo, estás raro… Más que de costumbre. ¿Pasa algo?

Abuelo: Vas a la Nintendo Academy, ¿verdad, Yosha?

Yoshi: Me llamo Yoshi, pero sí que voy a la NA. Desde que soy pequeño.

Abuelo: Pues yo también fui ahí en mis días de estudiante. ¿Aún siguen rotos los baños de la torre derecha del castillo?

Yoshi: Claramente, abuelo. No sabía que habías ido ahí.

Abuelo: ¿Dónde si no habría estudiado, Yoshua?

Yoshi: Soy Yoshi, pero asumía que había pasado alguna de tus locas historias… Como que te ves envuelto en una especie de complot con el gobierno y acabas en una misión secreta en la Unión Soviética o Tayikistán…

Abuelo: ¡Vaya imaginación, Yoshi!

Yoshi: En realidad me llamo Yosh- Ah… Bueno, ¿a qué viene todo esto?

Abuelo: Hmmm…

Yoshi: Por favor, no me digas que no te acuerdas… ¡Me vas a dejar con toda la intriga!

Abuelo: Tranquilo, hombre. Los jóvenes no tenéis paciencia… El caso es que yo a tu edad, mientras estaba en la NA, aparte de jugar al Pokémon Colosseum, molestar a un zagal llamado Bowser o algo así y desmontar tramas de corrupción, solía participar siempre en esos torneos con un buen amigo mío llamado Jumpman… ¡Era increíble! Hacíamos salto de flote y peleas siempre que podíamos…

Yoshi, emocionado: ¿En serio?

Abuelo, con cara seria: No podría estar hablando más en serio.

Yoshi: Je…

Papá: Es verdad, hijo. Aquí donde lo ves, el abuelo era un hacha en esas competiciones. Me oblig- digo, sugirió entrar en ellas y ganarlas. Lo sugirió muy fuertemente. Fue totalmente voluntario… De todas maneras, gané.

Yoshi: ¿Y el campeonato de comida?

Papá: Esa ya…

Abuelo, muy enfadado: ¡ESA ES UNA ESTAFA!

Yoshi: ¿Q-qué…?

Abuelo: Lo que oyes…

Mamá: Solo está enfadado porque nunca la ganó, hijo.

Abuelo: ¡Calla, mujer!

Mamá, susurrando: Voy a cambiarle la pastilla de las ocho por cianuro, de verdad…

Abuela: ¡No hables así, viejo asqueroso!

Abuelo: Perdón… De todas maneras, tengo razón. ¡Tenía que competir con un boxeador obeso y un zagal amarillo con un estómago sin fondo! Era imposible ganar algo como eso…

Yoshi: Bueno, abuelo, tú tranquilo, que ya lo ganaré yo…

Abuelo: ¿¡Harías eso por mí!?

Yoshi: Bueno, me acabo de ofrecer, pero ya no estoy tan seguro…

Abuelo: ¿Honrarás el legado familiar ganando todas las competiciones que tengas que ganar de ese torneo con un nombre feo de videojuego?

Yoshi: Mmmm… Lo intentaré.

Abuelo: Un intentaré no vale, zagal. ¡Tienes que ser ambicioso! ¡Competitivo! ¡Mirar a la muerte a los ojos y decirle: que te fo-!

Mamá y Papá, tapando las orejas a sus hijos: Creo que lo pilla…

White: ¡No!

Abuelo: ¿Seguro? Este bebé blanco parece que no lo pilla. Tienes que decirle: ¡que te foll-!

Mamá: BASTA.

Mare: Esta casa está llena de locos…

Abuela: Exacto, locos, no locas…

Papá: Bueno, se está haciendo tarde…

Pensé para mí mismo mientras todos recogíamos nuestras cosas. Yo por lo general era un poco competitivo, pero lo que me estaba diciendo mi abuelo parecía un poco extremista, no solo porque me lo dijera mi abuelo, que también, sino porque era llevarlo hasta el extremo por resentimiento. Pero ¿qué daño podía hacer ponerle emoción a las cosas? De seguro había alguna zona gris entre ser competitivo y ser insufrible… Me haría falta consultarlo con la almohada durante mucho tiempo… O con la cena, incluso dos cenas por si no sacaba la respuesta a la primera…

Eventualmente, nos fuimos a casa. Mientras conducíamos por las calles nocturnas de la ciudad, podía ver como el agente Apolo, el policía tan majo que nos temía por culpa de mi abuelo, salía corriendo después de haber estado espiándonos. El viaje de vuelta no tuvo ningún incidente. Papá me habló un poco sobre lo que significaban esas competiciones para la familia. Aparentemente, él y sus dos hermanos habían ganado en sus respectivas categorías (aunque una no sé si contaba, porque consistía en pintar y lanzar huevos, pero, ey, ¿quién soy yo para juzgar a los demás?), y todo el peso de la familia recaía en mí, pues Mare no había ido a la NA, sino que había estudiado en el extranjero. Nada grave, aparte de que seguramente mi abuelo me echaría de la familia si perdía… Nada grave.

Pensando en eso me fui a la cama, después de tomar mi quinto tentempié nocturno. A la mañana siguiente, el cantante Totakeke me despertó de aquel bello sueño en el que, junto con Kirby, arrasaba con una civilización entera y con su cultura al comérmelos todos por estar hechos de dulces. Dulces sueños (je). Me vestí, poniéndome la camisa y pantalones del uniforme de la escuela (que, a decir verdad, no me gustaba para nada, porque al ser blanco, las manchas de salsa se notaban mucho) y me dirigí andando hacia la Nintendo Academy, después de llenar mi segunda mochila con mi almuerzo del recreo.

* * *

En el camino hacia la NA, paré, como de costumbre en el Café Onett, un local en el centro de la ciudad dirigido por una familia de tres. Aunque aparentemente era un café normal, como cualquier otro, dentro ocultaba un horrible secreto: una tiranía. Ness, el hijo del matrimonio que fundó el local, se había hecho con el control del sitio, y, digamos que no era buena gente. Era amable y todo el rollo, pero tenía un desafortunado gusto por estafar a la gente que iba a su café, sobre todo a los más despistados. El propio dictador, un niño pequeño con camiseta de rayas y gorra y un pelo negro completamente estándar y mundano me sonreía mientras entraba.

Ness: ¡Yoshi! Se te echó de menos ayer por la tarde.

Yoshi: Hola, Ness, es que tenía que ir a casa de mi abuelo. Pero ya está, ¡vuelta a la normalidad!

Ness: Me alegro, así puedo sacarte más dine… Digo, así puedo aprovecharme de t- digo… ¿Lo de siempre?

Yoshi, confuso: Sí, por favor.

Acompañé a Ness, quien había dejado de fregar para ir a la barra. Pude ver como ponía vasos vacíos en las mesas de los clientes y hacía desperfectos en las sillas y los muebles sin que se dieran cuenta para luego poder cobrarles de más. Por mal que estuviera, yo tendía a mirar hacia otro lado para mantener mi descuento de cliente habitual.

Ness: ¿Sabes? Kirby acaba de pasar. Se ha pedido el combo triple de bollos.

Yoshi: Lo suponía, a ver si puedo alcanzarle ahora cuando salga.

Ness: Iba hablando de algo de un torneo, ¿sabes qué es eso?

Yoshi: Unas competiciones que tendremos en unos días en la Nintendo Academy. Él y yo estamos en uno de comida.

Ness: Ya veo… ¿Habrá mucha gente?

Yoshi: Seguramente… ¿Por qué estás tomando notas?

Ness: Bueno, amigo Yoshi, uno tiene que estar siempre preparado para el futuro, las inversiones no se hacen solas.

Yoshi: Tienes once años.

Ness, en tono malicioso y para sí mismo: El mundo no valora las mentes jóvenes, pero pronto lo harán… Verán de lo que soy capaz…

Yoshi: ¿Ness?

Ness. ¡Toma, tus cruasanes! Por la valiosa información que me has dado hoy, te los voy a dar gratis.

Yoshi: Wow, gracias, Ness. Me encanta este sitio, ¡voy a seguir viniendo cada día!

Ness, susurrando: Objetivo conseguido…

Yoshi: ¡Hasta luego, Ness, me pasaré por la tarde!

Ness: ¡Hasta luego, bobo!

Salí del restaurante, cerrando la puerta demasiado fuerte, rompiendo un poco parte del marco, pero sabía que Ness podría convencer a cualquier pobre diablo que había sido él para que le pagase. Era un talento que tenía. No uno bueno, como puede ser comer durante horas como el mío, pero un talento de todas formas. Comencé a comerme mis cruasanes rellenos de crema, su glorioso sabor abriéndome el apetito por segunda vez esa mañana. Comencé a andar, mirando escaparates de pastelería mientras me dirigía hacia la Nintendo Academy, decidiendo qué iba a comerme a la vuelta. Probablemente un trozo de pastel de queso. O un surtido de frutas. O pastel de queso con un surtido de frutas encima… Qué rico…

Bueno, que esto se convierte en un programa de cocina, aunque por mí eso estaría perfecto. Continué con mi rutina usual, yendo por las calles rápidamente, pero tampoco mucho, hasta que me encontré con mi gran amigo Kirby. Iba hablando con un amigo suyo que iba a la Virtual School, la escuela de pijos de la ciudad. Se llamaba Meta Knight, y por algún motivo siempre llevaba puesta una máscara de metal. Algo bastante infantil (que tiene tela viniendo de nosotros, el 5º curso) teniendo en cuenta que era mayor que nosotros, pero bueno, tampoco iba a comérmelo vivo. A él no.

Me acerqué a ellos, dispuesto a darles un susto. Yendo en silencio a sus espaldas, le puse la punta del dedo a Kirby en la espalda.

Yoshi: Chaval, esto es un atraco. Dame todo el dinero.

Le presioné más en la espalda, esperando que creyera que era un cuchillo, pero entonces una figura que definitivamente no era Kirby se dio la vuelta y me apuntó con una pistola. Llevaba una máscara horrible, que me hizo temblar hasta el alma.

\- Chaval, no sabes con quién te has metido. El dinero y la navaja. Ahora

La figura desconocida cargó la pistola y me la puso en la frente. Frenéticamente, me arrodillé y empecé a llorar y a temblar.

Yoshi: ¡Me he gastado todo el dinero en comida y no tengo navaja! ¡Te he confundido con otro, perdón!

La figura se empezó a reír maniáticamente. La miré a donde se supone que estaban los ojos, sin poder ver por las lágrimas.

\- ¡Ja ja ja! MUERE.

La figura disparó su pistola y, cuando creía que era el fin, del arma salió un chorro de agua que me dio en la frente. La figura comenzó a reír a carcajadas, cayéndose al suelo. El que estaba a su lado, que sí que era Meta Knight, se empezó a reír también, algo que nunca le había visto hacer. Me quedé confuso mientras mi "atacante" seguía riéndose en el suelo- Le quité la máscara de un tirón.

Yoshi: ¡Kirby! ¡Sí que eras tú!

Kirby, riéndose y secándose las lágrimas: Hola, Yoshi…

Meta Knight: Buenos días, compañero Yoshi…

Yoshi: No entiendo… ¿Sabías que iba a pasar esto?

Kirby: Siempre nos encontramos aquí, así que le pedí a Meta Knight una de sus _muchas_ máscaras y se me ocurrió asustarte.

Yoshi: ¿Y la pistola?

Kirby me disparó una vez más mojándome la cara.

Kirby: Es de agua. Pium.

Yoshi: Ay, para. Ya me había dado cuenta, pero parece real… ¿De dónde la has sacado?

Kirby, orgulloso: La he hecho yo.

Meta Knight: La compramos en tienda militar. Abajo. Muy barata.

Kirby miró a Meta Knight y le disparó con la pistola de agua dentro de su máscara.

Kirby: Meta Knight malo.

Meta Knight: … No mojado…

Yoshi: ¿Tienda militar?

Kirby: Sí, ha abierto hace poco. Se llama…

Meta Knight: Aran y Co.

Kirby: ¡Eso! Gracias.

Meta Knight: Agradecido.

Kirby: No, ese soy yo.

Meta Knight: Mis disculpas…

Kirby puso los ojos en blanco. Me dio la pistola para que la pudiera ver más de cerca.

Yoshi: ¿Aran y Co.? ¿Como Samus?

Kirby: Sí, bueno, será de su padre. O, conociéndola, suya…

Yoshi: Tiene sentido… Por cierto, ¿cómo vas con el torneo? Habrás estado practicando, ¿no?

Kirby: Claro que sí, compañero. Asumo que tú también.

Yoshi, orgulloso: Por supuesto que sí. Ayer me comí dos cenas seguidas. Cenas de Yoshi, que no es moco de pavo. Aunque sí que había pechuga…

Kirby: Ya veo… No te habrás olvidado de la promesa, espero. ¡Competiremos por ser los mejores!

Yoshi: ¿Cómo osas pensar que me olvidaría?

Meta Knight: Mal amigo, piensa de ti…

Kirby: No digas eso, Meta Knight. Es solo que Yoshi es un poco olvidadizo, como su abuelo. (Susurrando) Y un poco tonto.

Meta Knight, a Yoshi: Llamarte Kirby tonto.

Yoshi, disparando la pistola a Kirby: ¡Toma tonto! Joe, esto va a ser muy útil hoy. Casi parece que va a ser el gag del episodio, como el megáfono de Peach.

Kirby: Yoshi, ¿de qué demonios hablas?

Yoshi: Déjalo… ¡Mira! Ya hemos llegado.

Meta Knight: Hasta luego, amigos Yoshi, Kirby.

Kirby y Yoshi: ¡Adiós Meta Knight!

Kirby: ¡No te gastes más dinero en máscaras!

Yoshi: ¡Ni en capas!

Meta Knight: No prometer…

Meta Knight se fue, y nosotros continuamos comentando nuestras ideas para el torneo mientras subíamos a clase. El punto fuerte de Kirby eran los postres, mientras que yo iba más hacia platos principales, sobre todo la ensalada. Ninguno sabíamos qué clase de comida nos iban a poner en la competición de los ya anunciados Juegos Smash, pero cada uno de nosotros teníamos ganas de participar y ganar. Aún así, yo seguía con un poco de presión de mi abuelo para ganar. Puede que a él no le importara la competencia de comida, pero debía ganar en las otras. Eso o me desheredaba… Llegamos a la puerta de la clase.

Kirby: 5º curso, reza todo lo que sepas si llegas tarde. ¿A quién se le ocurrió eso?

Yoshi: Creo que fue a Fox… O a Mario.

Kirby: A cualquiera de los dos le pega mucho, la verdad. Aunque bien podríamos haber escogido algo que me alegrara la mañana…

Yoshi: ¿Cómo el menú del día?

Kirby: ¡Exactamente, amigo! Me has leído la mente.

Yoshi: Estamos conectados, jeje.

Abrimos la puerta conversando, esperando ver las típicas caras de sueño, amabilidad y la de Samus.

Kirby: Desde luego… ¡Hola, chi-

Samus: TE VOY A MATAR ESTÚPIDO.

Toad: S-s-samus, p-por favor… Es solo un ju-juego… Ayuda…

Falco: ¡Menudo palizón! ¿Pero tú quién eres, Toad, Lance con un disfraz y cortado por la mitad?

Samus: ¡Exijo revancha!

Kirby: ¿Qué…

Yoshi: …Demonios?

Rosalina: ¡Hola, chicos!

Rosalina se acercó a nosotros dando saltitos y sonriendo, ignorando el jaelo que había detrás de ella mientras Samus miraba con odio a un Toad paralizado.

Yoshi: Hola, Rosalina, ¿qué está pasando?

Rosalina: ¿No está claro? No hay que tirar un tarot para verlo.

Frente a nosotros, estaban Lucina, Samus, Rosalina, Malon, Falco, Toad, Sonic y Link congregados alrededor de una televisión. La televisión estaba puesta en la mesa del profesor y estaba conectada a una consola. Dos mandos salían de ella y acababan en las manos de Toad y Samus, aunque el de Samus parecía que iba a explotar de la fuerza con la que Samus lo estaba agarrando. En la pantalla salían dos Pokémon combatiendo, y uno de ellos, un Arcanine acababa de noquear a un Venusaur brutalmente. Me fijé en la consola, una GameCube y, tras dos segundos de atar cabos mentalmente, encontré la respuesta.

Yoshi: ¿Es la GameCube de Ash?

Kirby: ¡Es verdad! ¿Qué hace aquí?

Sonic se acercó a nosotros. Estaba sudando y tenía marcas de ese mismo sudor en su uniforme. No es que oliera muy bien.

Sonic: Resulta que Ash se ha ido a ver a unos colegas fantasmas suyos. Así que nos la ha confiado. Hola, Yoshi, Kirby.

Kirby, tapándose la nariz: Hola… Sonic.

Yoshi: ¿Por qué hueles a queso podrido?

Sonic: ¡Ey! Osea, vale huelo mal, pero es por el sudor. Cuando me dijo Falco que viniera rápido porque había una GameCube en clase pues salía toda prisa. Al menos he jugado y ganado una partida, pero creo que es porque el olor mareaba a Falco…

Rosalina, abanicando el aire hacia Sonic: Conque por eso has llegado tan pronto…

Kirby: Ajá… ¿Oye y si vas al baño y te lavas? Aún queda para que venga Bowser a pasar revisión en tutoría.

Sonic: No sé si…

Rosalina y Yoshi: Ve.

Sonic: … De acuerdo…

Cuando Sonic se fue, nos dirigimos hacia el cúmulo de gente, queriendo jugar. Era el turno de Lucina y Link, que estaban echando un combate uno a uno. Lucina llevaba un Jigglypuff y Link un Jolteon. Todos estaban concentrados mirando la pantalla.

Toad: Lucina, ¿por qué coges un Pokémon tan débil como un Jigglypuff?

Lucina: Porque me ha parecido mono…

Yoshi: ¡Hola, chicos!

Falco: ¡Yoshi, Kirby! A vosotros os quería ver… ¿Queréis jugar?

Kirby: Estaría bien.

Falco: ¿Qué os parece si os doy una oferta especial?

Yoshi: ¿Oferta?

Falco: Sí, amigo verde… Por un poco de dinero podéis echar una partida. ¿Qué os parece?

Kirby y yo nos miramos.

Yoshi y Kirby: Emmmm…

Malon: Falco, ya te he dicho que no hagas eso… La GameCube es de todos.

Falco: A mí eso me suena a comunismo…

Malon: Pues a mí me suena a ser amable y educado. Es de uso público.

Toad: Lo público se paga con impuestos.

Falco: ¡Bien dicho, Toad!

Toad: Espera, no te estaba apoyando…

Malon: Los impuestos vendrán cuando esté rota y tengamos que pagar para arreglarla, hasta entonces no.

Lucina: ¿No tendría que pagarla Ash? Es suya.

Malon puso los ojos en blanco. Nos miró y sonrió, con su usual sonrisa. Malon era de verdad la persona más amable que ninguno del 5º curso iba a conocer jamás. Era el rayo de esperanza en medio de la tormenta de castigos.

Malon: ¡Hola, chicos! ¿Qué tal?

Kirby: ¡Hola, Malon! Estamos bien, gracias.

Yoshi: ¿Y tú?

Malon: Intentando controlar esto de la consola para que no se desmadre, pero no parece ir muy bien… Y eso que es el primer día de muchos.

Yoshi: ¿De muchos? ¿Cuándo va a volver Ash?

Samus: Aún va a tardar mucho.

Link: Asuntos fantasmales suyos… ¡Ey!

Lucina: ¡Gané!

Miramos todos a la pantalla de repetición. El Jigglypuff de Lucina dio un golpe crítico al Jolteon de Ash, quitándole toda la vida de un golpe.

Link: ¡Esto es injusto!

Samus: Bienvenido al club de los perdedores, Link. Tú has perdido contra un Jigglypuff y yo contra un Toad…

Toad: Ey.

Samus: Perdona… La cosa es que somos unos pringados…

Link: ¿Samus?

Samus miró a su alrededor para ver nuestras caras de estupefacción y confusión.

Samus: ¿Qué?

Falco: Oye, ¿no se supone que vosotros dos os odiabais?

Link: Esa es mi misma pregunta, amigo pájaro…

Malon: Samus, ¿estás bien?

Samus: Vale, estoy un poco espesa… No he dormido bien por unos asuntos y no me sale del alma estar odiando todo el rato a nadie. _(Mira a Link)_ Y menos a este idiota. No vale la pena tener dolor de cabeza por esto. Ya me arrepiento de haber gritado a Toad antes…

Yoshi: ¿Qué has estado haciendo?

Samus: Cosas familiares…

Yoshi: ¿Lo de la-

Cloud: ¿QUÉ TAL GENTE?

Entonces entraron Marth y Cloud. Supuestamente se odiaban, pero casi siempre acababan viniendo a la vez.

Marth: ¿Tienes que gritar tanto? Es muy pronto…

Cloud: Lo siento, principito… Es que, a ver, colega, hoy es un día especial.

Marth: Como tú digas…

Marth se sentó en su sitio solo y se puso a leer un libro, mientras Cloud se iba a su sitio. Link le miró mal durante un segundo, pero luego volvió a mirar la GameCube. Me pasó su mando a mí, mientras empezaba otra partida.

Link: ¿A quién le toca jugar ahora?

Kirby: ¡A m-

Cloud le interrumpió y se acercó a nosotros, dándose cuenta de la GameCube. Se hizo paso entre todos los que estábamos sentados hasta coger el mando que sobraba.

Cloud: ¡Qué guay, una consola aquí en medio de clase! Yoshi, echemos una partida.

Kirby: Me tocaba a mí…

Cloud: Te doy mi almuerzo de hoy, Kirby, ¿qué te parece?

Link: Cloud, dale a Kirby el mando, le tocaba a él.

Kirby: No pasa nada, ¡acepto!

Cloud: ¡Genial! Vamos a ver… Me pillo a…

Link: Yo me voy…

Acabamos jugando una partida muy competitiva que estuvo muy cerca. Mi Charizard se pegó con su Blastoise en una pelea muy tensa. Acabó viniendo mucha gente mientras combatíamos, pero mi concentración estaba 100% en el juego.

Cloud: Hay que darlo todo… SI no gano aquí no tengo ninguna oportunidad en el campeonato Smash ese…

Yoshi: Darlo todo…

En mi mente se cerró todo salvo la competición. Recordé las palabras de mi abuelo del día anterior. Tenía que ganar a toda costa. Además, no solo tenía que ganar el campeonato de comida, sino los otros deportes a los que me presentara… Tenía que hacer honor a mi familia, desde mi abuelo hasta mi padre y mi tío y pasando por mí. Si no ganaba, quién sabe si mi sbuelo se olvidaría de mí para siempre.

Mi Charizard acabó lanzando tres llamaradas críticas seguidas, destrozando al Blastoise de Cloud. Falco, Dark Pit y Little Mac habían llegado y ahora miraban embobados mi combate, para acabar viendo mi pantalla de victoria. Al acabar el combate, aplaudieron.

Falco: ¡Muy bien Yoshi! Eres buenísimo en esto… Puede que mejor que Toad o incluso que yo.

Rosalina: Si tú perdiste contra Sonic, Falco.

Falco: Bueno, jeje, sigue siendo mejor que yo…

Little Mac: ¡Vaya K.O.!

Dark Pit: Le has metido tres críticos seguidos. ¿De qué vas?

Cloud: Me has partido la cara, tío.

Cloud me tendió la mano. Se la di, y, no os voy a mentir, se sintió muy bien ser el ganador. Acababa de empezar, pero seguramente me podría acostumbrar a ganar todas las competiciones en las que participaba. Seguro que si seguía dándolo todo acababa ganando en las demás. Aunque a mi abuelo no le hiciera demasiada gracia todo el tema del campeonato de comida…

Entonces llegó el Profesor Bowser a clase, dando un portazo y gruñendo como siempre. Entre bostezo y maldición al que inventó el trabajo, se sentó en su mesa de profesor. Todo el mundo estaba paralizado y nervioso. Nos habíamos ido todos rápido a nuestro sitio, pero nadie se acordó de recoger la GameCube.

P. Bowser: Lombardi, pies fuera de la…

Falco: ¿De la qué?

El Profesor Bowser parró un segundo, negando con la cabeza. El ambiente estaba tenso. Miramos todos aterrorizados cómo el Profesor Bowser, que parecía tener cara de sueño, perezosa y lentamente sacaba la hoja para pasar lista, sin prestarle atención a nada. Entre bostezos, empezó a pasar lista de clase.

P. Bowser: ¿Aran?

Samus: Presente.

P. Bowser: ¿Baila?

Lucina: Es Bailey, señor.

P. Bowser: ¿En blanco?

Link: Hola.

P. Bowser: Conteste como es debido… _Qué sueño…_ ¿Dream y Green?

Kirby y Yoshi: ¿Por qué nos dice juntos?

P. Bowser: ¿Están presentes o no?

Yoshi: Sí…

P. Bowser: Es que ya pienso en ustedes como en un pack. No se separan el uno del otro, y encima sus apellidos riman… Ni en ese campeonato de comida están separados… Maldito campeonato… Cómo lo odio… ¿Hedgehog?

Nadie habló.

P. Bowser: Llega tarde, vaya… ¿Hyrule?

Zelda: Presente, señor. Y Sonic está en el baño…

P. Bowser: El baño no es la clase, así que llega tarde. ¿Icarus?

Pit: ¡Presente señor! ¿Oiga, por qué odia el torneo? ¿No le gustan los juegos Smash que se acercan?

P. Bowser: No me importa el torneo, ni los juegos ni nada… Es solo que organizarlo todo me está pasando factura… A mi horario de sueño y a mí factura literal de la luz, de lo mucho que tengo que dejarla encendida por la noche mientras trabajo…

Sonic: Hola, profe. Disculpe, es que estaba lavándome en el baño…

P. Bowser: Sin peros, llega tarde.

Sonic, a Rosalina, Kirby y a Yoshi: ¡Vosotros! ¡Me las vais a pagar!

P. Bowser: Nada de amenazas vacías en clase Hedghig…

Sonic: Es Hedgehog…

P. Bowser: ¡Hermanos Jumpman?

Nadie respondió. Ni Mario ni Luigi habían llegado aún. Nada nuevo, la verdad, pero al Profesor Bowser pareció encantarle que hubieran llegado tarde, despertando de repente.

P. Bowser: Ja… Ja… JAJAJA. LLEGAN TARDE. ESO ES UNA FALTA. ¡JAJAJA!

El Profesor Bowser escribió con furia en su lista las faltas de los hermanos. Realmente los odiaba, parecía casi macabro. De repente, volvió a la normalidad. Se fijó perplejo en la GameCube.

P. Bowser: ¿Y esta consola? ¿Qué es es-

Justo entonces un ruido de motor creció exponencial y peligrosamente rápido desde el pasillo hasta que llegó a nuestra puerta… O más bien, chocó con nuestra puerta. Dos karts, coches pequeños, pero endiabladamente rápidos arrancaron la puerta de donde estaba, lanzándola por la ventana y acabaron chocando contra esa misma pared, llenando todo de humo y polvo. Subidos a ellos, mientras humeaban y olían sospechosamente a gasolina, estaban Luigi y Mario, seminconscientes.

Peach: ¡Mario!

Malon: ¡Chicos!

Link, Pit, Falco y Little Mac: ¡La madre!

P. Bowser: ¡MI PUERTAAA!

Mario: ¿D-dónde estamos?

Luigi: Sa-sabía que lo de los k-karts era mala idea… Ay…

Peach, Malon y Little Mac se acercaron a Mario y Luigi, mientras Bowser observaba con la mandíbula casi en el suelo la escena.

Little Mac: Chicos, ¿estáis bien?

Mario y Luigi: Sí…

Peach: Mario…

Cloud: ¡Ha sido brutal!

Marth: Y peligroso. ¿De dónde han sacado esos karts?

Kirby: ¿Se pueden comer?

P. Bowser: ¡BASTA! ¡Se han cargado mi puerta! Y miren el estropicio que han montado… Se han ganado un buen castigo.

Mario: Solo queríamos llegar pronto… Estaba harto de tener que levantarme siempre tan temprano.

Luigi: No s-sé cómo me dejé conve-vencer por esto, hermani-nito…

El Profesor Bowser cogió los karts y los tiró por la ventana. Echaba humo y a veces fuego por la nariz. Estaba realmente enfadado.

P. Bowser: Ya veo… Luigi, usted tendrá que limpiar los pasillos del ala derecha del castillo una semana. Y usted Mario…

Mario: Glups…

P. Bowser: Usted y el señor Hedgehog cumplirán otro castigo por llegar tarde. Ahora se lo asignaré…

Sonic: ¡Ey!

P. Bowser: Y esta consola me la llevo.

Todos: ¡Ey!

P. Bowser: SILENCIOOO. ODIO ESTE CURSO. PASEN UN HORRENDO DÍA.

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING

El Profesor Bowser se fue dejando un rastro de humo y llevándose la consola de la clase. Al salir, hizo un ademán de abrir la puerta, pero casi se cae. Para dar su típico portazo, dio un pisotón.

Mario, Sonic y Luigi: Genial…

Yoshi: Menuda habéis liado…

Entonces se asomó Fox por la puerta, mirando sorprendido a todo lo que había pasado en la sala. Intentó llamar a la puerta, pero se encontró con que, de hecho, ya no había puerta. Miró a su alrededor confundido.

Fox: ¿Llego tarde?

* * *

Pasó la hora de ciencias, aunque gracias a dios no hicimos prácticamente nada importante, ya que estuvimos la mitad de la clase limpiando los estropicios del incidente con los karts. Bueno, todos menos Luigi, que estaba limpiando en otro lugar del castillo. Fue una hora más entretenida de lo que esperábamos, en la que cantamos canciones y nos inventamos juegos mientras quitábamos las piedras. Eso sí, nos habíamos quedado sin puerta.

_P. Sócrates: Buenos días, alumnos. ¿Cómo les ha- ¡La puerta! (mira a su alrededor nervioso) ¡La clase!_

_Falco: Jeje, hola, profesor…_

_Zelda: No se preocupe, señor que ya limpiamos nosotros…_

_Kirby: ¡Piedra va!_

_Kirby lanzó una piedra hacia la pared de las ventanas de la clase, contraria a la de la puerta. Ahí, Cloud la cogió con mucha fuerza antes de que tocara el suelo._

_Cloud: ¡Pillada!_

_Yoshi: Cloud, ¿por qué llevas estas hora y media haciendo deporte?_

_Cloud: Porque me he presentado al torneo Smash y quiero ganar. Se ve que voy a pelearme con alguien. ¡Y hay espadas!_

_Little Mac: ¿Tú también?_

_Cloud: Sí, al de peleas. A ver si nos toca juntos y me enseñas a pegar puñetazos._

_Little Mac: Te lo enseñaré muy de cerca…_

_Sonic: Por mucho que peguéis, no podéis ganar a alguien más rápido…_

_Mario: Bueno, relájate._

_Sonic se acercó molesto a Mario._

_Sonic: ¿Qué?_

_Mario: Que tampoco es para tanto._

_Sonic: Al menos yo no tengo que venir en kart a clase. Y no me cargo la puerta._

_P. Sócrates, llorando: La puerta…_

_Mario: Ah, ¿sí?_

_Luigi: Hermani-nito…_

_Sonic: Sí. Te ganaría en cualquier momento, gordinflón._

_Mario: Serás…_

_Kirby: Chicos, calmaos…_

_Peach: Mario, relájate, no sabe lo que dice._

_Sonic: Lo sé bastante bien…_

_Peach, seria: A callar._

_Sonic: Glups…_ _Vale…_

Mario se empezó a reír. Parecía que había surgido un enfrentamiento de la nada. Ambos tenían bastante ego, pero esto era raro. Siempre habían competido un poco, pero esto parecía excesivo. Aunque, los entendía. Con la presión que me había puesto mi abuelo encima, solo pensaba en ganar ese torneo y cualquiera al que me presentara. A veces para ganar y alcanzar la victoria hay que sacrificar algunas cosas…

Tras la afortunadamente corta clase de ciencias, tras recibir todos nuestras notas del examen del día anterior (lo de siempre, Toad y Marth un 10, d para Samus, Lucina, Malon, Luigi, Megaman, Dark Pit, Zelda y Link, d para Kirby, para mí (5,5), Peach, Fox, Cloud, Rosalina, Pit y Sonic y de 5 para abajo para Mario, Little Mac y Falco), tras la novena pelea entre Link y Samus (que parecía que ya se había recuperado de su cansancio anterior) y la segunda "pelea" entre Mario y Sonic y tras la tercera broma de Falco del día, en la que él y Fox hicieron creer a Zelda que era Sheik ese día, llegó la terrible clase de Educación Física.

A ver, yo personalmente gusto de hacer ejercicio de vez en cuando (se me da muy bien el salto de flote, como a todos los yoshis), pero la clase del Profesor Gannondorf era de todo menos Educación Física. Parecía más bien una tortura, y eso que ya llevábamos unos días haciendo deporte. Lo más normal era dar las vueltas al castillo que nunca habíamos dado, algo bastante injusto para los nuevos, como nos recordaba Lucina a todas horas. Sin embargo, a veces hacíamos otros deportes de equipo como el fútbol y el baloncesto, así que, de una manera poco convencional y poco divertida, el Profesor Gannondorf nos había enseñado todo tipo de deportes. Hoy, con la expectación de los juegos Smash, nos planteábamos qué tendríamos que hacer en esa clase. Pensando en todo el tema de los juegos Smash, me di cuenta de que tendría que competir en al menos un deporte a parte de mi campeonato de comida. Esperaba que no afectara a mi rendimiento en el campeonato de comida y a mi promesa con Kirby, pero tenía que ganar a toda costa…

Peach: Mario, cariño, ignórale, solo tiene envidia…

Mario: ¿Envidia de qué? Es el más rápido de clase. Lo que le pasa es que tiene miedo de no ser el mejor en todo.

Luigi: Hermani-nito, tranquilo… Y no te met-tas en m-as pro-problemas, que ya tenemos a Samus encima…

Me acerqué a Luigi y Peach, que estaban consolando a Mario, quien tenía aspecto refunfuñado. Supuse que era por el nuevo tema de Sonic, pero lo de Samus llamó mi atención.

Yoshi: Chicos, ¿qué pasa? ¿Es por Sonic?

Luigi: Sí…

Mario: Es un arrogante… Solo por ser rápido se cree mejor que nosotros. Además, solo practica tanto por huir de esa tal Amy, no es justo.

Yoshi: Ya bueno… ¿Por qué no lo solucionáis de alguna manera?

Mario: ¿Y si nos pegamos?

Peach: ¡Mario!

Yoshi: A lo mejor es demasiado… Pero te entiendo, tienes que ganarle como sea, ¿verdad?

Mario: ¡Eso es! No solo es eso, ¡voy a hacerlo!

Samus se acercó a nosotros, con su móvil y un montón de papeles en la mano.

Samus: ¿Hacer el qué?

Yoshi y Peach: ¿Samus?

Samus: Sí, soy yo. Tomad, hermanos Jumpman. Firmad aquí, aquí y aquí.

Samus les dio el montón de papeles a Mario y a Luigi y les dio indicaciones de cómo rellenarlos, y eso que eran muchos. Peach y yo observamos perplejos la escena.

Yoshi: ¿Qué es esto?

Luigi: E-esencialmente esta-tamos vendiendo nuestra alma al di-diablo… Glups…

Samus: Gracias, muy amable, Luigi…

Mario: Estamos haciendo un trato.

Peach: ¿Trato? ¿Esto es lo de Samus de lo que hablabais?

Luigi: Sí… E-ella nos arregla los karts…

Mario: Y nosotros le ayudamos con unas cosas de su tienda.

Peach: ¿Tienda?

Yoshi: ¿La que acaba de abrir? ¿Aran y Co.?

Samus: Justo, ¿la has visto?

Yoshi: Me han disparado con una de tus armas.

Samus: Espero que tengas seguro de vida…

Yoshi: Pues no… ¿De qué va tu tienda?

Samus: En realidad es de mi padre. Vendemos material militar para civiles y cosas así. Es más, ahora estamos probando un suero energético… Está costando arrancar, pero gracias a la posición de mi padre en el país, todo irá bien.

Malon, que estaba detrás de nosotros, habló.

Malon: Pareces muy confiada…

Samus: Pues sí, la verdad. Ayer no dormí porque estaba ayudando a organizar un montón de cosas.

Yoshi: Guau, pareces ya casi adulta.

Samus: Igualmente, algunos han sido capaces de arruinarme la mañana… (mira a Link y le lanza una goma de borrar directa a la cabeza de una patada).

Link: ¡Ay!

Mario: ¡Qué buen lanzamiento! Serías buena en fútbol

Link: ¿¡Quien ha…!? ¡Samus!

Malon: Ya estamos…

Link: ¡Te voy a-

Ahí entró el Profesor Gannondorf, seguido de una humareda de polvo, fuego y lamentos. Metafórica, al menos, aunque desde siempre había impuesto mucho.

P. Gannondorf: No vas a hacer nada, Link.

Link: ¡Señor Gannon! ¡He sido atacado!

P. Gannondorf: Señor Gannondorf, es señor Gannondorf…

Link: ¿Señor Gannon?

El Profesor Gannondorf suspiró. No sabía si Link le llamaba Señor Gannon por valiente, amistoso o tonto. Seguramente las tres.

P. Gannondorf: Déjalo…

Link: ¿No hará nada con Samus? Me ha atacado sin motivo. ¡Siempre lo hace en sus clases!

Samus: ¡Ey!

Pit: Ya que estamos denunciando, Pit 2 nunca me hace caso…

Falco: Eso es porque está pensando en…

Dark Pit: ¡EN NADA, CÁLLATE! ¡Y NO ME LLAMO PIT 2!

Toad: A mí Fox siempre me pide los deberes…

Fox: ¡Toad! ¡Era secreto!

Ahí pegamos todos un bote por el puñetazo del Profesor Gannondrof a la mesa.

P. Gannondorf: Tenéis suerte de que su consola GameCube la tenga Bowser en su despacho, porque yo la habría roto ya…

Rosalina: No es nuestra…

Mario y Fox: Será ladrón…

P. Gannondorf: El caso es que no le pasará nada a Samus…

Link: ¡Injusto! ¡Hace siempre lo mismo!

Samus: Yo lo veo bastante lógico.

P. Gannondorf: BASTA. (Pega otro golpe que nos hace botar en el sitio). El caso es que hoy no le va a pasar nada a nadie porque tenemos una clase especial. Y esa patada puede que te sirva, Samus…

Samus: Gracias.

Kirby: ¿Clase especial?

P. Gannondorf: Así es Kirby, hoy vamos a ver qué se os da bien en los juegos Smash.

Todos: VIVAAAA, HOY NO SE CORREEEE.

P. Gannondorf: De verdad que odio este curso… El caso es que hay que participar en por lo menos uno, aunque la junta de Educación recomienda dos… También recomendamos darlo todo y APLASTAR A LOS CONTRINCANTES SIN PIEDAD. Tendréis que competir todos contra todos. No solo se gana un premio, sino que, hasta en los juegos por equipos, se dan premios a los mejores jugadores.

Malon: Pero, señor Gannondorf, ¿no se supone que como profesor debería velar porque todos nos lo pasáramos bien y fuera todo justo y divertido?

Profesor Gannondorf: ¡Ja! Malon, parece que no me conoces.

Malon: Pero…

Entonces vi en el Profesor Gannondorf a la imagen de mi abuelo, mirándome serio ya hablándome directamente a mí, como si fuera una ilusión (caso más probable).

P. Gannondorf y Abuelo: Hay que ganar cueste lo que cueste…

Sonic y Mario: ¡Eso!

Malon: Está bien…

P. Gannondorf: Veamos, ya sé que hay varias personas apuntadas ya… Kirby y Yoshi en el campeonato de comida.

Kirby: ¡Así es! ¡Va a ganar el mejor de los dos, es una promesa! ¿Verdad, Yoshi?

Yoshi: …

Kirby: ¿Yoshi?

Yoshi: ¿Qué? Ah, sí, perdón… Vamos a darlo todo…

Kirby, confuso y desanimado: Sí… Es nuestra promesa…

P. Gannondorf: Cloud, Marth, Lucina, Little Mac y Link en esgrima-Smash…

Cloud, burlándose: Oh yeah, voy a destrozar a mi competencia… Lo siento mucho, niño hada, niño bajito, principito y princesita…

Lucina, a Link: Le matamos en el vestuario cuando no mire…

Marth: Eres de lo que no hay…

Toad: ¿Little Mac en esgrima?

Little Mac: Ya veréis, os sorprenderéis…

P. Gannondorf: Pit y Dark Pit en tiro con arco… ¿Pero vosotros tenéis personalidad propia?

Dark Pit: Aparentemente no…

Pit: ¡Voy a ganar y Palutena me hará pastel!

P. Gannondorf: Y el resto sois unos vagos…

Zelda: No diga eso, profe…

P. Gannondorf: Zelda, no eres la más indicada para hablar. Pero bueno, me aseguraré de que desde hoy estéis todos apuntados para un deporte. Por eso vamos a probarlos todos hoy… ¡Venga, afuera!

Una vez estuvimos todos fuera del castillo, donde se practican deportes, Fuimos probando varios deportes que entraban dentro de los Juegos Smash. Entre ellos, destacaban fútbol, basket, golf, ajedrez (solo jugado por Toad), esgrima-Smash (esgrima, pero con espadas de verdad y mucha más potencia), tiro con arco y, por supuesto, el campeonato de comida, para el que había mesas llenas de comida e información nutricional.

Kirby: Yo me voy a las mesas de comida. ¿Yoshi, vienes?

Yoshi: Sí, ahora voy…

Sé que no sonaba muy animado y que estaba preocupando a Kirby, pero tenía que decidir en qué otro deporte apuntarme para llegar al nivel de mi abuelo y de mi familia. Aunque no era nefasto en ninguno, tampoco destacaba en ninguno, y no sabía si tenía la capacidad para participar en un deporte en solitario. Me fijé en mis compañeros.

Kirby ya iba por el tercer plato. Iba a tenerla difícil para ganarle, pero yo ya había practicado mucho. Siempre estábamos a la par, y ambos éramos los mejores de entre el resto de los participantes.

Fox estaba jugando a la Switch en una esquina, esperando no ser visto por el Profesor Gannondorf. Sin embargo, el profe le vio y le quitó su consola, poniéndose a jugar en su tumbona. Toad estaba jugando al ajedrez contra Megaman. Megaman sí que era alguien raro: nunca había hablado y no era amigo de nadie, pero parecía que algunas personas conseguían sacar las más mínimas reacciones de él, como al plantearle un desafío. Supongo que era su "naturaleza" de robot. Samus y Link estaban compitiendo por coger una pelota de baloncesto, pero al ser Samus más alta, Link no podía hacer nada. Falco, Luigi, Pit, Dark Pit y Lucina estaban jugando a pasar pases. Dark Pit parecía más interesado en Lucina (el chaval no se esforzaba mucho por esconderlo), y Lucina más interesada en ver cómo robarle la Switch a su profesor más odiado. Little Mac estaba practicando junto con Malon sus puñetazos, mientras Malon, asustada, intentaba que no le diera. Rosalina y ella hablaban a la vez sobre jugar al tenis.

Mientras se desarrollaban todas estas escenas, llegaron otros alumnos de un curso inferior. Fijándome bien, vi que eran los alumnos del 2º curso, cuidados por la Señorita Bayonetta. Se acercaron a nosotros, que nos habíamos reunido.

S. Bayonetta: Hola chicos, ¿qué tal?

Yoshi: Bien, señorita Bayonetta.

S. Bayonetta: ¿Estáis practicando para los juegos Smash?

Kirby, mientras come un bollo: Sí, estamos con el señor Gannondorf.

S. Bayonetta: Ah… ¿Y dónde está?

Lucina, enfadada: Tumbado a la bartola jugando a la Switch el muy desgraciado…

Bayonetta miró a donde estaba el profesor Gannondorf y vio justo lo que Lucina había descrito. Se acercó a él en silencio.

S. Bayonetta: ¡GANNONDORF!

P. Gannondorf: ¡Ay mi madre! ¿¡Qué!? Ah, hola Bayo…

S. Bayonetta: Veo que te preocupas por tus alumnos…

P. Gannondorf: Tienen un rato libre… Dime, ¿qué pasa?

S. Bayonetta: He traído al 2º curso para que practiquen también, pero veo que no voy a poder… Me lo ha pedido Bowser.

P. Gannondorf: Yo tenía reservado el patio a esta hora.

S. Bayonetta: Se ve, se ve… ¿Se lo dices tú a Bowser? Seguro que se las ingenia para echarme la culpa.

P. Gannondorf: Tranquila, ese viejo reptil no me asusta…

Entonces un balón lanzado a toda velocidad le dio en la cara al profesor, tirándole al suelo y dejándole un buen chichón. Lucina empezó a reírse, pero Gannondorf la calló con su mirada llena de odio y maldad cuando se levantó.

P. Gannondorf: ¿QUIÉN HA SIDO?

Mario: ¡Sonic!

Sonic: ¡Mario!

Rosalina: Han sido los dos, profe…

P. Gannondorf: Ustedes dos… Ah, sí, los del castigo…

Mario y Sonic: Glups…

Bayonetta: Hay que ver…

P. Gannondorf, crujiendo sus nudillos: Bayonetta, puedes llevarte al 2º curso, no creo que quieran ver esto.

Bayonetta: Está bien…

Antes de que se fuera Bayonetta, sin embargo, tres figuras se acercaron a mí. A dos los conocía muy bien, pero al otro no, aunque los tres eran Koopas. Uno de ellos era Bowsy Jr., el hijo del profesor Bowser. A su lado estaba Kamek, su sobrino y junto a ellos, Morton, un koopa gris y marrón demasiado grande para estar en segundo curso. No me llevaba nada bien con ninguno de ellos, ya que Bowsy siempre se las ingeniaba para fastidiarme a mí sobre todo junto con Mario y Luigi y a veces a Toad, usando sus planes malévolos o a su padre. Kamek era lo mismo pero siempre iba a por mí.

Bowsy: Mira a quien tenemos aquí…

Morton: ¿A quién?

Bowsy: ¡A Yoshi! Y parece que sus amigos están enfadados.

Kamek: ¡Eso, eso!

Yoshi: ¿No tienes que irte, Bowsy? Ya se están acabando los programas para bebés.

Kamek: ¡Eso, eso!

Bowsy: Kamek, cállate, nos está insultando.

Morton: ¿Quién?

Kamek: ¿Qué?

Bowsy: (suspira) Nada… ¿Sabes bicho verde?

Yoshi: Dime, bicho amarillo.

Bowsy: Tsk… Mi amigo Morton va a competir en el campeonato de comida y Kamek en el de fútbol… Sería una pena que te ganasen… ¡Pues lo van a hacer!

Morton cogió una de las sillas de la mesa de comida y se la comió, pero empezó a atragantarse y Kamek tuvo que ayudarlo, mientras Bowsy, sin saber nada de eso, me miraba triunfante y burlándose de mí.

Yoshi: Si tú lo dices…

Bayonetta, a lo lejos: ¡Chicos, venid aquí o llamo a Bowser!

Morton y Kamek: YA VAMOOOOOS.

Ambos salieron disparados, dejando un rastro de trozos de silla. Bowsy lentamente se dio la vuelta, confuso.

Bowsy: ¿Qué? Bueno… Te vas a enterar, Yoshi, tú y tus amiguitos…

Yoshi: Os voy a ganar en todo…

Bowsy se fue. Vino Kirby.

Kirby: ¿De qué iba eso?

Yoshi: Morton va a estar en el campeonato de comida y Kamek en el de fútbol.

Kirby: Ah, esos dos… Os odiáis, ¿no?

Yoshi: Bueno, no les odio… Es más como me intentan molestar, pero no me consiguen. No les hago mucho caso.

Kirby: Ya veo… Bueno, será mejor que sigas sin hacerles caso, tienes un torneo que ganar.

Yoshi: Tienes razón, pero creo que voy a competir en dos deportes…

Kirby: ¿Y dividir tus esfuerzos? ¿Olvidar el campeonato de comida?

Yoshi: Olvidarlo no, pero me esforzaré el doble en ambos…

Kirby: Matemáticamente eso es imposible.

Yoshi: Ni que tú supieras matemáticas.

Kirby: Tienes razón… Bueno yo voy a seguir comiendo… ¡Suerte buscando tu deporte amigo!

Yoshi: ¡Gracias Kirby!

Me acerqué a donde estaban los demás y vi a Mario y a Sonic enfadados, mirándose mal.

Yoshi: Chicos, qué…

Mario: Eres muy rápido de piernas, pero no de cabeza.

Sonic: Y tú no eres rápido en nada y un obsesivo, todo porque dije que soy rápido…

Peach: ¡No es verdad, tú lanzaste el balón!

Pit: En realidad fue Mario…

Samus: A mí me suena que fue Sonic.

Zelda: Pero no estabas para verlo…

Samus: Claro que lo vi, debilucha.

Zelda: ¡¿Qué me has llamado?!

Link: ¡Retira eso, Samus!

Samus: Oblígame, idiota.

Malon: Chicos, calmaos…

Marth: Estáis los dos castigados de todas maneras… No vale pelear…

Yoshi: ¿Castigados?

Parecía que habían pasado muchas cosas mientras estaba con Bowsy, Kamek y Kirby.

Mario: Tenemos que participar como dos equipos en un deporte que no nos guste.

Sonic: O fútbol o baloncesto… Y si no conseguimos un equipo el castigo será peor…

Ahí se me ocurrió una idea.

Yoshi, a Mario: Podemos hacer un equipo de fútbol y humillar a Kamek y luego ganar…

Mario: ¿Kamek está en fútbol?

Yoshi: Me lo dijo Bowsy, creen que ganarán. Morton está en el de comida.

Peach, metiéndose en la conversación: Mario, es una buena oportunidad… Podemos ganar a Sonic y a Bowsy de una vez y conseguir que se callen…

Mario: Buena idea… ¡Señor Gannondorf!

P. Gannondorf, despertándose: ¿Qué?

Mario: Ya tengo un equipo de fútbol.

P. Gannondorf: Vaya, lo has conseguido… Y yo que quería mandarte limpiar la casa de Bowser, tu profesor favorito…

Mario: ¿ESE ERA EL CASTIGO?

Sonic: Pues no era para tanto…

P. Gannondorf: Para ti era limpiar la casa de Amy.

Sonic: PERO ¿POR QUÉ ES TAN CRUEL?

P. Gannondorf: A callar. ¿Qué equipo es?

Mario: Pues somos yo, Peach, Yoshi…

Kirby: Ey, lo has conseguido.

Yoshi: Vamos a ganar… ¡Voy a ganar todo!

Mario: … Luigi…

Luigi: O-oye…

Mario, susurrando: Hazlo por mí, hermano, te ayudé en tu cita…

Luigi: Va-vale…

Mario: Esto…

P. Gannondorf: ¿Alguien más? ¿O quieres ir a casa de Bowser?

Mario: Emmm… ¡Pit! ¡Y Toad!

Pit: ¿Yo?

Toad: ¿Ah?

Mario: Sí, ellos están en mi equipo…

P. Gannondorf, intimidando a Pit y a Toad: Ah, ¿sí?

Pit y Toad: Glups… Emmm… Sí, claro…

P. Gannondorf: Son un mínimo de ocho para participar. Son las reglas especiales del torneo.

Mario: ¿Samus?

Samus: ¿Yo? Ni lo sueñes.

P. Gannondorf: No estás apuntada a ningún deporte…

Samus: Bueno, ya elegiré uno…

Mario: Samus, por favor, tienes talento.

Link: Parece más bien miedo…

Samus, seria: Que no. Y tú cállate, idiota.

Mario: Probaré el suero ese por ti…

Samus: Si pasa algo, ¿nos demandarás?

Mario: Supongo que quieres que diga que no…

Samus: Vale, me apunto. Pero más te vale ayudarme.

Mario: Tranquila…

P. Gannondorf: Aún te falta uno, Jumpman.

Mario: Ok… Señor, ¿me da hasta esta tarde para montar mi equipo?

P. Gannondorf: A la salida de clases más te vale tenerlo todo montado.

Mario: Sí, señor…

Sonic: Señor Gannondorf, yo también tengo montado un equipo.

P. Gannondorf: Vaya, qué rápido.

Sonic: Ni muerto pienso pisar la casa de Amy… Por ahora somos: Falco, Fox, Little Mac, Link, Zelda y yo.

Yoshi: ¿Falco, Fox y Little Mac?

Falco: Queremos un poco de competición amistosa.

Fox: De eso va, ¿no? Es como competir en un videojuego.

Little Mac: Yo me apunto para caerle bien a los profesores y así sacar buena nota…

P. Gannondorf, serio: Ya sabes que no te basta solo con eso, Mac.

Little Mac: ¡P-por supuesto, señor Gannondorf!

Malon: Link, Zelda, vosotros dos, ¿por qué? Este ambiente de clase tan competitivo no es bueno…

Link: Yo solo quiero hacer algo de deporte. Y ganar a Samus.

Zelda: Yo estoy aquí por Link… (mira a Samus) Y para demostrar que no soy débil.

Samus: Hmpf…

P. Gannondorf: ¿Alguien más? Veo que me faltan Lucina, Malon, y Rosalina…

Malon: Yo haré tenis con Toad, señor…

Rosalina: ¿Pero Toad no estaba ya en ajedrez y ahora en fútbol? ¿No será demasiado?

Toad, llorando: Después de mi derrota, ya me da igual todo… Buaaaah…

Falco: ¿Y a este qué le pasa?

Malon: Megaman le dio una paliza en el ajedrez.

Megaman: …

Mario: Debe de ser bueno entonces…

Megaman: …

Mario: Ok…

Rosalina: Yo haré tenis también, señor.

P. Gannondorf: ¿Con quién?

Rosalina: Pues…

Falco le susurró algo a Fox y Fox habló alto y claro.

Fox: Yo puedo participar contigo si quieres.

Rosalina: ¡De acuerdo!

Fox: BIEN.

Le miramos todos. Los que sabíamos de qué iba todo, sonreímos.

Fox: Digo, de acuerdo…

Lucina: Yo… Supongo que podré jugar al fútbol.

Luigi: Ma-mario, Lucina es buena… Puede ser la que no f-falta.

Mario: Pues Lucina se viene conmigo.

Sonic: Ni hablar, está en mi equipo.

Peach ¿Qué?

Sonic: Lo que oyes.

Lucina: Yo…

Mario: Lucina quiere estar con nosotros.

Luigi: Es m-más amiga mía que tuya, So-sonic.

Dark Pit: Yo c-

Lucina: YO IRÉ DONDE QUIERA.

Samus: Sí que se las guarda la nueva…

Lucina: Iré en el equipo de Sonic…

Sonic: ¡Bien!

Lucina: Pero ni se te ocurra ser tan condescendiente conmigo…

Sonic: ¡De acuerdo! ¿Qué significa eso?

Lucina: Significa que no necesito tu ayuda, mastuerzo.

Kirby: ¿Y eso?

Yoshi: Tonto.

Kirby: ¡Ey!

Yoshi: No, que significa tonto…

Dark Pit: Sonic, ¿puedo ir contigo?

Sonic: Claro, sin problemas, amigo.

Todos menos Lucina y Dark Pit: Jijijiji…

Dark Pit, rojo: Shhh…

Lucina: ¿Qué pasa?

La clase de educación física acabó pasando y tocó el recreo. En ese rato, habíamos practicado un poco pases y demás, pero el resto de las cosas aún estaban un poco al aire. Mario nos convocó a todos en clase, seguramente para contarnos algo relacionado con el equipo. Fui con Kirby desde la cafetería, con cinco madalenas en mi bandeja. Íbamos hablando cuando nos cruzamos con Bowsy y Kamek.

Bowsy: Vaya, vaya… Volvemos a encontrarnos…

Kamek: ¡Eso!

Yoshi: No tengo tiempo para esto…

Bowsy: Claro que lo tienes. Te vas a tragar todo nuestro monólogo.

Yoshi: Preferiría tragarme mi comida.

Bowsy: Eso también… ¡Pero, llegado el momento, no podrás! Morton tragará más que tú.

Kirby: Para tener 12 años, este niño suena muy elocuente.

Kamek: No somos niños.

Bowsy: ¡Eso!

Kamke: Me robó la frase…

Bowsy: Vosotros sois unos viejos… ¿Cuántos años tenéis?

Yoshi y Kirby: 16.

Bowsy: ¡Viejos! Sois más viejos que mi papá y ese señor del bigote que da miedo.

En ese momento, un robot con una pantalla con la cara del Doctor Eggman se asomó por detrás de ellos y pegó un grito, asustando a los koopas.

D. Eggman: ¡Bu!

Bowsy y Kamek: AAAAA

D. Eggman: ¿A quién llamáis viejo? ¡Ja ja, ju ju, os voy a comer!

Bowsy, mientras huye despavorido: ES EL SEÑOR VIEJO QUE DA MIEDO.

Kamek: ESO, ESO.

Bowsy: ¡Esto no ha acabado, Yoshi! ¡Vas a perder en el fútbol!

Kamek: ¡Eso!

Yoshi: ¡Eso no va a pasar! ¡Vamos a estar toda esta semana entrenando para ganaros, enanos!

Kirby: ¿Y nuestro torneo?

Yoshi: Eso también, bobo…

Kirby: Yoshi, siento que te estás olvidando de nuestra promesa…

Yoshi: ¿Qué?

Kirby: Pues… No sé, te veo tan animado y concentrado en ganar en el torneo de fútbol que no sé… Parece que ya no te importa lo nuestro

Yoshi: ¡Claro que me importa! Es solo que tengo mucho peso encima…

Kirby: Como tú digas… Me voy al baño, ve yendo a clase.

Yoshi: Vale…

D. Eggman: ¿Problemas en el paraíso?

Yoshi: ¡Señor!

D. Eggman, Ja ja, dscúlpame… Te he estado observando con esta camarita, Green…

Yoshi: Eso da un poco de miedo…

D. Eggman: Y aunque no lo entienda del todo, te puedo decir esto: no veo en ti la emoción cuando estás en tu equipo de fútbol que veía cuando comías con Kirby…

Yoshi: Pero Doctor Eggman, tengo que ganar…

D. Eggman: Haz lo que tú veas, muchacho, pero los amigos son muy valiosos… ¡Ju ju!

Bowser: Señorito Green, ¿qué le he dicho de traer robots a clase?

Yoshi: A mí nada…

D. Eggman: Soy yo, tortuga tonta.

Bowser: Anda, hola, Ivo. Te queda bien el cuerpo metálico.

D. Eggman: Gracias, gracias… Tu hijo y tu sobrino estaban armando jaleo…

Bowser: Vaya, mira que se lo tengo dicho… Siempre les digo que, si amenazan o atacan a alguien, que nadie les vea.

Yoshi: Vaya padre es usted…

Bowser, serio: ¿Qué ha sido eso?

Yoshi: Digo… ¡Qué hambre! ¡Me voy!

Continué mi camino hasta llegar a clase, donde me esperaba mi equipo.

Mario: ¡Yoshi! Por fin llegas.

Samus: Has tardado mucho.

Yoshi: Perdón, tuve un encontronazo con el Doctor Eggman.

Pit: ¿Te atacó con su robot? Porque a mí sí. Da un poco de miedo…

Megaman: ¿?

Pit: No te lo tomes a mal, me encantan los robots.

Megaman, alejándose de Pit: ¡!

Pit: No me refería a…

Mario: Dejémoslo…

Yoshi: ¿Qué hace Megaman aquí?

Mario: Está en nuestro equipo.

Yoshi: ¿Cómo…?

Luigi: Le conseguimos co-convencer diciéndole que haremos sus ta-tareas de ensayos de lengua. Resulta que ser robot solo es u-útil en algunas cosas…

Toad: Como ganarme en el ajedrez…

Mario: Pero no para escribirle a Bayonetta 300 palabras sobre los sentimientos. Sobre todo cuando no los tienes. El caso es que ya estamos todos.

Yoshi: ¡Perfecto!

Mario: Seremos 8 contra 8, así que habrá que hacer algunos cambios en las posiciones. Me lo he currado mucho y lo he pensado más, así que atentos todos: Toad será portero.

Todos: QUÉ

Mario: ¿Qué pasa?

Samus: Mario, ¿eres tonto? ¿No has visto a Toad?

Peach: Cariño, a lo mejor él no es la mejor opción… Sin ofender Toad.

Toad: Tranquila, si yo pienso lo mismo. Soy muy bajito…

Pit: Tirarán todos por encima de él…

Mario: Está bien… ¿Quién quiere ser portero?

Yoshi: ¿No lo habías pensado mucho?

Mario: Jeje…

Peach: Yo seré portera.

Mario: No, Peach, tú podrías romperte una uña.

Peach: ¡Ay, Dios mío! ¡Yo no quiero!

Luigi: Seré yo…

Mario: Vale…

Mario: Pit y Samus, a defensa. El más rápido y la más alta.

Samus: Vas a beberte litros de ese suero…

Mario: Glups… Em…Peach, tú, Toad y Yoshi sois centrocampistas; y Megaman y yo delanteros.

Yoshi: ¿Puedo ser yo delantero?

Quería ser yo el que asegurara la victoria para así poder ser el ganador definitivo.

Mario: Yo no pienso cambiarme… Megaman, ya no sé…

Megaman: …

Yoshi: Como no dice nada, hagámoslo.

Pit: ¿Y si no quie-

Yoshi: Mario, cámbiame.

Mario: Está bien, tú y yo delanteros y Megaman al centro del campo.

Yoshi: ¡Genial!

Samus: Y ahora, ¿qué?

Mario: Pues tendremos que practicar…

Samus: Yo no pensaba esforzarme tanto…

Peach: Vamos, Samus, ¿no quieres pegarle una paliza a Link? He oído que va a ser delantero, así que podrías pararle todas y hacerle pasar un mal rato.

Samus lo pensó durante un instante.

Samus: ¿Cuándo entrenamos?

Yoshi: Y eso que parecía más difícil convencerte en capítulos anteriores.

Samus: Con tal de ridiculizar a Link…

Pit: Lo vuestro es increíble…

Mario: Practicaremos hoy mismo. Y mañana también. El jueves haremos lo del suero.

Samus: Me vale…

Peach: Sábado y domingo también podemos practicar. Iremos al campo de fútbol de mi urbanización todos los días.

Yoshi y Luigi: ¡¿Campo de fútbol de urbanización?!

Todos: ¿Qué pasa?

Yoshi: ¿Cómo que qué pasa? ¿Eso es normal?

Peach: Pues… En mi barrio sí…

Luigi: Hermani-nito, en nuestra zona no hay nada parecido a eso…

Mario: Ya, es que ya he ido a casa de Peach y no me sorprende su estilo de vida.

Luigi: Ah…

Pit: Mi casa también es muy grande… Palutena tiene mucho dinero…

Samus: Mi padre me lleva a todo tipo de sitios por su trabajo, y mi piso no está nada mal.

Toad: Yo, bueno, ya sabéis.

Yoshi, llorando: Los niños ricos de la NA…

Luigi: Y que lo di-digas…

Mario: Bueno, ya sabéis, ¡esta misma tarde a practicar!

Todos menos Samus: ¡Vamos Equipo!

Samus: Esto es vergonzoso.

En eso llegaron entrando todos.

Cloud: Vaya jaleo…

Marth: Como el que montas tú cada mañana…

Cloud: Qué ganas de pegarte con una espada.

Marth cogió un lápiz y en lo que Cloud pestañeaba se lo puso con la punta en el cuello.

Marth: Pues será mejor que practiques…

Cloud: Será chulito…

Malon: Ay…

Yoshi: ¿Qué pasa, Malon?

Malon: Hola, Yoshi. Tienes migas en la boca.

Yoshi: Vaya gracias…

Malon: De nada…

Yoshi: ¿Qué pasa?

Malon: Es solo que… Desde que hemos estado con todo lo de los juegos Smash, todo el mundo está tan competitivo y egoísta… ¡Hasta Marth!

Yoshi: Pero entiende, Malon, que ganar es una cosa muy importante.

Malon: ¿Más importante que los amigos? Mira a Mario y a Sonic. Vale que nunca fueron mejores amigos, pero no se llevaban tan mal ni por asomo. Y mira que solo llevan una hora peleados… Gimnasia se me ha hecho eterno mientras los oía discutir…

Yoshi: Bueno, depende de lo que te juegues, algunas cosas son más importantes que otras.

Malon: Je, veo que tú también has caído ante los juegos Smash. Solo piensas en ganar…

Yoshi: ¿Y tú?

Malon: Yo voy a darlo todo en tenis y luego me iré a tomar un café con mi padre… Me da igual gane o pierda…

Yoshi: Si tú lo dices…

Me alejé de Malon y me senté en mi sitio, al lado de Kirby, que ya había llegado a clase. No quería pensar en lo que me había dicho Malon porque sabía que no era verdad. Tenía que honrar a mi abuelo. No pasaba nada por competir un poco de vez en cuando. Las cosas volverían a ser como eran antes en cuanto se anunciasen los ganadores. En eso llegó el equipo de Sonic.

Sonic: Hola, equipo perdedor…

Mario: ¿Por qué te saludas a ti mismo?

Sonic: Ya te gustaría. Os vamos a destrozar con las super-técnicas que Lucina nos ha enseñado.

Lucina: ¡Sonic!

Sonic: ¿Qué?

Fox: No tenías que decirlo, bola azul sin cerebro…

Sonic: Vaya… Igualmente ellos no saben sobre el tiro Rainbow-Road.

Link: Pues ahora sí…

Mario: ¿El qué?

Sonic: Ups…

Samus: Igualmente no nos haría falta para ganaros. Tenéis a un loco como Link en el equipo.

Zelda: ¿Ya no tienen a una debilucha?

Samus: Oye, siento haber…

Zelda: Seguro que lo sientes, como cada vez que tratas mal a alguien porque sí…

Samus: Pues ya no lo siento…

Rosalina: Chicas, por favor…

Samus: Es igual. Seguro que podemos ganarles sin esas "super-técnicas". Ni que existieran cosas así…

Pit: Literalmente hemos visto fantasmas, Samus.

Mario: ¿Y tú en qué equipo estás?

Pit: Perdón…

Ahí entró Bayonetta.

Bayonetta: ¿Qué es este jaleo? ¿Estáis haciendo una obra de teatro?

Todos los chicos: Nada, Bayonetta…

Samus: Con lo que se están inventando, teatro no sé, pero una película aquí hay…

Bayonetta: _En fin, mes élèves…_ _C'est égal ! I need your homework!_

Falco: ¿Qué dijo?

Toad: Que le demos los deberes…

Falco, dándose cuenta de que no lo tiene: Para qué habré preguntado…

Mario guiñó un ojo a Megaman. Miré a Kirby, que parecía un poco deprimido. Mientras Bayonetta recogía la tarea, me decidí a preguntarle.

Yoshi: Kirby, ¿va todo bien?

Kirby: ¿Ahora vas a practicar todos los días?

Yoshi: Pues sí… Tengo que entrenar con el equipo para ganar.

Kirby: ¿Cómo sabes que hablaba del fútbol?

Yoshi: Esto…

Kirby: Osea que ya te has olvidado del campeonato de comida.

Yoshi: No digas eso…

Kirby: Digo lo que veo. Creo que voy a tener que centrarme yo solo en el campeonato, ¿sabes? Cancela las comidas del viernes y el sábado…

Yoshi: Kirby…

Bayonetta: Silencio, chicos… Falco, quita los pies de la mesa. Link y Samus, dejad de tiraros bolitas de papel. ¡Mario!

Mario, despertándose: ¿Ah?

Bayonetta: Como te duermas en medio del campo de fútbol… Bien chicos, hoy la clase va a ser de…

* * *

Pasó la hora de Lengua y después la de Historia, en la que Mr. Game&Watch se quedó muy sorprendido por el ambiente y la falta de puerta. Yo estaba confuso en esas horas, reflexionando sobre lo que me habían dicho Malon y el Dr. Eggman, y pensando en mi recién salida "pelea" o disputa con Kirby. Obviamente no quería fallarle a Kirby, al fin y al cabo, teníamos una promesa desde antes que cualquier otra cosa, pero tampoco podía fallar a mis compañeros y a mi familia, aunque hubieran venido después. Además, estaba enfadado. Kamek y Bowsy se burlaban de mí y Sonic se las daba de chulo y no podía hacer nada? Les enseñaría una lección, aunque tuviera que jugar solo contra todo su equipo. También ganaría en el campeonato de comida, pero lo único en lo que pensaba mi mente era en el partido de fútbol. Si conseguíamos ganar en las finales, de seguro todo el mundo vería lo bueno que era en realidad, incluso Kirby, que parecía negarse a hacerlo.

Durante las prácticas de ese día, en un campo muy grande (y caro) cerca de la casa de Peach, `practicamos distintas estrategias para emplear durante el partido. La principal era encadenar pases rápidos desde la defensa y luego hacer un pase largo a la delantera para que o Mario o yo pudiéramos meter un gol. Ninguno éramos especialmente bueno con el balón, pero conseguíamos hacer algo. De lejos, la mejor del equipo era Samus, peo Samus siempre destacaba en todo lo que hacía, sobre todo en cosas físicas. Esa chica no parecía humana, y desde luego no parecía tener 17 años.

Mario era bastante equilibrado, pero siempre intentaba ser él el que metía y destacaba, por lo que tuve que ponerme las pilas para que no me quitara mi momento de estrellato, pues yo también quería destacar. Peach no sabía jugar muy bien, pero podría confundir a los contrincantes con sus historias mientras les hablaba sobre maquillaje y las redes sociales por lo bajo. Pit a veces se confundía de deporte y cogía el balón con las manos, algo que teníamos que recordar todo el rato, casi siempre en malo tono. Era eso o perder. Megaman no hacía mucho, era sorprendentemente básico y moderado en lo que hacía. Supongo que aún no tendría el programa de fútbol instalado. Luigi no era mal portero, pero si le tirabas muy fuerte, se asustaba. En una de las ocasiones que tiró Samus (con demasiada fuerza, ya que Peach le había dicho que se imaginase que en la portería estaba Link), disparó el balón con demasiada fuerza (en lo que había bautizado su tiro como Cañón de Plasma) y dio en el palo, al apartarse Luigi de en medio. El balón de algún modo acabó pillando un aura azul cósmica y mucha fuerza y acabó dando a Toad en la cabeza con mucha fuerza.

Samus: Pues resulta que las super-técnicas sí que existen…

Mario: ¡Con esto podremos ganar! Ahora solo hay que descubrir qué es el tiro Rainbow Road…

Pit: ¿Mario? Tenemos un problema.

Yo me encontraba junto a Toad, que tenía pequeños angelitos dándole vueltas en la cabeza. El balón parecía haberle afectado de algún modo, no sabía cómo de grave, porque no paraba de decir cosas sin sentido alguno.

Toad. Ay… ay…

Yoshi: Pues sí que te ha dolido, amigo…

Toad: Ay…

Peach: Voy a por un pack de primeros auxilios…

Toad: ¡HAY QUE DESTRUIRLOS!

Nos quedamos todos mudos. Toad tenía los ojos rojos y ahora irradiaba ira y poder.

Luigi: AAAAAAAAAAAA.

Mario: ¿T-toad?

Toad: COMPAÑERO MARIO, ES HORA DE DESTRUIR AL EQUIPO RIVAL EN EL DPORTE.

Samus: ¡Eso es!

Pit y Mario: ¿Qué haces?

Samus: Algo le ha dado a Toad, pero mirad lo que está haciendo con el balón. ¡Es magistral! Con Toad así seguro que ganamos.

Peach: Pero no podemos llevarle a casa así… Aunque sí que es bueno cuando está en modo Evil Toad…

Yoshi: Tengo una idea…

Cogí el balón y disparé fuerte a la cabeza de Toad, quien no fue lo suficientemente rápido como para reaccionar. En cuanto el balón le dio, Toad volvió a ser el de siempre.

Toad: ¿Qué ha pasado?

Samus: No me digas…

Samus disparó otra vez a la cabeza de Toad, que volvió a tener los ojos rojos y a voz más grave.

Toad: HAY QUE-

Samus le disparó otra vez.

Toad: ¿Ganar?

Samus le disparó varias veces más, alternando rápidamente entre Evil Toad y Toad normal. Mientras cambiaba, Toad iba hablando: HAY QUE TERMINAR ¿la tarea? CON EL OTRO EQUIPO. Pero me caen bien… NO PIEDAD Eso está mal dicho, es sin piedad… ME ESTÁIS haciendo daño, por favor PARAD DE UNA VEZ AAAAAAAAAA ¿Aaaaah?

Samus: Huh. Parece que funciona. Qué cosas más raras estas técnicas…

Peach: Bueno, creo que es suficiente por hoy…

Mario: ¡Pero si recién empezamos!

Peach: Mario, cariño, tengo que irme a casa, que tengo pedicura.

Mario: Ah, vale, como digas, amor…

Peach: Y me llevaré a Toad, que no sabe ni dónde está el pobre.

Toad: ¡Setas, setas y castillos de lava, wiiii!

Samus: Ups…

Pit: Yo también me voy, que me están esperando…

Mario: NI HABLAR, TÚ TE QUEDAS.

Pit: Vaya, qué diferencia c-con Peach…

Luigi: Es que es su no-novia…

Samus: Yo sí que me tengo que ir, que me toca encargarme de la tienda…

Yoshi: Mario, yo tengo que ver a mi abuelo…

Mario titubeó unos segundos y miró a Luigi.

Luigi: Y-yo creo que hemos avanzado ba-bastante… Tenemos planes, una t-técnica y a un demonio…

Toad: ¿Demonio...?

Peach: Shhh, descansa Toad, que ya llega mi chófer…

Pit: ¿Me puedo ir o no?

Mario: Está bien… Descanso por hoy. Yoshi…

Yoshi: Dime, capitán.

Yoshi: Te voy a necesitar para esto… Tú y yo somos delanteros, ¿comprendes?

Yoshi: Sí…

Mario: Necesito…

Yoshi: Ya dime…

Mario: Que me ayudes con lo del suero de Samus.

Yoshi: …

Mario, serio: …

Yoshi: Me estás vacilando.

Mario: Jeje… Mira, solo es probarlo y a ver qué pasa. Incluso podemos usarlo en el partido.

Yoshi: ¿Eso no sería dopaje?

Mario: Samus me dijo que califica como alimento normal, no como droga, así que…

Yoshi, irónico: Vaya alivio que me has dado…

Mario: Lo sé…

Yoshi: No iba en serio. ¡Es Samus ¿Quién sabe qué puede llevar eso? Seguro que su padre lo está usando para crear súper-soldados o algo así.

Mario: Imagino que lo sabrá Samus, pero la cosa es que no podemos negarnos… Por favor, Yoshi, lo necesitamos para ganar… Si el equipo de Sonic ha descubierto esa técnica, no sé si podremos superarla. Una vieja que vive por aquí cerca que odia a Peach nos oyó hablar de ella y se escondió porque tenía miedo. Debe ser muy poderosa…

Yoshi: Está bien… Te ayudaré mañana… Pero, ahora me voy, que tengo que ir a ver a mi abuelo.

Salí de aquel campo de fútbol para ricos, rodeado de casas impresionantes. En la salida vi como Toad bailaba, aún confuso alrededor de Samus mientras Peach grababa. Samus acabó dándole una patada a Toad y borrando contra la voluntad de Peach el vídeo. Luigi se quedó en una esquina asustado de Samus. Me despedí de ellos.

Yoshi: ¡Adiós, chicos! Ánimo entrenando.

Luigi: Yo-yoshi, sácame de aq-quí…

Peach: ¡No puedes hacer eso con la propiedad de otra persona!

Samus: Si sigues llorando te vas a quedar sin propiedad directamente…

Toad: La li lu le li…

Salí del complejo deportivo de esa zona y me dirigí a casa de mi abuelo, que no quedaba muy lejos. ¿Por qué iba a casa de mi abuelo? Pues porque era el cumpleaños de mi abuela. Era un solo día después del de mi abuelo, lo cual es normal en nuestra familia. Mis hermanos y yo cumplimos cuatro días seguidos. En todo caso, iba a tener que ir solo a felicitarla, ya que mi familia ya había ido mientras yo entrenaba. Yendo por una calle grande, mientras el reloj marcaba las 5 de la tarde, me crucé con Sonic, Little Mac, Link, Dark Pit, Lucina, Zelda y Fox. Al verlos, asumí que se dirigían a entrenar.

Falco: ¡Yoshi! ¿Qué tal?

Lucina: ¿Adónde vas?

Yoshi: A casa de mi abuelo. Asumo que vosotros vais a entrenar…

Link: Sí, Zelda nos va a colar en el campo de fútbol de esta urbanización.

Zelda: No es colar, os voy a invitar, Link…

Link: Viviendo donde vivo, no creo que me dejen entrar en una zona tan rica…

Zelda: No seas tonto…

Little Mac: ¿Tú de dónde vienes?

Link: Vivo al límite de la ciudad, al lado del campo.

Little Mac: Tú no, me refería a Yoshi.

Link: Vaya…

Yoshi: Pues vengo de a donde vais…

Sonic: Osea que el enemigo ha estado entrenando…

Zelda: Sabía que debería haber reservado…

Yoshi: Ey…

Falco: Discúlpalos, están así desde hace un buen rato…

Sonic: ¡Pienso humillar a Mario! Pero a ti no, Yoshi, me caes bien.

Yoshi: Gracias…

Zelda: Lo siento, pero vamos a tener que ser enemigos…

Yoshi: ¿Zelda? ¿Dónde quedó tu amabilidad de siempre?

Zelda: …

Link: Sigue ofendida por lo que le dijo Samus, discúlpala.

Zelda: Además, luego Mario lo corroboró por lo bajo… HAY QUE HUMILLARLOS.

Link: Y luego soy yo el loco…

Dark Pit: Tú también lo estás…

Falco: Tú quieres humillar a Samus…

Link: Je…

Yoshi: ¿Y Fox? ¿Se ha ido del equipo?

Falco: Está enfermo.

Yoshi: ¿La salsa de Luigi aún sigue afectándole?

Falco: Nah, pero siempre ha tenido un estómago débil…

Yoshi: Ya veo… Bueno chicos, os deseo suerte, pero tened claro que voy a ganar a toda costa…

Little Mac: ¿Vas?

Yoshi: Vamos, digo…

Nos despedimos y continuamos nuestros caminos respectivos. Sin embargo, decidí que llegaría un poco tarde a casa de mi abuelo con tal de averiguar lo que iban a hacer los de ese equipo, aunque hubiera prometido estar ahí a tiempo con tal de que me dejaran ir al entrenamiento… Di media vuelta y volví al campo de fútbol. No había nadie de mi equipo. Para mi suerte, el portero, un señor verde y grande llamado Wart, según su placa, estaba dormido y pude colarme.

Una vez dentro, me escondí en las gradas y comencé a espiar al otro equipo. Estaba feo, pero no pensaba en ello en ese momento. Si el tiro Rainbow Road era tan fuerte, debía averiguar en qué consistía. Vi como practicaban un rato, viendo las súper-técnicas de cada uno. Solo tenían Link, Falco y Sonic.

Link, que estaba de delantero junto con Falco, podía disparar un disparo con energía verde a través del centro de tres triángulos unidos (Tri-triángulo creo que se llamaba, o algo así…). Era un tiro muy fuerte. Falco, al disparar hacia el aire, invocaba de alguna manera unas naves espaciales que disparaban láser y enviaban al balón con mucha energía. Luigi tendría que ser muy buen portero… Sonic, por su parte, que era centrocampista por su velocidad, se movía a la velocidad del rayo alrededor de su oponente (que, en este caso, era Dark Pit, quien acabó mareado) y lo regateaba, Tras estar ahí unos dos minutos, al fin pude ver qué era el tiro Rainbow Road. Lucina, que estaba de portera ante la ausencia de Fox (se veía que no quería estar ahí, sino en la defensa), le pasó el balón desde la defensa a Little Mac, quien se lo pasó a Dark Pit, luego a Sonic, luego a Zelda, quien se lo pasó a Link quien, junto con Falco, disparó a la portería. A cada pase, el balón iba consiguiendo un nuevo color del arcoíris y más y más energía, para que, al ser disparado por ambos delanteros, tener todos los colores y muchísima potencia, más que cualquier super-técnica que habíamos desarrollado nosotros. La potencia fue tal que, al entrar en la portería, creó un cráter y un mini terremoto, junto con una explosión, que despertó al vigilante.

Wart: ¡Terroristas! ¡Quién haya hecho eso me las va a pagar! ¡Y los daños también!

Falco: Deberíamos irnos…

Zelda: Ya lo pagaré luego…

Mientras el equipo de Sonic se iba por un lado para no acabar a saber donde, yo me fui a escondidas del campo de fútbol y fui directo a casa de mi abuelo. Si, tal y como decía él, había sido tan bueno en los juegos Smash de su época, seguramente él sabía de qué iba todo el tema. Además, viendo como la señora aquella se escondió, seguro que los ancianos como mi abuelo sabrían algo… Debía saber cómo ganar y así honrar a mi familia…

Pasados unos minutos, llegué un poco más tarde de lo que quería, pero acabé llegando. Sin embargo, la puerta estaba cerrada. Supuse que, como no había llegado a tiempo, ya no esperaban visitas. Llamé al timbre, pero no pude oír nada, y ni siquiera me abrieron. Acabé dando una vuelta a la casa, despertando a Poochy.

Poochy: ¡Guau, guau!

Poochy me lamió y empezó a jugar conmigo, lanzándose encima de mí.

Yoshi: Hola, Poochy, jeje… Qué mal perro guardián que eres... Déjame colarme en la casa de mis abuelos, anda…

Entre por una ventana que mi abuela siempre se dejaba abierta al dormir la siesta y entré. Sin embargo, en cuanto entré, comenzó a sonar una alarma y brillaron luces rojas por toda la casa.

Abuelo: ¡Al ladrón! ¡Ladrón en la casa! Sabía que ese perro gordo y babosos acabaría siendo útil.

Mi abuelo me vio caído por el susto de la alarma y vino hacia mí con su bastón.

Abuelo: ¡Muere!

Yoshi: ¡Abuelo, para, soy yo!

Abuelo: ¿Quién?

Yoshi: ¿Tu nieto?

Abuelo: ME DA IGUAL, MUEREEEE

Entonces una pantufla vino a toda velocidad y le dio a mi abuelo, dejándolo KO en la cama. Mi abuela se asomó por la puerta.

Abuela: Viejo chiflado olvidadizo… Hola, Yoshi, querido, no te esperábamos tan tarde. De ahí que…

Yoshi: No pasa nada, es mi culpa.

La abuela le dio a un mando que tenía en las manos y las alarmas y las luces se apagaron. La seguí al salón.

Abuela Tonterías, ¿quieres algo?

Yoshi: Pues… ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!

Abuela, sonriendo: Gracias, Yoshi querido… Ven, aún queda tarta…

Yoshi: ¿Por qué no hay timbre?

Abuela: Tus hermanos se lo han comido… Fue la pequeña.

Yoshi: White…

Abuela: Sí, menudo diablillo. Podría ganar tu torneo de comida.

Yoshi: Sí, el torneo…

Abuela: ¿Pasa algo? (me da un trozo de tarta).

Yoshi, mientras come tarta: No… Es solo que voy a tener que centrarme más en el fútbol. Ya sabes, para que el abuelo pueda sentirse bien

Abuela: No hagas ni caso a ese viejo cascarrabias, se lo inventa todo.

Yoshi: Bueno…

Abuelo: ¿Qué pasa? ¿Quiénes sois?

Abuela: Es tu nieto, vejestorio…

Abuelo: ¿Yoshi?

Yoshi: ¡Se sabe mi nombre!

Abuelo: Claro que me lo sé… ¿Qué tal el torneo?

Yoshi: Aún no lo he tenido… Empezamos el lunes. Voy a participar en el fútbol.

Abuela: Y en el campeonato de comida.

Yoshi: Sí, eso también.

Abuela: Voy a por más tarta…

Abuelo: Ya veo… Lo recuerdas, ¿no?

Yoshi: Tranquilo, abuelo, pienso ganar y seguir con la tradición familiar. De hecho, tengo que preguntarte algo.

Abuelo: Dispárame.

Yoshi: Querrás decir dispara solo.

Abuelo: Perdón, son recuerdos de Afganistán e Hyrule.

Abuela, a lo lejos: ¡Que no estuviste en Hyrule!

Yoshi: ¿Tú jugaste en los campeonatos de fútbol en los juegos Smash de tu época?

Abuelo: Sí, y los gané.

Yoshi: ¿Tenías super-técnicas?

Abuelo: ¡Claro! Dependíamos de ellas.

Yoshi: ¿Te suena una llamada el tiro Rainbow Road?

Abuelo, nervioso: ¿QUÉ?

Yoshi: ¿Pasa algo?

Abuelo: No te oí…

Yoshi: (Suspiro)… ¿El tiro Rainbow Road? Se hace pasando el balón entre cinco miembros del equipo y luego disparan dos a la vez.

Abuelo: Haciendo así los siete colores del arcoíris…

Yoshi: ¡Exacto! ¿Lo conoces? ¿Cómo se para?

Abuelo: Es un tiro legendario, inventado por antepasados nuestros que, coincidentemente, hacían carreras de karts. Es el poder de todo el equipo. No se puede parar…

Yoshi: ¿No?

¿Cómo iba a ganar entonces? Si ese tiro no se podía ganar, no tenían más que usarlo todo el rato.

Abuelo: No… Pero sí se puede devolver.

Ante mi cara de confusión, mi abuelo me explicó lo que quería decir.

Abuelo: Verás, hay una super-técnica que solo un yoshi puede hacer. Es una técnica capaz de devolver la energía de un tiro o cualquier otra cosa por multiplicado. Incluido el Rainbow Road…

Yoshi: Wow… ¿Cómo se hace?

Abuelo: Trae, que te lo escribo…

Mi abuelo cogió un trozo de papel y escribió varias palabras. Al terminar, me lo dio. Comencé a leer: Pan (13 cartones), pan (80 barras), huevos (5 docenas) …

Yoshi: Abuelo, esta es tu lista de la compra. Y ni siquiera está terminada…

Abuelo: Ah, jeje… Me equivoqué. Te lo escribo de nuevo…

Esta vez, miré la hoja y vi que tenía diagramas con cálculos e instrucciones muy precisas. Desde luego, no sería fácil, pero podría aprender a hacer ese tiro.

Yoshi: ¿Cómo se llama?

Abuelo: ¿Yo? No me acuerdo…

Yoshi: No, el tiro.

Abuelo: Good Egg.

Yoshi: El tiro Good Egg… ¡Gracias, abuelo! ¡Ganaré por ti!

Abuelo: ¡Más te vale, o te irás fuera de la familia! ¡El campeonato de comida no vale tanto como el de fútbol! ¡Usa el Good Egg!

Salí sin hacerle mucho caso a mi abuelo y fui de vuelta a mi casa. Justo antes de cerrar la puerta tras de mí, escuché a mis abuelos.

Abuela: Traje tarta, nieto… ¿Nieto?

Abuelo: ¡Yo soy tu nieto!

Abuela: Tú eres un aprovechado (le pega).

Abuelo: Así normal que se me olviden cosas…

)(/&·%"(%/&()$%(/6(%&/

Pasó el jueves y pasaron las clases (que si no esto es demasiado largo). El jueves no hubo nada importante, tan solo tuvimos Programación (en la que el Doctor Eggman nos obligó a hacer minirobots con cámaras que usó para molestar a los alumnos que se portaban mal, principalmente Sonic), Matemáticas, en la que castigaron a Falco con estar en la clase casi haciendo el pino, con los pies en alto pero apoyados en la mesa, por no quitarlos cuando le dijo el profesor; Naturales, en la que el profesor Sócrates tuvo que ser atendido porque Cloud coló una araña en clase para no tener examen y, por último, Lengua, donde la señorita Bayonetta una vez más consiguió que diéramos una clase seria (solo ella podía hacer estas cosas). Al acabar las clases, a la salida, me dispuse a ir a casa con Kirby, pero Mario me paró.

Kirby: Mario, ¿qué pasa? Ya nos íbamos a casa.

Meta Knight: Viajar al hogar…

Mario: Y tú, ¿qué haces aquí?

Meta Knight: Enseñar nueva capa…

Samus: Está bastante guay…

Link pasó en bicicleta, acompañado de Malon.

Link: Fíjate, Samus, esa capa que lleva Meta Knight ya tiene más estilo que todo tu armario… ¡Hasta luego, chicos!

Malon: Te queda bien, Meta Knight. ¡Adiós!

Yoshi, Kirby y Mario: ¡Adiós, Malon!

Link, a Malon: Y yo, ¿qué?

Meta Knight, sonrojado: Gracias por cumplidos…

Samus: Idiota…

Mario: Bueno, el caso es que…

Ahí pasó Falco, seguido de Fox, huyendo del profesor Bowser. Tras ellos también iba Rosalina.

Fox: ¡Te dije que no era buena idea quitarle el caramelo al niño!

Falco: ¡¿Y yo cómo iba a saber que era el hijo de Bowser?!

Fox: ¡Se llama Bowsy! ¡Y es clavadito a él!

Bowser: LOS VOY A MATAR.

Falco: Pero si ya tiene el niño el caramelito…

Rosalina: ¡Fox, te has dejado la mochila!

Yosih: Vaya con esos dos…

Samus: Son unos bobos…

Mario: Bueno, que tengo que decirte que…

Ahí pasaron Dark Pit y Pit.

Dark Pit: ¡Que te alejes de mí!

Pit: Pero Pit2, ¡tenemos que practicar juntos! ¡Será más divertido!

Dark Pit: ¡Que no me llamo así! Deja de empujarme para entrar en el coche, no voy a ir contigo…

Lucina, pasando: ¡Adiós, Dark! Nos vemos mañana.

Dark Pit: S-sí, Lucina…

Pit, metiendo a un Dark Pit distraído en el coche: ¡Lo conseguí!

Dark Pit: ¡Ayudaaa!

Kirby: Cuánta energía…

Meta Knight: Mucho ruido…

Mario: ¿Podré acabar mi fra-

Ahí pasaron Sonic, Megaman, Cloud y Little Mac.

Sonic: Venga, Megaman, ¿por qué no te unes a nuestro equipo?

Little Mac: Te aseguramos que nosotros solo vamos a pasarlo bien.

Megaman: …

Sonic, Sí, claro… ¡Pero si les damos una paliza también!

Cloud: Paliza voy a pegarle al enanito en esgrima… ¡Solo sabes dar puñetazos chaval…

Little Mac: A ti te voy a dar uno, repetidor…

Cloud: ¡Mira quién habla!

Little Mac: …

Megaman: …

Sonic: Bonita conversación… Supongo que eso es un no…

Mario: …

Yoshi: ¿No vas a intentarlo?

Mario: Si ya sé que me van a interrumpir de nuevo…

Zelda: ¿De verdad que conoce a Impa, profesor?

Mario: ¿Veis?

Game&Watch: Cuando uno llega a mi edad, conoce a todo el mundo…

Peach: Entonces sabrá lo asquerosa que es…

Zelda: Pues a mí me cuidó muy bien.

Peach: A mí me tiró un plato.

Game&Watch: No la recuerdo yo tan agresiva, señorita Toadstool.

Peach: Tiene una visión de la historia distorsionada… ¡Adiós, Mario, cariño!

Mario: ¡Adiós, Peach!

Yoshi: Se llevan bien esas dos aún estando en equipos distintos.

Kirby: Ellas no se olvidan la una de la otra…

Yoshi: Kirby…

Mario: VAS A TENER QUE AYUDARME CON LO DEL SUERO DE SAMUS AHORA MISMO.

Mario había gritado muy alto y eso nos pilló de sorpresa a todos. Estaba exhausto y enfadado. Lo que pasa cuando no te dejan hablar para conseguir un efecto cómico.

Ahí pasaron Marth y Toad con su madre.

Srta. Kinopio: ¿Qué es este jaleo? No es bueno para las delicadas orejas de mi Toad…

Marth: Siempre haciendo ruido…

Toad: ¡Adiós, Mario! Mi madre dice que deberías estar muerto.

Srta. Kinopio: ¡Toad, eso no se dice en voz alta!

Marth: (suspira)…

Samus: Vaya con la madre sobreprotectora…

Mario: (suspira)… Ya no queda nadie más para interrumpirnos…

Ahí salió el Profesor Gannondorf.

P. Gannondorf: ¿Cómo que no?

Mario le miró enfadado, pero no dijo nada. Una vez se fue y nadie más pasó por la salida de la NA, pudimos volver a hablar con normalidad.

Mario: Tienes que venir… Somos tú y yo los más importantes del equipo.

Samus: Ejem.

Mario: Los delanteros más importantes de mi equipo.

Samus: No será mucho, si no os cansáis en el camino.

Kirby: ¿Tiene algo que ver con el fútbol?

Yoshi: Sí…

Kirby: entonces ve, ya nos vemos mañana…

Kirby se fue.

Yoshi: Ok…

Mario: ¡Bien! Samus, enséñanos donde está nuestro camino a la victoria…

Seguimos a Samus por la ciudad. Ella iba delante de nosotros y a un paso que no era el nuestro. Sin embargo, por muy rápido que fuera, no parecía notarlo. Supongo que así es como anda de normal. Luego, normal que tenga ese mal humor, estando siempre cansada, de tan rápido y con tanta prisa que hacía todo. Acabamos por llegar a su tienda, cerca de la calle donde estaba el Café Onnett. Entré durante un segundo y me encontré con Ness, quien acababa de robarle unas monedas a un cliente inocente.

Yoshi: Hola, Ness.

Ness: Si sabes lo que te conviene, no dirás nada…

Yoshi: P-por supuesto… Ponme unos donuts…

Ness: Claro. Oye, sabes qué, voy a dar parte de la comida de vuestro torneo. Será ideal para la publicidad del café. Y para engañar a algunas personas para que donen a un niño inocente que lleva un café él solo…

Yoshi: Ya sabes que no me gusta que me cuentes estas cosas…

Ness: Por eso te las cuento, amigo Yoshi Green. Tus donuts.

Yoshi: Gracias amigo Ness… Ness.

Pagué y volví con Samus y Mario, quienes me estaban esperando en la tienda. Al entrar, pude ver estantes llenos de mochilas y ropas militares de camuflaje, junto con armas (las que ya había visto cuando Kirby me disparó con una pistola de agua). También había muchas cosas de la tecnología más puntera del país.

Mario: Wow… ¿Son de verdad?

Samus cogió una de las pistolas y rápidamente apuntó a la cabeza de Mario.

Mario: AAAAA, SE VOLVIÓ LOCA POR FIN.

Samus le disparó el agua de la pistola falsa a Mario en la cabeza.

Mario: ¿Ah?

Samus: ¿Cómo que "loca por fin"?

Mario: Na-nada…

Yoshi: Yo ya he visto estas… (cogí un cañón muy grande). Parecen reales, pero no lo son…

Samus: Eh, Yoshi…

Apunté al suelo y disparé. En vez de el chorro de agua que esperaba que saliera por la boca del cañón futurista, salió un rayo láser que calcinó e hizo un agujero en parte del suelo.

Yoshi, nervioso y sorprendido: V-vaya…

Mario se alejó unos pasos, temblando. Parecía Luigi por su actitud, pero parecía un Boo de lo pálido que estaba. Samus me cogió el cañón de mala gana y me dio una colleja.

Samus: Será mejor que no toquéis NADA.

Yoshi: P-perdón…

Mario: Yo no hice nada.

Samus, seria: Venid.

Continuamos siguiendo a Samus hasta que llegamos a un almacén. En él, había un montón de cajas con botellas con un líquido naranja.

Samus: Esto es el suero. Es un compuesto que te hace ser más fuerte y ágil durante un período de tiempo. Aún no sabemos sus efectos secundarios, pero…

Mario: Ahora vamos a saberlo…

Samus: Exactamente. Tomad.

Samus nos dio una botella del suero a cada uno. Mario y yo nos miramos nerviosos.

Samus: ¡Bebed! No tenemos todo el día.

Mario: Algo de amabilidad no vendría mal… Glups…

Yoshi: O de ánimos…

Samus: Lo que digáis, solo tragad.

Nos bebimos cada uno su botella de un trago igual de rápido. Al principio no noté nada, pero pronto comencé a sentir un cosquilleo por todo mi cuerpo.

Samus: ¿Y bien?

Yoshi: Pues…

Mario: Me siento… Más fuerte…

Mario saltó de repente increíblemente alto y dio varias volteretas en el aire.

Mario: No sabía que podía hacer eso…

Yo salté por probar y descubrí que podía mantenerme a flote con mis piernas durante un buen rato, una habilidad que solo los mejores yoshis podían dominar.

Yoshi: Wow… ¡Funciona!

Samus: Ya veo… ¿Sentís algo más?

Mario y Yoshi: No…

Ahí sonó mi estómago.

Yoshi: O puede que sí.

Saqué los donuts que acababa de comprar y me los zampé enteros. Al principio sabían perfectamente bien, como los hacía Ness siempre, pero pronto comenzaron a saberme horriblemente mal, hasta que tuve que escupir lo que no había tragado de la sorpresa.

Mario: esto es nuevo…

Yoshi: ¡Puaj! ¡Este suero deja un sabor asqueroso!

Samus: Vaya, vaya…

Mario: Pero funciona tan bien…

Yoshi: No sé si podré usarlo… Mi campeonato de comida…

Mario: ¿Qué es más importante, ese campeonato en el que participáis cinco, o el campeonato de fútbol contra equipos de todo la Nintendo Academy?

Yoshi: Pues…

Samus: A mí me vendría genial que me comprarais un poco… Y nos permitirían ganar de manera legal. En el fondo es solo comida.

Yoshi: Pero, el sabor…

Recordé lo que dijo mi abuelo. Tenía que ganar a toda costa. El campeonato de comida era le menos importante, en el él nunca había ganado y el que menos le importaba. No podía dejar que me echara de la familia por perder. No iba a dejarle. Le mandé un "lo siento mucho" mentalmente a Kirby. Además, supuse que, con un estómago ya acostumbrado, podría ganar en el fútbol con el suero y después ganar también el campeonato de comida.

Yoshi: está bien. Ganaremos.

Mario: ¡Bien dicho! ¡A aplastar a Sonic!

Yoshi: ¡Por la victoria!

Samus: …

Nos miraba seria.

Samus: Salid ya de mi tienda.

* * *

Pasamos los dos siguientes días del fin de semana practicando en el campo de fútbol de Peach. No ocurrió nada importante salvo que una vez tuvimos que compartir la mitad del campo con el equipo de Zelda y hubo un poco de tensión, que provocó una discusión, que provocó que todos huyéramos para que el tal vigilante Wart no nos detuviera. Sin embargo, fue un fin de semana muy productivo para el equipo: conseguimos algunas súper-técnicas más (Luigi era el único sin una), Evil Toad era cada vez más fuerte y yo conseguí hacer el Good Egg contra un disparo de fuego de Mario, solo que únicamente podía hacerlo si me tomaba el suero. No poder comer bien después del suero era un precio que estaba más que dispuesto a pagar.

Y así, minuto a minuto, llegó el lunes, el tal esperado día de los juegos Smash. Nuestro equipo decidimos que iríamos juntos muy pronto a la NA. Al salir de casa y recibir mucho ánimo de mis familiares (excepto White, que repetía la misma palabra), me reuní con Samus, Pit, Peach y Toad en la puerta de la NA.

Samus: Llegas tarde.

Yoshi: Aún quedan cuarenta minutos para que empiecen las clases…

Pit: ¿Alguien me recuerda por qué hemos quedado tan pronto?

Peach: Mario dijo que teníamos que hacer entrenamientos de última hora…

Samus: Pues mira qué bien le ha salido… Ha llegado tarde el vago.

Peach: Te reprocharía tu actitud… Pero esta vez tienes razón. Pero tampoco te confíes…

Toad: ¿Y si entramos a clase? Quiero dejar mis deberes en la mesa del profesor.

Yoshi y Peach: ¿¡Había deberes!?

Pit: Si hoy es el día de los juegos… No debería haber.

Toad: Los mandó el señor Bowser.

Yoshi: Entonces tiene sentido, con lo cruel que es…

Entramos todos a clase. "5º curso, reza todo lo que sepas si llegas tarde." Por una vez recé porque hubiera llegado tarde, con el madrugón que había tenido que pegar… Al entrar, vimos a Little Mac haciendo flexiones con Kirby sentado encima de su espalda, con cara de mareado. Link miraba la escena, mientras hablaba con Little Mac.

Link: Entonces, ¿tus espadas?

Little Mac: Ya te he dicho que ya lo verás, chiquitín…

Kirby: N-nos sacas solo un año… Vas muy rápido…

Little Mac: Ya verás de qué manera más especial sé manejar mis espadas.

Link: Ya… A lo mejor deberías parar, Kirby se está mareando y hazme caso, no quieres que te vomite encima.

Little Mac: Pero su peso ayuda mucho…

Kirby, a sí mismo: ¿Me acaba de llamar gordo?

Pit: ¡Buenos días!

Link: ¡Hombre, chicos! Y Samus…

Samus: Hola, Little Mac, Kirby, idiota…

Little Mac: ¿Qué hacéis aquí tan pronto?

Toad: Pensábamos practicar un poco antes de los juegos… ¿Vosotros? De Link ya sé que viene siempre muy pronto…

Little Mac: Pues, como veis, más o menos lo mismo.

Kirby: Yo venía para que me dieran los primeros platos de la cafetería y así no pudieran decir que no había para el resto si comía tanto.

Yoshi: Eso es una buena idea.

Kirby: Supongo…

Link: ¿Y el resto de vuestro equipo?

Yoshi: Mario y Luigi vendrán tarde, es lo más seguro. Megaman no nos ha dicho nada…

Como por arte de magia, Megaman entró en la sala de repente.

Megaman: …

Le seguía Zelda.

Zelda: Sí que es rápido el trozo de metal…

Link: Hola, Zelda.

Zelda: Hola, Link. Hola a todos. (mira mal a Samus) A casi todos…

Samus: ¿Por qué perseguías a un miembro de nuestro equipo?

Zelda: Me apetecía acompañarle, ya sabes. Ser amable como hace la gente normal… Pero iba tan rápido y decidido que he tenido que correr…

Megaman: …

Yoshi: Supongo que eso es bueno…

Peach: Para nosotros sí...

Pasó un rato y entraron varias personas.

Falco: Bueno, bueno, si hay aquí mucha gente… De Link ya me lo espero, puede que hasta de Toad, pero el resto venís muy pronto.

Link: Oye, que solo llego pronto siempre, ya está…

Falco: Porque vives en la otra punta del mundo.

Link: Tampoco es para tanto…

Samus: Vives al lado del campo. Literalmente…

Link: Tsk…

Rosalina: ¿Qué celebramos?

Malon: Yo ya me hago una idea…

Yoshi: Hemos venido para entrenar pronto… Como podéis ver.

Samus y Pit estaban pasándose el balón en clase con pases altos, para que Toad pudiera practicar saltar hasta ellos.

Toad: Chicos… ¿No… creéis que… os estáis… pasando?

Samus: No.

Peach: Lo siento, Toad, pero tienes que practicar…

Malon: Cómo no…

Falco: Sí que os lo estáis tomando en serio… Ya parecéis Mario y Sonic. Hasta tú, Yoshi.

Yoshi: Je…

Kirby: …

Entonces llegaron Lucina, Marth y Dark Pit. Marth iba delante de ellos (se notaba que no habían ido juntos), con cara de molestado. Dark Pit iba hablando nerviosamente con Lucina, mientras Lucina le contestaba y se acercaba a él, solo haciendo la situación de Dark Pit más incómoda para él.

Lucina: Dark, ¿de verdad que no te pasa nada? Estás rojo.

Dark Pit: Es que hace calor…

Marth, gruñendo por lo bajo: Llevan todo el camino así…

Link, a Marth: Oh, déjales, que se lo están pasando bien.

Marth: Pues yo no…

Malon: A veces hay que soltarse un poco el pelo, Marth… Jijiji…

Entonces llegaron Cloud, Fox y Sonic acompañado de Tails.

Marth: ¿Hoy no hay gritos, Cloud?

Cloud: Me estoy reservando la voz para mi combate… Mac, campeón me toca contra ti.

Little Mac: Lo siento de antemano.

Cloud: Ja, si tú crees que vas a ganar… Ya he hecho apuestas y todo.

Peach: ¿Y por quién has apostado?

Cloud: ¡Por mí mismo?

Link y Marth: Cómo no…

Cloud: También he apostado por el equipo del gordito dormilón en fútbol.

Peach: ¡No le llames así!

Cloud: Encima de que apuesto por él…

Tails: ¿El equipo del gordito? ¿Ese es el Mario del que me has estado hablando estos días?

Peach le lanzó una mirada asesina a Sonic, quien estaba sudando de los nervios.

Sonic: No sé de qué me hablas, Tails…

Tails: Sí, sí, el obsesivo ese… ¿Morio?

Sonic, empujando a Tails: SERÁ MEJOR QUE TE VAYAS A TU CLASE, ¿NO CREES?

Tails: Pero…

Tails acabó por irse.

Peach: Hmpf…

Sonic: Je…

Samus cargó la potencia de su super-técnica, el llamado Cañón de Plasma.

Samus: Ya veréis cuando os ganemos…

Sonic y su equipo miraron atentamente el balón de Samus, rebosante de energía. Lucina sonrió.

Lucina: Ya veréis…

Entonces llegó Fox, corriendo. Venía sudando y estaba muy nervioso. Le miramos todos sorprendidos.

Fox: ¡AYUDAAAA!

Falco: Fox, ¿de qué-

Entonces entraron los karts de Mario y Luigi a toda velocidad de nuevo. Sin embargo, esta vez, no chocaron, sino que pararon sin dar a nada, solamente rozando la pared. Nos quedamos todos sorprendidos mientras los hermanos bajaban de los karts.

Mario: ¡Llegamos!

Luigi: E-el autopiloto un-nuevo está muy bien… M-más o menos…

Samus: De nada…

Fox: ¡Casi me matan!

Samus: Osea que hay problemas con la detección de personas…

Fox: ¡Eso no es lo importante!

Luigi: F-fox, a pesar de estar en el otro equi-quipo, no te habríamos hecho n-nada…

Fox, sarcástico: Mucha gracias…

Entonces entró el profesor Bowser

P. Bowser: ¿Siempre tiene que haber algo distinto cada día? ¿No podéis entrar de manera normal?

Yoshi: Es que sino el fic es aburrido…

P. Bowser: ¿Qué?

Yoshi: Nada, nada…

Mario: ¡Llegamos a tiempo! ¡Chúpese esa, señor Bowser!

Bowser: ¿¡Qué!?

Mario: Digo… Zzzzzzz…

Bowser: Están de suerte que hoy no los vaya a ver…

Falco: Y que lo diga…

Bowser: Pies fuera de la mesa, Lombardi…

Falco: ¡Pero, tengo que tenerlos entrados para el partido!

Peach: Señor, ¿cuándo son los partidos y las demás competiciones? Que tengo cita en la peluquería…

P. Bowser: Son insufribles… Toadstool, iba a comentarlo, así que suelte ese pintalabios y atiendan… TODOS…

Fox: Perdón, señor, es que…

Malon: Jijiji…

P. Bowser: No me interesa, McCloup.

Fox: Es McCloud…

P. Bowser: Bien, hoy tendrán un horario distinto. No habrá clases debido a los juegos Smash. Aún así, espero que hayan traído mi tarea…

Todos menos Toad: Glups…

P. Bowser: En todo caso, les diré las competiciones ahora… En unos minutos empezarán las competiciones de tenis y deportes de parejas. A segunda hora, los deportes individuales de uno contra uno, principalmente la esgrima Smash. A tercera hora será el partido de fútbol y cuando eso acabe, el campeonato de comida en la cafetería… ¿Entendido?

Todos: ¡Sí, señor!

De repente, como una mente colmena, nos fuimos todos los alumnos de los clase a las pistas instaladas afuera, dejando al profesor Bowser solo.

P. Bowser: Vaya muchachos…

…

P. Bowser: ¡La tarea!

Toad: Tome, señor.

P. Bowser: Odio este curso…

* * *

Las instalaciones que Master Hand había puesto en toda la Academia para este evento eran geniales. Había campos de fútbol nuevos y pistas de todo tipo de deportes, baloncesto, tenis, bádminton… Curioso que esto solo se instale para los juegos Smash y no para el resto del año… Seguramente el director era demasiado avaro como para hacer todo aquello permanente. Mario nos reunió al equipo en el campo de fútbol.

Mario: Bien, equipo, hay que entrenar.

Samus: Paso.

Mario: No puedes simplemente pasar.

Samus: Ya me has despertado muy pronto para entrenar en una clase enana y encima rodeada de gente y, lo que es peor, de Link.

Mario: Bueno…

Peach: Mario, cariño, será mejor que descansemos un reto, ¿no crees? Llevamos varios días sin parar. Si entrenamos ahora solo vamos a cansarnos más…

Mario: Tienes razón, Peach…

Pit: Si lo llego a decir yo, me mata…

Peach: Además, podemos… (susurra algo a Mario).

Mario, totalmente serio: Entrenamiento cancelado, podéis ir donde queráis.

Luigi: ¿Q-qué dijo?

Samus: Será mejor que no preguntemos… Vámonos antes de que haga más calor…

… Hagamos como que eso no ha pasado.

Alejándome rápidamente de la escena, temiendo ver cosas que no quería ver, fui a ver los deportes de equipo, principalmente los partidos de Rosalina y Fox y Toad y Malon. Resulta que Master Hand había instalado tantas carpas y pistas que acabé perdiéndome y llegué tarde a su partido. Rosalina y Fox estaban perdiendo por varios puntos contra Toad y Malon. Falco, Link, Zelda y Megaman estaban viendo el partido. No sabía qué estaba haciendo Megaman exactamente allí, pero me acerqué.

Yoshi: ¡Hola, chicos! ¿Cómo va el partido?

Falco: Pues… Iba bien, hasta que…

Link: A Toad se le ha ido la pinza…

Me fijé en Toad estaba en su modo Evil y estaba dando raquetazos increíblemente fuertes, llegando a romper las raquetas. Malon estaba aterrorizada en una esquina, mientras que Rosalina y Fox estaban intentando esquivar las pelotas fuertes de Toad y, de alguna manera, devolverle los tiros.

Toad: MORIIIID.

Fox: ¿Se ha vuelto loco! ¿¡Por qué está todo el mundo intentando matarme hoy!?

Rosalina: ¡Fox, haz algooo!

Fox, nervioso: Emmm… Sí, enseguida…

Malon: ¡Socorroo!

Me fijé de nuevo en mis amigos.

Zelda: Lleva así desde que en el segundo punto le dieron con una pelota en la cabeza… Debe ser toda la ira que tenía acumulada…

Link: Pues tiene mucha para ser tan pequeño…

Una raqueta vino volando hacia nosotros, o, más bien, hacia Link. Para suerte suya, Megaman la atrapó en el momento justo, a meros centímetro de la cara del hyliano.

Toad: ¡NO SOY PEQUEÑO! DADME OTRA RAQUETA.

Link: ¡Por Hylia!

Zelda: ¡Link! ¿Estás bien?

Link: Sí, gracias a Megaman… Gracias, tío, me has salvado…

Ahí todos nos giramos hacia Megaman, que se dio cuenta de que le estábamos observando. En cuestión de segundos, aparecieron cruces rojas en sus ojos y salió corriendo de ahí.

Falco: Vaya con el robot… Si parece un superhéroe…

Zelda. A ver cuando le da por ser una persona…. Pobrecillo.

Yoshi: Pues sí…

Entonces un nuevo ruido captó nuestra atención. Toad estaba atacando al árbitro, que resultaba ser el profesor Sócrates, quien estaba aterrorizado en su silla alta.

P. Sócrates: ¡Socorrooo!

Toad: QUE ME DES MÁS RAQUETAS, TENGO QUE GANAR.

Rosalina: ¡Fox, va a matar al profesor Sócrates!

Fox: Emm… Sí, claro… Espero que no nos toque luego a nosotros…

Ahí Fox le lanzó una pelota de tenis con la raqueta. Le dio en el brazo, lo cual hizo que se girara hacia ellos, con más ira todavía. Ahí recordé como lidiar con Evil Toad.

Yoshi: ¡Fox, prueba a darle en la cabeza!

Fox le dio a la pelota de nuevo y cambió a Toad, que volvió a ser su misma persona estudiosa y pequeña de siempre.

P. Sócrates: ¡Gana el equipo de Fox y Rosalina por no intentar matarme!

Rosalina, abrazando a Fox: ¡Gracias Fox!

Fox: Jeje, de nada…

Falco: ¡Bien hecho! Y lo de Toad también…

Fox: Falco…

Falco: Je…

Malon, llorando y corriendo hacia nosotros: LIIIINK AYUDAAAA. ZELDAAA.

Zelda: Ya está, Malon.

Link: Yo a Toad no me acerco en una semana…

Tras ese pequeño episodio, nos dirigimos todos hacia la arena de combate, donde comenzarían los combates de espadas, también conocidos como esgrima Smash. Link, el primer participante, acabó ganando su combate contra un tal Príncipe Sablé, un alumno menor que no debería estar compitiendo ahí. Llegó entonces el turno de Lucina contra Marth, un combate muy esperado en nuestra clase.

Dark Pit: Espero que gane Lucina…

Luigi: C-cómo no…

P. Bowser, desde el sitio del árbitro: ¡Siguiente combate! ¡El principito de la academia, el pijo heredero de la empresa Falchion! ¡Marth Lowell!

Marth: Oiga, eso es pasarse un poco…

P. Bowser: Soy profesor y árbitro, no puede usted decirme nada…

Marth: Odio este sitio, hay mucho ruido…

Me fijé en nuestros alrededores. Ciertamente, había mucha gente para ver el combate.

P. Bowser: ¡Al otro lado, Lucina Bailó! ¡La nueva en la academia…! ¡Pero con muy mal genio! ¡Y un vocabulario muy anticuado!

Lucina: Ni que fuera Samus, vaya sandeces… Y me llamo Bailey…

P. Bowser: ¡Tres! ¡Dos! ¡Uno! ¡SMASH!

Lucina y Marth cargaron el uno contra el otro y chocaron sus espadas. Continuaron a darse golpes, pero ninguno conseguía hacerle nada al otro. Me fijé bien y vi que estaban haciendo exactamente los mismos movimientos solo que, al contrario.

Yoshi: Son literalmente iguales…

Pit: ¿Cómo yo y Pit2?

Dark Pit: ¡Cierra el pico! ¡Y no me llamo así!

Sonic: Es verdad, están haciendo lo mismo…

Falco: Pues vaya rollo…

Lucina: ¡Deja de copiarme!

Marth: ¡Eres tú la que está haciendo lo mismo que yo!

Pasaron varios minutos de combate, en los que literalmente no pasó nada. Lucina y Marth continuaron haciendo los mismos movimientos hasta que ambos se cansaron y cayeron de rodillas por el agotamiento.

P. Bowser, despertándose: ¿Qué? ¿Ya está? Ah, claro… Un empate… (se vuelve a dormir).

Lucina: Me estás vacilando… ¡Recórcholis!

Marth: Y para esto he entrenado… Buen combate Lucina…

Lucina, molesta: Tan bueno como el tuyo…

El siguiente combate era entre Cloud y Little Mac, quienes bajaron a la arena ante las expectativas de todo el munco. Seguro que este combate no era tan malo o, al menos, tan aburrido, como el anterior. Cloud bajó primero. Tirada en el suelo junto a él, había una espada increíblemente grande que tenía pinta de pesar muchísimo. Little Mac bajó a la arena con solo unos guantes.

Cloud: ¿Y tus espadas?

Little, moviendo las manos con sus guantes: Son estas.

Cloud: ¿Qué? Me estás vacilando, enanín…

Little Mac: No me llames eso… Les pregunté a los de organización si me tomaban los guantes como espadas muy pequeñas y me dijeron que sí.

Cloud: ¿Qué?

Wario: No nos pagan lo suficiente…

Waluigi: Yo quería estar en los juegos y no me han dejado… Como siempre…

Cloud: ¡Árbitro!

P. Bowser Te vendrá bien una lección, Cloud… Y si los organizadores dicen que sí…

Waluigi: Combatid ya, que estoy cansado…

Cloud: Muy bien… Que sepas que yo también he hablado con organización y me han dado este pedazo de espada. Prepárate para perder, enanín. Cloud cogió el mango de la espada y la intentó levantar, pero no pudo. Lo intentó una y otra vez, pero la espada no se levantó del suelo.

Cloud: Oh oh…

Yoshi: ¡No puede con ella!

Falco: Pesa demasiado… ¡Ja! Tienes que estar de broma…

Link y Marth: Vaya tonto…

Little Mac se acercó furioso hacia Cloud.

Cloud: Podemos hablar de esto…

Little Mac: No… me… llames… ¡ENANÍN!

Little Mac le metió tal gancho a Cloud que salió volando más allá de la arena, hacia otro campo donde Fox estaba dando un paseo. Cloud cayó justo encima de Fox.

Fox: ¡Basta ya, ¿no?!

P. Bowser: ¡Little Mac gana! Bien hecho, chaval…

Little Mac: ¡Gracias!

P. Bowser: ¡Bien, es hora del torneo de fútbol!

Nos dirigimos todos del 5º curso al campo de fútbol. Solo eché a Kirby en falta, quien seguramente estaba esperando en la cafetería, pero no podía permitirme pensar en él e ese momento. Me acerqué a Mario y todos nos tomamos nuestro suero. Me daba igual si la comida me sabía mal después, había entrenado mucho para esto y tenía que ganar el partido.

Nuestro primer partido, sin embargo, no fue contra Sonic, sino contra el equipo de Kamek. Qué decir… Les ganamos muy rápido, marcando tantos goles que el árbitro (el profesor Gannondorf) acabó el partido por pena. Bowsy y Kamek se acercaron a mí al acabar el partido. Yo mismo había metido 5 goles.

Bowsy: Que no se te suba a la cabeza… Morton te va a ganar en la comida…

Kamek, llorando: Eso… eso…

Yoshi: Ya lo veremos, Bowsy…

Mario: Pero por ahora os hemos dado una paliza.

Toad: HEMOS DESTROZADO AL ENEMIGO.

Luigi: Ahora que-queda…

Yoshi y Mario: El equipo de Sonic.

Sonic, Link, Lucina, Zelda, Dark Pit, Little Mac, Falco y Fox llegaron al campo. Nos dimos las manos, nuestro equipo con más agresividad que el suyo y nos pusimos en posición. Estaba todo increíblemente tenso hasta que el Profesor Gannondorf dio la señal.

P. Gannondorf: ¡Comienza el partido!

Nuestras posiciones estaban claras. Luigi estaba en nuestra portería. Samus y Pit en la defensa. Megaman, Peach y Toad en el medio del campo (nuestra parte más débil). Por último, Mario y yo en el ataque. Frente a nosotros estaban Falco y Link, aunque nos tocaba hacer el pase primero a nosotros. Sus centrocampistas eran Sonic, Zelda y Pit; tras ellos estaban Little Mac y Lucina en la defensa y Fox en la portería.

Nuestro primer pase fue hacia atrás. Mario se la pasó a Peach, pero ella no pudo recoger el pase.

Peach: ¡Me estaba sacando una selfie!

Entonces entraron Link y Falco a toda velocidad para pillar el balón perdido. Falco consiguió la pelota y nuestro equipo fue hacia él, mientras que Sonic y Dark Pit subían al ataque. Su equipo pasó el balón entre ellos, dribleando a todos, hasta que Samus le quitó el balón a Link.

Link: De todo su equipo tenía que quitármelo ella…

Samus: No llores, idiota… ¡Yoshi!

Samus me hizo un pase largo y cogí el balón para avanzar. Su defensa estaba débil y protegida solo por Zelda, de quien pude irme y por Little Mac y Lucina. Le pasé el balón a Mario quien, gracias al suero, hizo una técnica.

Mario: ¡Salto Goomba!

Mario saltó en las cabezas de Lucina y Little Mac y se puso frente a Fox, realizando su tiro estrella.

Mario: ¡Bola de fuego!

Un balín ígneo se catapultó hacia Fox, quien a su vez realizó otra técnica, una que yo nunca había visto.

Fox: ¡Landmaster!

Un tanque surgió de la nada y paró el tiro de fuego, para luego desaparecer. Fox tenía el balón a salvo en sus manos. Entonces pateó el balón a la otra parte del campo, cayendo sobre Dark Pit. Pit se lanzó desde la defensa hacia él.

Dark Pit y Pit: ¡Aaaah! ¡Alas de ángel!

Ambos invocaron sus técnicas, unas alas que les daban mayor velocidad y chocaron el uno contra el otro.

Dark Pit: ¿En serio?

Pit: Resulta que es la misma técnica…

P. Gannondorf: Si es que no tienen personalidad…

Lucina: No pasa nada, Dark, la tengo.

Lucina subió desde la defensa con el balón que había ido hacia atrás en el choque de los dos Pits. Mario y yo nos dispusimos a pararla, pero Lucina continuó corriendo, pillando mucha energía y confianza.

Mario: No se para… ¡Viene directa hacia nosotros!

Yoshi: ¡Aparta, es una técnica muy fuerte!

Lucina parecía muy seria en su técnica, así que nos lanzamos para que no nos diera. Sin embargo, una vez estuvimos fuera de su rango, continuó caminando como normal.

Yoshi y Mario: ¿Ah?

Samus: Imbéciles, os ha engañado…

Lucina: No todo tiene que ser técnicas, ¡ja!

Lucina continuó avanzando. Consiguió superar a Peach y a Megaman, que estaban siendo bloqueados por Sonic y Falco. Samus se dirigió hacia ella, ya que Pit aún estaba lejos por su choque contra Dark Pit.

Samus: Siempre tengo que ser yo… ¡Látigo eléctrico!

La super-técnica de Samus hizo que de sus botas saliera un látigo hecho de electricidad que iba a robarle el balón a Lucina. Sin embargo, Lucina, probando ser rápida de mente, pasó el balón antes de que nada pudiera ocurrir.

Lucina: ¡Link!

Equipo de Mario: ¡No!

Link cogió el balón y estaba frente a Luigi.

Yoshi: Vamos, Luigi…

Link: ¡Trifuerza del Valor!

Yoshi: Conque así se llaman los triángulos…

La trifuerza apareció en la bota de la Link y sobre el balón, que se dirigió hacia Luigi con un aura verde.

Luigi: AAAAA.

Aunque pareciera que eso era su grito normal, era una súper-técnica de Luigi, quien se transformó en estatua ahí mismo y consiguió despejar el balón. Falco cogió el balón y tiró de nuevo, para sorpresa de todos.

Flaco: ¡Tiro Arwing!

Unas naves espaciales dispararon sus rayos láser al balón, transformándolo en algo parecido al tiro de Samus. Luigi hizo de nuevo su técnica.

Luigi: AAAAAA.

El hermano Jumpman alto consiguió parar el tiro. Sin embargo, el balón fue a una zona no ocupada, ya que el equipo de Sonic se estaba esforzando mucho en cubrirnos bien. Sonic alcanzó el balón y se dirigía contra Peach y Toad.

Sonic: ¡Velocidad sónica!

Sonic fue muy rápido contra Peach, pasando a ser una mancha azul y esquivando su entrada. Sin embargo, cuando se enfrentó a Toad, este con su poder de Evil Toad cargó hacia él.

Fox: ¡Sonic, a la cabeza!

Sonic le disparó a Toad a la cabeza, quien pasó a ser el Toad normal.

Toad: Ay…

Sin embargo, el balón salió volando una vez más y fue a parar a las manos de Zelda, quien avanzó hasta el ataque, frente a Samus.

Zelda: ¡Vas a ver! ¡Viento de Farore!

Samus: Seguro que-

Entonces Zelda se desvaneció en un viento verde y apareció detrás de Samus.

Zelda: ¿Quién es debilucha ahora? ¡Link, tiremos juntos!

Samus: ¿¡Tirar!? ¿¡Esos dos!?

Zelda y Link se pusieron de nuevo frente a Luigi y cargaron un tiro de la misma manera que Link, solo que ahora con la trifuerza completa.

Link y Zelda: ¡Trifuerza!

P. Gannondorf: Pero si falto yo…

Bayonetta: ¿Tienes envidia?

P. Gannondorf: Mejor me callo…

El balón, envuelto ahora en un aura dorada, impactó contra la súper-técnica de Luigi, pero ni siquiera eso pudo detenerlo. El balón entró en la portería.

P. Gannondorf: ¡GOOOOOOOOL! A pesar de que me enfade que lo haya metido Link… ¡1-0!

Bayonetta: ¿No habías dicho que ibas a callarte?

P. Gannondorf: …

Sonic: ¡Toma ya!

Mario: Rayos…

Volvimos a poner el balón en el centro y sacamos de nuevo. Se la volvimos a pasar a Peach, quien consiguió recibir nuestro pase esta vez. Peach avanzó contra Link y Falco.

Peach: Soy mejor de lo que pensáis… ¡Nana del Nabo!

Alrededor de Peach surgió un aura rosa que durmió a Link y a Falco nada más entraron en ella. Peach me pasó el balón y, entre Mario y yo, conseguimos deshacernos de sus centrocampistas. Me dispuse a superar a Little Mac, asumiendo que no tendría ninguna técnica ya que su punto fuerte era el boxeo, pero me sorprendió.

Little Mac: ¡Rey del ring!

Little Mac hizo varias fintas de golpes a mi alrededor confundieron y finalmente hizo una entrada a ras del suelo que me tiró hacia atrás y me quitó el balón.

Little Mac: ¡Ja, no podréis superar nuestra defen-

Entonces Little Mac se estampó contra el duro cuerpo metálico de Megaman, a quien nadie había visto llegar ahí.

Little Mac: Ay…. ¿Por qué nadie me avisó?

Una voz que no era la de Megaman (o, al menos, no encajaba con su cuerpo, ya que nadie la había oído hablar) habló en tono frío y robótico de repente

Voz Robótica: CHIP DE "FÚTBOL" ESCANEADO: INICIALIZANDO INSTALACIÓN.

Megaman entonces puso los ojos en verde y avanzó a la velocidad del rayo, sorteando a Lucina increíblemente fácilmente.

Todos: ¿Y esto?

Megaman entonces se puso frente a Fox y sonó otra vez esa voz.

Voz Robótica: PRTOCOCOLO DE TÉCNICA: "MEGABUSTER".

Fox, sudando con miedo: Ay madre…

Un montón de cañones salieron de la espalda de Megaman y apuntaron al balón. Megaman chutó y el balón, cargado con la mayor energía que había visto nunca (aparte del tiro Rainbow Road) se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia Fox, quien, incapaz de reaccionar a tiempo, recibió el tiro en el estómago.

Fox: AAAAAAAAAA.

El balón entró a toda potencia en la portería. ¡Habíamos marcado gol y empatado!

P. Gannondorf: ¡GOOOL! ¿eh? Vaya, parece que Fox, el portero, se tiene que retirar del campo debido a su estómago… Sin nadie que le cambie, el equipo de Sonic tendrá que jugar sin portero…

Link: ¡No es justo!

P. Gannondorf: Ese no es mi problema…

Fox: Me voy a pasar toda la noche en el baño…

Falco: ¿Si te mandamos con Rosalina estarás mejor?

Fox: Sh…

Fox se fue del campo en la camilla de le enfermera Joy.

Enferemera Joy: Aguanta tus ganas de ir al baño hasta que lleguemos… Por favor… Por favor…

El partido continuó.

Sonic: ¡Venga chicos! ¡No pasa nada! El tiempo está a punto de acabar, pero añun podemos ganar… Solo hay que…

Lucina: Exacto, el tiro Rainbow Road… ¡Ya sabéis, chicos!

Falco le pasó el balón a Link y Link lo pasó hacia atrás, hasta Lucina. Entonces comenzaron a pasarse el balón los unos a los otros. Lucina, Little Mac, Dark Pit, Sonic, Zelda y así llegó a Link y Flaco. L potencia del balón era tal que no podíamos interceptarlo. Una cosa era ver el Rainbow Road, pero sentirlo cerca era más. Rápidamente corrí hacia la defensa, dejando a mis compañeros confusos, pero aquella era mi única oportunidad de ganar aquel partido. Link y Falco tiraron.

Link y Falco: ¡Tiro Rainbow Road!

Luigi abandonó la portería, se veía claramente que ese tiro era imparable. Sin embargo, yo me concentré y empecé a dar vueltas sobre mi eje. Cerré los ojos y continué dando vueltas. Cuando sentí la energía del tiro cerca, salté hacia el balón y disparé. Un huevo del tamaño del balón lo encapsuló y absorbió su potencia. AL tirar, adquirió el doble de potencia, como si tuviera la fuerza de una galaxia entera.

Yoshi: ¡Tiro Good Egg!

El balón pasó zumbando por el campo hasta llegar y entrar en la portería, rompiéndola al chocar con ella. Había metido gol.

Bayonetta: ¡Gol!

P. Gannondorf: ¡Se han cargado la portería!

Bayonetta tocó el silbato que llevaba el impactado Gannondorf por haber roto más propiedad de la NA. Daba igual. Habíamos ganado y yo había traído honor a mi familia.

P. Gannondorf: El equipo de Mario gana… Y más les vale pagar la portería…

Equipo de Mario: ¡Lo conseguimos!

Falco, resoplando: Bufff… Vaya partido…

Link: Y que lo digas…

Zelda: ¿Sigues pensando que soy debilucha?

Samus: … Mira, siento haberte dicho eso… Me has callado la boca. ¿Paz?

Zelda: Mmm… ¡Vale!

Link: Samus admitiendo la derrota…

Samus: Solo ante ella. A ti te he ganado el partido.

Little Mac: Ha sido divertido, y vaya despliegue, Megaman.

Megaman: …

Lucina: De vuelta a ser el de antes…

Sonic: Mario, buen partido… (le da la mano). A lo mejor me dejé llevar demasiado… Siento haberte enfadado.

Mario: JAJAJAJ TE HE GANADO.

Peach: Mario…

Mario: Jeje… Ha sido un buen partido, bien jugado.

Peach: ¡Todos amigos! Ahora… ¿Quién tiene hambre?

Todos menos Yoshi y Mario: ¡Yo!

Mario: Yo me esperaré un rato, que he tomado algo malo…

Ahí recordé el efecto secundario del suero. Seguía confiando en que no fuera demasiado como para perder el campeonato de comida.

Yoshi: Yo igual…

Todos menos Mario y Samus: ¿¡QUÉ!?

Falco: Yoshi sin hambre… Que alguien me pellizque…

Pit: ¡Vale! (le pellizca)

Falco: Ay… Que iba en broma, ángel tonto…

Pit: Pues haberlo dicho…

P. Gannondorf: Muy bien, chicos. Ahora lo que toca es el campeonato de comida…

Yoshi: Sí…

P. Gannondorf: Pues será mejor que os vayáis allí y comáis allí para animar a vuestros amigos… Y más os vale pagar la portería.

Yoshi: Jeje…

Pecah: No te preocupes, ya la pago yo.

Mario: Yoshi, gracias por ayudarme. No sé que habría hecho sin ti.

Todos: ¡Ánimo en el campeonato!

YoshI: Chicos… Gracias…

* * *

El campeonato de comida se iba a celebrar en la cafetería. El chef que hacía la comida para los recreos se llamaba Kawasaki, un señor naranja parecido a Kirby. Todos sabían que yo y Kirby cada día teníamos que ingeniárnoslas para sacar mucha comida de la cafetería y que había una batalla constante entre nosotros y él, pero ese día todo parecía distinto. De un lado, el Chef Kawasaki había puesto una cantidad ingente de comida en la cafetería. Por otro, no sabía si Kirby y yo seguíamos siendo amigos. Miré la sala, rebosante de espectadores. Todo el 5º curso había venido a animarnos, incluso Fox estaba tumbado en una camilla. Vi a Ness haciendo de carterista en algunos de los profesores y anunciando que su cafetería había ofrecido sus productos para el campeonato. También le vi huyendo del profesor Gannondorf por haberle robado una foto de él con su madre de pequeño. Había cinco mesas en el centro de la cafetería. Conocía muy bien a mis adversarios. En una mesa estaba Diddy Kong, un mono hermano pequeño de Donkey Kong, un graduado de la NA. Su punto fuerte eran los plátanos, así que si tocaban frutas para la comida, sería complicado. En otra mesa estaba Goeey, un alumno del 4º curso azul y con una gran lengua que comía dulces a velocidades vertiginosas. En otra mesa estaba Morton, uno de los amigos de Bowsy, que había sido enviado especialmente para ganarnos a mí y a Kirby. Que yo supiera, Morton comía de todo, de piedras a tartas. Sería un oponente duro. Sin embargo, el verdadero oponente estaba en la mesa que yo tenía al lado. Mi gran amigo Kirby.

Había hecho una promesa con Kirby, que lo daríamos todo en el campeonato de comida y que uno de los dos ganaría el premio. Sin embargo, solo entonces, después de haber superado mi afán por ganar el torneo de fútbol por culpa de mi abuelo, me di cuenta de que había sido un mal amigo. Había pasado totalmente del campeonato de comida para centrarme en mi deseo egoísta, ignorando a Kirby, quien, como mejor amigo mío que era, me había estado apoyándome. No había practicado para el campeonato de comida, y eso que ya había practicado antes. No era una cuestión de poder sino de querer. En ese momento me tocaba pagar las consecuencias. El suero, el cansancio del partido, Kirby y mi promesa… Todo.

Una vez sentado en mi mesa, me giré para mirar a Kirby. Estaba respirando hondo, abriendo su gran boca. Me miró.

Kirby: Enhorabuena por tu victoria en el fútbol.

Yoshi: …

Kirby: A ver cómo sale esto…

Yoshi: Sí…

Bowsy, desde la grada: ¡Vamos Morton! ¡Enséñales que el 2º curso manda!

Kamek, desde la grada: ¡Eso, eso!

5º curso, desde la grada: ¡ANIMOS 5ºCURSO, A GANAAAR!

Yoshi: Kirby, quería decirte que-

Chef Kawasaki: ¡Adelante chicos! ¡Comienza el torneo de comida! Como veis, el plato elegido fueron las hamburguesas. Buena suerte… En tres…

Kirby: Luego me lo dices…

Chef Kawasaki: Dos…

Yoshi: Sí…

Chef Kawasaki: Uno…

…

Chef Kawasaki: ¡Ya!

En cuanto escuchamos el ya, los participantes comenzamos a comer a la máxima velocidad posible. Como eran hamburguesas, tanto Diddy Kong como Gooey estaban pasando un mal rato. Pasado un minuto llevaban 5 hamburguesas. Morton vi que las comía de tres en tres pero tardaba mucho en masticarlas, una mala técnica y un error de principiantes. Kirby, obviamente, superaba a los demás participantes, comiendo una hamburguesa tras otra con su técnica especial de absorción. Sin embargo, a mí el suero me estaba pasando factura, y cada mordisco que daba me sabía horrible. Pasaron cinco minutos y Kirby todavía iba claramente a la cabeza, pero Morton le estaba alcanzando. El estómago me temblaba por el sabor y me sentía mareado. Apenas comí mi cuarta hamburguesa cuando se me empezaron a cerrar los ojos.

Chef Kawasaki: ¿Yoshi? ¿Qué pasa?

Yosih: No me encuentro bien… Kirby… Lo siento… Lo siento mucho…

Y ahí me desmayé.

* * *

Me despertó un suave olor a pan. El olor a distintos bollos recién sacados del horno probó ser suficiente como para sacarme de mi estado inconsciente. Poco a poco me incorporé y vi que estaba en la cafetería, tumbado en la camilla en la que hacía poco había visto a Fox. Pero ¿de verdad había pasado poco? No recordaba nada más allá de un horroroso sabor al comer las hamburguesas y dolor de estómago. Cuando miré a mi alrededor, me encontré con que solo quedaban en la cafetería el 5º curso, el Chef Kawasaki, el Profesor Bowser y el director Master Hand. Confuso, continué mirando, hasta ver a Kirby.

Yoshi, con dificultad: Kirby…

Kirby: ¡Yoshi! Menos mal que estás bien…

Chef Kawasaki: Te has desmayado, chico… Llevamos aquí un par de horas esperando.

Yoshi: ¿Por qué? ¿Quién ha ganado?

P. Bowser: Acabas de hablar con el ganador.

Yoshi: ¿¡Chef Kawasaki!?

Cloud: ¿Este chico es tonto?

Yoshi: Ey…

Kirby: Yoshi… He ganado yo.

Falco: ¡Y de goleada! La cara de los otros tres ha sido muy graciosa cuando Kirby sostuvo el trofeo. Y cuando casi se cae por ponerse a saltar…

Mario: La de Morton y Bowsy ha sido patética. Dudo que nos molesten en un buen rato.

Yoshi: ¡Me alegro tanto, Kirby! Habéis estado compitiendo mientras yo estaba aquí tumbado.

Master Hand: Verás, estimado alumno… Kirby aquí, nuestro gran ganador, sentía que su victoria contra tan poca competencia ha sido una victoria un tanto… vacía. Por tanto ha querido repetir el campeonato contra ti.

Yoshi: Kirby…

Kirby: Hablas en sueños… Ya me has dicho lo que querías decirme. Tenías mucha presión encima y necesitabas ganar.

Malon: Y el ambiente de clase tan competitivo no es que ayudara mucho…

Kirby: Así que, aunque siga estando mal lo que has hecho… He podido ver que no te has olvidado del todo de nuestra promesa… Viendo como has seguido intentando comer después de tomar ese suero asqueroso…

Samus: Es el sabor lo que es asqueroso, no el suero… Y estamos trabajando para arreglarlo…

Link: Admite que está mal y ya.

Samus: No arruines el momento, idiota.

Link: Eso ya lo has hecho tú…

Zelda: Chicos, ¿os importa?

Link y Samus: Perdón.

Kirby: El caso es que te perdono. Ahora entiendo todo y no creo que seas mala persona ni nada. Somos mejores amigos, Yoshi.

Yoshi: Kirby…

…

Yoshi, llorando: TE QUIERO, AMIGO MÍO BUAAAAAAAH…

Kirby: Jeje, venga, ya… Que me estás empapando con tus lágrimas…

Yoshi: (snif) Perdón… (snif) Entonces… ¿Puedo competir bien?

P. Bowser: El Doctor Mario ha determinado que el dolor de estómago ya se te ha pasado.

Master Hand: En circunstancias normales, esto no estaría permitido. Pero, viendo que es una final y que el ganador ha querido hacerlo…

Peach: Y que usted me debe una buena por sufrir el ataque de un Charizard en la Nintendo Academy…

Master Hand: Sí, y eso también…

Peach: ¡Vais a poder competir!

Yoshi: ¡Gracias Peach!

Mario: No merezco a mi novia…

Luigi: D-desde luego que n-no…

Sonic: Después de cómo nos hemos comportado y lo mal que hemos competido.

Kirby: También tenemos otra sorpresa…

Ahí mis abuelos entraron a la cafetería.

Yoshi: ¡Abuelo, abuela!

Abuela: Yoshi, querido nietecito…

Abuelo: ¡Soldados enemigos!

Mi abuela le disparó al abuelo con la pistola de agua que le había dado anteriormente por su cumpleaños.

Abuela: Calla y disculpate. Y son niños, no soldados…

Yoshi: ¿Ah?

Abuelo: Verás nieto, no he sido honesto del todo… Es verdad que nuestra familia y sobre todo yo hemos competido en los juegos Smash de nuestra época… Pero no hemos ganado siempre. No pasa nada por perder o ganar, lo importante es participar. ¿He dicho eso último bien?

Abuela, pegado a mi abuelo: calla, ¡viejo! Ya has oído nieto… Al tomar sus pastillas nuevas, este vejestorio ha dicho cosas que no eran verdad. Lo importante son los amigos.

Ahí entró un robot con la cara del Doctor Eggman como el que había visto antes.

Doctor Eggman: ¡Te lo dije, ju ju!

Falco: Le sigue llamando a su marido vejestorio, pero ¿cuántos años tiene ella?

Fox: Pues…

Abuela, disparando con la pistola de agua: ¡Maleducados!

Falco: ¡Perdón!

Fox: Yo no he hecho nada… Parad de atacarme hoy, por favor…

Me giré a Kirby. Me di cuenta de que había echado a perder varios días de amistad y diversión por una tontería. No había disfrutado como podría haber disfrutado el campeonato de fútbol. Y había incumplido mi promesa. Ahora, solo me quedaba una cosa por hacer.

Kirby: Es hora de que compitamos como es debido. Tú contra mí. ¿Estás listo?

Chef Kawasaki: ¡El plato de ahora son bollos! Los dos tenéis los estómagos vacío ya que han pasado dos horas, así que solo vais a ganar con vuestras habilidades. En tres…

Yoshi: Mucha suerte. Kirby.

Chef Kawasaki: Dos…

Kirby: Igualmente, Yoshi.

Chef Kawsaki: Uno…

P. Bowser: Qué tensión…

Master Hand: Y que lo diga…

Chef Kawasaki: ¡YA!

Master Hand: COMIENZA EL SEGUNDO CAMPEONATO DE COMIDA.

Marth y Lucina: ¿Tiene que gritar tanto?

Empecé a comer. Había napolitanas, cruasanes, dónuts… Era verdaderamente el paraíso. Mordisco tras mordisco, iba devorando más y más. Mi plato se iba vaciando. El primero que acabara su plato sería el rey de la comida. iba tan rápido como antes, pero esta vez tenía competencia de verdad: yo. Esta vez, cumplí mi promesa y lo di todo, ayudado por mi hambre. Íbamos muy parejos. Al cabo de un rato (no muy largo obviamente), no quedaban a ambos 10 bollos…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…

Y dimos el último mordisco. Parecía que habíamos acabado a la vez, pero no podía haber sido.

Master Hand: ¿¡Qué!? ¿Quién ha ganado?

P. Bowser: Yo creo que Kirby…

Abuelo: ¡Ha sido mi nieto!

Chef Kawasaki: El ganador ha sido…

…

…

Chef Kawasaki: ¡Kirby!

Todos: BIEEEEN. ENHORABUENAAAA.

Había perdido, pero me sentía muy feliz. Había sido una competición muy divertida y eso era lo único que me importaba. Le di la mano a mi mejor amigo.

Yoshi: Enhorabuena, amigo.

Kirby: Gracias, Yoshi. Ha sido una pelea dura… Casi empatamos.

Yoshi: Pero has ganado tú, ¡bicampeón de la comida!

Kirby: Jejeje… Me alegro de que al final hayas cumplido tu promesa. Dos veces, más o menos…

Yoshi: Me alegro de que hayamos podido competir. Bueno, no sé tú, pero yo sigo con hambre…

Todos: QUÉ

Kirby: Fíjate, yo también… ¿Vamos a la despensa?

Yoshi: Vamos.

Chef Kawasaki: ¡NO VAYÁIS! QUE SI NO NOS QUEDA COMIDA PARA MAÑANA.

Kirby: ¡Corre, Yoshi!

Yoshi: ¡Voy, amigo!

Chef Kawsaki: NOOOOO.

¡Y con eso acaba mi historia! Creo que la lección esta clara, pero os diré una cosa vosotros, los lectores. No importa el premio, no importa la competición: nunca va a ser más importante que un amigo. Y nunca debéis poner nada por encima de vuestra palabra y vuestras promesas, sobre todo si son con vuestros amigos. Pero bueno, esto es un capítulo más en este diario de clase del 5º curso de la Nintendo Academy… Pero bueno, voy acabando que tengo que cenar por segunda vez y mis hermanos me están gritando que me van a dejar sin postre… ¡No puedo dejar que ocurra! ¡Buena hora de la comida!

Se despide, Yoshi Green.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, tercer capítulo hecho. Los capítulos de esto tardan mucho en escribirse y Bueno, tercer capítulo hecho. Ha pasado mucho timepo desde que publiqué algo aquí, pero se me han juntado varias cosas y he estado escribiendo para mi otro fic. Además, los capítulos de esto tardan mucho en escribirse y parece que solo van a ser más largos... Jeje... Igualmente, ¡disfrutad!
> 
> Si tenéis sugerencias o preguntas, por favor, ¡decídmelas! :) :)
> 
> En el siguiente capítulo, el 5º curso va de excursión a un campamento pokémon en una isla lejos del resto del mundo... ¿Sus monitores? ¡Dos entrenadores legendarios, Rojo y Azul! Pero parece que Mario, desde el partido de los juegos Smash, ha estado actúando raro y de mala manera... ¿Envidida? ¿CElos? ¿Estará Peach bien en el campamento? ¿Qué Pokémon recibirán nuestros alumnos? El misterio de la isla pokémon aguarda... Atentos al cuarto capítulo de Nintendo Academy: ¡Viaje a la Isla Pokémon!


	5. Recreo 1: Sobre fotos y recuerdos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! Esto es un capítulo extra, más información al final. Esta historia ocurre antes del 2º capítulo, y cuenta cómo se hizo la foto del 5º curso. ¡Poned música bonita de piano al final!

¡Hola! Esto es un capítulo extra, más información al final. Esta historia ocurre antes del 2º capítulo, y cuenta cómo se hizo la foto del 5º curso. ¡Poned música bonita de piano al final!

* * *

Vince se levantó lentamente mientras su alarma sonaba. Una suave melodía de guitarra decoraba el ambiente mañanero. La luz se filtraba con resplandor dorado y suave por las ventanas aún con las cortinas a medio poner, iluminando toda la estancia. En las paredes, cuadros trazados con excelente precisión y mucho cariño de paisajes fríos, cálidos y frondosos. El olor a pintura medio secar llenaba el ambiente, con cubos y paletas desperdigados por doquier. De cuerda en cuerda, fotografías de todas las épocas colgaban desde el techo de la cama hasta la cocina. La cocina, pequeña, blanca y llena de plantas y ornamentos y muebles de madera antigua y recia pero suave, daba pie un sencillo pero afable comedor, con una mesa redonda de madera y cristal y una televisión sobre un mueble de madera pintado. Vince cogió su taza de café y la puso en la cafetera. Como todas las mañanas, le echó leche y esperó a que la máquina hiciera su magia. Se sentó en su comedor, rodeado de los sonidos matutinos; coches pasando, niños riendo y yendo a clase, ancianos como él saludándole desde sus paseos desde debajo de su piso… Como todas las mañanas, tomó sus tostadas y su café sorbo a sorbo y mordisco a mordisco mientras veía las noticias de aquella mañana. Desde que la policía había arrestado a eso malandrines de la mafia en la batallita que hubo en un restaurante, las noticias habían sido increíblemente positivas, cosa que hacía feliz al propio Vincent.

Tantos años había pasado pintando en su juventud que casi parecía haberse convertido él mismo en un cuadro romántico de aquellos que estudiaba en la universidad y que veía en las galerías del museo de la ciudad, acompañado de su amigo Sócrates. Tras los cuadros, Vince encontró su nueva pasión: la fotografía, y pasó su vida retratando la realidad hasta ver que sus días de joven entusiasta ya habían acabado y era ahora solo un entusiasta. Sin embargo, Vince aún resistía y dedicaba sus días a continuar con su pasión. Tal era su ambición y consistencia que incluso se había vuelto una celebridad en su mundillo. Había hecho trabajos para todo tipo de personas: el alcalde de la ciudad en sus posters publicitarios para anunciar su campaña (aquellos posters mostraban al alcalde cortando pescado con el eslogan "¡Dejad que corte el bacalao!". Vince tenía claro que el alcalde no había entendido que era una expresión), cadenas de televisión y documentales (que insistían en fotografiar a los habitantes de la ciudad en vez de a verdaderos animales, algo bastante irrespetuoso según Vince) y alguna superestrella de la música estudiante nacida en la ciudad (quien quería mostrar sus "humildes orígenes" en una ciudad como aquella, aunque Vince pensaba que de humilde tenía solo la inteligencia). Vince estaba acostumbrado a recibir encargos de todo tipo, pero nunca antes había tenido uno como el que recibió aquella mañana de septiembre.

El tono del teléfono llamó su atención para que los respondiera. Vince se dirigió hacia él con calma y lo cogió igual, aclarando su voz y hablando pausadamente.

Vince: ¿Hola? ¿Quién llama?

Vince esperó unos segundos de cortesía, pero no recibió respuesta. Era domingo por la mañana, por lo que estaba todo más tranquilo de lo normal, en el caso de Vince, extremadamente tranquilo. Era una persona paciente, cualidad requerida para pintar y tomar la mejor fotografía, y Vince se enorgullecía de ello.

Vince: ¿Hola?

…

Vince: ¿Hay alguien ahí?

Del otro lado del teléfono sonó un grito ahogado en la distancia. Vince se extrañó. Esperó, y surgieron más sonidos.

\- ¡Santa Hylia! ¡Qué daño!

Vince: No está Hylia al habla, soy Vincent…

La voz entonces sonó al lado del teléfono.

\- ¿Hola?

Vince, sobresaltado: ¿Hola?

\- ¿Ha dicho que está hablando Hyllia?

Vince: Bueno, era una broma…

\- Pues menos mal, porque Hylia es de mi religión y está feo hacerse pasar por Diosas. Algunas personas se lo pueden creer, ¿sabe?

Vince: Vaya, no pretendía…

\- ¿Con quién hablo?

Vince: ¿Con quién hablo yo?

\- ¿Quién preguntó primero?

Vince: Usted, pero el que ha llamado…

\- ¿Con quién hablo?

La voz empezaba a cansar ligeramente a Vince, pero no iba a dejar que algo tan estúpido arruinase su mañana hasta entonces perfecta.

Vince: Con Vincent, artista a sueldo…

\- ¿Vincent? ¿Qué?

Vince, confuso: ¿Qué no ha entendido?

\- No hablo con usted… (hacia otra persona) ¿Fotógrafo? Pero si dice que es artista… Bueno, está bien. Oye, por cierto, Bowser, ¡¿POR QUÉ SIGUES EN MI CASA?! ¿NO CREES QUE YA TENGO SUFICIENTE CON QUE LINK SEPA DONDE VIVO Y VENGA DEJARME SUS PERIÓDICOS DE LA SEMANA PASADA EN MI CORREO? Aunque la revista esa de historia que deja a veces tiene una suscripción bastante cara… (de nuevo al teléfono) ¿Hola?

Vincent: Sí, sí, hola.

\- ¿Hablo con Vincent, artista y fotógrafo de… Veamos… alcaldes, compañías y superestrellas de la ciudad?

Vince: Sí, sí, el mismo.

\- ¿El mismo?

Vince: Eso es lo que he dicho, sí, sí.

\- ¡Perfecto! Resulta que el viejo Bowser tenía razón… De todas maneras… Ah, disculpe mi falta de educación…

Vince, a regañadientes: Descuide…

\- Me llamo Gannondorf Dragmire… Soy profesor de Educación Física en la Nintendo Academy, aunque parece que también soy gerente porque el vago de Master Hand me envía hacer todo su trabajo. (hacia otra persona) ¿Qué? Ya sé que a ti también te ha mandado cosas que no querías, pero no me compares ir de compras con limpiar toda la escuela porque no pagó al servicio de limpieza… Oye, ¿por qué sigues en mi casa, Bowser?

Vince comenzaba a sospechar que esta conversación duraría más de lo que ya estaba durando, y eso no era algo bueno.

Vince: Bueno, señor Dragmire, dígame, ¿qué quiere la Nintendo Academy de mí?

Sr. Dragmire: Ah, sí… Esto… Querríamos pedirle desde la dirección que saque unas fotos… Verá, ha venido hasta aquí, a mi casa, un compañero del trabajo a decirme que el fotógrafo que teníamos pensado que viniera se ha lesionado. (hacia otra persona) ¿Qué? Vaya, eso es horrible.

Vince: ¿Va todo bien?

Sr. Dragmire: Sí, tranquilo, es que resulta que el fotógrafo se ha caído por las escaleras y como se ve que no era muy delgado, rodó hasta salirse a la calle, donde le atropelló un tren y cayó en el río.

Vince, sorprendido: ¡Vaya, eso es horrible!

Sr. Dragmire: Sí, la verdad. Tiene un resfriado bastante fuerte por el agua. Estos días uno se escapa del trabajo con nada… Bueno, que queríamos que usted sacara las fotos de anuario de uno de nuestros cursos, así como sus fotos individuales.

Vince: ¿Solo eso?

Sr. Dragmire: Sí, ¿por?

Vince: Bueno, parece un trabajo que puede hacer cualquiera… Quiero decir, son solo unos alumnos.

Sr. Dragmire: Sí, bueno… Son un tanto revoltosos… En ocasiones como esta se desmadran y hace falta un equipo entero para contenerlos… Bueno, ¿acepta o no? Sería acudir al centro mañana por la mañana… El equipo de la escuela está a su disposición, aunque creo que no está muy dispuesto. Un alumno, un Yoshi, ya sabe usted, se comió la cámara…

Vince: Tranquilo, ya llevo yo mi equipo. Acepto. Adoro la juventud. ¿Sabe? En mis años de mozo-

El Sr. Dragmire le interrumpió una vez más.

Sr. Dragmire: ¿Acepta? ¡Genial! Bueno, pues allí le veré mañana a las 8! Pase un buen día. (hacia otra persona) ¡QUE SALGAS DE MI CASAAAAAA!

Vince oyó un grito de dolor a lo lejos, puede que en la otra punta de la ciudad. Vince también juró ver fuego y partículas de energía negras salir de la punta de su teléfono. Colgó.

Menuda conversación. Aun así, Vince era muy calmado y siempre lo iba a ser. Una conversación entretenida nunca estaba de más para levantar los ánimos, aunque siempre gustaba descansar con comida y bebida caliente por la mañana. Vince se sentó en su silla de nuevo y se relajó, suspirando. Tomó un sorbo de su café.

Estaba frío.

* * *

Luigi: ¿Me recuerdas para qué t-teníamos que venir t-t-tan pronto?

Mario: Zzzzzz…

Luigi: ¡Hermanito!

Mario, despertándose: ¡¿Qué?!

Luigi: …

Mario: No hables tan alto…

Luigi: ¡Mario!

Mario: ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué?!

Luigi: No te duermas d-de nuevo… Que P-peach estará al caer.

Mario: ¿Peach? ¿Dónde?

Luigi: A unos metros…

Los hermanos estaban esperando de pie en frente de una enorme mansión, justo fuera de las puertas. Mario había guiado a su hermano de verde desde su propia casa, aunque era pronto; extremadamente pronto. Tan pronto que el chico de rojo iba durmiendo durante el camino y casi le habían atropellado cinco veces. Sin embargo, al final lograron llegar. Luigi volvió a hablar a Mario.

Luigi: Herma-manito, ¿vale la pena salir guapo en esta foto? Q-quiero de-decir, estás más do-dormido de lo habitual.

Mario: Luigi, eres listo, deberías haberte dado cuenta… Yo estoy haciendo esto por Peach… A mí la foto del curso (bosteza) me da igual.

Luigi: E-entonces. ¿q-qué hago yo aquí?

Mario: Tú me acompañas. Además, Peach insistió en ponerte guapo a ti también.

Luigi: Eso no es lo que entiendo…

Mario, pensando: Bueno… Como somos hermanos, al menos tienes que ser la mitad de guapo por naturaleza que yo. Piensa que es material desaprovechado.

Luigi: Ay…

De la casa sonó un estruendo. Tras unos gritos que parecían venir de una chica y un hombre, la puerta se abrió de repente y con fuerza. Peach salió corriendo, detrás de ella iba un hombre de la especie toad rojo (la misma que el bien nombrado Toad). Peach iba gritando, pero aún estaba bastante lejos como para entenderla. Los hermanos Jumpman estaban perplejos, no solo ante la escena, sino ante la velocidad que Peach podía alcanzar. Tras unos segundos más corriendo, empezaron a entender sus gritos.

Peach: …. trajes, ¡corred!

Mario: ¿Qué? ¡Peach, no te oímos!

Luigi: Algo de t-trajes… ¿Había que traer algo?

Mario: Pues no sé…

Entonces Peach pasó corriendo a su lado a la velocidad de la luz. Agarró a los hermanos de la mano y los arrastró consigo en su rapidísima carrera. Tras ir por algunas calles y girar un par de esquinas, acabaron en un lugar más tranquilo y seguro. Resoplando, Peach se sentó en el suelo. Llevaba consigo una bolsa.

Mario la miró fijamente y se dio cuenta de cuánto se había arreglado. Se quedó absorto en ella. Luigi le miró y se rio por lo bajo, llamando la atención de Peach.

Peach: Vaya carrera… ¿Qué tal, chicos? Buenos días.

Luigi: Bu-buenos días, P-peach, aunque aún es de noche d-de lo pront-to que es…

Mario (cayéndose la baba): B-b-buenas…

Peach: Mario, ¿estás bien? ¡Oh, no! ¿Te has dado con algo mientras corríamos? Sé que no eres el más atlético de clase…

Luigi: Está bien, solo q-que… (pensando) No es m-muy mañanero, ¿verdad?

Mario: Ver…dad…

Peach: Bueno, pues más vale que os despertéis los dos. ¡Hoy nos hacen la foto! Es lo que va a quedar de nuestro último año en la NA, así que hay que hacerla histórica. Y para mí, eso significa que hay que salir todos guapos. Para esto hemos madrugado tanto.

Luigi: Entonces, ¿p-por qué has salido co-corriendo de casa?

Peach: Pues… El plan era que entraseis y ahí os daba los trajes (señala la bolsa) para que os los pusieseis. Pero…

Mario, despertándose: ¿Ah? ¿Qué ha pasado?

Luigi: ¿D-dónde te has perdido?

Mario: Le estaba preguntando a Peach, bobo.

Peach: Les había pedido a mis padres que preparan los trajes azules ayer para tenerlos hoy listos, pero parece ser que los toads empleados de la casa se habían confundido y me han preparado los negros.

Luigi, sarcásticamente: Q-qué tragedia…

Peach, soltando una lágrima: Pues sí… De todas maneras, no había tiempo para lavar los otros e iba a salir porque siguen siendo unos trajes monísimos, sobre todo el tuyo, Mario.

Mario, sonrojado: Ah, ¿sí?

Peach, sonriendo: ¡Sí! Tiene esta pajarita roja que te pega muchísimo. Y la tuya es verde, Luigi…

Mario y Luigi: Cómo nos conoces…

Peach: El caso es que los empleados de casa son muy… apasionados conmigo y siempre hacen todo al milímetro. Entonces cuando cogí los azules, creyeron que me había equivocado y no hacen caso a lo que les digo. O sea, que ahora estarán buscándome para quitarme estos trajes y darme los otros.

Luigi: ¿T-te estarán buscand-do? ¿Tan importantes son estos trajes?

Peach: Cuestan 3000 monedas smash.

Mario cogió un vaso de agua del aire, bebió el agua y la escupió fuertemente, mojando a Luigi, quien estaba petrificado.

Mario: ¡Estos trajes cuestan 3000 monedas!

Peach: ¿Sí?

Luigi: …

Mario: ¡Eso vale más que cualquier cosa que tengamos nosotros en casa!

Peach: Oh… Bueno, ¡pues ahora es lo que más vale en vuestra casa!

Mario: ¿Eh?

Peach: Os los regalo.

Mario se petrificó también.

Peach: ¿Chicos?

…

Peach: Voy a tener que llamar a un taxi…

* * *

La futura pareja y Luigi (pobre) llegaron a la entrada de la Academia. Era exorbitantemente pronto, y Mario lo sentía. Casi se lo habían dejado en el taxi porque se había dormido, pero el taxista le echó por querer ir sin pagar. Se quedaron un rato esperando a que Mario se atara los cordones, lo cual le estaba costando mucho debido su cansancio. Peach estaba pensativa hasta que habló.

Peach: Oye chicos, ¿vosotros qué tenéis pensado hacer después de este curso?

Mario y Luigi se quedaron dudando.

Mario: ¿Ir al... siguiente?

Luigi: Hermani-nito, n-no hay más cursos d-después del nuestro…

Mario: ¿Ah?

Peach: Claro, el siguiente año ya somos libres. Libres de ir a la universidad o de ir a trabajar, que no es ser muy libre…

Mario: No sabía… ¿Qué vas a hacer tú?

Peach: Pues… No lo tengo muy claro. Me gustaría ser profesora, pero con mis notas…

Mario, sonrojada: Se-seguro que puedes, Peach.

Peach, sonrojada: ¡Gra-gracias, Mario!

Luigi: (suspira) Ay… P-pues yo p-pensaba en estu-tudiar ingeniería…

Mario: Eso es buena idea… ¡A lo mejor puedo hacerme un coche!

Peach: ¿Un coche?

Mario: Siempre me ha gustado la conducción, estaría bien ser piloto.

Luigi: Sa-sabes que los p-p-pilotos madrugan mucho e-en sus carreras, ¿no?

Mario: Gracias por arruinármelo…

Entonces oyeron un ruido. Una canción de guitarra, gente cantando y el sonido de una bicicleta comenzaron a sonar muy cerca. Los tres se giraron y vieron cómo llegaba Link montado en su bicicleta con Malon sentada detrás. Llevaban un altavoz en la bicicleta que estaba haciendo sonar una canción pegadiza y movida, la cual estaban cantando ambos alegremente mientras llegaban a la NA. Al aparcar la bicicleta, se bajaron y se encontraron con Mario, Luigi y Peach. Mario seguía atándose los cordones, mientras Peach tarareaba la canción.

Link y Malon: …

Luigi: Ho-hola, ¿chicos?

Mario: ¿Ah?

Link y Malon: …

Peach: …

Luigi: Ma-mario, ¿estás viend-do esto también? ¿O m-me he vuelto loco d-del todo?

Mario: Ah…

Link, Malon y Peach estaban completamente quietos y callados mientras la canción seguía sonando por el altavoz. De repente, la última parte de la canción sonó muy fuerte, asustando a Luigi y Mario.

Link, Malon y Peach: ¡LIGHT WILL GUIDE ON YOUR WAY TO THE ULTIMATE FIGHT!

Mario: ¿Ah?

Luigi: Estab-ban esperando a q-que acabara la canción…

Mario: Ah…

Malon: ¡Buenos días, chicos!

Luigi: Bu-buenos días, Link, Malon.

Peach: No sabía que os gustara esta canción.

Link: Cuando te toma dos horas llegar hasta la academia, tienes que investigar qué música te poner a fondo. ¿Qué tal? Venís muy pronto. Normalmente cuando llegamos esto está vacío.

Malon: También veo que venís muy guapos. Bueno, al menos Peach.

Mario: Ah…

Luigi: No-nosotros ya nos pondremos un-nuestros trajes para la fo-foto.

Link: Mario, ¿todo bien? No has dicho más que "Ah" desde que hemos llegado.

Mario: ¿Ah? ¡Ah, claro! Todo bien. Oye, Malon, ¿siempre vienes con Link?

Malon: Mmm… No siempre, solo cuando mi padre no puede traerme a la Academia. Entonces tengo que madrugar para ir con Link.

Mario, apuntando notas en un cuaderno: Entiendo… (susurrando) Acompañar a Peach a clase…

Malon: Mi padre me lleva en coche como hace la gente normal.

Link: ¡Oye!

Malon: Jeje, es broma…

Peach: Aunque razón tiene. ¿Por qué siempre vienes en bici?

Link: Mis padres casi nunca están y Linkle a veces va con sus amigas en coche.

Mario: ¿Y por qué no vas con ellas?

Link: Emm… Digamos que no es muy cómodo.

Malon, susurrándole a Peach: Es por la tal Riju…

Peach: ¡Riju! ¿¡La que…!?

Malon miró mal a Peach. Peach se dio cuenta de que Link la miraba con pánico y que Luigi y Mario estaban confusos. Se arregló la ropa y carraspeó disimuladamente.

Peach: …le gusta mucho Link… (a Malon) No podía pensar en nada más…

Malon: (suspira) Buena has armado…

Link y Mario: ¡¿Cómo?!

Malon y Peach: Luego te explico…

Luigi: ¿Y, L-link, no piensas cambiarlo p-por otra cosa?

Link, saliendo de sus pensamientos: Estoy ahorrando para comprarme una moto, pero no llevo mucho. ¡Pero bueno, soy optimista para poder comprar una moto increíble con forma de caballo!

Luigi: Va-vaya…

Entonces llegó otro ruido de motor. Una limusina cómicamente larga y un coche enorme, parecido a un tanque, vinieron de lados contrarios.

Mario: ¿Samus y Marth?

Malon: El tanque sí que es de Samus, pero la limusina es de Zelda.

Link, flipando: C-cómo brilla…

Luigi: No me acostumbraré a los coches de los ricos.

Peach: ¡Yo tengo uno igual!

Mario, por lo bajo: Yo espero hacerlo…

Link y Luigi: Jijiji…

De los coches (o del coche y el tanque) salieron Samus y Zelda. Samus iba con su uniforme de siempre, con pantalones y la camisa, pero esta vez llevaba también una sudadera verde. Zelda, en cambio, se había arreglado mucho, como Peach. Llevaba pendientes, guantes, bufanda y muchos adornos.

Zelda: ¡Hola, chicos! Hola, Link, Malon.

Mario: Cómo se nota el favoritismo…

Zelda se incorporó al grupo que se había formado.

Zelda: No me juzgues, los grupos que teníamos en los primeros años en la NA siguen siendo importantes. Vosotros tres, junto con Toad y Yoshi también eráis uno.

Luigi, Peach y Mario: Pues es verdad…

Peach: Vienes muy guapa, Zelda.

Zelda: ¡Gracias! Tú también. Me encantan el lazito y el pañuelo.

Entonces se unió Samus.

Samus: Hola.

Todos menos Link: Hola.

Link: Yo me voy a coger el candado de mi bici.

Mario y Luigi: ¡Te acompañamos a ponernos los trajes!

Mario: ¡Volveremos con tus trajes caros perfectos e intactos!

Peach: ¡Vale!

Link, Luigi y Mario se dirigieron hacia la puerta. Mario intentó abrirla pero vio que está cerrada.

Mario: ¿Ah?

Malon: Siempre está cerrada a estas horas, al menos hasta que llega el conserje, y aún queda.

Link: Es por eso que… (pulsa unas teclas en un panel escondido al lado de la puerta) Llevo abriendo esta puerta por él durante siete años.

Luigi: ¿D-desde cuando lle-llevas viniendo pronto?

Link: El único día que llegué tarde fue el primer día de clases. Vamos a cambiarnos y a robarle (mira a Malon y a Zelda, quienes le están mirando mal) digo… a tomar prestado el candado de bici de la oficina.

Link, Mario y Luigi se fueron.

Zelda: ¿Qué haces aquí tan pronto, Samus?

Samus: Pues… ¿He venido a la hora a la que había que venir para la foto?

Malon: Era a la hora normal.

Samus, sacando la nota que dieron los profesores: Pero… Espera un momento…

Peach: Alguien te la ha cambiado… Y no tiene muy buena letra.

Zelda, asomándose: No sé de quién es…

Samus y Malon: ¡Link!

Samus: ¡Por eso se ha ido! ¡Le voy a matar!

Peach: Mátale al menos después de la foto…

Samus: Menos mal que he activado el protocolo anti-Link en mi coche.

Peach: ¿Protocolo…

Zelda: Anti…

Malon: Link…?

Samus: Sí, es un código que tengo puesto en el ordenador del coche para lidiar con Link si lo veo alguna vez. (Nota que Malon la está mirando mal). No es mortal… Aún…

Malon: ¡Ese no es el problema!

Peach, confusa: ¿Y cómo va?

Samus: Solo tengo que decir "Activar caza del elfo" y mi coche sabrá lo que hacer.

El coche de repente se iluminó con una luz azul.

Peach, temblando: Est-to… Samus…

Samus: ¿Qué pasa ahora? (se gira) Oh…

Del tanque de Samus salió una cámara. Apuntó a la bicicleta de Link, diciendo con una voz robótica "ADN DEL ELFO DETECTADO" y aceleró, aplastando la bici de Link.

Samus: ¡DESACTIVAR!

El coche de Samus paró en seco, pero el daño ya estaba hecho.

Todas menos Samus: ¡Samus!

Samus: Perdón… Ha sido sin querer…

Zelda: ¿Ahora qué?

Malon: Pues que Samus le compre otra bici.

Samus: No me gusta. Me sienta mal. Pero lo acepto.

Zelda: Ahora a ver si Link lo acepta…

En esas llegaron Falco y Rosalina a la hora a la que solían llegar, pronto, pero con motivos totalmente distintos. Falco siempre planeaba su sesión de bromas en el tiempo antes de la asamblea con Bowser, mientras que Rosalina aprovechaba para leer el horóscopo que dejaban siempre en la entrada de la NA los repartidores.

Rosalina: Entiende, Falco, si dejan de dar presupuestos para revistas, ¡estoy acabada! ¿Sabes lo que cuesta esa revista?

Falco: Ya, pero ¿no hay varias revistas con el horóscopo?

Rosalina: ¡No son válidas!

Falco: Vale, vale… ¡Chicas!

Rosalina: Hola, chicas. Peach, me encanta tu conjunto.

Peach: Jiji, es para la foto. Mario y Luigi están probándose sus trajes en el baño.

Falco: ¿Por qué no habéis entrado a clase aún?

Zelda, Malon y Peach: Pues…

En el momento más oportuno salió Link con el totalmente suyo candado de la bici. Vio a Falco y se dirigió hacia él sin mirar, ante el horror de sus compañeros.

Rosalina, susurrando: ¿Esa no es…?

Peach, susurrando: Samus…

Link: ¡Falco! Y yo que pensaba que te pondrías guapo.

Falco: No hace falta si ya soy guapo de serie.

Link: Exactamente por eso te hace falta. Ayúdame a (se gira hacia la bici destrozada) poner… el…. Candado…

…

Link: ¡MI BICI! ¡MI ÚNICO MODO DE TRANSPORTE! ¿QUÉ…? (se gira hacia Samus tras ver su coche) ¡TÚ!

Samus: Ha sido un accidente. Te compraré una nueva. Es solo una bici.

Link, enfadado: ¿Ah sí?

Link entonces se dirigió hacia el coche de Samus. Mirándola desafiante, se inclinó para pegarle una patada a la ventanilla.

Link: Ups… ¡Muere bestia mecánica del diablo!

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera dar el golpe al vehículo, Samus se abalanzó sobre él y le dio una patada en el estómago. Ante la impresión de todos, Link estaba ahora en el suelo.

Link: Ay…

Malon, Zelda y Rosalina: ¡Link!

Peach: ¡Samus!

Falco: ¡Vaya patada!

Samus, enfadada: ¡Te he dicho que te compraré una nueva y que ha sido un accidente! ¿Es que no puedes comportarte? Es tu culpa en primer lugar que haya pasado esto.

Link: ¿Qué? ¿Encima de todo?

Samus: Si no hubiera sido por ti, no habría venido tan pronto.

Peach se rio sola ante esa frase sacada de contexto, pero calló cuando Samus la asesinó con la mirada.

Samus: Voy a ser buena y a pagarte esa bici, pero como toques mi coche acabas tú como la bici.

Falco: Creo que ya lo está…

Samus, a Link: ¿Cuánto cuesta la bici esta? ¿500 monedas?

Link: ¡¿500?! ¿Cuánto dinero crees que tengo? Me costó 20 en un mercadillo de segunda mano…

Malon: Con razón está tan pegajosa…

Link: Creo que tengo que ir al baño… Mi tripa… Será loca…

Falco: Ahórrate los detalles y trae que te acompaño.

Samus: Idiota…

Peach, gritando mientras se van: ¡Link! ¿Sabes si Mario y Luigi están bien?

Link: Gracias por la preocupación… Aún estaban intentando meterse en los trajes cuando me fui…

Se quedó un silencio incómodo, con Samus enfadada, las conversaciones entre las chicas ahora temían ser tomadas a mal por ella. Tras unos segundos en los que solo se oyó el viento y pasó una planta rodadora, Peach habló, risueña pensando en Mario:

Peach: ¿Y si subimos a clase?

Fueron desde la entrada más moderna de la academia hasta la parte del castillo (durante los años, había tenido muchos arreglos y no todo era tan antiguo como se decía. Pasaron por el patio anterior donde los alumnos más pequeños estudiaban botánica (los tres recordaban un incidente en el que Luigi se quedó atascado dentro de una planta piraña y Peach tuvo que sacarlo pegándole con un bate a la planta, no muy divertido para ellos pero gracioso para Mario) y se dirigieron hacia la segunda planta del castillo, donde, aislado del resto de la escuela, estaba su salón de clases, el último al que acudirían en la Academia. Entraron y esperaron a que el resto de sus compañeros hicieran lo mismo.

* * *

Vince llegó al castillo que era la NA a las 8 de la mañana, la hora acordada en el contrato. Con su equipo preparado y su día perfecto, Vince esperaba pasar una buena tarde conversando con la juventud y aprendiendo sobre aquellos chavales que, en su último curso de instituto, serían el futuro del país. Aún recordaba sus días en la universidad, la llamada Art Academy. Ahí fue donde hizo sus primeros cuadros, los más añorados por él. Como la NA, la AA también era un viejo edificio, aunque más reciente, según sus clases de Historia del Arte, renacentista. Gustaba de rememorar tiempos pasados.

Se dirigió a la entrada, una zona moderna que daba un bonito contraste con la antigüedad del resto del edificio. Tras pedirle un café a un tal chef Kawasaki y recibir un té en vez de su orden, tuvo un mal presagio. Si la llamada con aquel profesor había servido de algo, era para mostrarle que, bajo las apariencias, puede que la Nintendo Academy no fuera tan buena como se decía. Se sentó y espero a su contacto con la escuela, un tal Sr. Bowser. Pasados cinco minutos y extrañado de la tardanza, una tortuga gigante llegó corriendo a la cafetería y se acercó fatigado a Vince.

Sr. Bowser: ¿Usted… fotógrafo?

Vince: Sí, así es. El señor Bowser, ¿verdad? He de decir, esta escuela es un regalo para la vista, ¡verdaderamente magnífica! ¿Sabe? Yo estuve en la Art Acade-

Vince fue cortado por Bowser, quien le cogió la mano y comenzó a correr de nuevo, llevando a Vince volando tras de él por cientos de pasillos y clases donde vio estudiantes de lo más variopintos, ninguno de ellos haciendo caso a sus profesores.

Sr. Bowser: ¡Venga… conmigo… velocidad!

Una vez pararon, Vince vio que estaban en la puerta del 5º curso. Leyó el cartel de encima a duras penas por el mareo de la carrera.

Vince, medio mareado: "5º curso, reza todo lo que sepas si llegas tarde." Veo que usted va a tener que rezar lo que sepa, ¿eh?

Sr. Bowser: Jeje… Sí… Déjeme avisarle, señor fotógrafo.

Vince: Por favor, llámeme Vince.

Sr. Bowser: Señor fotógrafo, estos alumnos son distintos al resto.

Vince se tapó la boca y jadeó.

Vince: ¿Tienen dificultades mentales?

Sr. Bowser: ¿Qué? ¡No! Bueno, puede que algunos sí, pero no son casos diagnosticados. Tampoco es que tengamos dinero para diagnosticarlo… Lo que quiero decir es que este curso en particular lleva dando guerra desde que los primeros niños que lo formaron llegaron a la escuela. Solo… tenga cuidado… Si ocurre algo, llámeme y me encargaré yo de estas ratas.

Vince: Bueno, bueno, no creo que sean tan malos como para llamarlos ratas, señor… Bueno, veamos cómo es el futuro de la nación…

Vince y Bowser entraron a la sala de clase y se encontraron con todos los alumnos hablando y tirándose pelotas de papel. Algunos como Sonic corrían alrededor de la clase, otros hablaban con personas que pasaban por debajo de la ventana, en la calle. Bowser se acercó a su mesa de profesor y pegó un rugido. De repente, todos los alumnos estaban en su sitio. Uno de ellos habló.

Falco: Señor, ese rugido ha sonado débil. ¿Está cansado por haber salido corriendo?

Sr. Bowser: Lombardía, baje los pies de la mesa y cállese.

Cloud: ¡Ha traído un enano con él!

Sr. Bowser: ¡Streif!

Cloud: Strife…

Sr. Bowser: Luego va usted a limpiar las ventanas de la escuela por ese comentario. Nuestro invitado de tamaño perfectamente aceptable es Vinge, un reconocido fotógrafo y pintor…

Vince: Es Vince, de hecho, jeje… Buenas, futuros ¡trabajadores! Vengo a haceros algunas fotos hoy para vuestra foto y anuario de curso. ¿Qué tal?

Todos: Bien, señor Vince…

Link: Mal… Creo que tengo que ir al baño otra vez…

Falco: Yo esta vez no te acompaño…

Toad: Profesor, ¿y la tarea de hoy?

Sr. Bowser: Kinopo, esto ya lo hemos hablado. Tiene que entregarla en la hora de clase de matemáticas. Y es posible que hoy no haya debido a la sesión de fotos.

Toad: ¿¡Qué!? ¡Pero…!

Sr. Bowser: ¡Nada de peros! ¡Dejen al señor Vinge acabar!

Vince: Vince…

Sr. Bowser: ¿Usted de qué bando está?

Toad: ¡BUAAAAAAAAAAA!

Pit: Venga, Toad, no llores… Yo también hice los deberes y no los puedo entregar… Por una vez que los hago…

Toad: Supongo que tu dolor consuela de manera egoísta mi propio dolor…

Pit: … ¿De nada…?

Bowser pegó un pisotón al suelo y todos dieron un pequeño bote en el sitio. Sin embargo, comparado con el de otros profesores, no era muy fuerte.

Sr. Bowser: Diablos… ¿Cómo lo hace Gannondorf?

Lucina: Con la rabia que se guarda en educación física el muy…

Peach: Siguen sin venir Mario y Luigi…

Sr. Bowser: SILENCIO. Señor Vinge, continúe con su explicación.

Vince ya estaba cansado de aquella escena, pero quería seguir por los chicos, veía en ellos una energía que no veía desde hace mucho. Al menos en los que no estaban dormidos.

Vince: Bien, chicos. Primero vamos a hacer algunas fotos individuales personalizables. Podemos ir a las zonas de fuera del castillo para sacaros de una manera que realmente os guste… Luego procederemos a hacer la foto de curso. ¿Bien?

Todos: ¡Bien!

* * *

Así fueron pasando los turnos de cada uno de los alumnos. A pesar de que había un orden que seguía la lista de clase, cuando alguien había encontrado una forma en la que quisiera salir, podía llamar a Vince y él de buen grado iba hacia él. Sin embargo, hubo algunas dificultades inesperadas.

El primer alumno que quiso sacarse la foto fue Toad Kinodpio. Vince y él fueron a la biblioteca, seguidos de Lucina Bailey. Sin embargo, Vince ya tenía una edad y no podía agacharse fácilmente y Toad no llegaba a salir en la foto. Juntos hicieron un montón de libros en el que se subió Toad que, inevitablemente salía en la foto. Sin embargo, en el momento crucial, la pila de libros de un metro de alto tembló y Toad se balanceó en su sitio, eventualmente cayéndose mientras lloraba porque nada podía salirle bien esa mañana. Vince entendía a Toad. Desgraciadamente, debido a su contrato en el que solo podía hacer una foto por alumno (Vince cobraba por foto y no era precisamente barato), Toad tuvo que aguantarse con esa. Lucina Bailey, en cambio, se puso una gorra de detective y posó con el pulgar hacia arriba en una de sus manos.

Después, en una fuente que había en el patio de los alumnos, un tal Pit Icarus se acercó a Vince para pedirle una foto que quería hacerse con su amigo Pit Pandora. Sin embargo, el chaval de pelo negro gótico, apodado Dark Pit, no quería hacerse una foto con Pit. Aún así, ante la petición de la señorita Bailey, accedió. Muy sutil. Colocados espalda con espalda, Dark Pit cruzaba los brazos y, sonrojado, miraba hacia el suelo; y Pit, apoyado en él, sonreía a la cámara con los pulgares hacia arriba.

Entonces fue el turno de Marth Lowell, cuyo apellido recordaba a Vince a una compañía para la que fue encargado de revisar las fotos de su agenda publicitaria. El joven Marth parecía centrarse en el futuro brillante que tenía, quizá demasiado. Marth había puesto una lona blanca impoluta en una de las paredes y permaneció completamente serio, a pesar de las quejas de Vince para que sonriera y las burlas de un tal Cloud Strife. Dicho alumno fue un dolor en especial.

Cloud: Tienes que sacarme bien, ¿eh viejo?

Vince, irritado: Por supuesto. ¿Aquí?

Se dirigieron hacia uno de los bancos del patio. Cloud se tumbó en él y posó como un tipo duro.

Cloud: ¡Venga, sácala!

Vince: Sí, sí en seguida voy…

Cloud: ¡Que la saques! ¿Pasa algo?

Vince: Es solo que este ángulo no es el mejor para este formato… Si me da un minuto…

Cloud de repente se levantó furioso y se dirigió hacia Vince. Cogió su cámara y miró furioso a través de ella, con ira en sus ojos.

Cloud: ¡Que saques la maldita foto, que quiero escaparme de clase ahora! ¡No tengo todo el día!

El pánico consumió a Vince y sin querer apretó el botón que sacó la foto. Cloud salía intentando agarrar la cámara, enfadado, mirando con odio directamente al objetivo. Vince, aterrado, fingió sacar una foto después y se marchó rápidamente de cualquier lugar donde estuviera ese alumno. La paciencia de Vince empezaba a acabarse.

Tras eso un chico de aspecto robótico le llamó. Era Megaman Robot, y Vince no llegó a caer en la cuenta de que realmente era un robot. Junto a él estaba Yoshi Green, un alumno que no dejaba de comer.

Vince: A propósito, tenéis todos más de 17, ¿no? Porque si no, hay que pedir un permiso para que salgáis en las fotos, como ha hecho vuestro compañero Toad.

Yoshi, comiendo alegremente: ¡Sí, tranquilo señor!

Vince: ¿Esas son mis manzanas?

Yoshi, tragando rápidamente: ¿Qué?

Vince, suspirando: Da igual, ya compraré otras… Muy bien, señor Robot, ¡sonría!

Entonces un escudo salió de la espalda de Megaman y le tapó completamente.

Vince y Yoshi: ¿?

Megaman: …

Yoshi: Ahora que lo pienso, nadie sabe la edad de Megaman… Puede que no tenga 17.

Megaman asintió tímidamente.

Vince: Bueno, e-eso no será problema… Solo sería firmar un papel…

Una voz robótica salió de Megaman, aunque era obvio que no era la suya propia.

Voz robótica: ILEGAL. ILEGAL.

Vince: ¿Qué? Bueno, voy a cambiar de ángulo para sacarle la foto, señor Robot…

Cuando Vince se giró, cámara en mano, otro escudo salió del cuerpo de Megaman y le tapó. Eso pasó cinco veces hasta que Megaman estaba tapado totalmente. En esas se acercó a la escena Kirby Dream.

Kirby: ¡Yoshi! He traído más comida.

Yoshi: ¡Genial!

Kirby: No queremos perder el campeonato… ¿Y esto?

Vince: Parece ser que el señor Robot no quiere saltarse la ley durante unos minutos.

Kirby: ¿Qué?

Yoshi: Parece ser que no tiene 17 y no puede sacarse la foto.

Kirby: ¿Pero la ley esa no es de no enseñar la cara y ya está?

Entonces Megaman comenzó a vibrar y quitó todos sus escudos al tiempo que sacaba una barra negra metálica que le tapó la cara como si estuviera censurada.

Vince, sorprendido: Bueno, supongo que valdrá…

Vince sacó la foto y acto seguido Megaman se fue corriendo, echando humo. Vince pensó que era un chico un tanto raro pero a la vez entrañable. Seguramente solo necesitaba un poco de ayuda, un empujón. O tal vez dos empujones. O tres.

Entonces le llegó el turno a Kirby Dream, quien se sacó la foto sonriendo mientras estaba a punto de pegarle un mordisco a un bollo que tenía.

Kirby: ¡Mira Yoshi! ¡Para la foto y para comerlo después!

Kirby entonces sacó de una caja que había traído un polo enorme, tres veces el tamaño de Vince.

Yoshi: ¡Guau!

Vince: Las cosas que comen los chavales hoy en día…

Entonces se acercó Falco Lombardi con unas gafas de sol.

Falco: En realidad son solo ellos. ¿Molan, eh?

Vince: Se parecen mucho a las mías… Las traía porque hoy va a hacer mucho sol… ¿Dónde estarán?

Falco, sudando: Em…

Vince: No me digas… ¡Insolente, son mías! ¡Ladrón!

Falco: ¡No lo sabía, señor!

Vince se abalanzó sobre Falco, quien creía que las gafas molaban demasiado como para no hacerse una foto con ellas. Mientras Vince le perseguía, Falco consiguí tomar su cámara y se sacó una foto a sí mismo posando con las gafas.

Falco, devolviéndole las gafas a Vince: ¡Lo siento señor, quedaban demasiado bien!

Entonces Falco se largó corriendo. Vince resopló. Su paciencia estaba empezando a agotarse. Realmente ese curso era molesto. En ese momento solo quería paz cuando un grito interrumpió sus pensamientos.

Yoshi: ¡AZUDAAAA!

Vince se giró y vio como Yoshi tenía la lengua extendida unos metros y pegada al polo gigante que había traído su amigo. Vince calculó lo que tardaría en derretirse un helado tan grande y frío como ese y decidió sacarle la foto.

Yoshi: No puezdo zacar la lengfua…

Vince: Lo siento, señor Green, pero yo no puedo estar todo el día aquí y solo hay una foto por alumno… Sonría… Si es que puede…

Yoshi, sonriendo y llorando: Pazta…ta…

Kirby: Más helado para mí entonces…

Vince sacó la foto y observó al resto de alumnos. Si no había contado mal, le quedaban tan solo la mitad de las fotos por hacer. Se acercó a un zorro sentado en el banco con una chica rubia, el señor McCloud y la señora Star. Parecían ser muy buenos amigos. Se dirigió hacia ellos.

Rosalina se sorprendió al verle y le contó a Vince que estaba leyéndole la fortuna a Rosalina. Vince, teniendo una edad, no entendía nada, pero la chica era muy activa y quiso enseñárselo. Le dio la cámara a Fox, quien, viendo la foto de Falco en el carrete, decidió sacarse una él también junto al avatar de un juego de móvil que tenía. Entonces, decidió sacarla la foto a Rosalina mientras le leía el futuro a Vince. También decidió sacar una foto con el móvil para uso personal… La imagen era muy bonita, pero Vince acabó loco tras aquella foto…

Rosalina, sonriendo: Esto significa que va a morir dentro de poco… Atropellado o quizá… aplastado. Esto quiere decir que no va a tener suerte en el amor y que seguramente no la ha tenido antes, ¿verdad? Esto dice que va a morir muy triste, enfadado y loco…

Vince, aterrorizado: Ajá…

Tras recuperarse de aquel susto, Vince fue como pudo (sin quitarle el ojo de encima a la bruja de Rosalina Star) a sacar la foto de Sonic Hedgehog (segundo nombre "the") y a Little Mac, los dos deportistas estrella de la clase. Sonic estaba dando vueltas y pidió que le sacaran una foto borrosa para demostrar su velocidad, mientras que Little Mac estaba practicando una pose donde salieran bien sus puños. Cerca estaba Zelda Hyrule, la más elegante de la clase y puede que la única en su sano juicio cuidando de un tal Link Sin Apellido, quien estaba dando vueltas en el suelo.

Link: Qué dolor… Mi estómago…

Little Mac: ¿No puedes ir al baño luego, Link?

Link: No puedo ir al baño porque apenas puedo caminar del dolor…

Zelda: Pero Link, ¡no te das cuenta! No sé si ser Sheik ahora o después!

Sonic: ¿Qué más da? ¡Señor, Vince sáquenos la foto a Mac y a mí!

Vince se preparó para sacar la foto.

Zelda, enfadada: ¡Claro que importa, Sonic!

Sonic se distrajo con el grito de Zelda y acabó chocando con el puño que Little Mac estaba sacando afuera. En la foto quedó el instante preciso en el que Sonic era golpeado al suelo por Little Mac y este, confundido, se echaba para atrás. Vince entonces se dirigió hacia la pareja de hylianos.

Zelda: ¡Link! ¡Ya nos toca! ¡Dime qué hacer!

Zelda estaba golpeando desesperada a Link en la cabeza, cosa que no estaba haciendo nada bueno para su estado de salud.

Link: Puedes turnarte… Realmente no importa quién seas en qué momento porque para nosotros sigues siendo nuestra amiga, seas Zelda o Sheik…

Zelda: Link…

Link: Mi tripa… Mi cabeza…

Zelda, sonriendo: ¡Señor Vince! ¡Sáqueme la foto así!

Vince: He de decir, señorita Hyrule, es un vestido muy elegante.

Vince sacó la foto. Zelda salía en una pose formal y sonriendo amablemente hacia la cámara. Entonces, abrió los ojos nerviosa.

Zelda: ¿Y si debiese haber sido Sheik en ese momento?

Zelda se volvió hacia Vince con una mirada psicopática.

Zelda: ¡Hágame otra fotooo! ¡Le pagaré, señor Vince!

Vince, asustado y harto: Después de la foto del señor Sin Apellido lo hablamos…

Vince se volvió hacia Link pero lo que vio no le gustó nada. Link estaba mirándole con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y a punto de vomitar.

Vince: No, por favor… Más no…

Link: Perdón… De verdad…

Link vomitó encima de la chaqueta a Vince.

Link: Ay…

Zelda, alejándose de Vince: ¿Sabe? Tampoco pasa nada si es solo una foto.

Vince: Al menos he sacado la del asqueroso este…

Link: Perdón…

Vince: Sales vomitando.

Link: Ay…

Zelda miró a Link preocupada.

Zelda: ¿Le puedo pagar extra para sacarle otra? Y pagaré otra camisa nueva.

Vince sonrió. Parecía que algunos alumnos tenían esperanzas de ser personas normales.

Link: No hace falta…

Vince, a Zelda: No se preocupe… Sacaré otra en cuanto vuelva de limpiarme del baño.

Entonces miró a Link con odio.

Vince, susurrando a Link con odio: Cómo se le ocurra hacer esto otra vez, me encargaré de que sea la última vez en su vida que vomita…

Link: ¿Es una amenaza?

Vince fulminó con la mirada a Link.

Link, asustado: Es una amenaza.

Vince salió del patio con jardín de la NA y se dirigió a los baños. Ahí se encontró a la señorita Toadstool esperando en la puerta del baño de hombres.

Peach: ¡Señor! ¿Puede mirar si están Mario y Luigi ahí dentro? Aún no acaban de ponerse los trajes… Huele fatal…

Vince: Ni me lo diga…

Vince entró al baño y se encontró una escena inusual. Mario Jumpan y Luigi Jumpman estaban en sus trajes totalmente estáticos mirando hacia la pared que daba al exterior, donde había una pequeña ventana que daba a la calle. Tras ellos, había un Toad con una bolsa más grande que él y una… ¿pistola? Mario se giró al oírle entrar.

Mario: ¡Cierre la puerta! ¡Rápido! ¡No deje que salga o que Peach se entere!

Vince actuó por instinto y salió del baño y cerró la puerta. Vince solo quería un poco de paz tras haber sido gritado, amenazado, haber sido vomitado encima y haber tenido profetizada su muerte. ¿Tanto era pedir?

Peach, quien permanecía fuera, sin saber qué ocurría dentro le miró curiosamente y se tapó la nariz. Vince sonrió sospechosamente y entró al baño de nuevo lentamente.

Vince: ¿Qué pasa aquí?

Luigi: E-este Toad l-loco quiere m-matar a Peach.

Sirviente de Peach: Tengo la misión de darle los trajes que necesita.

Mario: ¿¡Y para qué es la pistola entonces!?

Sirviente de Peach: Seguridad.

Luigi: Ya llevamos los tra-trajes p-puestos…

Sirviente de Peach: Necesita otros. Y este cómplice suyo (apunta la pistola a Vince) ahora también está bajo amenaza.

Lo que le faltaba a Vince. Sintió su ira salir de repente de su cuerpo. De un salto, estaba detrás del toad. De un golpe, le quitó la pistola y se la apuntó a la cara. Ya no iba a ser más paciente.

Sirviente de Peach, Mario y Luigi: ¿?

Vince: ¡BASTA YAAAA! ¡LLEVO UN DÍA HORRIBLE! ¡BASTA DE TONERÍAS Y DE GOLPES!

El toad sirviente de Peach salió a toda velocidad al verse acorralado. En un asntiamén había abierto la puerta y corrido fuera de la academia sin que Peach notara más que la puerta abriéndose.

Peach, desde fuera: ¿Chicos?

Mario y Luigi… Ya vamos…

Vince: Salgan fuera para que les saque la foto.

Mario: Em… Cómo decirlo…

Luigi: E-estos trajes son m-muy caros y no que-queremos romperlos mo-moviéndonos…

Vince suspiró.

Vince: Señorita Toadstool, entre.

Peach: ¿Al baño de chicos?

Vince: Están cambiados, no pasa nada. Es para la foto.

Mario y Luigi: Gra-gracias, señor…

Peach entró y posó junto a los dos hermanos paralizados, todos riéndose. Les dejó para que tuvieran sus charlas. Había sido un momento bonito, pero no lo suficiente como para aplacar su ira de todo el día. Sacaría las últimas fotos a los alumnos y una grupal y se iría a casa. Al salir, buscó a las dos alumnas que faltaban tras sacarle la foto a un señor Sin Apellido más calmado que se disculpó con él. Salía en la foto de brazos cruzados puesto encima de un banco con aire triunfante.

Intentó buscar a la señorita Lon-Lon y a la señorita Aran pero no las encontró por ninguna parte. Entonces, la voz de la señorita Star resonó en su cabeza por algún extraño motivo. " _Esto significa que va a morir dentro de poco… Atropellado o quizá… aplastado…"._ Vince sintió un escalofrío. Miró a la valla que separaba el patio del castillo de la calle y de repente vio como un caballo se abalanzó sobre él, a punto de aplastarlo.

Vince: AAAAAAAAAAAAA.

Tras el pequeño infarto que tuvo Vince, se giró rápidamente para comprobar que su cuerpo no estaba ahí tirado. Vio entonces a la señorita Lon-Lon montada encima del caballo.

Malon: ¡Disculpe, señor! No sabñia que estaba ahí… Quería hacerme la foto con Epona.

Link: ¿Has ido hasta mi casa?

Vince: ¿Q-qué? ¡¿Este bicho es suyo?!

Link: Epona es mi yegua, y no hable así de ella… Bueno, es mía y de Malon.

Malon, sonriendo: ¿Podría sacarme la foto, señor?

Vince, recuperándose del susto: Cla-claro…

Tras hacer la foto, Epona relinchó y se dirigió hacia Vince. El fotógrafo no hizo caso a Malon, quien le aseguraba que solo quería caricias y salió corriendo, chocando con un alumno que iba hacia él.

Samus: Señor, aún- ¡Ay!

Vince y Samus cayeron al suelo.

Vince: ¡Basta ya! ¡Me quieren matar! ¡No más fotos!

Samus: ¿Qué? ¡Si aún quedo yo!

Vince apartó a Samus de un empujón. Su rabia había pasado a locura.

Vince: Ese tal Bowser tenía razón, ¡sois un curso lleno de locos! ¡Si sois el futuro del país, estamos fastidiados! BASTAAAAAAAAAA. BASTA Y-

Vince fue interrumpido por una patada que le dio Samus. De la impresión, Vince sacó una foto sin querer. Era una vista en primera persona de Samus lanzando una patada voladora hacia la cara del que la veía.

Link: Verdaderamente terrible…

Fox, Falco y Sonic: Desde luego…

Samus: Idiota e imbéciles…

Peach: Jiji…

Mario y Luigi, volviendo con Peach y sin sus trajes: ¿?

Entonces llegó el Sr. Bowser con paso cansado.

Sr. Bowser, bostezando: ¿Qué pasa aquí? Estaba echándome la siesta…

Vince se acercó furioso al Sr. Bowser y le dio su cámara.

Vince: SE ACABÓ. LO DEJO. EN MI TIEMPO AQUÍ ME HAN AMENAZADO, GOLPEADO, CASI ME HAN MATADO Y AÚN APESTO PORQUE NO HE PODIDO QUITARME EL VÓMITO.

Sr. Bowser: En eso tiene razón…

Vince: ME VOY. NO ME LLAMEN NUNCA MÁS.

Vince entonces se fue corriendo de la NA y gritando locuras ante el asombro de todos. El Sr. Bowser se giró extrañado.

Sr. Bowser: ¿Qué le han hecho?

Todos: Nada…

El Sr. Bowser miró las fotos que había sacado la cámara.

Sr. Bowser: Bueno, como ya le hemos pagado… Estas son sus fotos. Están todas… Falta la del curso, pero…

Peach: ¡Hagámosla nosotros!

Todos, sonriendo: ¡Sí!

Sr. Bowser: Hay que hacer por lo menos una seria para el anuario de la escuela…

Todos, aburridos: Sí, señor…

Sr. Bowser, enfadado: ¡A qué viene ese tono!

Todos: Nada…

Se prepararon los bancos para que cada uno se pusiera en una fila donde se les viera. De arriba a abajo y de izquierda a derecha; Fox, Link, Lucina, Samus, Marth, Sheik (Zelda), Rosalina, Cloud, Mario, Falco, Luigi, Peach, Malon, Yoshi, Toad, Little Mac, Sonic, Megaman, Pit, Dark Pit y Kirby.

Entonces no lo sabían, pero estos momentos se quedarían en las memorias de cada uno durante muchos años. Fox siempre jugaría a sus juegos cuando no tocaba, Link siempre sería amable pero bastante raro, Lucina siempre tendría la cabeza en algún misterio, Samus siempre sería la ira personificada pero a la vez la más valiente de todos, Marth el listo y demasiado formal, Zelda y Sheik siempre serían aceptadas por su amabilidad y compañerismo, Rosalina siempre miraría al cielo en busca de señales, Cloud siempre sería un tío guay y agresivo, Mario un dormilón, Falco el mejor bromista que jamás ha tenido la Nintendo Academy, Luigi un miedoso con un gran corazón, Peach la diva que era, Malon la más normal y querida del curso, Yoshi el más glotón y crédulo, Toad el listo y demasiado infantil, Little Mac el animado boxeador, Sonic el acelerado velocista, Megaman el robot extraño que acabaría sorprendiendo a todos, Pit el ángel blanco inocente, Dark Pit el ángel negro y un manojo de nervios y Kirby siempre comería con una sonrisa.

Peach suspiró y miró hacia el cielo.

Peach: La mejor clase de la Nintendo Academy…

Sr. Bowser: ¿Y a esta qué le ha picado?

* * *

Al día siguiente, Link estaba leyendo el periódico a las 6 de la mañana antes de ir a clase. Escupió la leche de repente hacia el suelo, asustando a su hermana.

Linkle: ¡Link! ¡Cuidado!

Link, tosiendo: Perdón, es que he visto algo raro… Bueno, tengo que ir a clase.

Linkle: ¿Seguro que no quieres ir en coche? Voy con Ruto y Riju… A Riju le caes muy bien, ¿sabes?

Link, avergonzado y con la cara roja: ¡Riju! ¿¡Quién es Riju!? ¿Quién es cualquiera de nosotros si lo piensas bien? Le puedes gustar a cualquier persona, pero… ¡Yo no!

Linkle, confusa: ¿Qué?

Link, hablando deprisa y nervioso: ¡N-nada! ¡Me voy a clase!

Linkle: Hermanito, eres muy raro… Incluso para estas horas que son…

Link recogió sus cosas y dejó el artículo de periódico que le había hecho escupir su bebida a la vista. En él se podía leer:

" _Vince, artista y fotógrafo local, graduado en la Art Academy, hallado muerto tras haber sido atropellado mientras le daba un infarto._

_Los testigos aseguran haberlo visto corriendo por la ciudad sin ropa gritando locuras sobre una clase maldita_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! Antes de nada, decir que esto no es un capítulo normal sino una especie de interludio. Cada X capítulos voy a hacer uno de estos para intentar sacar más provecho de la clase y los estudiantes del 5º curso y organizar un poco el mundo. ¡Gracias por leer!
> 
> Hasta la próxima - red.

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, qué tal estamos. Soy Red y emm... He decidido que voy a hacer este fic. Como algunos veteranos ya habréis visto, está inspirado pesadamente en un fic anterior, Nintendo School, de Minaya. Explicaré mis razones para hacer esto y los motivos por los que no he copiado nada. Yo leí ese fic en una época, digamos, difícil, y me ayudó bastante. Pero siempre echaba algo en falta en él. Quería crear mi propia versión, pero centrarme más en algunas otras cosas, personajes, desarrollos... No estoy diciendo que sea mejor que la autora de ese fic, qué va, por algo estoy inspirándome tanto en ella, pero siempre he querido aportar mi granito de arena a esta comunidad y hacerlo desde un ángulo al cual soy muy cercano.
> 
> Lo escribí hace ya un tiempo, cuando Ultimate aún no había salido. Además, aparecen personajes más bien de Nintendo y Smash (y personajes de las sagas de Smash), pero estoy pensando en formas de añadir nuevos personajes de Ultimate y balancear quiénes aparecen para que esto no se desmadre.
> 
> Bueno, eso es todo. ¡Disfrutad!


End file.
